


淡彩

by 191



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 192,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191/pseuds/191
Summary: 颂然是一个幼儿绘本插画师，他有淡彩的画纸，淡彩的性格，淡彩的生活。某一天，他遇到了四岁的小男孩布布。布布带着他事业有成、帅气多金、养孩子却零分的偏科爸爸贸然闯入了颂然的世界。当童话故事遇上寂寞的孩子，当暖色调的8012A遇上冷色调的8012B，这是一个关于家庭和爱情的故事。都市童话；心理疾病；养孩子日常；小甜饼。





	1. Day 01 17:08

颂然是一个幼儿绘本插画师。

他初出茅庐就奔赴S市打拼，摸爬滚打好些年，总算签下了S市文艺出版社的长约。因为勤奋、礼貌、交稿及时，编辑部的姑姑姐姐老阿姨们都挺喜欢他，拿他当儿子看，经常念叨着要给积极向上的好少年然然同学介绍女朋友，他总笑笑说不用，随缘吧。

开什么玩笑。

他可是个gay啊，不能坑害了无辜的姑娘家。

颂然的性取向是天生的，无望逆转。这二十多年来他虽然没时间谈恋爱，也没真正喜欢过谁，可春梦里压在他身上挥汗耕耘的模糊身影没胸没屁股的，绝对不是女人，这点他确信无疑。

颂然单身，还没有伴侣。

刚来S市那会儿，他在地铁里撞见了一对牵手并肩的同性情侣，这给了他错误的讯号，以为S市的同志氛围已经像这对情侣一样普遍而公开了。于是他鼓足勇气去gay bar混迹了一夜，想寻个投缘的长期伴侣，却不幸被饱含肉欲的妖冶装扮和放荡不堪的群体性发情场景逼得落荒而逃，从此断绝了通过这种方式寻找伴侣的念头。

所以直到今天，颂然还是一个人过的。

暮春之后有夏蝉，秋霜之后有冬雪，他在密雨和花枝下构图，在暖阳和落叶中涂色，清清静静，每一笔都落得安宁。

偶尔他也会有所期待，会想象未来的另一半是什么样子。他喜欢这种期待感，它让生活变得朝气蓬勃，鼓励他微笑着面对所有人，因为也许就在某个不经意的瞬间，命定的那个人会出其不意地露面。

颂然希望自己送给他的第一个表情，是最干净的笑容。

颂然有两个酒窝，笑起来很可爱，透出成年人难得的纯真和稚嫩，轻而易举就攻略了编辑部母爱泛滥的姐姐阿姨们。

但是今天，他变得缺乏自信了——

他站在公寓大厅门口，手握门禁卡，对着光可鉴人的落地玻璃一遍遍练习微笑，肢体和唇角都有一点难掩的紧张。

明亮的大厅空无一人，又像是随时会有人走出来。

他用余光留意着，催促自己尽快调整好笑容。数秒后，他利落地刷了卡，头顶随之响起“叮咚”的提示音。

他推开玻璃门，穿过大厅，朝住宅电梯走去。

第一步，没有人出现。

第二步，没有人出现。

第三步，第四步……还是没有人出现。

每走一步，颂然的心情都更加忐忑。等走完十五步，他站在两座电梯前，发觉它们的运行指示灯都是暗的，数字停留在01层——这代表他不可能遇见任何从高层下来的人。

颂然失望地叹了口气。

今天，遇见那个男人的概率再一次无限趋近于零。

颂然按下了开门按钮，走进电梯，转过身，目不转睛地盯着进来时的玻璃大门，默默做着最后的祈祷。

离电梯关门还有五秒。

他还有五秒。

如果有人出现的话，哪怕只露出一缕碎发、一片衣角，他一定会毫不犹豫地拍下开门键。

但是没有。

命运依然忘了眷顾他。

电梯门像之前的每一天那样按部就班地合拢了，钢墙锃亮，严丝合缝，头顶是两排磨砂照明灯。随着楼层数字不断变换，电梯内的气氛愈渐压抑，颂然背靠墙面，长长地呼出了一口气。

没关系。

他安慰自己。

今天遇不到又怎样呢？他还有明天，还有后天，还有大后天……只要生活在这里，保持耐心，将来的某一天，他总能再遇见那个男人。

颂然是个相当乐观的人，作为一名幼儿绘本插画师，他的生活充满了纯真的童话，时间久了，他也保持着一种大男孩的心态。孩子们相信圣诞老人、月兔和桂树，而他相信人与人之间的缘分。就算徒劳无获的等待已经持续了四十多天，他依然相信缘分是存在的。

什么是缘分呢？

缘分就是，正好在某个枯燥的下午，从不拖欠房租的颂然接到了房东大爷的电话，说自家买卖出了点问题，为了周转资金，得把房子收回去挂牌出售了，烦请他趁早换个落脚的住处。

又正好在接到电话前，颂然刚交完稿子，心情轻松，难得有了想撒娇的冲动，就在挂掉电话以后支着下巴、嘟着嘴，小声抱怨了一句。

又正好在他开口的同时，边上搜索打折裙子的季阿姨读到了网购页面最后一行，按下了翻页键。屏幕落入空白，给了耳朵一秒钟空闲，恰好捕捉到了颂然的那句抱怨。

也正好是在一小时前，季阿姨的拎包里多了一把钥匙。

这把钥匙，能打开碧水湾居五栋8012A的大门。

季阿姨有一个几十年的老闺蜜，姓刘。去年这位老闺蜜和丈夫在碧水湾居购置了一套新居，刚置办完装修和家具，住了还没几天，远在澳大利亚的女儿打来一通急电，说是早产生了个外孙女。夫妇俩匆匆买了机票飞往墨尔本，走得急，没空给家里的布偶猫找寄养，又得大半年才回来，于是便委托季阿姨帮忙找个干净又爱猫的年轻人租出去，就当雇人为他俩照看猫咪了。

重点是，租金只收两千一月。

这对老夫妇是F大的退休教授，教了三十年书，对校园感情深厚，特意把房子买在了地铁10号线的步行范围内。加上临近使馆区，治安优良，环境高档，碧水湾居的正常租金大概每月八千，是颂然承受能力的四倍。

对，整整四倍。

在金钱横流的S市，以颂然那份微薄的收入，就只租得起八十年代建造的、被煤饼炉熏黑了的三十平米老房子。

颂然现在租的一居室是上世纪产物，漏水漏风，采光极差。当年规划的时候没怎么走心，转角处两户紧挨着，防盗门经常卡成难进难出的僵持局面。隔壁吵架一摔门，门板“哐哐”直往颂然这边撞。

颂然创作的时候全神贯注，很容易受惊。门一撞，手一抖，辛辛苦苦画的作品就给毁了。偶尔几次运气好，修修补补还能救回来，大部分时候只能重画。

楼上的熊孩子也不安分。

有一回，颂然刚打完底色，熊孩子在顶上蹦跶两脚，震散了天花板的白漆，混着灰尘扑簌簌往下落，覆盖在浅淡未干的新鲜水彩上，吹也吹不掉。他看着建筑工地似的画布，想来想去也想不出办法，只好揉揉头发，郁闷地坐在床板上发呆。

说实话，颂然挺想告别贫民窟的，但当天上真的掉下来一套两百平米、黄金地段、月租两千的好住处，他却发现自己占不动这个便宜了。

季阿姨古道热肠，五点刚过就抓起拎包，赶牛一样押着颂然去看房。

颂然背着画具，穿着一件随手涂鸦的萌猫套头衫站在小区门口，观望一辆辆顶着罕见车标的私家车经过身旁，然后惊奇地发现，在长达十分钟的时间里，除了他们，居然没有第三个人是走着进来的。

这地方明显不适合凡人居住啊——他总不能把零排量的旧单车和这些动辄四五排量的大家伙一起停在地下车库吧？

而且，周围甚至没有菜市场。

从地铁站过来的一路上，颂然看到了法国医生开的宠物诊所、挂着红纸提灯的日式居酒屋、堪比五星级酒店的大型话剧院、专门出售有机食品的进口超市……碧水湾居附近的建筑达到了不食人间烟火的境界，生生把闹市小菜场逐离到了四五个街区之外，真不知道富人们都吃些什么。

同样支出两千块，比起增加一百平米多余的空间，颂然更希望换来适合自己的生活环境，最好是热闹的市井小区，出门就能看到穿背心的老头儿拎着菜篮子遛泰迪的那种。

颂然很清楚自己要什么。

至少在和季阿姨一起看完房子，乘电梯下来，走过浅水池上两米宽的木板桥，转头回望的那一刻，他还在想办法婉拒，还说着：“租金实在太便宜了，房子又大，我也没什么养猫经验，您不如再找……”

说话间，一辆银灰色的英菲尼迪从右侧驶入他的视野，平稳地减速至零，挂倒挡，倒入了五栋的伞篷车位。

四十多天过去了，颂然还记得当时的每一帧画面。

车窗是摇下的，日光充足，所有的一切都像预先安排好了，要以最完美的方式向他展示驾驶座上的男人——坐姿端正，肌肉放松，左手搭在方向盘顶部，浅蓝的纯棉衬衫开了一颗领扣，袖口工整地卷至小臂处。

他的侧脸线条近乎完美，尤其是鼻梁和眉骨。

他稍稍仰起脖子，后脑勺贴着座椅靠背，唇角上扬，正和后座被车窗挡住的人聊着天。因为聊得开心，所以自然地微笑着，那双含笑的眼眸里，仿佛浓缩了世间极致的温柔。

车速在一个半车位处精准归零，停得那么稳妥，以至于没有出现一厘米前冲。男人随手换了挡位，眼角余光扫一眼后视镜，开始娴熟地倒车。

打满方向，车轮旋转，车身划过一道完美的弧线，不疾不徐地入了库。

随着角度变换，男人的侧脸渐渐转成了正脸，他俊朗的眉眼、惬意的笑容，都清晰地展现在了颂然面前。

颂然站在木板桥上，紧攥衣角，感到全身发烫。

他的眼眸曾经流连过万千旖旎的色彩，此刻却只容得下这个男人。

以前颂然跟出版社的姐姐们一块儿读八卦杂志，曾读到过一个名为“男人做什么最帅”的排行榜，第一名就是“倒车”。姐姐们抱着杂志嗷嗷叫，纷纷表示简直不能更同意，颂然一脸茫然，头顶冒出跃动的问号，认真思考这动作到底帅在哪里。

现在他盯着那辆车，呼吸紊乱，血液逆流，肾上腺素如同开水沸腾，终于切实体会到了姐姐们的感受。

男人在流畅倒车的过程中果真性感得要命。

远古时期，一个敏锐的狩猎者对方向的掌控能力会让种族内所有雌性为之倾倒，这种倾慕强者的本能代代传递至今，已经超出理智范畴，成为了点燃荷尔蒙的诱因。

英菲尼迪的发动机熄了火，而对面的木板桥上，炽热的爱意正在颂然的胸腔里熊熊燃烧。

二十三年，他姗姗来迟的爱情才第一次苏醒。

男人拔出钥匙，开门下了车。

一米八六。

或者一米八七。

颂然是跪地的仰望者，跪在尘埃里，无法准确估计男人的身高，只知道他身材极好，一日行程过后仪容未乱，衬衣也平整如初，隐隐勾勒出结实的胸腹肌肉，下摆被皮带收束在裤腰里，一派典型的精英范。

他有一双颀长的腿，在颂然眼中，那就是王者的权杖——直挺，神圣，散发出强悍的威压气场。

男人伸手打开后座车门，弯腰探入上半身，再出来时，他怀中已多了一个不大点儿的孩子。那孩子坐在父亲臂弯上，扭了扭屁股，小胳膊搂住他的脖颈，往他脸颊上笨拙地亲了一口。

如果说刚才颂然只是遭受了爱情的巨大冲击，那么这一刻，当男人怀抱幼子的画面映入眼帘，颂然几乎蒙住了。

这是一个完美的男人。

他属于家庭。

颂然难以分辨究竟是丈夫和父亲的双重身份给这个男人增添了成熟的质感，使他产生了致命的吸引力，还是他背后那个幸福的家庭本身，填满了颂然内心深处对于家的渴望。

颂然没有家。

他在很小的时候拥有过，也在很小的时候失去了。

此刻他站在木板桥上，远远望着那个男人怀抱幼子，抛举，接住，嬉笑玩闹着走进五栋的会客厅，突然下定决心，转身夺走了季阿姨手中的钥匙。

他要住在这里。

因为在这栋楼的某一层，生活着一个完满的家庭，离他将要居住的十二层或许很近很近。他们代表着颂然心中最倾慕的愿景，隔着墙壁和地板，那些听不到的欢声笑语，能在想象中庇护颂然的心。

好男人值得一个与之匹配的好家庭。某些时候，世界的规则还不算太糟糕。

颂然这样想到。

他不会打扰邻居的生活，只想靠近些，再靠近些，汲取幸福的余温，呼吸几分来自家庭的暖意。他们就像……就像一篇童话，没有人可以进入童话世界，可只要相信它的存在，就能活得很幸福。

电梯升到十二楼，指示灯亮了起来，柔和地闪烁着。颂然从淡淡的失望中调整好情绪，跨出了电梯。

碧水湾居每一层有两户人家，出电梯右转A室，左转B室。公共区域是一片光滑的米色大理石砖面，私人空间则从各自的门毯算起，延伸到飘窗、鞋架与花台。

颂然家的门毯尺寸巨大，是一块软绵绵的绒簇料子，画着一只肥嘟嘟的花栗鼠，坐在小山似的松果堆上。去年他给《花栗鼠的梦想》画了封面和插画，没想到有点小畅销，出了几样周边。他本想讨只公仔，奈何出版社的老阿姨们家中都有孙辈，战斗力彪悍无比，只留下了一张幼儿游戏毯。他打不定主意放哪儿，干脆扔在外头当门毯。

相比之下，B室的门毯就正经多了——标准尺寸的长方形，硬毛，深灰色，材料耐脏，表明主人具有果决干练的性格。

颂然脱了帆布鞋，端端正正摆到鞋架上，又掏出钥匙开了门。

进屋前，他观察了一下花台植物。风铃草和向日葵长势良好，色泽饱满，在阳光下显得精神抖擞。泥土松软而湿润，无需补水，等会儿往花瓣和叶子上喷点儿雾就成。

然后他突然记起了什么，转过身，单脚一跳一跳地蹦到了对门花台，伸脖子一看——果然，两盆卡萨布兰卡已经死了个半透，昂贵的营养土全盘干裂。上月刚搬来的时候，他见这花有点萎蔫，就悄悄帮忙浇了两周水，对门可能误会这花跟仙人掌同科，不浇水也能活，索性甩手不管了。

颂然替花花草草不值，朝B室扮了个鬼脸，又一跳一跳地蹦了回去。

十二斤的毛绒团子布兜兜早早就在门口等候了，见颂然回来，它先是嗲声嗲气地叫了一声，接着“啪嗒”翻倒在地，露出白肚皮，“喵呜喵呜”地求抚摸。

颂然安抚过它，往猫碗里添了清水和猫粮，开始给自己做晚餐。

冰箱里有新鲜的芦笋和虾仁，他系好围裙，取出食材，先化冻，再洗净，小碗中料酒姜丝腌虾仁，砧板上滚刀啪啪切芦笋，小砂锅里“噗噜噗噜”煮白粥。他特别喜欢厚粥冒泡泡的声音，觉得那是食物在唱歌，于是一边小声哼调子，一边轻舞锅勺打节拍。

食材用大火翻炒一遍，倒入粥锅，顺时针搅拌均匀。颂然嫌颜色不好看，便又添了一小勺海鲜豉油。锅里蒸气直冒，豉油香气扑鼻，闻着都让人嘴馋。

等煮好粥，清理完灶台，窗外的天色已经黑透了。

颂然记起还要给花草喷雾，顺手抄起喷瓶，在水龙头底下接了点水，趿拉着拖鞋推门出去。才开一道缝，门板仿佛被什么堵住了，怎么都推不开。颂然再一用力，黑暗中突然响起了一声闷闷的哭喊，是小孩子的嗓音。

孩子一哭，公共区域的声控灯就亮了。

颂然从门缝中探出头去，只见花栗鼠门毯上坐着一个小男孩，左手拽着小书包，右手撑着地面，正委屈地抬头看他，亮闪闪的泪珠在那双乌黑水灵的眼睛里打转，让人想到流动的水晶。

颂然一紧张，喷瓶滋出了一串水雾。

“宝宝，你……你是谁家的孩子？”


	2. Day 01 19:11

颂然对8012B的评价跌破了历史新低——这家养花随心所欲就算了，养孩子居然更随心所欲。

大晚上七点钟，妈妈不见踪影，爸爸飞到一万公里之外出差，住家保姆玩忽职守，往门上贴张请假条就溜了号，算上姓名才九个字：老家有事，已回，黄桂花。

这家的小男孩只有四岁大，幼儿园放学后迟迟等不到保姆来接，一个人沿着林荫大道来回游荡了两小时——走路一小时，蹲在宠物店门外和一只大金毛隔着玻璃拍手半小时，溜进电影院重复观看同一部迪士尼动画片的预告片半小时。

他这样兜转着消磨时光，时不时往车来人往的大街上看一眼，想等谁来牵自己回家。可夕阳终究沉了下去，风声急促，路灯一盏一盏亮起来，拉长了脚底伶仃的影子。

他不情不愿地回到碧水湾居，又没有勇气走进黑漆漆的家，只好饿着肚子坐在8012A的门毯上，一边和不会动的花栗鼠说话，一边噼里啪啦掉眼泪。

要是颂然没出来浇花，这孩子保不定真能在门口窝一整晚。

好少年然然同学的爱心和愤怒同时爆了棚，他一点也没犹豫，直接把可怜宝宝捡回了家。

没人要的宝宝姓贺，大名贺悦阳，小名布布，此刻坐在颂然家的餐桌旁，胸前兜着一块雪白的画布，两个布角尖尖在颈后打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

他努力探着头，眼巴巴地朝厨房张望。

食物喷香的气味飘了出来，锅子却被颂然挡住了，连影子也看不见。他心里着急，圆墩墩的小屁股一撅一撅，半秒也不肯安稳坐住，仿佛椅子上打满了蜡。客厅沙发上，大猫咪正以乡土的“农民揣”姿势趴在那儿打量他，浅灰的大尾巴时不时甩动两下。

“哥哥，布布饿了嘛，要吃饭……”

他软绵绵地向颂然撒娇，一边吸鼻子一边揉肚腩，表示自己真的很饿。

颂然开火热油，打了一枚鸡蛋进锅，手握铲子后跳几步，从厨房里探出头来：“再等一等哟，很快就开饭了！”

顺带扬手一抛，将蛋壳送入垃圾桶。

“哦。”

布布“啊呜”一口咬住画布，叼在嘴里，鼓着两边小腮帮，屁股扭得更欢腾了。

流理台上，浅底的开口碗凉着芦笋虾仁粥。平底锅里，木头铲子把黄灿灿的荷包蛋翻了个面儿——小孩子正在长身体的时候，颂然怕喝粥不够营养，花两分钟煎了个荷包蛋，考虑到口感，还特意煎成了半熟的，浇上酱油装好盘，连同粥碗一起端出来。

他舀起一勺粥，吹凉了递到布布嘴边，临时想起什么，又把勺子往回收了收：“以前吃过虾吗？”

布布点头：“吃过呀。”

那就好，应该不会海鲜过敏。

颂然安了心，将勺子递过去，布布气吞山河，张大嘴巴连粥带勺一并咬住，恶作剧似的对他咯咯发笑，笑了好一会儿才松口，津津有味地嚼起了粥。

颂然用画布给孩子擦净嘴角，又舀起一只虾仁，这回布布却摇了摇头，不肯张嘴了。

他骄傲地说：“哥哥，我自己会吃饭！”

小勺子碰在瓷碗上，发出清脆的声响。

叮，叮，叮。

颂然给自己也盛了碗粥，坐在布布身旁，颇有兴致地观察他吃饭。

这孩子动作不快，但井井有条，虾粥的高度与荷包蛋的尺寸同比例缩小。十五分钟以后，他吱溜吱溜吸完蛋黄，吞下最后一点蛋白，打了个满足的小饱嗝，唇边还沾着一圈滑稽的蛋汁。

碗里的粥只剩一层浅底，颂然刚想起身收拾，布布忽然紧张起来，坐直身体，一把将小碗揽到怀里，忙不迭又舀了小半勺。他这回吃得仔细极了，每勺只舀手指尖那么点，慢吞吞地咀嚼，仿佛那几粒米有什么特别的滋味。

颂然问他：“好吃吗？”

布布点了点头。

颂然又问：“那吃饱了吗？”

布布慌忙抱紧小碗，脑袋摇得像一只拨浪鼓。

怎么能回答吃饱了呢？

吃饱了，就没有理由再待在哥哥家，他要做一个懂事听话的孩子，回自己漆黑的家里去睡觉。可家里只有他一个人，孤零零的，不如这儿亮堂，也不如这儿温暖。

再多吃两口吧。

多吃两口，就能多留一会儿。

孩子的眼睛像一面清透的玻璃，藏着一颗不会说谎的心。颂然看到他忐忑的样子，该明白的全明白了。他笑起来，柔声对布布说：“我们不急着吃饱，留一点胃口，等会儿还要吃水果呢。”

布布一听不用走，眼神一下子明亮起来，“咚”地扔掉了小勺子。

吃过晚饭，颂然摘下布布脖子上的画布，领他去卫生间漱口洗手，再用毛巾擦干每一根手指，涂上一层护手霜。全程布布都非常乖巧，摊开十指，纹丝不动地平放在颂然面前，擦完以后，他还礼貌地说：“谢谢哥哥。”

特别懂事的一个孩子。

可颂然总觉得有些不对劲。

布布的懂事里藏着一种明显的克制，尤其眼神，带着惴惴不安的、等待被评价的紧张感，就像一只训练有素的小狗，如果没能在合适的时间做出合适的动作，就会得不到主人的奖励。

为什么呢？

是因为在陌生人家里，所以才表现得比平时拘谨吗？还是说，他想多了？

颂然无法确定。

不过，当他们来到客厅的时候，布布终于“哇”的一声叫了出来，睁大双眼，如颂然预料的那般流露出了属于幼童的雀跃表情。

“哥哥，你这里有好多好多故事书啊！”

他伸手指着茶几，兴奋地抬头看向了颂然。

在客厅的沙发、茶几和地板上，零零散散遍布着近百本幼儿故事绘本，有单册的，有系列的，有国内的，有国外的。

自从搬来碧水湾居，有了一个宽敞明亮的大客厅，颂然就不必像从前那样窝在逼仄的小房间里作画了。他把工作台搬到了客厅的落地窗旁，平时研读本子，抽一本搁一本，随手乱放，反正无人造访，也就从没费心收拾过。

这些绘本加上纸笔颜料，就是颂然赖以生存的全部家当了。

布布看到一水的故事书，双眼放光，活像老鼠跌进米缸里，看架势是打算在里头混吃等死一辈子不出来了。而在近百张令人眼花缭乱的封面里，他第一眼就发现了《花栗鼠的梦想》。

这个世界上存在许多相似的花栗鼠，可对布布来说，唯有这一只是独一无二的。

它是布布的老朋友。

一个月之前，这只花栗鼠神奇地降临在8012A门口，和清早出门的布布打了个照面。它有淡栗色的背纹，细而尖的爪子，黑豆似的眼睛，还鼓着两只夸张的颊囊，蹲在高高的松果堆上，背景是一大片金黄的梧桐海。

布布对它一见倾心，日思夜想。

早晨去幼儿园，他要先和花栗鼠打一声招呼：“我走啦。”晚上从幼儿园回来，也要和花栗鼠打一声招呼：“我回来啦。”偶尔爸爸不在家，布布寂寞了，就趁保姆不注意偷偷溜出来，坐在花栗鼠身旁，抚摸它绒软的皮毛，拜托它安慰自己。

绒簇料子暖暖的，印在上面的花栗鼠也像真的，布布甚至想：要是他有一只活的花栗鼠，摸起来……或许就是这样的手感吧。

它是一位有趣而忠诚的朋友，二十四小时守在原地，永远色彩斑斓，永远神采飞扬。它有一堆“嘎嘣嘎嘣”吃不完的脆松果，还有一个阳光普照过不完的金色秋天。

门毯上这张定格的画，是一页翻不开的封面。

布布读了它整整一个月。

今晚，这张封面终于被翻开了，他惊喜地看到扉页之上，熟悉的老朋友换了新动作：它站起来，手捧一只大松果，探头探脑地朝远处眺望着。

在它目光投向的纸页上，印着一个简洁的手写体签名——

颂然。

这一天的布布还不识字，注意力也全在花栗鼠身上，所以自然而然地，他略过了这个亲切的、未来还要叫好多年的名字，直接翻到了下一页。

下一页，是故事开始的地方。

金色的梧桐叶子落了一地，小花栗鼠躺在秋日阳光下，懒散地打着盹儿。

它会遇见什么好玩的稀奇事呢？

好想知道啊。

布布鼓起了勇气，抱着画册问颂然：“哥哥，这个故事，你可以讲给我听吗？”

“好啊。”颂然爽快地答应了。

碗筷可以迟点收，水果可以迟点洗，宝宝说要听故事，那么，这就是眼下最重要的一件事。

布艺沙发深深地陷了下去，布布坐在颂然腿上，靠着他的臂弯，翻开了梦寐以求的画册。大毛团子布兜兜见状，嫉妒地“喵”了一声，翻着肚皮从扶手上滚下来，安安静静地趴在了他们身旁。

“从前呢，有一片大森林，森林里住着一只可爱的花栗鼠。”

颂然开始念第一页，布布聚精会神，生怕漏过了画面中的细节。

这个故事颂然太熟悉了，只要闭上眼睛，每一幅画、每一行字都会变作夏夜的流萤，扑闪着翅膀，在他眼前自在飘浮。

这一只花栗鼠呀，贪玩又懒惰。

秋天来了，它的邻居灰松鼠忙着搜罗松果，准备囤粮食过冬，花栗鼠却蹲在树枝上逗毛毛虫玩。慢慢的，秋天过去了，冬天要来了，灰松鼠的松果已经堆满了半间屋子，花栗鼠却还在树枝上吊着尾巴荡秋千。

灰松鼠问：“你什么时候开始采松果呀？”

花栗鼠回答说：“不急不急，我呀，有一个了不得的梦想，我要找到世界上最大的那颗松果，只要一颗，就够我整个冬天不挨饿。”

终于，冬天来了。

第一场大雪落下来的时候，灰松鼠的松果正好囤满了一屋子，可花栗鼠呢？

花栗鼠家里一个松果也没有了。

它饿极了，只好硬着头皮从家里出发，去寻找传说中最大的那颗松果，但是外面大雪茫茫，树枝也光秃秃的，哪里还有松果的影子呢？

花栗鼠听说兔子家有一颗大松果，就找上门去。可兔子家的松果被当成了一只漂亮的储物柜，挂满了胡萝卜。

“不行不行，我怎么能吃掉别人的储物柜呢？”

花栗鼠摇摇头，饿着肚子离开了兔子家。

它又听说刺猬家有一颗大松果，就找上门去。可刺猬家的松果被当成了一棵漂亮的圣诞树，挂满了五颜六色的礼物。

“不行不行，我怎么能吃掉别人的圣诞树呢？”

花栗鼠摇摇头，又饿着肚子离开了刺猬家。

它又听说蚂蚁家有一颗大松果，就找上门去。可蚂蚁家的松果被当成了一座漂亮的游乐场，爬满了开心的蚂蚁宝宝。

“不行不行，我怎么能吃掉别人的游乐场呢？”

花栗鼠摇摇头，又饿着肚子离开了蚂蚁家。

花栗鼠找了很久很久，直到最后，它也没能找到世界上最大的那颗松果。它垂头丧气地回到家，肚子饿得咕咕叫。就在这时候，邻居灰松鼠过来敲门了，它问花栗鼠：“你的梦想实现了吗？”

花栗鼠不好意思地摇了摇头：“明年，明年一定会实现的！”

它向灰松鼠保证，可肚子叫得越来越响了。

灰松鼠从背后拿出一颗巨大的松果，捧到了花栗鼠面前，对它说：“我把这颗松果送给你。它不是世界上最大的松果，也不是森林里最大的松果，只是我家里最大的松果。等明年秋天，我们一起采松果吧！”

花栗鼠接过松果，紧紧地抱在怀里，觉得自己得到了一只储物柜、一棵圣诞树、一座游乐场，还有一个最好最好的朋友。

他想，这一定就是世界上最大的那颗松果了。

“后来呢？”

布布又翻过一页，绘本被合拢了，一段条形码戳在封底的松鼠尾巴上，宣告着故事的结束。

他心里还有疑问，就问：“哥哥，后来花栗鼠把松果吃掉了吗？”

颂然没想过这个问题，他捏着下巴认真琢磨了一会儿，回答说：“我也不知道，不过我猜，他应该把松果保存起来了吧——那是朋友送的礼物呀。”

“可是食物不快点吃的话，马上就坏掉了，比方说……”布布绞尽脑汁，“比方说donut（甜甜圈）！”

随口冒出来一个英文词。

“那就吃掉吧。”颂然笑了笑，“其实吃不吃都没关系，只要有朋友在，礼物还会一直有的。”

“对哦！”

布布觉得很有道理——只要灰松鼠住在隔壁，花栗鼠将来一定还会收到更多松果的。

“而且，明天秋天，花栗鼠和灰松鼠不就一起勤快地采松果了吗？我想，他也会找到一枚很大的松果，送给灰松鼠当礼物的。”颂然说。

“嗯！”

布布的心情一下子放松了起来。他抱着《花栗鼠的梦想》躺进颂然怀里，眯着眼睛笑道：“哥哥，你讲故事真好听，比婆婆讲得好听多啦。婆婆不喜欢给我讲故事，总是讲得很快，很不耐烦，还有一点口音，我都听不懂……哥哥，你经常讲故事吗？”

颂然挠了挠后脑勺：“呃，还好吧。”

算起来，距离他上一次给孩子讲故事已经过去七年多了，功力不见减退，倒是可喜可贺。

布布一个打滚爬起来，放下《花栗鼠的梦想》，又抓起一册新绘本，很是期待地捧给颂然：“哥哥，再给我讲一个，好吗？”

颂然看向挂钟，指针接近九点，宝宝才四岁，是时候乖乖洗澡睡觉了。

他指着封面上的月亮、飞毯和烟囱说：“布布，这是睡前故事，只有睡前听，你才能做一个香香甜甜的好梦。我们先吃水果，等会儿去床上讲，好不好？”

布布愣住了。

他抱着怀中的绘本，目光呆呆的，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，许久才反应过来颂然是在邀请他留宿，立刻狂喜点头：“好、好呀！”

颂然弯下腰，从茶几抽屉里取出一本卡片册，是Eric Carle的《好饿的毛毛虫》。老头子早期的作品他收藏了一整套精装原版，有空就翻出来膜拜一番。这篇尤其简单，也尤其经典，讲的是一条小毛毛虫每天吃各种食物，从周一吃到周日，终于化茧成蝶的故事。

他问布布：“你会读英文的，对不对？”

“嗯。”布布点头。

颂然就把小册子放在他膝上，摸了摸他的头顶，笑着说：“我去洗几颗草莓，小毛毛虫先在这儿啃一会儿书，要乖乖的。”

“肯定乖乖的！”布布甜声答应。

晚上八点五十分，锅碗瓢盆丁零当啷，薄荷味的洗碗剂打出了一团雪白的泡泡。

颂然刷着碗，哼着一支不知名的小调儿，布布叼着一颗小草莓，趴在沙发上一页一页翻书。书里的毛毛虫胃口极好，从周一顺利地吃到了周六，就在它快要结蛹的时候，客厅里响起了一串萌炸天的铃声。

“皮卡皮卡——皮——卡——丘！皮卡皮卡——皮——卡——丘！”

布布眼睛一亮：“啊，是爸爸！”

他飞快跳下沙发，从书包里翻出一部儿童手机，按下接听键，甜腻腻地对着话筒说：“拔拔早上好！”

拔拔？

颂然眉头微拧。

刚才还是第四声，一眨眼就成了第二声，这孩子是多会撒娇啊。

他回过头，就见布布拿着手机，边聊天边蹦跶，脚丫子踩出了一串轻快的小碎步。大毛团子翘着尾巴跟在后面，一人一猫绕桌兜了两圈，然后七歪八扭地倒回了沙发上。

颂然笑着摇了摇头，继续认真刷碗，刷到一半，布布忽然探了脑袋进来：“哥哥，刚才我们吃的那个绿绿的，一小段一小段的，叫什么？”

颂然说：“芦笋。”

“芦笋！”

布布赶紧向电话那头的爸爸转达，又问：“红的呢？”

颂然说：“虾仁。”

“虾仁！虾仁！”

布布高兴极了，对着电话重复了两遍，生怕爸爸听不清楚。过了一会儿，他又说：“除了粥，还有荷包蛋，哥哥专门煎给我的，特别香，比婆婆煎的还香！”

紧接着对面抛出了一个问题，布布支吾了两声，答不上来，便“啪嗒啪嗒”跑近两步，把手机捧给颂然：“爸爸问我，为什么今天做饭的是哥哥，不是婆婆？”

还好意思问。

颂然嘴角一撇，没好气地腹诽道：你家保姆黄桂花溜号了，你一个做家长的到现在都不知道，缺心眼咯？

他的两只手沾满了泡沫，不能拿电话，于是弯下腰，示意布布把手机搁到他肩上，一歪头，用耳朵夹住，站起来继续“噌噌”刷碗。

“喂，您好。”

颂然公式化地打招呼。

三秒钟之后，他的动作骤然僵硬，手里的瓷碗“乓啷”一声掉了下来。

“哥哥！”布布惊呼。

颂然触电一般甩开钢丝球，抓过旁边的毛巾胡乱擦了把手，急着想把手机拿离耳边，混乱中手机不慎掉落，跌到流理台上，慢悠悠旋转了半圈。

颂然盯着它，血管扩张，脸颊滚烫，脖子和耳根一齐红透了。

对方其实只说了一句话。

十个字。

“您好，我是贺悦阳的爸爸。”

这是颂然第一次听到贺致远的嗓音。

低沉而性感的音色，因为声音的主人刚从睡梦中苏醒而带了一抹慵懒的笑意，那么近，像贴着耳朵咬字，唇齿间吹出一阵熏风，拂过耳膜，让颂然毫无防备的心脏怦然悸动。

心跳过速，大脑缺氧。

颂然的头皮一下子酥了，别说答话，他连自己姓甚名谁都快不记得了。


	3. Day 01  21:00

清晨六点，晨昏线从广袤的太平洋水面徐徐移过。再过半小时，属于今天的太阳才能照耀北美西海岸的土地。

Palo Alto小镇静悄悄，灰蒙蒙，红灯与绿灯在街口孤独地交替，鲜少有车辆路过。东区一座独栋住宅的窗户亮起了灯光，透过纱帘，隐约可以看到一个披着深灰法兰绒睡袍的男人靠在窗台边。

他的头发有点乱，下巴胡茬未刮，低着头，唇角微微勾起。

越过一万公里海域，他素未谋面的邻居磕磕巴巴的声音从手机听筒里传了出来：“……我、我走过去，看到你家门上贴了一张、一张字条，那个……上面写着，黄、黄桂花回老家了……”

“嗯。”

流理台上的蒸汽咖啡机轻微作响，凝出深褐色萃取液，一滴一滴落入了陶瓷杯。

杯壁上印有一行酷炫的logo——

SwordArc。

斜体，湛蓝，起头“S”和收尾“C”呈现两道锋利的剑弧。

“……正好我晚饭煮了虾、虾仁粥，有荤有素，就给布布吃了一碗，他觉得还……还蛮好吃的……”

贺致远笑道：“谢谢。”

“不谢不谢！邻居嘛，应、应该的。”电话那头的青年更紧张了，音量蹦上了一个台阶，“布布特别乖，吃饭都不用人喂，我只是添了一副碗筷，一点也不麻烦的！不麻烦……”

“还是要谢谢你。”

杯中的咖啡快满了，滤盘底部的萃取液凝聚得越来越慢，许久才落下新的一滴。

然后又一滴。

大约是闻到了咖啡的香味，贺致远唇角的笑意更浓了。他捏住杯柄，左右轻晃，拣起一块方糖丢了进去。

今天可以喝得甜一些。

对面那位依然在艰难地磕巴：“……接着就、就讲了一个故事，还……还吃了点草莓，但没吃很多，毕竟……快九点了嘛……”

“嗯？”

贺致远拿起勺子，逆时针缓缓搅动：“九点怎么了？”

“啊？九点、九点不是……”对面声音小了下去，还停顿了一会儿，似乎是在斟酌什么。片刻之后，青年心虚地试探道：“……不是该睡觉了吗？”

贺致远罕见地没憋住，直接笑了出来，不过他很快打住了，清一清嗓子，正色道：“是，是该睡觉了，你考虑得很周到。”

“哦。”

对面呆愣应了声，突兀地安静下来。

他想，这真是一个可爱的邻居，分明帮了他一个大忙，却紧张得语无伦次，跟诱拐儿童被逮了现行似的，仿佛害怕自己顺着电磁波信号穿回S市，张开血盆大口吃了他。

叮。

客厅传来了新邮件抵达的提示音。

贺致远端着咖啡出去，将杯子搁在茶几上，翻开了笔记本电脑。邮件的标题很简明，是下周二洛杉矶一场数据安全会议的注册确认函。

他一目十行地浏览到底，点了红叉。

那边的青年等得有些久了，轻轻地唤了声：“贺先生？”

贺致远盖上笔记本，身体后仰，闭眸靠进了沙发里：“抱歉，今天的事责任在我。是我找保姆太疏忽了，把关不严格，才弄成了这种状况。要是没你救场，可能我家孩子今晚真的要饿肚子了。这样吧，等明天家政公司上班，我会第一时间联系他们，让他们尽快派新阿姨过来。”

“呃……”

电话那头陷入了诡异的安静。

贺致远问：“怎么了？”

“也……也没什么，我就是在想，您身边有没有信得过的熟人可以带布布呢？”青年的语气显露出了担忧，“我是说，布布才四岁，这个年龄的孩子通常很敏感。阿姨是他身边比较亲近的人，如果更换太频繁，很容易产生不安全感……”

贺致远还以为他要说什么大事，听到这里，反而淡淡地笑了：“没关系的，布布已经适应了。”

“是吗，适……适应了？”

青年依然犹豫着，尾音慢慢变轻，慢慢消止，一副欲言又止的样子。

想劝，但没有立场劝——贺致远当然听得出来。

真是难为他了。

说实话，一个没有利益纠葛的陌生人，愿意无私关照他的孩子，不可谓不善良。贺致远固然感动，却也觉得有点好笑：别这样啊，热心的对门邻居，我抚养了布布四年，难道还不如你了解他的心性吗？

布布和其他孩子是不一样的。

完全不一样。

他独立又懂事，会自己吃饭，自己读书，自己搭积木，不吵不闹，就像在心里辟出了一块与众不同的安宁之地。他是一个近乎完美的、找不出缺点的孩子，喜欢每一个保姆，也招每一个保姆喜欢。

正因如此，当其他单亲家长为了兼顾家庭与事业忙得焦头烂额的时候，只有贺致远可以放心地把孩子留在S市，而不必放慢他追求事业的脚步。

颂然握着手机，听筒里只余一阵寂静的白噪声——贺先生没有再开口，对话就这样尴尬地走到了尽头。

或许是错觉，颂然从对方的最后一句话中感受到了若有似无的不耐。他不禁懊恼万分，在心里埋怨了自己几句，把亮黄色的卡通手机还给布布，捡起钢丝球，继续刷碗。

“拔拔，又变回布布啦！”

布布用粉嫩的小脸蛋蹭了蹭手机，再一次兜起了欢快的小碎步。

颂然拧开花洒水龙头，让细水柱冲刷餐盘。碗盘叮当，雪白的泡沫逐渐消散，他盯着涌入下水道的漩涡发起了呆。

他刚才……冒犯到贺先生了吧？

真失礼啊。

他一个外人，认识布布才不到两个钟头，既不了解孩子，也不了解家长，怎么就轻描淡写地说出了那样近似于指责的话呢？将心比心，没有哪个家长是愿意和孩子分离的，贺先生工作那么忙，但凡还有更好的选择，都不会只雇住家保姆照看孩子，布布也就不会出现在8012A门外了。

他这样一没孩子二没事业的单身宅男，为什么不懂得设身处地为人家想一想呢？

颂然关掉水龙头，郁闷地拍了拍自己的脸。

等他擦干双手走出厨房，布布已经停下了快乐的小碎步，站在餐桌旁，两撇秀气的小眉毛耷拉下来，变回了之前拘谨而听话的模样。

“睡觉是一个人的事，布布明白的。”孩子对电话那头说，“拔拔，你放心，布布胆子很大很大，不怕黑，可以自己睡的！”

自己睡？

颂然惊住了。

什么意思？家里一个大人都没有，怎么自己睡？

布布挂掉电话，垂头站了一会儿，抿着唇，难过地吸了吸鼻子。颂然心疼得不行，在他面前蹲下来，牵起他紧捏衣角的小手，拢进了掌心。

他正想安慰两句，布布却抬起头来，努力绽开了灿烂的笑容：“哥哥，你煮的粥很好吃，你讲的故事也很好听，谢谢你。布布已经是大孩子了，不能再给你添麻烦，这就要回家睡觉去了。”

“布布？”颂然简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

这孩子是认真的？

刚才他主动邀请留宿时，布布从吃惊到怀疑、再到狂喜的表情变化还鲜活地浮现在眼前。颂然百分百确信，那才是孩子内心真正的诉求，所以，这番违心的假话又是怎么回事？

他想了想，精准地抓住了重点：“是爸爸让你回去睡的？”

布布说：“嗯。”

颂然当场就无声地骂了个脏字，白眼快要翻到天上去了，刚才那点儿什么歉疚、冒犯的念头一瞬间全部蒸发——夜色这么黑，房子这么空，敢放四岁的孩子独自在家睡觉，这当爹的很是思路清奇，大脑沟回削得很是平坦啊！

布布一个人睡觉，半夜做噩梦了谁来安慰，踢被子着凉了谁来盖上，万一家里进了贼，谁来保护？

颂然随便一想，眼前简直弹幕爆炸，“唰唰唰”飞过了一百多条危险事项。他真想全部打印出来，凌空一巴掌摔在贺爸爸脸上。

怎么回事啊你？！

你家孩子流离失所，我一介路人不求名不求利，本着光辉闪耀的人道主义原则帮你哄乖喂饱，还主动献身担当托儿所。你不领情就算了，还非得丧心病狂地远程遥控，隔着太平洋跳出来横插一脚——专心出你的差能死吗？

抽奖送的孩子也不能瞎养啊！

真是……真是白瞎了一副撩人心动的好嗓子。

颂然想起贺致远带着点儿倦懒的笑声，脸颊又红了——一半是羞的，一半是气的。

唉。

这爹当的，打零分都算给面子。

他蹲在那儿看着布布，心里分不清什么滋味，只想说，布布啊布布，我知道你是个乖孩子，听话得像小绵羊一样，可你才四岁，就算爸爸要你回家睡觉，你多少也该闹一闹呀。

会闹的孩子有糖吃，你不闹，哥哥怎么帮你呢？

布布把手机塞进小书包，笨拙地背到肩上，去门边换好帆布鞋，认认真真花一分钟系紧了很快就要再次解开的鞋带，然后对颂然挥了挥手：“哥哥，晚安啦。”

他踮起脚，拧开了沉重的门把手。

咔嗒。

走廊里一排顶灯应声点亮，照出了门外的景象：风铃草，向日葵，闭合的电梯，米色的大理石地砖。对面是一扇嵌在白墙里的冰冷防盗门，脚底是一块柔软的花栗鼠地毯。

布布已经听过了花栗鼠的故事，也就对老朋友多了几分亲切感。

他朝它摆摆手，说：“再见啦。”

打完招呼，布布灵活地跃了出去，没踩到花栗鼠身上一根毛。他一溜小跑穿过走廊，站在那块深色的、方方正正的硬毛地毯上，从书包里掏出钥匙，打开了8012B的门锁。

不怕，不怕，胆大的布布要回家了。

可是刚推开房门，屋里就迅速涌出了一大团伸手不见五指的浓黑雾气，裹住了幼小的孩子。

好黑啊，也好冷啊。

家里一丝光线都没有，爸爸不在家，婆婆也不在家。弥漫的黑暗里藏匿着无数吃人的怪兽，它们蛰伏在门后、床底、柜子里，每一只都长着幽绿的眼睛和锋利的尖齿。

布布一阵瑟缩，头脑发蒙，不敢进去了。

身后的屋子多好啊，有明亮的灯光，有绒乎乎的大毛团子，有彩色的故事书，还有一个笑起来很温柔、很会讲故事的哥哥，只要逃回去，就不用面对眼前这一切了。

布布非常后悔。

他只想逃走。

可他已经答应了爸爸要一个人在家睡，如果言而无信，他就不再是那个讨人喜欢的好孩子了。

他必须做一个讨人喜欢的好孩子。

布布鼓足勇气，往前迈了一小步，黑暗的浓雾立刻将他裹得更紧了。虚张的胆子像一只薄皮鱼泡泡，针尖一戳，便“噗”地瘪了大半。

他的动作是僵硬的，身形也是僵硬的。他不明白，为什么做一个招人喜欢的好孩子，心里会这么难过呢？那些属于好孩子的奖励，那些太阳下的糖果和花环，此刻都去哪里了呢？

布布不敢往前走，也不敢往后退。

他杵在家门口，愣愣地望着眼前可怕的黑暗，心中越来越委屈——为什么黑夜偏偏要这么漫长呢？如果一眨眼天亮了，他就可以直接跳过这一段，开开心心去幼儿园了。

他天真地眨了眨眼睛，转过头，期待地望向玻璃窗。

可天空还是黑色的，比墨更黑，玻璃映出两株枯萎的百合花，反射的灯光刺痛了他稚嫩的眼睛。

他又认真地，非常缓慢而用力地眨了眨。

窗外依然没有任何变化，黑夜仿佛在这一刹停滞了。

“哥哥。”

布布束手无措，嗓子眼里轻轻哽咽：“哥哥，我该怎么办呀？”

也许是十二层的过道太静谧，这针尖落地一样细微的声响，颂然竟然捕捉到了。他心里一疼，什么也没多想，冲过去就抱住了布布。

“布布，留下来吧，留在哥哥这里。”他说，“哥哥答应过要给你讲睡前故事的，你回家了，哥哥的故事讲给谁听呢？”

“可……可我答应了爸爸，要一个人睡的……”

布布一抽鼻子，嗓音湿润。

颂然使出了杀手锏：“哥哥和爸爸，布布先答应了谁呀？”

布布又一抽鼻子：“……哥哥。”

“对，是哥哥。”颂然说，“有一句话说，先到先得，既然布布答应了哥哥，后面再答应爸爸的话就不作数了。”

“真的吗？”布布倏地回头，眼底泪光盈盈，“不作数了吗？”

颂然笃定地点头：“不作数了。”

布布咬着嘴唇，歪着头，将信将疑地看他。

颂然笑起来，伸手捏了捏他的鼻尖：“你放心，如果爸爸问起来，我就对他说，咱们布布可听话了，一直闹着要乖乖回家睡觉，是哥哥不好，哥哥非要给布布讲故事，把布布半路绑了回去。爸爸如果要罚，就让他罚哥哥好了。”

布布破涕为笑，扑上去抱住颂然的脖子，“吧咂吧咂”一顿猛亲：“哥哥，你怎么……你怎么这么好呀！”


	4. Day 01 21:26

宝宝要外宿，就要准备换洗的衣物。

布布撒丫子奔进屋收拾，颂然替他按开了大灯，本想进去帮忙，转念一想大人不在，擅闯别人家总是不太妥当，就规规矩矩地倚在门口，监督布布像只兔子一样在卧室和浴室之间蹿来蹿去。

每次经过客厅，布布都会下意识扭头往门口看一眼，认真叮嘱：“哥哥不许溜哦！”

“绝对不溜。”

颂然拍胸脯保证。

孩子的动作有些笨拙，慢吞吞的，颂然正好借机打量了一番贺爸爸的客厅。

和他猜想的一样，8012B的家居内饰与门毯风格高度统一，是典型的极简主义。主色调黑白灰，遍布干净利落的直线条，连装饰画也用了蒙德里安的抽象色块。如果说8012A是一座儿童梦幻游乐园，那么8012B就是一栋成人办公写字楼，丝毫看不出有孩子生活的痕迹。

因为过于简洁，颂然第一眼还以为家具全是宜家淘来的便宜货，仔细多看了两眼，才发现整体搭配相当有设计感，应该价值不菲。

然后他就对自己的想法无语了。

怎么可能廉价呢？

上周他骑车经过复兴西路，没按捺住好奇心，飞快扫了一眼房产中介挂出的价码牌，结果直接把车胎给刹爆了。碧水湾居一平米的售价高达十五万，还全是大户型，支票签出去七个零才能换一套房子。

七个零！

颂然有一回做梦梦到五个零，大脑就发出尖锐的警报声，提示他资金严重透支了。

阶级差距果然是一道不可跨越的鸿沟。

颂然在心里默默吐槽。

“哥哥，接住！”

布布抱来了一大堆芬芳的瓶瓶罐罐，欢天喜地奔至门口，像倒垃圾一样塞给颂然，一扭头又跑回了房间。颂然盯着瓶身看了看，沮丧地发现上面的商标既非中文，也非英文，他半个词都不认得。

刚才到底发生了什么，居然让他产生了“布布好可怜”的错觉？比起布布，他才是比较值得同情的那一位吧。

好少年然然同学的心灵受到了巨大打击，血条迅速见底，需要金疮药疗伤。

嘀。

客厅里传来了轻微的电子提示音。他顺着声音的方位看去，被一台造型前卫的电器吸引了目光。

这应该……算是一台电器吧？

它的外形像一只被拦腰截断的大蚕茧，纯白色，圆形底盘，表面光滑，高度大约有八十厘米。之前它一直背对着颂然，与墙面完美融为一体，此刻平滑自转了180度，露出了正面一排闪闪发亮的冰蓝色指示灯。

指示灯下印着一行湛蓝的斜体logo：SwordArc Q7。

这是什么玩意儿？

颂然还没弄明白状况，那只大蚕茧忽然开始缓缓朝他移动，原先冰蓝的指示灯已经熄灭，切换成了象征危险的鲜红色。

正在这时，半路杀出了一个小布布。

彪悍的小布布用两条短胳膊抱着满满一大堆衣服裤衩，摇摇晃晃朝门口奔过来，口中高呼：“哥哥！要掉了要掉了！”

衣服堆作一座小山，挡住了布布的视线。他根本看不见路，袖子、裤腿在地板上拖了长长一段，最后连人带衣服一头撞进了颂然怀里。

“好啦！”布布爬起来，摘掉头顶的花袜子，激动地说，“我们睡觉去吧！”

嘀。

又是一声电子提示音。

颂然亲眼看到那只白蚕茧停止了行进，指示灯恢复冰蓝色，然后180度转身，再次缩回墙角，进入了待机状态。

他更困惑了。

“走吧走吧！”布布迫不及待，一边催促颂然，一边使劲把他往对门推，好像晚走一步就会被锁在黑屋子里似的。

颂然家的浴室水声迭起，一大一小坐在浴缸里光着身子玩泡泡。

按照布布的指示，颂然正确区分了幼儿洗发水、幼儿护发素、幼儿沐浴乳和幼儿润肤露，抓住布布的脚腕，把每个脚指头都搓得干干净净。作为回报，布布用两只小手帮颂然揉出了一头可以COS坂田银时的白毛。

布布之前没玩过洗澡游戏，这会儿相当疯狂，满浴室泼水，颇有大闹天宫的架势。颂然招架不住，化身如来佛祖，把倔强顽劣的布猴子逮了来，压在五指山下“哗哗”冲水，又擦干抹净，裹上小浴袍，按在椅子上吹干头发，这才抱去了卧室。

小屁孩兴奋得睡不着觉，光着腚在大床上滚来滚去，把自己卷成了一只“布布寿司”。

颂然坐在床边擦头发，任他东南西北乱滚。擦着擦着，他突然想起了那只古怪的白蚕茧，就随口问道：“你家客厅那个白色会冒蓝光的是什么？”

布布一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来：“你说小Q呀？”

颂然：“导盲犬？”

“不是那个小Q啦！是……哎哎哎哎呀！”

“布布寿司”裹得太紧，刚坐起来就被拍回了床上。颂然还没笑，布布自己先笑了，嘻嘻哈哈乐了好一阵才从“寿司”里爬出来，抱着被子，非常骄傲地说：“小Q是爸爸派来保护我的机器人！”

“机……机器人？”

答案过于科幻，颂然一头雾水。

布布用力点了点头，如数家珍地向他介绍：“对呀，就是机器人，是爸爸和Carl叔叔的作品，年龄比我还要大呢。小Q已经是第七代了，一共有三个型号：大大的小Q，小小的小Q，还有不大不小的小Q。因为我很小，小小的小Q就足够保护我了，所以爸爸送了我一个小小的小Q。”

颂然听得一脸问号。

什么大大的，小小的，不大不小的……没道理他活了二十三年，连四岁小孩的话都听不懂啊。

颂然又确认了一遍：“真的是机器人？”

“真的！”布布点头点得下巴都快戳到胸前了，“爸爸不在家的时候，就换小Q保护我，我发烧了，咳嗽了，爸爸都能知道。爸爸的工作就是把小Q变得更厉害，知道谁是好人，谁是坏人，这样，要是有陌生人闯进家里，小Q就可以把他干掉了！”

干……干掉？

颂然记起刚才大蚕茧闪着危险的红光向他靠近的画面，不禁汗毛倒竖：“怎、怎么干掉？”

“这个……这个我也没见过。”布布双手托脸，“总之会昏迷几个钟头吧。”

颂然一惊，手里的毛巾掉了下来。

就因为这句“会昏迷几个钟头吧”，颂然做了一晚上光怪陆离的科幻风噩梦。

先是被几百只闪着鲜红指示灯的大蚕茧围攻，屁滚尿流奔出几公里，一回头发现大蚕茧集体变成了《超能陆战队》里的大白，紧接着蜘蛛侠、蝙蝠侠、钢铁侠、神奇四侠轮番登场，最后剧情莫名其妙切成了动画片，口袋妖怪满世界蹦跶，走到哪儿都能听见此起彼伏的“皮卡丘、皮卡丘、皮卡丘”……

颂然从梦中惊醒，迷迷糊糊盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，耳边却依然回荡着阴魂不散的“皮卡丘、皮卡丘、皮卡丘”……

等等，这梦境是不是太逼真了？

下一秒他猛然反应过来，翻身下床，拖鞋都来不及穿就奔出了卧室，从布布的小书包里翻出儿童手机，按下通话键，同时用力一拍茶几上的电子钟——凌晨三点。

靠。

他无力地瘫倒在沙发上：“喂。”

贺先生，您老人家还记得咱们之间有时差吗？

对方听见他的声音，倒是一点也没惊讶：“怎么，舍不得让布布一个人睡？”

“是啊，谁叫我心软。”

颂然不留情面地回呛了一句，特意强调了“我”字，以便衬托生父的铁石心肠。贺致远却没生气，只是温柔地笑了笑。

他面前的屏幕上正显示着家中监控，卧室空无一人。原本他还有些担心，现在确认孩子在对门睡觉，也就松了一口气，一点鼠标，关闭SwordArc Q7的夜间巡逻功能，往后靠进了沙发里：“布布有点认床，在你家睡得香吗？”

“香，可香了！大半夜那——么响的电话铃，我都被吵醒八百遍了，他还睡得死死的。”

颂然被打断睡眠，脾气奇差，闭着眼睛趴在抱枕上，完全懒得掩饰语气中的尖刺：“贺先生，现在国内是凌晨三点。我都快困死了，布布也睡得很熟。您要有事找他，能不能稍微有点耐心，起码等明早再……”

说到这里，他忽然愣住了。

对啊，现在是凌晨三点，贺爸爸就算再缺心眼，也没道理挑这个点给布布打电话啊，莫非……

颂然略蒙：“您知道布布没回家？”

贺致远：“对。”

颂然更蒙了：“这……您怎么知道的？”

“我家有监控摄像。”贺致远笑着解释，“就在你看见的那只白色机器人身上。”

听到前半句，颂然露出了一脸“原来如此”的表情，连连点头，紧接着听到后半句，他吓得整个人都和抱枕一起滚到了地上。

贺爸爸是怎么知道的？

他撑死也就和大蚕茧对视了十秒钟啊！

通话时，贺致远正坐在SwordArc总部的办公室里。中午十二点，艳阳高照，落地窗外的热带花草开得鲜艳。大蚕茧被关闭夜间巡逻功能的那一刻，监控信号也随之消失了，显示器画面切回了一段时长9秒的视频上。

视频从头开始播放。

先是一个穿着红白格子围裙的青年倚在8012A门口，疑惑地盯着镜头瞧。然后镜头逐渐拉近，青年似乎有点担心的样子，往后退了一步。突然，布布从画面左侧出现了，抱着一堆衣服直冲过来，青年赶紧蹲下，被孩子撞了个满怀。

除去视频，数据库中还新增了三条与之对应的日志。

第一条，红色，非登记可疑对象警报日志。4月03日21:17:36。

第二条，黄色，危险等级下调——预测无攻击性。4月03日21:17:40。

第三条，绿色，安全对象更新日志。4月03日21:17:45。

最后一条日志的更新时刻，正是布布扑入颂然怀中的那一秒。

视频到此为止。

从最初的可疑对象到后来的安全对象，SwordArc Q7一共执行了十二条判断标准，其中权重最高的三项分别是：第一，幼儿的行为（判定为主动亲近）；第二，幼儿的情绪（依据红外热成像图，判定为喜悦/幸福状态）；第三，观测对象的行为（评分始终低于危险阈值）。

颂然并不知道，就在那短短的九秒内，他不仅获得了一个新的身份编号，登入了大蚕茧的安全对象列表，还被采集了一组简单的基础资料。

身高：177±1cm；

发色：黑；

长相：保留一张来源于视频的面部截图，高像素，五官清晰，以及从中提取的一组五官特征识别数据；

安全系数：0.672。

他的初始安全系数还不算太高，暂时被SwordArc Q7判定为“外卖/快递人员”，免于触发防御机制的活动范围仅限于门口一平方米。而在将来，每当他出现在大蚕茧的视野范围内，关于他的数据都会更新，初始安全系数也会随之降低或提高。

等到安全系数再高一些，他会被判定为“物业/普通维修人员”，可以进入8012B的客厅、厨房、餐厅与阳台，可以执行更复杂的行为，也能拥有更长的逗留时间。身份逐级往上，免于触发防御的活动范围、允许行为的种类和最长逗留时间都会逐步放开。

而在所有的安全身份中，等级最高的那一类，被称为“家庭成员”。

他们是SwordArc Q7的核心保护对象，拥有8012B的完全活动权限。当一个陌生对象出现在家中，并与“家庭成员”发生接触时，他们的举止反应将是SwordArc Q7进行安全系数估分所执行的全部判断标准中，权重最高的一项。

8012B当前“家庭成员”数量：2。

颂然狼狈地爬起来，摸黑从地板上捡回抱枕和手机，还没来得及问对方到底怎么开的上帝视角，贺致远先问了话：“怎么称呼？”

“颂……颂颂颂然，歌颂的颂，当然的然。”

“颂然。”

贺致远敲击键盘，更新了SwordArc Q7的数据库。他端起咖啡浅啜一口，点评道：“挺少见的姓。”

“是啊，派出所都差点不给报户口。”颂然郁闷地附和了一句，两片眼皮越垂越低，又快睡着了。

贺致远笑道：“少见的姓也有好处。”

颂然睁眼：“比如？”

“比如能让人过目不忘。”

“开玩笑，这也算好处啊？”颂然相当失望，眼皮一合到底，轰然倒回了沙发上，“走到哪儿都被问是不是笔名，这种烦恼，你们姓贺的凡人是不会懂的……”

贺致远哑然失笑。

屏幕上的画面切换到了一个新窗口，指令栏内，绿色光标正以固定的频率在颂然两字后方闪烁着。贺致远的手指悬停在回车键上方一厘米处，却迟迟没有按下。三秒钟之后，他改变了主意，把窗口切回SwordArc Q7数据库，然后端起咖啡，离开了办公室。

其实，他想说的“好处”并非过目不忘，而是——

越独特的姓名，越容易在网上暴露踪迹。如果必要，他的私人工具可以在一分钟之内抓取颂然90%以上的网络行踪，生成一份具体到小时的履历。在这份履历中，颂然将毫无隐私可言。

但贺致远认为不必要。

这个青年让他感到一种说不出的放松，仅凭那几句直率的话，他就愿意赋予无条件的信任。

在地球另一端，被贺致远无条件信任的颂然早已困成了一只流哈喇子的狗。他靠着抱枕，半梦半醒地问：“贺先生，您还有事吗？要是没事的话，我想……”

贺致远：“有。”

“哦。”颂然非常失望，“您说呗。”

贺致远在露天小花园的喷泉边坐下，说：“颂然，我认真考虑了你的意见，认为你是对的。布布还小，并不适合频繁更换保姆……”

“嗯。”颂然满意地点了点头。

知错能改，善莫大焉，看来贺爸爸还是有一点做家长的自觉的。

“……但是对我而言，找熟人不是一件容易的事。”贺致远又说，“你不了解我的情况，我的父母和同学都不在S市，我之所以在这儿定居，是因为公司准备开拓国内市场，S市是最理想的地点。我身边值得信赖的人不多，生意场上的熟人倒有一些，但我不放心把布布托付给他们。”

“那……”

那托付给我啊！

颂然激动地坐了起来，差点脱口而出，可惜贺致远继续讲了下去，掐断了他的念头：“合适的人选呢，我倒是找着了一个，只不过我跟他的关系……怎么说呢，不算太熟吧。”

“哦。”

颂然一秒晴转阴，又弓着背缩回了沙发上。

“不算太熟”总归也是熟的一种，好歹得有个七八分吧。他一个陌生邻居，连锅都没进过，撑死就算个冷盘，厚着脸皮跟人家抢孩子实在不太合适。贺爸爸再缺心眼，也不至于傻到把布布交给他来养啊。

尽管这么想着，颂然却没憋住，不甘心地问道：“不算太熟……是多熟？”

对方答曰：“没见过面，但聊过几分钟电话，印象还不错。”

没、没见过面？

聊过几分钟……电电电电话？

颂然惊呆了，弹幕再一次在眼前炸成了烟花——这可真是“熟”得出类拔萃啊！您老人家对“熟”的定义如此清新脱俗，如此出乎意料，聊过几分钟电话就算熟人，那跟您见过面的岂不是要桃园结义、歃血为盟、两肋插刀了？

马路上黑压压一大片，全是您的兄弟姐妹！

颂然捏着手机，骨骼咯咔作响。

说真的，他这辈子就没见过比贺致远更不靠谱的家长。要是贺致远人在面前，他保证，他一定已经把手机砸丫脸上了！

“贺先生，我讲话有点直接，您凑合着听两句，凑合不了拉倒。”颂然一键切换战斗模式，施放冷嘲热讽，“按照常理，只通过几分钟电话的，我们一般称为‘陌生人’，不称为‘熟人’。也许贺先生您人缘好，打几分钟电话就能打出一个靠谱到可以照顾布布的朋友，但您觉得这事发生的概率大吗？”

“您看这样行不行，之前那个建议您就当我说的梦话，现在我清醒了，特别清醒。我诚恳建议您按照原计划给布布找个新阿姨，这样的话，万一哪天布布走丢了，您起码不会连该管谁讨孩子都不知道，是不是？”

他这番话其实说得相当冒犯，但对方听到，竟然低沉地笑了出来。颂然头皮一麻，心跳一乱，烫手山芋似的把手机甩出去两米多。

大半夜的撩什么撩？！

知道这边是个gay吗，知道了吓死你！

好脾气的贺先生似乎永远不会生气，即使被这样讥讽，当颂然从沙发缝里把手机抠出来的时候，听到的依然是他温和的嗓音：“颂然，我觉得你的想法有一点武断。”

砰！

这回是抱枕被砸出去了两米。

“武断？贺先生，我要不是为了布布，我……”

“颂然，我是这样认为的，与我交深的恶棍不会变成好人，与我交浅的好人也不会变成恶棍。一个人可靠不可靠，关键在于他自身的品性，不在于我和他有多熟。”贺致远施放出一个满级防御技能，附带100%伤害反弹，“我自认看人的眼光不差，就算只聊过几分钟，对方会不会带孩子，对孩子体贴不体贴，我还是能分辨的。”

行行行，你说的都对，极其、特别、相当有道理，我一个没口才的小画师说不过你。

颂然火冒三丈地磨着牙，抓过另一只抱枕，咬住了布料边角——反正下个月你去山沟沟里寻找失踪儿童的时候，我是绝对不会帮你的！

他瞪着屏幕，手指移到挂机键上，阴阳怪气且恶狠狠地说：“贺先生，您说的太有道理了，您的那位朋友肯定特别适合照顾孩子，祝你们配合默契，白头偕老，幸福美满！现在是凌晨三点十分，我已经困得睁不开眼了，您还有什么十万火急、一定要说的事情吗？！”

贺致远：“有。”

颂然：“……”

有你妹啊！

他朝天竖了一个标准、有力、霸气的中指：“说！”

然后他听到对方清了清嗓子，郑重且客气地开了口：“是这样的，颂然，我家有一个四岁的孩子，大名贺悦阳，小名布布，非常乖，你也见过了，现在就躺在你床上。”

怎么预感……有点不太好？

“我这半个月在国外出差，会比较忙，不能亲自照顾他，刚好家里的保姆也请了假。”

怎么预感……更不好了？

“虽然我们只通过一次电话，关系不算太熟，但是，请容我冒昧地问一句：颂然，你愿意帮我照看一下布布吗？”

颂然表情呆滞，手一抖，不慎按下了挂机键。

“嘟——”

通话被切断了。

贺致远盯着漆黑的手机屏幕，心想：糟糕，好像逗过头了。

三分钟之后，屏幕亮起，对面拨了回来，只听颂然抖着声音说：“贺、贺先生，您……您直接跟我讲不行吗？这样故意挖坑让我跳，真的很……很伤害邻里感情的……”

因为彻底吓醒了，青年又恢复了之前的磕磕巴巴，偶尔还咽两下口水，那副针尖对麦芒的刺猬模样也不见了，变作一只无害的软蜗牛。

贺致远靠着墙，笑得根本停不下来，好一会儿才说：“抱歉，实在对不起。”

对面大约是听到了他的笑声，显得十分尴尬。

“那么，关于答复……”贺致远问道，“颂然，你愿意吗？”

8012A的客厅里，颂然握着电话，脸颊越来越红，突然一头扎进了抱枕里。

别这么温柔行不行？

你知不知道你的嗓音加上这种语气，真的很像求婚啊！

颂然无比纠结，都快把怀里的抱枕给揉烂了，最后他壮士断腕，狠下决心，咬了咬牙回答道：“我愿意。”


	5. Day 02  06:42

拜贺致远的深夜电话所赐，颂然一夜未眠，第二天早晨起床，脸上挂了两只硕大的黑眼圈，对着镜子抹了半天也没抹掉。

具体来说，主要是贺爸爸的嗓音太有感染力，颂然陷在“求婚”的情绪里死活出不来，前半夜演完科幻片，后半夜就上演了一部爱情片。

梦中英菲尼迪男神身穿笔挺的黑西装，手捧一束烈火红玫瑰从花海中徜徉而来，单膝跪地，掏出一枚戒指向他求婚。他的鼻血喷涌而出，汇成了一条红河，然后，西装脱掉，马甲脱掉，衬衣脱掉，内裤脱掉……两个人扒衣见君赤条条，在漫天花雨中携手演了一部真刀真枪的大尺度钙片。

早上醒来一摸裤衩，他整个人都是崩溃的。

What the fuck？

才几天没撸，节操储备已经掉成这样了？！说好的矜持与脸面呢？

他扭头看向还在熟睡的布布，脑子里闪过了一个念头：近朱者赤，近墨者黑。小布布再不换个靠谱点的老爸，长大了子承父业，也自带一身撩汉气场，走到哪儿撩到哪儿，四面八方开桃花，一棵纯洁无害的好苗子就要被毁掉了！

“纯洁无害的好苗子”睁开了眼睛，瞳仁亮闪闪的。

“哥哥早上好！”

颂然吓得立马回应：“布……布布早上好！”

“哥哥，你是不是做噩梦啦？”好苗子凑上前，直勾勾地瞅着他，“我刚才醒了一小会儿，看你喘得很厉害！”

“没有！”

颂然坚决否认，一手捂紧裤裆，羞耻地把脸埋进了枕头缝里。

七点半，布布在卫生间洗漱，颂然在厨房煮一锅热气腾腾的鲜肉小馄饨，打入一点蛋花和紫菜，再撒几粒嫩绿小葱。

布布囫囵吞枣，大口解决掉早饭，坐着颂然的旧单车去幼儿园。

颂然的单车是两百块从修车铺淘来的二手货，原主家里有孩子，所以后座自带一只皮坐垫。布布背着小书包坐在上头，抱着颂然的腰，对于这种老式的、慢吞吞的接送方式充满了好奇。

车轱辘有点锈了，滚动时发出有节奏的声响，偶尔硌到一两枚小石子，出其不意地颠两下，布布就“呀”地叫出声来，把颂然抱得更紧了。

早晨空气清爽，凉风惬意，头顶一大片翠绿的法国梧桐簌簌作响。临近天亮时S市落了一场小雨，叶片沾水，摇摆时洒下少许水珠，打湿了两人的衣裳。

这座城市还没有真正热闹起来，街上行人稀疏，路边老宅子的围墙上蹲着一只觅食的野猫，身穿蓝色制服的环卫工人正推着一辆小车扫街。

“伯伯，你好呀！”

布布开心地向他招手。

野猫机警，回头看了布布一眼，灵敏地跃下了墙檐。环卫工人握着扫帚转过头来，笑着朝他招了招手。

自行车经过一面长长的涂鸦墙，墙上喷着五颜六色的几何图形、英文字母和阿拉伯数字。从前布布坐爸爸的车，呼啦就掠过去了，今天坐在自行车上，他才第一次把涂鸦的每个细节都看清楚。

他指着墙面，惊喜地叫道：“哥哥，你快看呀，墙上有好多画！”

前方出现了一处需要拐弯的街角，颂然减慢车速，嘱咐他：“抓稳点儿，别松手。”

车子跟着轻轻一颠，布布“哎呀”一声，收回小手，重新抓紧了颂然的T恤。

布布上的幼儿园位于思南路，是由几栋精致的花园洋房组成的，离碧水湾居大约十五分钟自行车程。他们抵达的时候，慈爱的园长奶奶正在门口迎接小朋友。

颂然停稳车，把布布抱下来，手牵手领到园长面前。

园长奶奶和蔼地看着布布，俯身问他：“贺悦阳，今天送你来的是谁呀？”

“是哥哥！”布布回答，“爸爸不在家，是哥哥送我来的！”

颂然就解释道：“我住贺悦阳家对门，平时关系……呃，挺亲近的那种。贺先生这两天出差，半个月才能回来，嘱咐我帮忙接送一下布布。”

“这样啊，那小朋友先进去吧，哥哥留一留。”园长笑容可掬，“耽误您一点时间，登记一下身份信息。”

颂然满口答应。

布布向他告了别，欢欢喜喜奔进幼儿园，一头扎进了女孩儿堆，和几个粉雕玉琢的小丫头叽叽喳喳聊起天来。

看来从小就有撩妹天赋。

真不幸，随爹。

颂然出示证件，填上联系方式，在园长奶奶那儿笑容灿烂地刷了个脸熟，然后推车一踩脚蹬，骑去了最近的菜市场。

养孩子不是一件容易事，养别人家孩子更不是一件容易事。

昨晚接电话的时候颂然大致处于梦游状态，没考虑太多，只觉得布布可爱听话，一万个不放心也不舍得交给别人，非要自己养。今天真的进入了小奶爸节奏，他才发现自己挺不适合养孩子的。

因为穷。

在S市，月入两万的白领也敢自称穷人，但颂然的穷，是货真价实、童叟无欺、不含半点水分的穷。他只有一张银行卡，余额常年在四位数区间波动，偶尔上个五位数，那是拖欠几个月的稿费到账了，第二天就会被房租无情地刷回四位数。

刚接管布兜兜的时候，他看到8012A那一堆凌采露华猫罐头，上网查了查价格，从此认清了主子高贵的地位，成了一个忠心耿耿的好猫奴。

颂然自己过惯了穷日子，苹果只买最便宜的嘎啦果，草莓只趁旺季买一两斤青浦大棚货解解馋，樱桃足有两年多没碰过了，鸡蛋有白壳的绝对不买棕壳的，遇上疯狂赶稿期，泡面加香肠能凑合一个月，省下来的钱全砸在了画纸和颜料上。

现在家里多了小布布，他一改往日贫下中农的买菜风格，红票子一张一张往外递。

鸡蛋要挑土鸡蛋，牛肉要拣里脊块，基围虾只买活的，鸡翅只买翅中，四根胡萝卜挑挑拣拣五分钟。摆摊的阿婆一脸嫌弃地看着他，问他是不是老婆怀孕了。颂然一愣，说自己还没老婆呢，孩子倒是有一个，阿婆立即“啧啧”两声，眼角往下一撇，越发嫌弃他了。

颂然一句话答错，百口莫辩，尴尬地付了萝卜钱。

“哪能，小宁妈妈跑特啦？年纪噶轻就生小宁，爷娘阿伐晓得管一管侬！”（怎么，小孩妈妈跑掉啦？年纪这么轻就生小孩，爸妈也不知道管一管你！）

阿婆念念叨叨，很不乐意地从零钱罐里找出一枚角币，瞪着颂然问：“找零还要伐？”

眼神那叫一个杀气腾腾。

颂然哪还敢要找零，连声道：“不要了，不要了！”

同时一把拎起塑料袋，火速闪人。

小处男颂然清清白白走进菜市场，离开时变成了未婚生子，脑门上明晃晃写着一个“冤”字。

他骑回碧水湾居，车篮里满满当当一大袋蔬菜、水果、鲜肉、牛奶，转向极其考验臂力，路过五栋底下的伞棚车位时差点没刹住。

车位里停着十几辆车，颂然像往常一样挨个找了一圈。

还是没有银灰色的英菲尼迪。

从搬进来到今天，他在碧水湾居见过了形形色色的豪车，唯独那辆不怎么豪的英菲尼迪，除了初见，他再也没机会看到。

一次也没有。

颂然心中的小火苗越烧越弱，就快续不上油了。

前些天他冒出来一个古怪的想法，觉得英菲尼迪男神或许根本就不住这儿。那天，他的男神只是带孩子来串个门，碰巧被他遇见了。他什么都没弄清楚就一腔热血地抢了钥匙搬进来，结果扑了个空。

为了消除这个想法，颂然曾经凌晨四点下楼找车，连续两天，一无所获。

他立竿见影地失眠了。

S市两千多万人口，在这样庞大的人口基数面前，所有努力和缘分都渺小得不值一提。如果英菲尼迪男神真的不住这里，那么，大概颂然这辈子都见不到他第二回了。

怎么会这样呢？

颂然捏着自行车把手，惆怅地盯着一车篮食物，心想，自己一夜之间从单身汉变成了小奶爸，却偏偏跳过了中间最值得期待的罗曼蒂克部分，会不会忒惨了点？人人都有春夏秋冬，他向来按时交稿，按时纳税，从没欠过老天什么，怎么就轮不到一个春天呢？

等收拾完冰箱，时钟已经指向十点。

日光和煦，客厅明亮，正适合开工画画。

颂然摆好纸、笔、颜料盘，娇软易推倒的大毛团子前来打扰，蹭着他的小腿绕圈圈，“喵呜喵呜”乞食。颂然开了一个金枪鱼罐头，用勺子舀进猫碗。布兜兜铺张浪费，低头舔了两口就转悠到阳光下洗脸去了，颂然只好把猫碗用保鲜膜包起来，放回冰箱里。

他重新坐到工作台前，拉开最上方的抽屉，取出了一只木制相框。

相框里是一张1/2侧脸的素描人像，画面中，英菲尼迪男神目视前方，唇角含笑，带着那么点儿疏懒又勾人的小性感。

颂然看着他，心率再一次失控了。

这一幕景象在他记忆中铭刻得太深，像最烫的烙铁，狠狠压上最柔嫩的心脏——当时车身刚转过一个小角度，迷离的阳光透过挡风玻璃倾洒而下，勾勒出男人深邃俊朗的五官，就像棚灯打在模特脸上。

短短一刹，颂然大脑里的那根轴锈住了，思维停滞，无法正常转动。

赶回家作画的时候，他拿笔的手都是抖的。

一见钟情的画面总是那么鲜活，也同样因为情绪激动而模糊了太多细节。颂然只要一闭眼，男神颈后的发丝都根根可见，但只要一落笔，每一处就都被打上了马赛克。他心里发慌，又不敢停下细想，生怕多停一秒，记忆就会多流逝一分，那场惊鸿一面的相遇会逐渐失真到再也回忆不起来为止。

勾轮廓，抠细节，打阴影。

一幅人像匆匆画完，颂然左瞧右瞧，百般不满意，觉得自己布线一塌糊涂，光影惨不忍睹，衔接不堪入目，体现不出男神百分之一的帅气。

内心一冲动，差点揉烂扔掉。

冲动过后冷静下来，颂然客观评价了一番，觉得自己的功力还是可圈可点的。之所以怎么看怎么不顺眼，完全是因为他处于痴汉状态，要求奇高。别说素描了，就算来一套一比一的全息投影他也不会满意的——除非男神亲自站在面前。

于是颂然保留了这幅素描，裱进相框，当作一个念想，每天开工之前拿出来端详五分钟，假装自己正在和心仪的男神谈恋爱。

“咳咳，十点多了，我这边要开始工作了。”

隔着相框玻璃，颂然摸了摸男神的脸颊，摆出一派大度的正宫架势：“你今天的工作一定也比我忙吧，我先不打扰你了，下午……下午再联系。”

他拉开抽屉，把素描像端端正正放了回去。

合上抽屉之后，颂然突然对自己的这种行为感到羞耻极了。他捂着脸，暗暗思忖道：这个月，他应该害男神打了很多喷嚏吧？

对不起啊。

难得枯木逢春一次，你就原谅我嘛。

颂然双手合十，向心爱的男神低头致歉。

与此同时，大洋彼端SwordArc的技术部，正在加班的码农们听见他们的CTO接连打了三个喷嚏，一个赛过一个响亮。

“Bless you, He.”

“Bless you, He.”

“Bless you, He.”

…………

一时间，满屋子飘起了送温暖的祝福声。

贺致远伸手抽了张纸巾，盯着眼前冷掉的咖啡，觉得是时候去泡一杯热姜茶了。


	6. Day 02 16:33

下午四点多，颂然蹬着旧单车接布布放学。

布布昨天没等来家长，脚底抹油，小猴子似的从老师眼皮底下溜走了。今天有哥哥接送，他大大方方站在正门，看到颂然后，飞快地往他脸颊上贴了一朵小红花。颂然问他怎么回事，布布自豪地说，他把花栗鼠和灰松鼠的故事讲给了其他小朋友听，广受好评，班上每个小女孩都送了他一张贴纸。

颂然惊讶于他卓越的记忆力和表达力，但转念一想，贺爸爸连小Q那种变态玩意儿都捣腾得出来，绝对非我族类。俗话说虎父无犬子，布布遗传了他的基因，肯定是要比其他孩子聪明一点儿的。

布布尝到甜头，晚饭后又缠着颂然讲故事，想赚明天的小红花。

颂然这回给他挑了一本《长颈鹿不会跳舞》，一大一小舒舒服服地窝在沙发上，绘声绘色，娓娓道来。

这个故事很简单，讲的是一只小长颈鹿喜欢跳舞，却因为四条长腿和别的动物构造不同，总爱跌跟头，闹出了很多洋相。后来，它找到了适合自己的自然之乐，终于成为了一只会跳舞的长颈鹿。

布布听完故事，蹦到客厅中央踮起脚尖，伸长脖子，效仿一只高挑的长颈鹿，学习踢踢踏踏的舞步。布兜兜被抢去地盘，厌弃又傲娇地站起来，跃上沙发扶手，伸了个柔软的懒腰。

“喵呜！”

它向颂然抗议。

颂然赶紧合上绘本，挠了挠它毛茸茸的脸颊，讨好道：“你俩都姓布，都是祖宗，我一个当奴才的两面难做人。要不你们体谅我一下，试试和睦相处？”

布兜兜用虎牙表达意见，咬了他一口。

“过分了啊！”颂然一吹手指头，愤怒道，“今天的夜宵罐头取消了。”

“喵！”

布兜兜吹胡子瞪眼。

颂然瞬间气馁：“好吧，有罐头，有罐头。”

要不怎么说脚踏两条船要遭报应呢？颂然身兼两职，一会儿做猫奴，一会儿做孩奴，在家的地位简直低到了尘埃里。

晚上八点五十分，布布坐在餐桌边，脖子上围着小画布，胳膊上戴着小袖套，聚精会神地用彩铅在白纸上涂颜色。

颂然给他画了一组简笔动物，有花栗鼠和灰松鼠，长颈鹿和小蟋蟀，还有树叶、蘑菇和大树墩，让他可劲儿忙乎，自己则手握一把菜刀，在厨房里热火朝天地剁馄饨馅儿。

哐哐哐，哐哐哐！

剁出鼓点，剁出节奏。

最开始颂然剁肉的时候，布布一直背着小手站在旁边探头探脑地围观。这孩子缺爱缺得厉害，好不容易遇到一个耐心陪伴自己的人，如获至宝，一分钟也不肯离开颂然。

孩子太黏人不是问题，问题是菜刀剁肉太残暴，三百六十度全死角不适合幼儿观看。

颂然计上心头，花五分钟画了一张简笔动物，又奉上48色彩铅，成功吸引了布布的注意力，让他在视线范围内自娱自乐，彼此才相安无事。

多好的一个孩子，四岁稚龄，安全感差到这等地步。说句心里话，贺爸爸在养孩子这科上的天分颂然能笑话一年——他养狗都养不成这样。

颂然手持不锈钢菜刀，想起那个嗓音诱人、心机深沉、热爱挖坑的撩汉满级选手，恨得牙痒痒，愤怒值由绿转红、由红转紫，再一次瞬间爆炸，刀面推拢肉糜就是一阵泄愤般的挥刀狂剁。

布布被漫天杀气吓到，伸出小手，拍了拍脆弱的心脏。

咔嗒。

时钟分针跳过一格，直指上方：九点整。

“皮卡皮卡——皮卡丘！皮卡皮卡——皮卡丘！皮卡皮卡——皮卡丘！”

客厅里突兀地炸开了皮卡丘的电话铃，魔音贯耳，差点害颂然剁掉一根手指头。布布推开纸笔，跳下椅子，飞奔过去接起了电话：“拔拔！”

为表礼貌，颂然收起满腔怒火，改为慢刀剁肉，效率大幅降低百分之九十。剁到半程，布布从客厅快步跑了过来，欢悦地喊道：“哥哥在家的，拔拔想和他说话吗？”

还来？！

承蒙贺先生看得起，我可不想跟你说话！

颂然反手拍下菜刀，大步跨出厨房，伸出右手食指立在唇前，小声对布布说：“嘘。”

布布及时刹车，好奇地盯着他。

颂然又伸出左手食指，两根食指同时指向卫生间，用力戳了几下，然后两指交错，比画出一个拒绝的大叉。

布布心领神会，精准地向对面转达：“哥哥说，他在拉臭臭，不想跟你讲话！”

“……”

颂然石化了。

这一瞬间他心里只有一个想法：与其承认自己上厕所不关门，还不如承认自己公然撒谎来得不丢脸。

“算了。”他无力地扶额，伸出手，“电话给我吧。”

布布却道：“好，拔拔再见！”

不会吧，这么简单就逃过一劫？

颂然看见孩子按下挂机键，心花怒放，长长地舒了一口气。

“哥哥，拔拔说不能打扰你拉臭臭，会便秘的。”布布笑出一双眯眯眼，奉上手机，“他让你拉完臭臭以后自己打给他。”

哐哐哐，哐哐哐！

厨房里菜刀飞舞，砧板上肉末四溅。

颂然在盛怒之下用一分钟剁完了原本要剁五分钟的肉量，接着洗葱花、切豆腐、倒料酒、加酱油、撒生粉一气呵成。手中筷子飞速搅拌，终于赶在人类解决一次生理需要的正常时间内把肉馅处理完毕，从冰箱中翻出了一叠馄饨皮子。

等准备好所有材料，他抓起手机，紧紧握在手中。

怕什么？

有形象的人才需要顾及形象，他在贺爸爸面前已经没有形象了，正所谓死猪不怕开水烫，人不要脸天下无敌。未来十天半个月，他们合作不见面，见面不合作，带完孩子一拍两散，中间隔着两扇防盗门，万事不沾边，有什么好怕的？

来啊，尽管来撩呀。

颂然给自己上好一套加强撩汉抗性的buff，按下九宫格中央那颗象征父母的大红爱心，把手机往肩上一搁，歪头夹住，相当有骨气地开始包小馄饨。

昨天经验条涨了一大截，今天百分百不会破防。

淡定。

铃音长响了几次，电话接通，贺致远磁性的声音传了过来：“颂然？”

比昨天更倦懒，甚至也更温柔。

糟糕，耳朵有点痒。

颂然耳根微红，肩膀一缩，竭力不让自己露出怯意：“是、是我。”

“你……挺快的啊。”贺致远笑得意味深长。

颂然脸色一白，狠狠把筷子扎进了肉糜：“我又不便秘！”

还会不会好好说话了？！

贺致远又笑：“行，起码说明身体健康……你在做什么？”

“在包小馄饨。”颂然答道，“今早给布布煮了一锅，他很喜欢的样子。”

每个字都很短促，字与字之间不带黏音，仿佛开启了谷歌娘模式，听上去就不怎么愿意与贺致远热络。

贺致远有点无奈——他也没做什么啊，昨晚的事就真这么值得记恨？

“自己包馄饨不麻烦么？”他问，“我记得超市有现成的卖啊。”

“拜托，那是大馄饨，布布嘴巴小，塞都塞不进去，他喜欢的是小馄饨。”颂然夹起一筷子肉馅，往盆边一敲，娴熟地敲下去小半团，“再说了，超市卖的馄饨哪有我手工包的好吃？我的馄饨可是充满爱意的，选用上等猪肉、上等葱花、上等豆腐、上等手艺，绝对不添加鲜味剂，健康美味又管饱，非常适合小朋友的口味。”

贺致远被他逗乐了：“我还没吃早餐呢，你把广告打得这么响亮，我都听饿了。”

颂然一挑眉毛，抄起一张馄饨皮，挑重点复述：“非常适合‘小朋友’的口味。”

小朋友，不是你。

听到这话，那边明显顿了顿，含笑的一缕尾音消失了。

“呃……”

颂然停下包馄饨的动作，有些内疚——他的语气是不是太冲了？

果然，隔了好一会儿，他才等来贺致远略显尴尬的回应：“是这样啊，那你包给布布吃吧，我这个大人就不瞎掺和了。”

颂然脸皮薄，忙道：“贺先生，我……我不是这个意思啦。”

对方一个技术精英，态度客气又懂得捧场，特意找机会夸奖他两句。他倒好，只顾着发泄小脾气，给人家一板砖照脑门拍了回去。

人可以穷，但不能穷得粗鲁，要穷出气质和风度。

颂然盯着手中玲珑雪白的小馄饨，想出来一个补救的说法：“其实……其实我是说，今天的馄饨馅儿是布布喜欢的‘小朋友口味’，不是‘大人口味’。贺先生，您要是想吃，今后我可以专门给您包‘大人口味’的！”

完美。

既展现了自己的好客，又展现了自己的体贴，而且小馄饨这种做不得正餐只能做早餐的食物，是断然不可能拿来请客的——谁会请人吃早餐？

颂然被自己的机智深深折服，掂了掂手里的小馄饨，放进了提前抹匀面粉的盘子里。

那头贺致远淡淡一笑。

“好，有机会一定尝尝你的手艺。”

颂然炸起毛来是一棵仙人球，顺平毛以后就是一盆多肉，态度良好，手上一只只包着小馄饨，嘴上有一搭没一搭地陪贺致远闲聊。

不一会儿，盘子里的馄饨就码了两圈。

“……不止不止，蔬菜算什么，我炖肉更厉害！”他眉飞色舞，自夸厨艺，“我做的红烧肉肥而不腻，油颤颤，亮汪汪，还有蒜蓉蒸虾、蛤蜊炖蛋、沙茶牛柳、白切鸡……只要你说得出来，我基本都会做……菜谱？看菜谱多没意思啊，我喜欢自己琢磨。”

“白切鸡的酱汁？这有什么难的，不瞒您说，我最会调酱汁了……蛋糕？蛋糕就算了吧，布布吃多了蛀牙，而且我也不太会弄烤箱，总怕给人家碰坏了……不是我吹牛，十八般厨艺里面，我就只剩西餐这一棵技能树还没点了……”

颂然挑起一筷子肉馅，愉快地裹进了面皮里。

“哎，对了，贺爸爸，布布平常喜欢吃什么呀？……您不知道？这可不行哦，当爸爸的怎么能不知道宝宝爱吃什么呢。这样吧，我帮您做一份布布的小档案，该记的都记下来，以后您找了新保姆，把小档案给她看就行了……”

贺致远听得兴味盎然：“你带孩子很有经验？”

颂然响亮地“嗯”了一声：“当然啦，我家弟弟妹妹一大堆呢，每个孩子都有自己的小档案，带孩子是我的老本行，比您家消极怠工的黄桂花靠谱多了。我要是去应聘保姆，每个月保准能多赚好几千块……”

他提到收入话题，贺致远才想起了今天的正事：“颂然，我们商量一下这半个月的薪水吧。”

颂然很诧异：“薪水？”

帮忙带个孩子还要付薪水？

贺致远大方报价：“我按市场价给你开，半个月八千，你看可以么？”

咚！

颂然目瞪口呆，手里的筷子掉了下来——八千？当保姆还是抢银行？！

贺致远又道：“八千是人工费用，不涵盖消耗材料支出，你把菜钱、奶钱单独记个账，回头我另外付给你。”

“不……不至于吧？”颂然一脸如梦如幻，“我就包个馄饨，值八千人工？”

还一个个包得那么磕碜，像在地上滚过十来圈，一点也不体面。

贺致远便问：“你收多少？”

颂然数学奇差，手指在流理台上比画两下，犹豫着报出一个数字：“八百？”

“免谈。”贺致远直接驳回，“低于最低工资标准。”

颂然抗议：“我这只能算打零工！”

“也低于最低时薪标准。”

贺致远滴水不漏，颂然哑口无言。

他们对着手机开始扯皮，土豪那边有钱给不出去，穷逼这边没钱还不敢乱收，两个人久久僵持不下，最后竟然扯出了一个全新报价：一万二。

颂然有气无力地挣扎：“贺先生，您讲点道理行不行……”

“一万三。”

颂然严肃脸：“我真生气了！”

“一万四。”

颂然：“我……”

“一……”

“一万四一万四一万四！”

颂然打断他，高高举起小白旗，泪流满面地挥来挥去。

鉴于贺致远开出的价码太高，颂然拿人家手短，吃人家嘴软，觉得自己应该提供一些主营业务之外的VIP服务，比如为远在异国他乡的雇主先生送去一阵关怀的春风。

首先进行第一项：嘘寒问暖。

颂然笑容满面，露出八颗大白牙：“贺爸爸，您起床了吗？您那边现在几点啊？”

“六点多，还没起。”

贺致远打了个惬意的呵欠。黎明前天色灰暗，但颂然清爽的声线就像一束提前降世的曦光，让他心情明朗。

“……哦。”

颂然点点头，脑海中不禁浮想联翩。

还没起床的话，贺爸爸现在是不是正裸着上身、只穿一条内裤和他讲电话呢？布布那么可爱，贺爸爸长得肯定也不差。三十岁上下的男人，成熟初显，活力未退，两种气质糅杂在一块儿，正是最具魅力的时候，如果身材再棒一点，那……那简直……

啊呸!

颂然唾弃自己。

你都是有家室的人了，还敢意淫贺爸爸，对得起英菲尼迪男神吗？

他把失控的思绪从腹肌和人鱼线上硬拽回来，尴尬地找了个话题，试图掩饰自己龌龊的内心：“那个……贺爸爸，我听出您有一点鼻音，是感冒了吗？”

“感冒倒不至于。昨晚开车忘了闭篷，一路八十迈开回来的。风照着脸吹，早上起来有点头疼。”

颂然赶忙说：“这就是感冒的前期症状啊，不注意的话很容易变严重的。您那里有老姜和红糖吗？”

“老姜和红糖？”

“对啊，可以煮一杯姜茶。”颂然语速飞快，“先烧一锅滚水，切四五片老姜扔进去，然后转小火焖十分钟，再加一勺红糖，没红糖的话黑糖也行。记得要用老姜，别用生姜，生姜效果不太好……”

贺致远笑着问：“白糖可以么？我只有煮咖啡用的白糖。”

“可以可以。”颂然连连点头，“关键是要有姜！”

“没有。”

颂然一下愣住了：“呃……”

姜……姜也没有？那怎么煮姜汤？

他没意识到贺致远是在故意逗他，还当真拧起了眉头，努力思考解决办法，后来实在是巧妇难为无米之炊，败下阵来：“那……那您多睡一会儿吧，睡觉能增强免疫力，挺管用的，我就先不打扰您休息了……”

贺致远不知为何有点心慌，怕他下一秒真把电话挂了，立刻改口道：“没事，我经常忘记闭篷，已经吹习惯了，等会儿冲个热水澡就能缓过来。”

他掀开被子下了床，捞起搁在一旁的睡袍披上，赤足走出了卧室。

“颂然，跟我讲讲布布这两天都做了什么吧，我挺久没陪他了。”

厨房里，蒸汽咖啡机再一次发出了清晰的嘀嗒声，微波炉的数字时钟规律闪烁着，显示出当前时刻：06:32。贺致远与昨天一样靠在流理台旁，听那个比朝阳还要温暖的青年告诉他关于布布的情况。

布布给幼儿园的小朋友们讲了花栗鼠的故事，得到了一沓小红花贴纸。

布布对路边的涂鸦充满兴趣，正确辨认出了长方形和三角形。

布布胃口很好，晚饭吃了一碗牛肉丼，还不挑食，把胡萝卜和西兰花也吃光了。

布布听故事的时候非常专心，很少走神，提问时会先举小手，还会活灵活现地模仿长颈鹿跳舞。

……

贺致远心情不错。

他不在的时候，布布依然过得很好，即使被素不相识的陌生人照顾，也像在他面前一样大方乖巧，从不给人添麻烦。谁养都轻松，谁看都喜欢。

有一个如此懂事的孩子，实在是值得庆幸的。

但就在他这么以为的时候，颂然支吾了一下，说：“贺先生，其实……除了这些，我还有几句别的话想讲，您听了别不高兴。”

“不会，你讲吧。”

贺致远转了转小银勺。

颂然用余光打量了一眼布布，见他在专心画画，无暇留意他们的交谈，才小声说：“贺先生，虽然大部分时间布布都挺乖的，但他也不是一直这样。他很黏人，很喜欢撒娇，像只没断奶的小猫咪，每天一睁眼就在我屁股后头转悠，缠得我透不过气来，偶尔还会发脾气，闹了有差不多两三回了。”

“是么？”贺致远眉头一皱，停住了搅拌咖啡的动作，颇为严肃地说，“你把手机给他，我叮嘱他几句。”

“不不不，我不是这个意思，您误会了！”

颂然赶忙纠正自己的说法：“其实，我是想说，我很高兴看到他这样。四五岁的孩子，成天折腾来折腾去才是对的，因为折腾是他们的天性，像布布这样什么都乖乖的，反而才有点……不太正常。”

贺致远没明白：“不太正常？早一点懂事，哪里不正常？”

“呃……”

颂然噎住了，然后笑着摇了摇头。

贺爸爸真是一位迟钝又不开窍的父亲，一点儿也不明白孩子的玲珑心……怎么办呢？看来，是时候轮到颂然哥哥出马，帮小布布搏一把了。

“我去房间里和您说话吧，稍等。”

颂然飞快冲干净双手，把小馄饨放进冰箱，然后一溜儿小跑奔进卧室，“嘭”地带上了房门。他蹦上床，两脚一阵乱蹬，蹬掉了拖鞋，又盘腿坐好，习惯性抓过一只枕头塞进了怀里。

“贺先生，是这样的，越幸福的宝宝呢，往往懂事得会越晚。布布只有四岁，家境又那么优渥，没有必要着急长大的，应该想笑就笑，想哭就哭，快快乐乐地尽情闹腾，等以后岁数到了，自然而然会懂事起来的。”

贺致远听到这番话，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“我不否认你的观点，但你可能以偏概全了。布布的早熟是天性使然，而不是你所说的——不幸福。”

颂然：“唔……”

这对父子之间的误会似乎很深，不是三言两语可以解决的。

他有些急了，匆匆道：“贺先生，如果真是天性使然，布布应该一直乖乖的才对，怎么会频繁展露出另一面呢？我、我再给您举个例子吧，可能不太妥当，您知道天底下最乖的孩子在哪儿吗？在孤儿院。孤儿院的孩子不会撒娇不会闹，因为笑也好，哭也好，摔跤也好，生病也好，都没有人会把他们放在心上，所以慢慢的，他们就不撒娇了，看着比普通人家的孩子还要听话，可在他们心里面，其实是……是比谁都更想撒娇的。”

银勺落入瓷杯，溅出了几滴深褐色的咖啡。

孤儿院。

习得性无助。

颂然洋洋洒洒一大段话，将他的布布和孤儿相提并论，即便是出于善意，潜台词里对于他忽视孩子的指责也已经严重越界了。

在与颂然的对话中，贺致远第一次露出了微愠的神色。

而颂然毫无觉察，还在一厢情愿地念叨：“贺先生，昨天晚上，您让布布一个人回家睡觉去。他很乖，答应了您，可您不知道，他刚走到家门口就哭了，是我把他给哄回来的。您看，布布不是真的想回家，他只是为了让您满意，才说了违心的话。”

“颂然……”

“贺先生，您家有一个很漂亮的机器人吧？”颂然抢着道，“我听布布讲过，说小Q是您最得意的作品，能防盗，还能监控，特别特别厉害，可是它再厉害，也代替不了您啊。您才是孩子的爸爸，布布最需要的不是别人，是您，拿小Q充数是不可以的。我这样讲，您能明白吗？”

贺致远沉默了片刻，突然捏起银勺，用力扔进了水槽。

他走向客厅，同时打开了手机的免提模式，屏幕朝下按在茶几上，往前一推，只见手机滑向了茶几另一侧，险险地悬停在边缘。

然后他坐进沙发，打开笔记本开始办公。

“贺……贺先生？您还在听吗？”因为距离变远了，颂然的声音有些模糊。

贺致远道：“在听。”

颂然又问了一遍：“那您明白了吗？”

贺致远：“大概吧。”

“大概怎么行呢？想做一个合格的爸爸，必须弄得很明白才行，比方说……”

颂然蓦地一顿，觉得贺致远的声音似乎变轻了。他以为是儿童手机出了问题，便摁了两下音量加号，继续雀跃地讲话：“比方说，您要读幼儿心理学，要陪布布玩亲子游戏，给他讲童话故事，还要每天都亲亲他、抱抱他。小孩子跟大人不一样，他们内心可敏感了，不多花点时间陪伴的话，很容易受伤的……”

贺致远打断了他：“颂然，我没那么多时间。”

这一次，他语调中的不耐烦过于明显，一下子刺痛了颂然。颂然僵住了，绚烂的笑意凝固在唇角，他不确定地问：“您刚才说、说什么？”

“我说，我没空学习怎么做一个好爸爸，我有更重要的事情去做。”

“更重要的事情？！”

颂然几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么混账话。

他猛地坐直了身体，颤声说：“布布是你的儿子、你的家人，难道……难道照顾好他，不是你最重要的事吗？！”

“不是。”

贺致远坦率地承认了，因为无意遮掩而显得分外无情。

他敲打键盘，一行一行地回复邮件，视线始终不曾离开屏幕，语气也淡漠至极：“我猜你不喜欢听到这个回答，但它确实是我的真实想法。没错，布布是我的儿子，却不是我生命里最重要的事。颂然，繁衍是一种普遍行为，也是生物本能，任意两个异性结合都能创造下一代，我不认为这种平凡无奇的行为有什么特殊价值。如果你认为有，可以，我不反对，我愿意尊重你的看法，但也希望你能理解我。”

“贺先生，你……你在说什么啊……”

颂然怔住了，眼底一片空茫。

“还有家庭。”贺致远面不改色，继续说了下去，“人的生活型态有上百种，家庭只是其中之一，广泛，但不独特。我认为它之所以广泛，不是因为本身具备多高的价值，而是因为它适合作为基石，辅佐一个人追求更高的目标。”

“不对不对，贺先生，您的想法有问题！”

颂然的胸口像被一块巨石压住了，难受得喘不过气来。

他本能地抗拒贺致远的观点，伸手在空中一阵比划，想努力诠释自己的看法：“家庭本身当然是有价值的，要不然，要不然也不会有那么多人想要成家了！它……呃，它是一个人生命中最重要的根基，是一种归属感，父母、孩子、亲戚，都是幸福的来源，它肯定比事业更重要……”

可令颂然惊恐的是，他无法说服自己了。

贺先生的语气太冷静，陈述的节奏又太稳定，对比之下，他这边只剩了明显的慌乱与词不达意。他赖以生存的信仰在这一刻遭受了强烈冲击，变作一层单薄的玻璃纸，也变作一句只能在口中反复叨念却难以令人信服的空话。

颂然深深地感到害怕。

贺先生怎么可以这样想呢？怎么会有人这样想呢？难道有家的人，就一点儿也意识不到家的珍贵吗？

他紧紧抱住了枕头，想从温暖的羽绒里汲取一点力量。

“颂然，我认可你是一个好邻居，但在家庭观念上，我们的人生经历不同，不可能达成一致。我们给予彼此一些尊重，暂时求同存异，可以吗？”

贺先生带着一点淡漠的嗓音飘进了颂然的耳朵。

他在求和。

但颂然坚决地摇了摇头：“不可以，不求同存异，因为……我才是对的。”

他抿了抿唇，又固执地强调了一遍：“孩子、伴侣和家庭，是一个人最珍贵的东西，什么都比不上它，什么都比不上……”

大约静谧了五秒钟，他听到贺先生笑了。

“颂然，我能猜到你是怎样的一个人。你单身，独居，不缺钱，擅长烹饪，喜欢小孩，养名贵的猫，平常无碳出行，还经常去孤儿院做义工——你具备一个心态良好的乐活族的大部分特点，应该从小就被家人保护得很好。可你要知道，并非所有人都拥有你的条件，在很多人眼中，家庭不代表幸福和安全感……算了，邻里之间没必要掏心挖肺，总之，家庭与事业不可兼得的时候，我会选择事业。”

这最后一句话彻底点燃了导火索，颂然只听脑子里“轰”的一声，理智炸成了灰烬，血气冲头，眼前一片模糊。

“不可兼得？不可兼得你生布布出来干吗？！有人拿枪逼你生吗？家庭不重要，那你别生啊，繁衍那么低级，那你别射啊！跟我一样做个单身汉，保管有大把大把的时间让你追求事业！”

贺致远脸色一冷，“啪”地合上了笔记本翻盖。

“我的确不是自愿当父亲的。”他沉声道，“我根本没打算在三十五岁之前要孩子，布布是一个纯粹的意外。”

他不解释还好，这一解释，核弹当量直接飙升成氢弹当量。

颂然抄起枕头猛砸下去，弹起来足有两米高：“意外？什么叫意外？你是做爱不知道戴套，还是套子也管不住你那根屌？”

“颂然！”

贺致远重重一拍茶几。

颂然充耳不闻，连珠炮似的骂道：“我管你想几岁生孩子，布布生下来了，你就要担起父亲的责任！你呢？你连给他找个妈都找不到！四岁的小孩，一会儿扔给保姆带，一会儿扔给机器人带，这是人能干出来的事？你以为拿技术管孩子就能体现事业价值了？布布那么爱你，那么懂事，我现在把电话拿给他，你敢亲口告诉他他只是你打炮打出来的意外吗？！”

“颂然！”

贺致远倏地站了起来：“注意你的措辞！”

但颂然这时候已经没有理智了，他的眼眶里覆满了泪水，顺着脸颊往下流：“注意你妹的措辞！我还有一肚子脏话没骂出来呢！像你这样的人，赚再多钱也是败类！”

“Don’t judge me！”

贺致远怒火中烧，撑着茶几倾身过去，一把抓起手机，对着它厉声吼道：“没人教过你吗，做人最基本的礼貌就是不要凭借一点点片面消息做主观臆断！”

然后他挂断了电话。

听见忙音的同时，颂然一挥手臂，卡通手机在空中飞过一道弧线，扎进了远处的圆沙发里。

“操你妈。”

他垂头坐着，牙齿紧咬下唇，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉：“人渣，傻逼，滚你丫的！”

嗒，嗒，嗒。

房门被轻轻叩响了。

颂然抓起一块枕巾胡乱抹了把脸，擦干眼泪，跳下床去开门。布布和布兜兜并排站在门外，一起仰着小脸蛋看他。

“哥哥，你刚才在和谁吵架呀？”布布非常担心。

大毛团子也蹭了过来，用脑袋轻轻拱他的小腿，给予他体贴的安慰。

颂然吸了吸鼻子：“没事，哥哥好着呢。”

“可是，可是哥哥明明哭了呀。”布布才不相信呢，“哥哥刚才在和拔拔打电话吧？是不是拔拔他……”

颂然怎么敢让布布猜到贺致远身上，慌忙摇头道：“不是的，跟布布的爸爸没关系。你爸爸那么好，怎么会和哥哥吵架呢？”

“对呀。”布布连连点头，“拔拔那么好，不会和哥哥吵架的。”

他眼眸一亮，扭头跑向餐桌，扒拉下刚涂好的画纸，又飞快跑回来，双手捧着递给了颂然：“哥哥快看，我已经涂好颜色了，送给你！哥哥不哭了哦。”

颂然接过画纸，看到上面有一只棕褐色的花栗鼠，一只土灰色的灰松鼠，一只橘黄色的长颈鹿，还有一只草绿色的小蟋蟀。树叶金灿灿，蘑菇白嫩嫩，低矮的老树墩长出了一圈圈的年轮。

四岁的小布布，送了他一份暖心的礼物。

颂然蹲下身，摸了摸孩子的头发，笑着说：“布布，谢谢你。”

谢谢你，好孩子。

布布，你放心，就算事情变成了这样，我也不会轻易放弃的。你的颂然哥哥很厉害，一定会帮你找回世界上最好的那个爸爸，让你摘下假面具，再也不必委屈自己扮演一个“听话的乖孩子”。

我一定不会让你变成……当年的我。


	7. Day 03  01:55

这天晚上，哄睡布布之后，颂然一个人不争气地在卫生间闷了半小时，扯光了一卷卷筒纸，满地都是湿透的烂纸团。

他怎么都想不通，好端端打着电话，聊着鲜肉馄饨和红糖姜汤，自己为什么突然神经搭错，竟用那样失礼的字句攻击贺先生。贺先生是一位真正的绅士，受过良好的教育，就算被他严重冒犯，也始终把握着言辞的尺度，可他呢？

粗鄙的底子到底是藏不住的。

没家教，没涵养，无论平时伪装得多么彬彬有礼，他也终究是个讨嫌的人。

其实，类似的状况在十多年前就发生过一次，更夸张，后果也更严重。如果不是那一次莫名其妙的失控，或许今天，颂然就过着截然不同的人生。

那一年，颂然只有九岁，住在T市一家名为“希望之家”的福利院里。福利院的孩子大多都有生理缺陷，要么残疾，要么患病，颂然是其中少数几个身体健康的。他可爱又懂事，仿佛一只摆放在橱窗里的红苹果，光滑油亮，完美无瑕，像极了塑料模具打造的装饰品。

颂然刚来福利院那会儿，老师们曾说，你一定可以很快离开的，因为像你这样的好孩子，家长们会排着队来领回家。

于是颂然就一心等着那个家，等着那一对爱他的爸爸妈妈。

可大约是缘分没到吧，颂然在福利院住了许多年，错过了一次又一次被领养的机会，依旧没等来属于他的爸爸妈妈。满怀希望的他并不知道，福利院的老师对每一个孩子都会说同样一套鼓励的话。

终于，在一个阳光璀璨的金秋，颂然盼来了转机。

当时他正坐在自己的小床板上折星星，福利院的老师开门叫他，说前几天预约的叔叔阿姨来了。这次的展览会很特殊，只展出他一枚苹果。

老师说：“没有别的孩子跟你争，所以，你要好好把握机会，知道吗？”

“嗯。”

颂然点了点头。

按照计划，他捧着一瓶子五彩缤纷的纸星星出去，作为见面礼送给未来的养父母——由孩子亲手折叠的、灌注了满满童心的礼物，谁会不喜欢呢？

但是，颂然遇到的这一对夫妻极其挑剔，没有被纸星星轻易打动。

他们要看更多。

那位妆容精致的阿姨从拎包里取出一张纸，三折展开，是一份冗长繁琐的清单。在与颂然的沟通过程中，每隔一会儿，她就会提笔往纸上打个勾。颂然不清楚这份清单的具体内容，可他猜得到，勾越多，他被领养的概率就越大，因为每次打勾的时候，阿姨审视的目光中就会透出一抹柔和，再满意地点一下头。

尽管标准严苛，颂然的表现却无可挑剔。

事实上，福利院的每一个孩子多多少少都耳闻目染地受过规训，知道怎样才能讨养父母欢心。前来领养的夫妻并非全然不知，但人都有弱点，看到了美好积极的表象，就不会太计较潜在的虚伪。

而颂然有一个与众不同的长处：他能消去生硬的表演痕迹。

别的孩子用嘴唇和牙齿笑，颂然用一双眼睛笑，弯弯地眯起来，暖洋洋的，像清晨的阳光，像橙色的水果糖，让人看着就尝到一丝甜味。

别的孩子笑着笑着，时常会流露出一抹担忧的神色，那是怕自己表现欠佳而产生的不安，但颂然不会。他把负面情绪埋葬在心底深处，连自己都能骗过，澄澈的笑容发自肺腑，让人找不出笑容下掩藏的阴郁。

在这场博弈中，孤儿学会了虚伪，而家长学会了提防孤儿的虚伪，只有颂然能让最挑剔的家长也挑不出一点错处，以为所见即真实。

那天的会面持续了整整三个小时。傍晚五点，夕阳西下，挑剔的阿姨终于在她的清单上打满了勾。

她第一次坐到颂然身旁，第一次温柔地摸了摸他的脑袋，对福利院老师说：“现在这个社会啊，真是越来越让人看不懂了。这样优秀的孩子，聪明，听话，反应得体，嘴巴也甜，带出去不要太有面子。你让我自己生、自己养，我也未必教得出一个更好的，怎么还有人舍得不要呢？老师啊，我是看准他了，一百个喜欢，肯定会带回去好好养的。”

除了答应领养，那对夫妻还答应捐赠福利院一大笔钱，以示由衷的感谢，于是福利院老师忙不迭地陪着他们去办理手续，把颂然一个人留在了房间里。

颂然望着他们远去的背影，知道自己快要有家了，快要有人疼爱他了，激动不已，压抑了数年之久的痛苦和委屈纷涌而出。

他从抽屉里摸出一盒闲置的彩铅，开始在纸上涂涂画画。

但他没有想到，正是这最后一幅画，酿成了不可挽回的大错。

他想画一朵饱满的向日葵，却画成了悬在屋顶结网的八脚蜘蛛；想画一片碧绿的小草丘，却画成了紧闭的铁栅栏；想画一群开心玩耍的孩子，却画成了对门残疾女孩整天抱着的、同样断了腿的布娃娃……

一个贪婪的念头在颂然心中大肆滋长。

他想冒一次险，想揭开自己虚假的面具，只揭去边角，露出一点点无足轻重的小缺陷——那位阿姨说喜欢他，肯抚摸他的头发，温声与他说话，一定也愿意接受阳光下一小片灰霾的阴云吧。

那时候，颂然把浅薄的喜欢当成了真的，也把礼节性的亲近当成了真的。

画着画着，他随手翻过画纸，不经意瞥了一眼背面。就在目光触碰到纸面的一瞬间，他的身体僵硬了。

这是一张从旧记事本上撕下来的纸，印着某个月的月历。

一共三十一天。

颂然望着那五排连续不断的数字，手指微微颤抖了起来。他握紧彩铅，笔尖移到最末的31后面，紧贴着它，匆匆写下了一个32。

然后是33、34、35、36、37……笔尖飞快跃动着，再也停不下来。

小小的孩子着了魔、发了疯，拼命往纸上写着连续不断的数字，一行又一行，一列又一列……107、108、109……1210、1211、1212……密密麻麻的数字就像千万只倾巢而出的蚂蚁，迅速爬遍纸页，挤满了每一处边角。

直到纸上再也找不到一处空隙，颂然才从魔怔中清醒过来。他抬起头，见那位阿姨正站在门口，拽着门把手，惊恐地盯着他。

她疾步冲过来，夺走颂然的画纸看了看，然后反身一巴掌甩进了福利院老师怀里：“你给我解释解释，这算什么玩意儿，啊？他一个小孩子，成天尽干这种诡异的事？”

福利院老师看到纸上满满当当的数字，立刻知道不妙，赔笑着说：“宋女士，其实也没多大毛病。颂然这孩子吧，别的都好，就是小时候有点心理创伤……”

“什么心理创伤，我看明明是有病！”

宋阿姨伸手指向颂然，尖利的嗓音像一把匕首，扎进了他的心脏：“这你让我怎么带回去养？他要是半夜爬起来写数字，我命都要吓没了！你看看他的画，再看看刚才的乖巧样，这能是一个孩子？他没有精神分裂？烂苹果充好苹果卖，也亏你们做得出来！”

颂然“腾”地跳了起来，抄起铅笔，狠狠摔向了她。

“我就是有病，就是精神分裂，就是烂苹果，怎么了？我还不稀罕让你养呢！”他握着小拳头，愤怒地朝宋阿姨嘶吼，“我要是也有一张表，你每一项都是大叉！你根本不配当我妈妈！”

就是因为这一次失控，他永远失去了被领养的机会。

他这只表面鲜亮的红苹果，不当心暴露了内里腐烂的果肉，所以被迫下架，离开了展览用的明亮橱窗，丢进库房角落，再也没有示人的机会。

后来，他从别处听说，当天来挑选他的夫妇家财万贯，由于他的失言，福利院错失了一笔数量可观的捐赠，这笔账自然算到了他头上。再后来，他成了典型的反面教材，每一个孩子参加“展览会”之前都要打一剂预防针，老师们说：你们学谁都行，千万不要学颂然，他放着好日子不过，活活把自己的下半辈子作死了。

是啊，活活作死了。

往后几年，颂然在福利院平平淡淡地度过。十四岁，他超过了被领养的年龄上限。十六岁，他背着画具，只身离开了福利院——

再留下去也没什么意义了，还不如外出闯一闯。

如果这世上真的有一个属于他的家，也一定藏在远离福利院的地方，因为福利院能给他的，早在面具揭开的一刹那就破碎了。

颂然当时满怀希望，认为自己只是走上了一段比旁人艰苦些的旅程，但在旅程的终点，一定会有一扇贴着大红福字的家门敞开迎接他。可是今天，当他在卫生间一大截一大截扯卷筒纸的时候，他突然意识到，自己可能永远到不了终点了。

因为他缺失了一项至关重要的技能。

他根本不会处理亲密关系。

颂然对亲密关系的伤害几乎是毁灭式的：旁人只要显出一丝亲近的迹象，他就会产生一种逾距的试探欲——挖出心底最阴暗的部分，不加掩饰地暴露人前，或者肆无忌惮地宣泄情绪，以便让对方连这一点刚刚萌生的可怜好感也毁去，从此对他望而却步，退避三舍。

从前的宋阿姨是这样，如今的贺先生也是这样。

这些年，颂然慢慢学会了怎么做一个合格的朋友、同事与邻居，却学不会怎么做一个合格的家人。

他与贺先生认识才多久啊？

才二十四小时，才打过三回电话。

那样成熟又温和的贺先生，愿意隔着一层肚皮相信未知的人心，把孩子托付给他照料；愿意慷慨地支付一万四的薪水，时不时逗弄他，用性感的嗓音撩撩人……这么好的贺先生，才一天，就给他活活作没了。

明天，贺先生会找来一个新保姆代替他，布布会留在自己家吃晚饭，不再过来听他讲故事，也不再缠着叫他哥哥。

才两天，又什么都没了。

他还是一个人，到哪儿都是一个人。

他曾经发誓要积极生活，要笑容明朗地与人交谈，不卑不亢地待人接物，画温暖的淡彩，写治愈的童话故事，让每一天都充满暖色调——可是没有用，没有一点用。

一旦受到刺激，他还是会原形毕露，现出最丑陋的模样。

他心底的怪物从未死亡，它蛰伏在洞穴深处，偶有生人靠近，就发出可怕的巨大咆哮，吓退任何试图亲近他的人。

颂然不愿言弃，哭完之后，他翻出纸笔，大半夜的坐在落地窗前给贺先生写道歉信，说他还想照顾布布，以后一定会控制情绪。

青蓝的月光照在纸面上，满目寂寞的冷色调。

他写了一页又一页，打算等明晚与贺先生通电话的时候读给他听，写完以后又觉得肯定来不及了。他刚才骂得那么难听，就像一个最不讲理的泼妇，贺先生大概连他的声音都不想听到了。

颂然心里难受，随手把信纸揉成一团，丢向了远处的墙角。

黑暗中，一只大毛团子飞身跃起，蹿下沙发，衔起那团废纸，竖着尾巴重新送回了颂然面前。

“喵。”

布兜兜甜甜地叫了一声，仰头求表扬。

颂然摸了摸它的长毛，又捏了捏薄如透明的耳尖，难过地说：“布兜兜，等租期到了，就连你也不属于我了……我多接几份稿子，给你买进口罐头，你跟我走吧，好不好？”

布兜兜歪头看他，碧蓝的眼睛里有一片清透的天空。

颂然没想到贺致远还愿意和他讲话。

第二天晚上，布布把手机捧来给他的时候，他正不声不响地窝在沙发上折星星，零零散散上百颗，花瓣一样落满脚边。

他看着屏幕上“爸爸”两个字，连手都不敢伸出去。

“哥哥，快接呀。”布布往前一递，催促道，“拔拔要跟你说话。”

颂然只好接过了手机，慢慢放到耳边，觉得它是一枚拉开了保险栓的手榴弹，随时可能爆炸，连听筒里轻微的白噪音都让他胆战心惊。

他不敢开口，一直忐忑地屏息等待着。片刻后，他听到贺致远说：“颂然，关于昨晚的事，我想我们有必要谈一谈。”

语气虽不亲和，却也没有过多责备。

一听到他的嗓音，颂然当场就撑不住了，鼻子一阵阵泛酸，抢先道：“贺先生，昨……昨晚是我态度不好，说话没过脑子，冒犯您了，我郑重向您道歉，九十度标准鞠躬的那种！您大人不记小人过，宰相肚里能撑船，能不能……”

他诚心恳求：“能不能原谅我？”

但贺致远的回答是：“不能。”

“哦。”

期望落空，答案本在预料之中，颂然捂着手机，呆愣地点了点头：“那……我也不能带布布了吧？”

“不能。”

贺致远用简洁的两个字浇灭了他的希望：“颂然，我要和你谈的就是这件事。我联系了家政公司，明天他们会安排一个有经验的新阿姨来带布布。你放心，我亲自筛选过简历，新阿姨非常年轻，幼师出身，会讲童话故事，会包小馄饨，而且……很擅长情绪控制。”

听到他最后强调的那一点，颂然的心沉到了谷底。

“颂然，请你理解我。”贺致远的语气淡漠而疏离，“我相信昨晚只是一场意外，你的品性也没有任何瑕疵，但是，出于家长的责任感，我只能更换人选。”

颂然闻言，干涩地笑了笑：“没事，我、我理解的，我的确……不太适合带孩子。”

他捡起一颗纸星星，用牙齿咬住，极其悔恨地碾烂了它。

看吧，果然没你什么事了。

让你嘴贱，让你丢人。

纸星星被他咬成了一条长长的纸管，叼在口中来回晃荡。布兜兜凌空扑来，敏捷地一爪子捞走了。颂然心情沮丧，又抓起一颗塞进嘴里，用力嚼烂了它。

这下可好，不光孩子没的带，邻里关系也搞僵了，今后出门都得先扒猫眼，以防运气不好，在楼道里迎头撞上贺先生，平白讨人嫌。

天底下怎么会有他这样的傻逼呢？

难怪没人要啊。

颂然左脚大拇指在沙发上划出一个“S”，右脚大拇指在沙发上划出一个“B”，盯着那俩字母看了一会儿，双脚不安地搓了搓，又往沙发角落里嵌进去了一点儿。

他装了半天蘑菇，那头还在无声地静默着，没有挂断。

快挂啊！

血条太薄，要扛不住了。

颂然咽了咽口水，结巴道：“呃，贺先生，我真的、真的特别对不起您。我这个人吧，偶尔脑子不太正常，您要是还没消气，要不……您骂回来吧？我保证虚心接受教诲，一个字也不回嘴！”

对面似乎淡淡地叹了口气，却依旧没作声。

颂然等不到回应，于是头埋得更低了，冰凉的额心抵在膝盖上，胸腔里酸涩得要命：“那……您要没别的事，我、我就不打扰了。贺先生，对不起，对不起，对不起。”

他连说三声“对不起”，匆匆摸到挂机键，逃命似的按了下去。

手机跌落在沙发上。

他用双臂抱住自己的膝盖，陷入了冗长的沉默。

布布还在餐厅认真画画，一会儿埋头涂色，一会儿对着彩铅盒子挑挑拣拣。颂然注视着他小小的背影，问：“布布，明早想吃什么？”

“明早呀？”布布放下纸笔，扭过身子，扒着椅背仔细想了想，“明早想吃荷包蛋，还有粥，最好是稠稠、浓浓、香香的那种！”

颂然点了点头：“好，哥哥给你做。”

哥哥什么都给你做。

他在沙发上颓唐地窝了一会儿，忽然像是清醒了，站起来，把散落的百来颗纸星星拢到一块儿，装进玻璃瓶中，又把四处乱放的绘本一册一册捡起来，码得整整齐齐，再按照年龄段分成三摞，用尼龙绳把每一摞都扎紧，还绾出了漂亮的蝴蝶结。

布布那么喜欢童话绘本，这些就当成礼物送掉吧，反正他要参考的话，还可以管杂志社借。

布布听见动静，好奇地转过身来：“哥哥，你在做什么呀？”

“客厅……有点乱，随便收拾一下。”颂然强颜欢笑，“布布呢？画得怎么样啦？”

布布笑嘻嘻地说：“画得可好啦，就是花太多了，每朵一个颜色，眼睛都要挑花了！哥哥，明天你少画一点吧，只画两朵。我已经想好啦，一朵涂红色，一朵涂黄色。”

“好啊，明天……哥哥给你画两朵。”

颂然对着茶几说话，心里空空的，不知道自己在答应谁。


	8. Day 04  05:00

第二天凌晨五点，天光蒙蒙亮，埋在枕头下的闹钟响了起来。一夜未睡的主人按掉它，轻手轻脚下了床，去厨房准备早餐。

布布想喝又稠又浓又香甜的粥，需要比往常多熬一些时候。

四月的天气尚有几分清寒，颂然披着毛外套，冷水洗米，静置锅内，将烤箱上的烹饪钟设定成半小时。在泡米的过程中，他搓热双手，捧起那只可爱的亮黄色儿童手机，在厨房兜兜转转地踱了一圈步子，想按，又不敢按。

他还想再争取一次机会。

颂然对贺先生有一种没来由的信任感，觉得他不是一个武断绝情的男人。只要诚心道歉，像之前那样撒撒娇、求求情，贺先生宽容大度，或许会愿意让他照顾布布。布布身上有太多颂然过去的影子，之前没看到还好，一旦看到了，他真的很难放下。

当然了，这不是唯一一件他放不下的事，只不过另一件，连他自己都还未察觉。

他想听贺致远的声音。

那是一种微妙、热切、难以言说的情愫，在短短三通电话的交谈中生长了起来。

孤独生活的青年，遇到了一个成熟的陌生男人。藏在青年内心的、受了伤的孩子还没得到安慰，男人偏偏是一位父亲，笑声里有给予幼儿的宠溺，像一对温暖的羽翼，将孩童时期的小颂然庇护其中。

这份悸动才刚刚萌芽，还称不上爱情，却充满了难以割舍的依恋。

本质上，颂然仍是一个缺爱的孩子，放不下来自父亲的关怀。

他翻来覆去算了三遍时差，确定贺先生那边现在是下午两点，可以接听电话，才屏住呼吸，按下了拨号键。

“嘟——嘟——”

电话拨通，铃音长长地响了两声，还没等颂然把手机放到耳边，铃音突然中断了。

屏幕上跳出四个字：通话失败。

对方连一秒钟都没犹豫，直接选择了挂机。

颂然久久地盯着那四个字，直到屏幕彻底暗下，映出苍白的一张脸。围裙底下的手指逐渐勾起，握成拳，指尖触到掌心，一片瘆人的冰凉。

白米倒入汤锅，添六倍量开水。大火烧滚，滴油，再转小火。幽蓝的火苗向上跳动，开始细煨慢熬。颂然用木铲一圈一圈搅拌，直到米粒涨满，粥面变黏，“噗噜噗噜”冒出了一串既稠又厚的泡泡。

六点半，他给贺致远打了第二通电话，这回对方挂得更快，铃音只响了一声。

颂然惊住了，屈辱的怒火一瞬间胀满了胸腔。几秒过后，他猛地把粘着米粒的铲子掼进了水槽里：“做人要有基本的礼貌，这是你教我的！礼貌就是……就是先接电话，再亲口叫我‘滚蛋’，不是连电话都不接！”

他被激出了犟劲，又一次按下了拨号键。

但这回干脆连铃音都听不见了，回应他的只有冷冰冰的机械女声：“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机。”

颂然双手撑在流理台上，慢慢低下头，感到铺天盖地的自我厌弃向他袭来。

真的……挺久了。

挺久没被一个人这样讨厌过了。

福利院出身的孩子容易患一种心病：缺乏自信。颂然在那个大染缸里待了十年，也没能逃过自我贬损的命运。刚离开福利院那会儿，他的社会交际观念一直问题不断，心态差得一塌糊涂，接近中度抑郁。

后来到了S市，落脚的地方离F大比较近，他没事就去旁听心理系通选课，混在一堆天之骄子里修完了一学期自我认知与情绪管理，课后还厚着脸皮找教授聊天，诚实地诉说了自己的处境。教授是个挺乐呵的老头子，带他去曦园小亭里聊了一会儿，算作初步的心理疏导，临别还给他开了一张书单。颂然花了几年时间，照着书单仔仔细细读完，自我剖析写了一百来页，总算长出了一层自信的皮毛。

皮毛虽然是新长的，却糙硬得很，极其耐磨。

为了打拼生计，颂然这些年没少遭受恶意，但他性子倔强，日子越苦，越懂得乐观的重要性，反而像淬火真金，磨炼出了极其讨人喜欢的性格。出版社的姐姐们一见他就笑，动不动就摸头揉脸、亲亲抱抱，把他当吉祥物一样宠着。

颂然清楚自己的分量，他又不是钞票，怎么可能招所有人喜欢，大部分人喜欢他就够了，区区一两个不喜欢的，完全不值得介怀。

他一直这么认为，直到今天。

直到他发现，他接受不了贺先生的“不喜欢”。

来自贺先生的否定成了颂然单薄的肩膀无法承受的重量，仅仅一句淡漠的“不能”，仅仅一次厌烦的关机，就摧毁了他辛苦砌造的信心堡垒。

“布布啊，你爸爸真的是……”颂然仰头长叹，神情中流露出一抹酸楚的无奈，“真的是太厉害了。”

白色大理石餐桌，米色棉质桌布。稠厚白粥，清口酱黄瓜，红油咸鸭蛋，还有一撮老牌子肉松。

这是最简单的S市早餐。

布布今天胃口很好，捧着小汤碗香香甜甜地喝粥，勺子舀起一点咸蛋黄，放进嘴里，长长地“嗯”一声，以示食物美味可口。吃到半途，颂然委婉地告诉他，爸爸为他请了一个新阿姨，从今天开始，就要由新阿姨负责接送布布了。

布布不开心了，趴在桌上扭来扭去：“不嘛不嘛，我要哥哥！”

颂然夹起一筷子肉松放进碗里，故意做出神秘兮兮的样子诱惑他：“这回的新阿姨和以前不一样哦，是爸爸花了心思，根据布布的喜好专门挑出来的。”

“那是什么样的呀？”

布布咬下一口酱瓜，好奇地问。

颂然描述道：“新阿姨长得特别漂亮，像花儿一样，会讲童话故事，还会包小馄饨，哥哥会的她都会，哥哥不会的她也会，是比哥哥还厉害的一个人。”

“可我喜欢的是哥哥呀！”

布布跳下椅子，绕过餐桌，笨拙地爬上颂然的膝盖，奶声奶气地向他表白：“我不要更厉害的新阿姨，我只要哥哥！”

小孩子功力深厚，情话十级，颂然被他一句话俘获，浑身暖融融的，心都化成了一摊水。然而布布又露出了苦恼的神情，皱着小眉头说：“可阿姨是爸爸挑的，我也想听爸爸的话。”

好发愁呀。

左边是爸爸，右边是哥哥，四岁的小宝宝左看右看，两边都想要。

颂然忍不住笑了，在他额头上轻啄了一口：“没关系的，你想啊，哥哥不就住对门吗？新阿姨来了，哥哥也不会搬走，哪天布布想哥哥了，过来敲一敲门，哥哥就会邀请你进来做客，咱们还像这几天一样，涂颜色、听故事、洗香香。”

布布一听可以作弊，顿时眉开眼笑，兴奋地扑到颂然耳边：“那我天天溜出来找你，不让爸爸知道，好不好呀？”

“好！”

颂然满口答应，和布布勾了勾小指头。

吃完早餐，布布跟着颂然下了楼，爬上单车后座，扮演一个威风凛凛的小将军，指挥哥哥骑出一条S型轨迹，朝幼儿园稳步行进。

路过涂鸦墙的时候，布布指着一排五彩缤纷的几何图形，字正腔圆地念道：“正方形，长方形，圆形，三角形，梯形！”

“布布真棒，每一个都念对了！”

颂然夸奖他。

昨天顺口教了一遍，这孩子天生聪明，一下就牢牢记住了。

布布得到表扬，再接再厉，又指着后面一排造型独特的英文字母念道：“A，B，C，D，E，F，G……”

布布的英文发音非常标准，颂然自愧不如，没什么底气地夸奖他：“布布念得真好。”

字母往后是一排阿拉伯数字，每一个都画成了动物形状，非常可爱。布布已经受到了两次表扬，于是更加大声地念道：“1，2，3，4，5，6，7，8，9……哎呀！”

自行车猛地一个急刹。

布布一头撞在颂然背上，小脸被挤成了肉嘟嘟的一团。

颂然在心里唾骂了自己一声，忙不迭停稳车子，担忧地回头看他：“要紧吗？有没有撞痛？”

“没……没有啦。”布布夸张地揉了揉自己的脸蛋，伸长脖子，探出脑袋往前看，“哥哥突然停下来，是撞到什么了吗？”

前方的路面一片空旷，布布什么也没看到。

“好奇怪呀。”他感叹。

颂然不知该怎么解释自己的异常，正紧张着，路边意外地蹿出来一只小狸花，顺着老房子的红墙根跑远了。布布以为找到了答案，咯咯笑道：“原来是小猫咪呀，哥哥好细心，差点就撞到了！”

颂然松了一口气，按响清脆的单车铃，载着布布往幼儿园骑去。

这天，在安全抵达幼儿园之后，颂然没有马上离开。他站在门外，目送布布一蹦一跳进了大厅，把小书包和儿童手机一起交给老师，换好鞋子，转身奔向教室，消失在了玄关玻璃后面。

颂然想，他和这个孩子的缘分大概就到此为止了吧，除去那一点意外的失控，这三天其实是很美好的。希望今后还有机会拥抱布布，希望将来的某一天，在走道里碰见贺先生的时候，他还有机会亲口说一句“抱歉”。

身旁陆续有年幼的孩子经过，有些是被爸爸送来的，有些是被妈妈送来的，还有些是被爷爷奶奶送来的。颂然望着他们朝气蓬勃的小脸，低头笑了笑，骑车离开了幼儿园。

就在他离开的那一刻，老师手中的儿童手机响了起来。

今天是星期四。

每周四下午两点到三点，SwordArc Inc.都会召开一场部门负责人例会。由于新一代Q7、S7、T7全系列产品发布会迫在眉睫，公司上下需要协调的事务过多，例会被延长到了下午五点。

在进行到最后一项议程时，贺致远摸出手机，按下了开机键。

在他的大学室友兼创业伙伴Carl Kraus询问他是否需要补充发言时，贺致远与技术部下属交换过意见，给出了否定的答复。

在投影机切断信号、会议宣布结束的第一秒，他按下了呼叫键。

圆形会议室恢复了轻松的氛围，几十把座椅纷纷朝后推开，VP们合上文件夹，端着咖啡杯起身离开。一位德国工程师拿着传感器兼容终测报告走到贺致远身边，说还有几项需要与他单独沟通。

贺致远握着手机，手掌稍稍下压，礼貌地道：“家务事，稍等一分钟。”

对方回以理解的笑容，退开几步距离，做了一个请便的手势。贺致远于是站起身，走到了洒满阳光的落地窗旁。

作为一个合格的技术高层，他其实应该以身作则，避免在工作时间处理私人事务，但他说服自己，这通电话与他的孩子有关，属于并行任务中优先级最靠前的一个，理应得到宽容对待。

等待接通的过程中，或许是阳光太炽烈，他的手心冒出了一点汗。

他知道之前那两通电话一定是颂然打的，甚至连动机也能大致猜到。事实上，昨晚说完“不能”两个字以后，颂然落寞的嗓音一入耳，他立刻就心软了——年轻人总是容易冲动，说话难免会鲁莽些，并非多么不可原谅的错误。

那时他想给颂然一个机会，所以才迟迟没挂电话，只等颂然开口解释，他也好顺水推舟，冰释前嫌。

但很不巧，颂然放弃了机会，却偏偏选了今天开会的时候打过来。

他别无选择，只能挂掉。

挂电话是一种相当伤害感情的行为，由于缺乏沟通，很可能造成不必要的严重误解。贺致远作为主动拒绝的一方，认为自己有必要解释清楚。

电话接通了，贺致远时间紧，没等对方开口就说：“颂然，刚才太抱歉了，我这边在开会，不适合接电话。布布的事我们晚上再聊，可以吗？”

那边似乎有点错愕，几秒空白后，他听到了幼儿园老师的声音：“您好，请问是贺悦阳小朋友的家长吗？”

贺致远一愣：“是。”

他飞快抬起手腕，目光从表盘上一扫而过——下午五点十分，也就是国内上午八点十分。幼儿园八点开园，这个时点不早也不晚，估计布布刚被送到幼儿园。

他迟了一步。

老师拿捏不准他的意图，问道：“贺悦阳已经进教室了，您需要和他说话吗？”

“不用了，安全到学校就好。”贺致远说，“老师辛苦了。”

寒暄几句过后，他挂掉电话，回头收起摆在桌上的笔记本电脑，示意等候着的德国工程师去隔壁小会议室讨论问题。

两次与颂然擦肩而过，贺致远产生了一丝难得的烦躁情绪。

从初衷来说，他无意伤害那个敏感的青年，然而传递不出的解释却让他陷入了内疚与焦灼之中，连今晚的加班任务也显得繁重起来。


	9. Day 04 20:59

半夜，贺致远结束手头工作，开着他的改装保时捷在快车道上一路飙上了九十迈，风驰电掣回到家，冲了个热水澡，又喝了半杯红酒，倒头就睡。

四小时以后，他被规律的生物钟强迫唤醒，睡意朦胧地掏出手机，拨出了今天的爱心电话。布布接起电话，在那头娇软地喊了一声“拔拔”，说自己正在涂颜色，涂得可好看了。

贺致远问：“新买的涂色本？”

“不是呀。”

布布握着绿色彩铅，涂描着顶在猫咪头上的一片叶子：“是哥哥画的。早上我们遇到了一只小花猫，超可爱，哥哥就画给我了。”

傍晚幼儿园放学，布布被新阿姨接回了家，看到家门口放着三摞幼儿绘本，还有一张猫咪简笔画。他跑去敲了敲8012A的门，颂然却不在家，于是，他决定仔仔细细地给猫咪涂好颜色，等颂然一回来就送给他。

贺致远刚睡醒，还犯着迷糊，和布布聊过几句之后，他自然而然地说：“乖，把电话给哥哥吧。”

布布觉得爸爸简直糊涂极了：“哥哥不在这里呀，这里只有姐姐，我……我让姐姐接电话了哦？”

他说话的时候，贺致远正好打了一个悠长的呵欠，没听清楚。电话一转手，他也不问对面是谁，直接唤道：“颂然。”

“贺先生，您您您……您好！我叫林卉！”

大清早的，明朗又激动的高八度女声杀入耳朵，瞬间唤醒了贺致远。

林卉？

哦，他记起来了，家里新雇了一位保姆。

林卉今年二十一岁，幼师专业，是今年夏季的准毕业生。她生了一张娃娃脸，烫着梨花头，戴着玫红色的缎带发夹，看起来精神十足。前些天，她刚在一家高级家政投了实习简历，立刻就有一份月薪上万的短期零工从天而降，直接砸在了她脑门上。

据联络人说，这家不仅宝宝乖巧，连雇主也帅出天际，差点把她乐晕了。

她展现出了优秀的职业素养，先向贺先生恭敬问好，再做了一番自我介绍，接着开始条理清晰地向他汇报布布的状况。

四点钟，幼儿园放学，她打车接布布回家。

五点钟，布布吃了一小碗草莓、猕猴桃和火龙果拌起来的水果沙拉。

六点钟，她做了一份香煎小牛肉配胡萝卜当晚餐，布布胃口不错，顺利清盘。

七点钟，遵照雇主的特殊要求，她声情并茂地给布布讲了一个童话故事。布布听完故事，礼貌地说了“谢谢”。

林卉一度以为有钱人家的小孩儿飞扬跋扈，会特别难带，但见到布布以后，她简直惊叹不已。这位小朋友就像一位贵族小绅士，没有半点儿臭脾气，不吵不闹，给啥吃啥，懂事到不可思议。甚至在听完故事以后，他也没像别的小孩儿那样缠着林卉问东问西，而是取出彩笔，专心涂画去了。

工作太轻松，钞票太好赚。

林卉舒服地躺在布艺沙发上，一边喝果汁，一边玩手机卡牌游戏，对慷慨的雇主先生充满了感激，以至于接电话的时候也按捺不住褒扬之心。

“贺先生，您对布布真是太上心了。我之前带过不少孩子，像您这样准备了一车幼儿绘本的家长还是第一次见呢！”林卉笑容满面地恭维贺致远，“您没指定讲什么故事，我瞧着绘本质量都挺不错的，应该精选过，就在四到六岁那堆里拿了一本。您如果有专门需求，尽管提出来，我可以提前准备的！”

“我家？幼儿绘本？”

贺致远丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“对啊，就放在门口，估计是快递送来的吧。”林卉从沙发上探出半截身子，确认了一下绘本的数量，“总共三堆，按年龄贴的标签，一到三岁，四到六岁，七到十岁……呃，等一下，难道您不知道吗？”

“不知道。”

这就尴尬了。

林卉马屁拍到马腿上，干巴巴笑了两声，大脑飞速运转，旋即想到了一个自认为极其合理的解释：“那一定是夫人下的单吧？您夫人真贤惠，啊哈哈。”

没夸到先生，夸夫人也是一样奏效的，林卉佩服自己的机智。

贺致远却听得直皱眉。

他哪来的夫人？

夸完“两位家长”，就到了最关键的重头戏——夸孩子。

林卉这方面经验丰富，各种赞誉之词像开花一样冒出来，表扬布布又听话又礼貌，论及乖巧程度，在同龄孩子中是百里挑一的存在。

谁不喜欢听到自己的孩子被夸赞呢？

她喋喋不休地说着好话，贺致远却并不感到愉快。

类似的褒奖，他听得太多了。

迄今为止，每一任保姆都用重复的字句夸过布布。她们说，布布是一个懂事到令人惊叹的孩子，贺致远也一直宽心地接纳褒奖，将这当作儿子健康成长的证据。可是，自从和颂然发生过争吵，再次听到懂事、乖巧之类的词语，他的第一反应居然是警惕。

尤其是“百里挑一”这个描述。

百里挑一意味着特殊，特殊可以是正面的，也可以是负面的。从前他压根不会考虑负面的可能性，而现在，他对此产生了怀疑。

“我有个问题。”贺致远打断林卉的奉承，直截了当地问，“依你当幼师的经验，如果一个孩子具备远超同龄人的成熟，有没有可能是心理不正常的症状？”

林卉一惊。

裸考遇到超纲题，这剧本走向不对啊！

她紧张地抓了抓下巴，笑着打哈哈：“心……心理不正常？哈哈哈，贺先生，您太幽默了，这怎么会不正常呢？我可以向您保证，您家孩子绝对……”

“任何可能。”贺致远强调。

“呃，这、这个嘛……”林卉心中警铃大作。

果然！

带个孩子月薪上万，天底下哪有那么容易的事？雇主先生绝对是在找机会考察她的专业素养，想看看是不是物有所值呢。她必须好好表现，免得第一天就被炒鱿鱼。

林卉太在乎这份工作了，注意力完全集中在如何回答贺致远的问题上，因此，她没有注意到客厅里的布布已经放下了画笔，扭过头，就那么不声不响地望着她，将她说的每一个字都听进了心里。

“贺先生，您说的这种可能性，它确实是存在的。有些孩子长期得不到父母回应，会产生一定程度的讨好心理，具体表现有很多，比如不敢提出自己的需求，对大人言听计从，表面上看着特别乖巧，其实是心理失常的，典型的例子就是孤儿、留守儿童，还有遭受过冷暴力的孩子。”

说到这里，林卉忽然一转话锋，笑盈盈地说：“哎呀，这些都是极端情况，和您家沾不上边的啦。您家里经济条件这么好，绘本一买一大堆，平常亲子陪伴肯定不会少的。”

亲子陪伴？

怎么样算多，怎么样算少？贺致远发觉自己对这个也不太有概念。

林卉把手一挥，豪爽地说：“贺先生，您就放一百个心吧。我看小孩子的眼光最准了，您家布布非常健康，绝对没有心理问题，也没有什么不正常，您完全不需要有这方面的顾虑……”

话说一半，她“哎呀”一声，被扑了个人仰马翻。

布布悬着热泪，伸长了小胳膊，不管不顾地要抢走儿童手机，哭喊道：“爸爸，我没有不正常，我……我没有不正常！”

听到那细嫩的哭喊声，贺致远一下从床上弹了起来。

布布在旁边？

这林卉怎么回事，竟然当着孩子的面谈这些话题？颂然那天不光躲进了房间，连房门都是关的！

林卉吓坏了，呆若木鸡地坐在沙发上，任由布布夺走了儿童手机。

布布一屁股坐到地上，抱着手机嚎啕大哭，一会儿喊爸爸，一会儿喊自己没有不正常，涕泪如雨，凄厉又狼狈。

完了。

工作要丢了。

林卉一个二十出头的小姑娘，哪里遭遇过这样突如其来的意外状况，一时承受不了，鼻子发酸，也开始“噼啪噼啪”往下掉泪。

颂然拎着一盒鸡丝炒面回家的时候，8012B正当哭声震天，隔着一扇门都能听见里头震耳欲聋的动静。

他过去敲了敲门，一个穿圆领小洋裙的女孩开了门。

她双眸通红，泪花满面，显然也参与了这场深夜扰民活动。见到门外友善的小帅哥，她连名字也顾不得问，飞身扑了颂然一个满怀，直把眼泪往他肩上蹭。

“哎？”颂然拎着炒面，手足无措，“你……你怎么了？”

“我完了！”

林卉放声大哭。

这时，屋里响起了一声更凄惨的啼哭：“哥哥！！！”

颂然慌忙推开林卉，张开双臂蹲下，只见布布高举儿童手机，狂哭着迎面奔来，子弹一般撞进了他怀里。

布布这一嗓子“哥哥”喊得撕心裂肺，电话那端的贺致远却长舒了一口气。

有颂然在，他焦灼的心就能定了。

刚才家里鸡飞狗跳一团乱，孩子眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，激动得话都说不清，更别提耐心听他解释。贺致远纵有十八般武艺，隔着一部冷冰冰的手机，抱不能抱、亲不能亲的，实在拿这个烂摊子无能为力。

万幸，颂然及时出现了。

贺致远很少毫无缘由地信任一个人，可直觉告诉他，只要有颂然在，他心爱的孩子就会很快停止哭泣了。

电话另一端，颂然已经把布布抱了起来。

宝贝儿抽噎得厉害，小身体一拱一拱停不住，泪水汹涌不断，脸蛋上布满了湿漉漉的水痕，聚到下巴，断线珠子似的往下掉。

“没事了啊，没事了，布布乖，哥哥在这儿呢，哥哥陪着你呢。”

颂然拍抚着孩子的后背，让他伏在自己肩头哭泣。

嘀。

客厅角落里，小Q慢悠悠地转过九十度，点亮一排冰蓝色指示灯，又慢悠悠地朝他们挪近了半米。

颂然有点畏惧，立刻后退了两步。

布布上气不接下气地哭了好一会儿，等喘匀气了，才噘起小嘴为自己辩白：“哥哥，你帮我告诉爸爸，我是好孩子，我没有不正常……”

不正常？

颂然一听这词，立刻意识到问题出大发了。但他怕布布受到二次伤害，所以不敢直接询问，而是给林卉使了个眼色，低声问：“到底怎么回事啊？你找张纸，再找支笔……不，手机，你用手机打字给我看！”

林卉却没反应。

她微张着嘴巴，直勾勾地盯着颂然，仿佛魂游天外。

颂然急了：“打字啊！”

“哦！好、好的！”

林卉这才回过神来，点了两下头，开始“噼噼啪啪”往手机便签本里打字，一边打，一边用余光偷瞄颂然——俊朗帅气的大男孩，抱着一个软乎乎的小宝宝在客厅兜圈子，拍背的动作那么温柔，暖得能融了心。

什么叫反差萌？这就叫反差萌。

林卉的脸颊上染开了一抹羞涩的红晕。

颂然当gay当久了，根本想不到自己哄个孩子都能俘获一颗少女心，没能和林卉热切的眼神对上电波。他抱着布布兜完几圈，回来一读手机，眉峰立即拧作了“川”字。

“对不起！”

林卉缩头道歉。

颂然轻叹道：“跟我说对不起干什么？我又不是孩子爸爸……”

他只是一个刚被贺先生辞退了的“保姆”，认真算起来，其实连插手这事的立场都没有，但他实在没法坐视不管。

“我先带布布去房间里静一静，那个，你……你叫什么名字？”

“林卉！”

“行，林卉，你也别哭了，我等会儿帮你想办法，好不好？”

“好！”

林卉感动得一塌糊涂，抿着嘴唇，泪水在眼里涌成了一汪清泉。

8012A与8012B房型对称，颂然很快就找到了属于布布的次卧。一开门，他整个傻住了。

这也叫儿童房？！

灰白色调，简洁线条，设计风格与客厅一脉相承，却和幼儿对色彩、形状的渴求背道而驰，唯一显出暖意的，只有散落在地的乐高积木、挂在床头的向日葵油画，以及一只巨大的咖啡色布偶熊，连床都是标准尺寸的双人床，外加一个圆枕头，说明孩子平常独睡。

颂然环顾了一圈，心里说不出是什么滋味，总之堵得慌。他正准备关门，小Q突然滚着轮子卡住了门缝，非要跟进来。

也罢。

毕竟是贺先生派来保护布布的小天使，大概有什么安全监视功能，还是待在它眼皮底下吧。

小Q自动找了个视野良好的墙角，开始安静蹲点。

小孩儿还没哭到头，趴在颂然怀中抽抽搭搭掉眼泪，小嗓子又细又嫩，听着楚楚可怜，颂然的心头肉都在跟着一颤一颤地疼。

他抱着布布坐到床边，孩子小手一震，啪叽，儿童手机落到了床上。

屏幕一瞬亮起，又一瞬暗下，26分15秒的通话时长一闪而过，并且还在一秒一秒地持续累加。

但颂然没有注意到。

他眼中只有一个鼻子红通通的小哭包。

小哭包化身雨神，下完暴雨下小雨，慷慨地洒了十多分钟才收去神通。期间颂然一直陪着他，不急，也不劝，等孩子自己哭够了，情绪发泄完毕，反倒有点不好意思了。

他低着头，靠在颂然怀里羞涩地扭了扭：“哥哥。”

带着一点儿小委屈，还有一点儿小撒娇。

颂然忍不住笑了：“宝贝儿，你哭什么呀？你这一哭，姐姐以后都不敢夸你了。”

“啊？”

布布露出了困惑的神情，眨了眨眼，把悬而未落的最后一滴泪珠眨了下来。

颂然说：“布布不知道吗？刚才姐姐夸你听话来着。”

“可是，可是我明明听到姐姐说……说我‘不正常’。”

布布又是一抽鼻子。

颂然便捏了捏他的小脸蛋，温柔地说：“‘不正常’不一定是坏事呀。其实呢，它就是‘不一样’的意思。比方说，哥哥买了一个苹果，特别大，特别甜，就和其他的小苹果‘不一样’；再比方说，哥哥遇到一只小花猫，特别萌，特别活泼，就和其他的小猫咪‘不一样’；现在哥哥看到布布，觉得布布特别听话，特别懂事，也就是和其他顽皮的小朋友‘不一样’啦。”

布布被唬得一愣一愣的：“是……是这个意思吗？”

“当然是啦。”

颂然笑容灿烂，绽开两个可爱的酒窝，令人不忍怀疑这番话的真实性：“布布好好想一想，从前遇到的阿姨呀、老师呀、大爷大妈什么的，是不是经常夸布布又听话又聪明？”

布布回忆了两秒钟，然后甜津津答道：“嗯！”

颂然就顺着说：“你看，大家都知道布布是好孩子，哥哥见到你的第一眼就看出来了，新来的姐姐当然也看出来了。所以呢，她对爸爸说的‘不正常’，是指布布比其他孩子更招人喜欢，是好的那种‘不正常’。”

布布破涕为笑，乌黑的瞳仁里也亮起了光芒。可是才一小会儿，笑容又消失了，那束来之不易的光芒也暗淡了下去。

“不是好的那种，不是的。”他摇了摇头，伸手指着颂然的眼角，难过地说，“哥哥，你知道吗，你每次夸我的时候都会笑的，眼睛这里会弯一弯，但刚才姐姐说话的时候没有笑，所以，肯定是坏的那种‘不一样’，不是好的。”

寂寞的童音传到电话那头，贺致远呼吸一紧，才放下的心又提到了高处——这一点也不像布布会说出的话，一点也不像。

太敏感了。

他开朗爱笑的孩子，当真还有表象之外的另一面吗？

听筒里传来了一段漫长的沉默。就在贺致远以为颂然也被难住了，善意的谎言即将穿帮的时候，他听见颂然温柔地说：“布布，姐姐没有笑，不是因为布布不够好，而是因为爸爸告诉了她一件事。”

“什么事呀？”

“爸爸说，他当然知道布布是个乖孩子，可是呢，他不希望布布一直做乖孩子。”

“为什么不希望？”

孩子歪着脑袋，很是不解。

颂然就笑了：“因为爸爸会心疼啊。布布这么乖，有了委屈也不肯说出来，全藏在心里头。小孩子嘛，人小，心也小，巴掌大的一丁点儿地方，要藏那么多事情，爸爸当然会心疼了。”

“骗人骗人！”布布昂起下巴，气呼呼地瞪了颂然一眼，“爸爸才不会心疼呢，爸爸喜欢的就只有乖布布！”

颂然一怔，赶忙替万里之外的贺致远打圆场：“怎、怎么会呢？布布乖不乖，爸爸都是一样喜欢的啊。”

布布却小大人似的叹了口气：“哥哥，你不懂。”

“爸爸有好多事情要忙，总是看着一块一块的屏幕，不看我，还讨厌被打扰。我找他一起玩的话，他就会说，布布乖，别闹。我只有乖乖的，不吵他，他有空了，才会过来摸我的头，表扬我，所以……”

布布凑到颂然耳边，倾吐秘密一般悄悄地说：“所以要一直做乖布布呀。”

是吗？

他工作的时候，竟然是这样冷落孩子的吗？

贺致远面色沉重地握着手机，以手撑额，食指与中指并拢，用力揉了揉眉心。片刻，他垂低了头，掌心覆面，将十指深深插入了发间。

似乎……是的。

他向来自诩为一个合格的父亲，除了偶发状况，他极少在公司加班到深夜，时常亲自去幼儿园接布布放学，还会和孩子共进晚餐。

但在那之后的时间，他几乎全部奉献给了书房。

他有频繁不断的工作电话，排到凌晨一点的视频会议，几小时不查看就涨到三位数的新邮件。书桌上的四台显示器霸占了他的视线，一屏代码、一屏论文、一屏数据库，余下一屏随时待用，最忙的时候，他连布布几点上床睡觉的都不知道。

但布布从来不闹。

这个孩子永远在他看不见的地方安静地做着自己的事情，只有当他开始休息，才会“恰好”出现在他的视野里，甜甜地撒一会儿娇，就像一朵贴心的棉花糖。贺致远一直将这当做父子间心有灵犀的默契，可现在他知道了，所谓的默契，根本就是布布单方面压抑了孩童天性，在吃力地追逐他的节奏。

布布才四岁啊。

原来，那天颂然说的每一句话都是对的。

上天并没有给他特殊待遇，没有赐给他一个无须操心的乖孩子，只是让孩子学会了噤声，变成了一个小哑巴，而他作为亲生父亲，居然要通过另一个人才能接触到孩子隐秘的内心。

强烈的挫败感扑面而来，他无所适从。

贺致远抓起手机，飞奔下了楼梯，最后五阶一步跃过。

笔记本电脑正搁在客厅茶几上，他连敲几下键盘，激活屏幕，远程登入了家里小Q的管理系统。登录瞬间，大量新生成的数据日志开始同步载入，在页面左侧一行行快速刷新，滚动条也急剧由长缩短。这本是贺致远最关心的内容，但现在，他连一眼都没看，直接切入监控画面，选择了OmniVision。

全景视野。

8012B的卧室内，小Q的冰蓝色指示灯缓缓暗下，又缓缓亮起，完成了一次温柔的明暗交替。顶端摄像头随之开启，高速视频流通过无线网络传输至贺致远的电脑，将监控画面以环形投影的方式呈现在了白墙上。

转眼间，贺致远的客厅变成了一万公里之外的卧室，前方两米就是孩子的床，床上坐着一大一小，正依偎在一块儿，说着悄悄话。

布布哭红了鼻子和眼睛，像只惊魂未定的小兔子，紧紧地窝在颂然怀中。颂然用五指拢住他的小手，低头看着他，眼神温柔如水。画面的色调和比例都那么真实，仿佛只要上前几步，就可以张开双臂拥抱他们。

贺致远站在客厅里，眼神极为专注。

颂然的声音不再局限于失真的手机听筒，改从立体环绕音响里传了出来：“布布，哥哥问你一个问题，好不好？”

布布点头道：“好呀。”

颂然问：“哥哥现在在想什么，你猜得到吗？”

布布摇了摇头。

颂然又问：“那么，外头的姐姐在想什么，你猜得到吗？”

布布又摇了摇头。

“那么，如果布布想知道，应该怎么办呢？”

布布咬着手指头想了一会儿，第三次摇了摇头。

颂然笑了，他把布布的手指从嘴里拽出来，轻轻握于掌心，说：“布布，你可以开口问我们啊。你问了，我们就会回答，我们回答了，你不就知道了？”

“对哦。”

布布挠了挠头皮，有点不好意思。

“所以呢，哥哥要告诉你，藏在心里的话只有说出来，才能被人听见。布布猜不到别人在想什么，别人也是一样的，就像爸爸，你什么都不说，爸爸当然猜不到你有多委屈呀。他不是不爱你，只是太忙了，偶尔会听不见你心里的声音。其实，在这个世界上，他是最想了解你的人。布布，等爸爸出差回来，你就把刚才对我说的话也对他说一遍，这样，爸爸就知道你在想什么，你不会再受委屈了。”

颂然的语调天生带着一种治愈魔法，像窗缝里漏进来的一线阳光，淡淡的，暖暖的，让人安心。

贺致远注视着他，胸腔一阵发热。

布布犹疑地问：“只要告诉爸爸，爸爸就会陪我了吗？”

“嗯，会的。”颂然点了点头，“布布是小孩子，小孩子有特权，可以撒娇，可以不乖。爸爸这么爱你，只要听到你的心里话，一定会想办法满足你的。”

布布腾地坐了起来，双眼闪闪发亮：“真的哟？”

颂然微笑：“真的哟。”

布布歪头琢磨了片刻，兴奋地说：“那……我要爸爸下班以后多陪陪我，可以吗？”

“可以。”

“还要跟爸爸一起搭小车！”

“可以。”

“睡前……睡前要听爸爸讲故事！”

“也可以。”

“还要养一只猫猫！”

颂然忍俊不禁，伸手捏了捏他的鼻子：“再养一只猫，布兜兜会吃醋的。”

“是么？”布布有点沮丧，纠结了一会儿，才嘟起小嘴，勉为其难地说，“好吧好吧，那就不养猫猫啦！”

两个人对视了一秒钟，同时笑了出来，在床上七歪八倒地扭作一团。

贺致远望着墙上鲜活的投影，心中慨然，对他的伙伴Carl Kraus充满了感激——数月以前，是Carl驳回了他的提议，坚持保留了小Q的全景监控功能。

全景监控原本是为户外系列T7和S7专门设计的功能。在家庭版Q7的研发会议上，出于数据安全和隐私保护的考量，贺致远态度严谨，坚决要求去除全景监控，只保留正面广角摄像。他认为就Q7的用户需求而言，这已经足够了。

但Carl反对。

他们带领各自的团队唇枪舌战了足足两小时，最终Carl获得了胜利。

当时他很有情怀地说：加利福尼亚是一个无雪之地，如果哪一年我不幸沦落到要在这里过圣诞，Q7至少能让我看见芝加哥的大雪和壁炉，还有坐在绒布沙发上给茶壶织毛衣的奶奶。

“Always be with your family. In memory, or in SwordArc Q7.”

他像念广告词一样说出了这句话。

几个月之后的今天，贺致远站在这里，近距离看着他的孩子和那个笑容明朗的青年，终于真正理解了当时Carl所坚持的东西。


	10. Day 04 21:45

布布哭累了，两只眼睛又红又肿，像一尾鼓着泡泡眼的小金鱼，趴在颂然肩头直嚷困。颂然便抱他起来，温声细语地哄道：“布布，哥哥带你去洗香香，洗完就睡觉觉，好不好？”

“好……”

布布有气无力，小脑袋困倦地垂了下去。

颂然抱他去了卧室，监控画面中只剩下一间空荡荡的房间。贺致远估摸着起码得洗半小时，就去厨房煮了一杯咖啡。等他端着咖啡回来，布布已经裹着一块小浴巾趴在了床上，正迷迷糊糊地打着盹。

而颂然站在衣橱前，面对一大柜子衣物翻翻找找。

“睡衣，睡衣……睡衣藏哪儿了啊？”

他一边拨拉一边念叨。

身上的白T恤被洗澡水溅成了半透明，贴着皮肤，显出一段窄瘦的腰线。大概是湿衣贴身有些难受的缘故，颂然干脆抓住衣摆，把T恤脱掉了。

贺致远喉结一动，不自觉咽下了口中的咖啡。

意料之外的，颂然有一副相当不错的身材——肤色偏白，从事的应该是室内工作，但背肌匀称，肩线利落，看着年轻而有活力，要是再做一些器械辅助，相信会更有看头。

贺致远健身十四年，持有ACE颁发的专业私教证，却一直没带过学生，这回倒起了带颂然一起练的念头。

颂然完全不知道自己被人看光了，还在尽忠职守地履行小奶爸的职责，从衣柜里翻出一套小黄鸭睡衣，捏着衣领抖了抖，又抱起一摊软泥似的布布，把他的两条小胳膊套进袖子，两条小短腿套进裤管，再逐一扣上纽扣。

过程中，布布一直处于睡梦状态，在他臂弯里东倒西歪，扭出了各种滑稽姿势，怎么折腾都不醒。颂然见他睡熟了，就轻手轻脚把他放入了被窝，但就在他抽手的一刹那，布布突然惊醒了。

“哥哥，你要走了吗？”

布布一下子捉住了他的手指。

颂然忙说：“不走不走，我去外头安慰一下林卉姐姐就回来。她和你一样，也在哭呢。布布安心睡觉，我保证，等你下次睁开眼睛的时候，我一定已经睡在你旁边了。”

布布翘起小拇指：“拉勾勾！”

颂然与他拉了勾勾，他才安心下来，仰头讨了个晚安吻，拱进被窝里乖乖睡了。

贺致远看着他们，一时感慨颇深。

这样简单而温情的互动，已经很久没在他与布布之间发生过了。布布比他想象的更依赖颂然，只有在颂然面前，才会卸下面具，捧出一颗幼小而脆弱的心灵，博得理解，祈求呵护。与他这个正牌父亲相比，颂然才是布布更想依靠的人。

但贺致远并不恼怒。

因为做错了事的是他，而非颂然。

布布睡着后，颂然去了一趟浴室，用吹风机吹干T恤，重新穿回了身上。出门前，他发现颜色显眼的儿童手机落在床上，屏幕一片漆黑，就顺道带了出去。

蹲在墙角的小Q见观测目标产生位移，迅速从待机状态苏醒，跟屁虫一样尾随在颂然身后。颂然没留心，随手一关房门，“哐当”一门板扇得小Q自转了三十度，监控画面随之剧烈抖动，贺致远的客厅犹如发生了一场壮观的八级地震。

贺先生眉头一皱，搁下咖啡杯，往小Q的备注里记了一行：

减震太差，需要优化。

幸好小Q非常结实，没撞出什么大事。晕头转向几秒钟之后，它自动把行进方向调整正确，跟着颂然出去了。

林卉正在客厅沙发上昏昏欲睡，见颂然出来，眼皮上的瞌睡虫瞬间跑了个干净：“布布怎么样了，还哭吗？”

“挺好的，不哭了。”颂然笑着指了指自己的脑袋，“倒是我比较不好，脑细胞都快死光了。”

“这么辛苦啊。”

林卉赶忙给他腾了个位置。

颂然一挑眉毛：“当然了，哄小孩儿可是技术活，很耗体力的，特别像布布这种，又聪明又敏感，一个表情不对都会穿帮，哄他一次，我三天都没力气说假话。”

他在林卉身旁坐下，把手机递了过去：“行了，不管怎么说，篓子我已经替你兜住了，你现在只剩一个任务——打电话向贺先生道歉。”

林卉一听，弹簧般蹦出三尺远：“别别别，我可不敢！”

颂然奇怪道：“这有什么不敢？”

林卉嗓门轻得像蚊子叫：“我……我会被解雇的。”

颂然笑得停不下来，掰开她五根手指，硬是把手机塞了进去：“难道不打电话就不会被解雇了吗？这逻辑不成立啊。贺先生如果真想辞了你，装聋作哑也没用。赶紧的，伸头一刀缩头一刀，勇敢点，打。”

“不要！”

林卉避之不及，拿手机当烫手山芋抛了回去：“解雇就解雇，大不了卷铺盖走人，打电话道歉还要多挨一顿骂，我才不干呢！”

“……”

颂然若有所思，朝她招了招手，微笑道：“来，坐过来，我们聊一聊这个问题。”

林卉不情不愿地挪近了十公分。

颂然便也主动挪了一段，然后认真望着她，说：“林卉，不论贺先生最终做出了什么决定，道歉都是不能逃避的。第一，你是家政公司的员工，工作出了岔子，损害的是公司形象，总该道个歉挽回一下吧？第二，贺先生是布布的父亲，布布被你弄哭了，他人在国外，看不见摸不着的，多担心啊。现在孩子已经没事了，你是不是该打电话报个平安，让他放心？”

林卉默默捋着发尾，半天没答话。

道理她都明白，可是……可是她好怕啊！

颂然鼓励她：“别怕，贺先生不是什么凶神恶煞的人。他是个绅士，很讲道理的，你诚心向他道歉，他一定不会为难你。”

“真的？”林卉将信将疑。

“嗯，真的。”

她埋头挣扎了许久，还是勇气欠缺，便开始讨价还价：“你跟布布这么熟，跟贺先生应该也挺熟的吧？要不，你替我转达一下歉意？”

颂然尴尬地笑了：“别的事也许可以，这事还真不行，那什么……我吧，被他拉黑了。”

说着做了个抹脖子的动作。

林卉惊讶地问怎么回事，他耸了耸肩，挺不好意思地说：“就是……我跟他吧，邻里关系处得不太好，刚闹了一场，还闹挺大，好感度不当心刷成负的了。他现在特别不待见我，听到我的声音就挂电话。我替你出面的话，估计你不光得丢工作，还得额外赔点钱。”

“这么严重？你不说他不为难人的吗？”

颂然被光速打脸，相当尴尬，只好往自己身上泼脏水：“呃，这个……我属于特例，特别讨人厌那种。”

林卉立刻一桶清水泼回来：“哪儿呀，你特别招人喜欢！你看，你长得帅，脾气好，身材也不错，还会哄孩子，综合起来至少打个四星半，放到相亲市场绝对是爆款。贺先生不待见你，我待见你啊……你、你有女朋友伐？”

颂然见她离题万里，哭笑不得：“别打岔，打电话。”

林卉穷追不舍：“有没有嘛？”

“没有。”

小姑娘当即兴奋起来，双眼冒出一颗颗粉色桃心：“好巧啊，我也没有男朋友，要不然咱俩试一试？”

爱的表白来得毫无预兆，且汹涌澎湃，堪比迅雷疾风。颂然被她的热情之焰呛到了，干咳连连：“你……你先把电话打了，别的事以后再说。”

“你先答应我嘛。”林卉趁火打劫。

颂然招架不住，被迫搬出了英菲尼迪男神：“林卉，我虽然单身，但暗恋对象还是有一个的，正在追，说不定哪天就脱单了，所以没法跟你交往，明白了吗？”

林卉垮下了脸，郁闷地扭过头去。

“明白了，不打。”

颂然就算脾气再好，这时候也恼了，恨不得跪下来叫她三声“姑奶奶”：“林卉，你多大岁数了，能不能有点责任心？你把人家孩子弄哭了，行，没事，我帮你哄。现在我哄完了，你连打个电话报句平安都不肯？你不怕贺爸爸担心啊？”

林卉小声嗫嚅：“那你帮我打呗。”

颂然轰然倒回沙发上，扶额道：“我一个躺在黑名单里的人，打过去给他添堵吗？”

林卉窘迫地揪着裙子，扭扭捏捏不肯作声。颂然被她弄得一点脾气也没了，只好举白旗认输，叹道：“行，你不打，我打。”

说着就去拿手机。

“别别别，我打还不行么！”

林卉怕他生气，一把抢过手机，以迅雷不及掩耳之势按下了爱心拨号键。屏幕亮起，一行极其骇人的大字跳了出来——当前通话时间：1小时39分15秒。

1小时39分16秒。

1小时39分17秒。

1小时39分18秒。

“……”

两人盯着屏幕，双双石化了。

常言道，真正的勇士敢于直面惨淡的人生，敢于正视淋漓的鲜血。

可惜颂然不是勇士。

事实上他只花一秒钟就认清了自己的怂包身份，夺路而逃，随手撞开一扇门，“砰”地甩上，扔下林卉一个人面对重磅炸弹。

他靠墙站在黑暗里，呼吸急促，脸颊剧烈发烫。

刚才那1小时39分18秒，他都说了什么啊？他曲解了林卉的意思，讲了一大堆幼稚的谎言，无中生有地捏造了贺先生的“内疚”，还越俎代庖，替贺先生开了一叠空头支票，最要命的是，一分钟之前他刚刚吐槽过贺先生小肚鸡肠，不接他电话，还拉黑了他……

这回真死透了。

颂然内心崩溃，脑袋用力往后一靠，撞到了墙上的照明开关，就听“嗒”的一声，暖色调的淡雅光线充斥了视野。

他闯入的这间屋子不大，摆设也简单。入目先是一大片奶油色地毯，两侧墙底和墙顶各有一条壁凹灯带，延伸到正对面的白墙，投下偏暗的柔光。白墙只纯粹的白墙，除了一个意义不明的巨大黑框之外没有任何装饰。天花板上镶嵌着小筒灯，精致可爱，但瓦数不高，厚重的窗帘一拉拢，就交织成一片浩瀚星空。

房间内唯一的家具是一套山茶红布沙发，上面堆满了松软的大抱枕，无论颜色还是材质，都对轻度皮肤饥渴的颂然充满了吸引力。

他慢慢走过去，窝进沙发角落，抓起一个抱枕，沉默地把脸埋了进去。

咚咚咚。

几分钟之后，外面三声叩门。林卉探进头来，愉快地挥了挥儿童手机：“颂然，贺先生找你！”

倒是连他的名字也知道了。

颂然抬起脸，神情极不自然：“哦。”

“别这么低落嘛，没事的！”林卉用手掌捂住麦克风，凑到他耳边，悄悄说，“贺先生真的超级好哎，我一道歉他就原谅我了，肯定也会原谅你的，加油！”

说着拍拍颂然的肩膀，朝他比了个鼓励的大拇指，欢快地奔了出去。

刚才她骑虎难下，抱着必死的决心接起了电话。果然，十秒钟之后她就壮烈牺牲，被贺先生辞退了。消息虽然糟糕，但似乎是为了刻意佐证颂然所说的“不凶神恶煞”，贺先生采用了极其委婉的表述方式，以至于林卉一开始甚至以为自己不是要被解雇，而是要被加薪了，还琢磨了一会儿误会到底出在哪里。

贺先生态度温和，表示初入社会的小姑娘犯点错误是难免的，只要及时自省，今后避免再犯就行。

林卉感动得泪流成河。

贺先生又说，他对此予以理解，并会向家政公司提供一个不伤害林卉名誉的正当辞退理由，除此之外，还愿意支付原定薪酬的百分之二十，作为她的“道歉奖励”——看在颂然的面子上。

他以这种方式为颂然背书，希望林卉能明白道歉的价值。

林卉眼泪一阵狂洒，握着手机连声道谢，心想颂然诚不欺我，贺先生简直是一个打着千瓦聚光灯都找不着的标准好男人。

所谓此之蜜糖，彼之砒霜，就是贺先生这厢把林卉感动得不要不要的，那厢却把颂然吓得短短三个字都讲不清楚。

“贺、贺、贺先生。”

颂然颤巍巍捧着手机，严重结巴。

贺致远笑了，开门见山地道：“颂然，下午那时候我在开会。”

“开……开会？”

颂然眨了眨眼睛，脑子没转过弯儿来。

“下午你不是给我打了两通电话吗？挺不巧的，当时公司正好有一场高层例会，我的职位必须全程在席，脱不开身，所以两次都挂断了……实在很抱歉。”

“原来是这样啊。”颂然既高兴又郁闷，“我还以为你、你……”

还以为你真嫌弃我了呢。

这半句话刹在中途，贺致远没能听完，但颂然如释重负的语气让他知道，这场小误会带给颂然的压力比他想象的还要大。

他深感内疚，解释道：“例会开得有点久，结束的时候国内已经八点多了，我怕你难受，给你回过一个电话，可惜没赶上，是幼儿园老师接的。颂然，请你务必相信，我从来没有把你拉进过黑名单。”

“啊，那个……那个是我随口瞎说的啦。”

颂然很尴尬，红着脸笑了笑，此地无银三百两地给自己圆话：“您这么大度，肯定不会跟我计较鸡毛蒜皮的事，是我、我自己想发牢骚，才对林卉那么说的。”

现在回头一琢磨，他纠结了整整一天的事，真的能算个事吗？无非是朋友之间观念不合，掐着电话线吵了一架而已。

这种芝麻绿豆碎麸糠的琐事，在贺先生那儿估计连号都排不上，真犯不着特意拉黑他。他是因为受了打击，自信减半，焦虑翻倍，什么都自动往坏处想，才把“不方便接电话”这个最大的可能性给忘了。

颂然挺惭愧的。

都多大了，还幼稚得像个小孩子，要劳烦贺先生亲自来哄。

他搂了搂怀中的大抱枕，用两条腿夹住，又往沙发角落拱了一厘米。

贺致远知道他嘴硬脸皮薄，便体贴地为他留了面子，没戳穿，只问：“凌晨五点给我打电话，有什么急事吗？”

颂然摇了摇头：“也没什么，就是昨晚您没原谅我，我想可能是我态度还不够诚恳，所以今早又打了一个，想郑重地向您再道一回歉。贺先生，我不该强迫您认同我的家庭观。就像您说的，每个人经历不同，家庭观产生分歧很正常，应该彼此尊重。我现在愿意跟您求同存异了，您能原谅我那天的失礼吗？”

贺致远淡淡笑了：“可以，我原谅你了。”

他答应得过于爽快，以至于颂然还沉浸在下一回合该找什么理由的思考中，听到“原谅”两个字，先是怔了一会儿，然后才放松下来。

“呃，除了道歉，我……我还想……”颂然在唇上咬出了一道浅浅的印子，忐忑地提出第二个请求，“现在说这个可能有点晚了，但是，我很喜欢布布，以后您晚上要是工作忙，没空陪他，能不能让他来我家玩？我可以帮您照顾他，给他讲故事，教他画画，睡前再洗得香香的送回来。”

“可以。”贺致远说。

颂然获得了更多信心，谨慎地又往前迈了一步：“那……以后林卉休假了，您能找我当代班保姆吗？我自愿义务劳动，纯免费，保证二十四小时在岗，不收一分钱！”

他还不知道林卉已经被辞退了，那小姑娘来送手机的时候春风满面，一派忧愁皆散的欢喜样，还口口声声夸赞贺先生宽容大度。颂然以为她得到了谅解，既为她高兴，也为自己难过，很是小心眼地嫉妒了三秒钟——大家明明都犯了错，区别只在林卉惹哭了小的，他激怒了大的，结果林卉没事，他不幸失业，可见生活多么现实，又多么操蛋。

贺致远听不到他心里的怨念，笑着问：“你这么喜欢布布啊？”

颂然点点头：“喜欢呀。”

他要是个直的，这辈子最大的梦想就是生一个像布布一样乖萌的宝宝，捧在掌心里，把所有的疼爱都给他，宠得飞上天去。

贺致远又问：“你喜欢他什么呢？”

颂然想了想，回答说：“我喜欢他依赖我的样子。”

“依赖你的样子？”

贺致远本以为会听到聪明可爱、天真无邪之类的描述，颂然给出的答案还真不在他的预想里。

“嗯。”颂然轻轻点了一下头，“我知道这样说可能有一点自恋，但是，布布确实挺依赖我的。他看我的眼神很亲近，没有距离感，也老爱往我身上扑，扑住了就赖着不走，还在我面前哭，对我讲心里话，大概是觉得我多少能听懂吧。我就想，能被这样的小天使依赖，是多么幸运的一件事啊，我得保护好他，不能让他失望。”

贺致远沉默了一会儿，捧起咖啡杯，慢慢喝了一口。

“坦白说，我很难想象你和布布在两三天内就建立起了这种亲密关系，这超出了我的理解能力。不过我必须承认，事实就是布布非常依赖你，你察觉到了被我忽视的细节，所以，关于之前那次争执，我也有必须道歉的地方。”

“贺、贺先生？”

颂然没料到他会这么说，因而惊讶极了。

贺致远自嘲地笑了笑：“我显然是过于自信了。我的大部分同事家里都有孩子，每天听他们抱怨孩子有多麻烦，白天闹，晚上哭，养两个的还打架，但布布从小就不这样，特别让人省心。我没深究过原因，还以为我比其他家长更有天分，养孩子无师自通。现在看来，是我把事情想得太简单了。”

繁衍是一种本能，但养育不是。

养育更像一场甜蜜的历练与修行，在婴儿出生那一刻启程，从来就没有无师自通的捷径。

“颂然，你的敏锐和坦诚帮了我一个大忙。出于家长的私心，我更希望让布布留在你身边，由你照顾。”贺致远温和地笑了笑，“全天，二十四小时，在你家。”

颂然瞪大了眼睛：“您……您的意思是……”

“我的意思是，经过合法监护人的批准，从现在开始，布布是属于你的小宝贝了。”

幸福来得太过突然，就像夏天毫无预兆的一场糖果雨，泼了颂然一脸甜意。他只觉如梦如幻，使劲抓了抓怀里的大抱枕：“贺先生，您是严肃、认真、讲诚信，不开玩笑不逗我的吗？”

贺致远笑了出来：“我保证严肃、认真、讲诚信，不开玩笑不逗你。你要是不放心，我还可以再正式邀请一遍。”

他清了清嗓子，效仿之前那次“半夜挖坑”，说：“颂然，我家有个四岁的小男孩，名叫布布，你愿不愿意帮我……”

“愿意愿意愿意！”

颂然满口答应，幸福得快要晕过去了。

他与贺先生达成了奇妙的和解。接下来十多天，他身边会多出一只可爱的小跟屁虫，萌萌的，软软的，满屋子追着喊他哥哥，要他梳头、喂饭、洗澡，吃他包的小馄饨，坐他的单车去幼儿园，每天晚上都缠着他讲故事，夜里搂着一块儿睡，低头一闻，就是令人安心的奶香味。

还有贺先生。

他得到了来之不易的原谅，等贺先生回国，碰巧在门外遇见了，起码可以友好地打一个招呼。

颂然想到这里，心满意足，极其没形象地在沙发上滚了一圈，滚完以后产生了强烈的不真实感：“所以……事情解决了？”

“解决了。”贺致远回答，“比你想象的快？”

颂然乐颠颠地“嗯”了一声：“快多了，我还以为要等到下辈子呢。”


	11. Day 04 22:37

从接通电话到解除误会，加起来还不足五分钟。这种直白高效的沟通方式让颂然心情畅快，连带提升了一大截对贺先生的好感度。

作为一名插画师，颂然吃过不少沟通失败带来的苦头。去年有段时间运气奇差，净遇到一些前期没主见，问啥啥都随便，后期吹毛求疵，问啥啥都不满意的约稿方，态度超跩，抛来一句“具体也说不上，反正感觉不对”，那真是一口老血憋在心头，吐不出又咽不回，只想抓起画笔插进对方的天灵盖。

每逢熬夜修稿，颂然都要举行仪式，把4号、6号、8号画笔并排插成三炷香的样子，虔诚地祈祷下一单能靠谱点儿，最好一口气把细枝末节全讲了，省得再折腾他弱不禁风的小身板。

要是每个人都像贺先生这样不迂回、不客套，凡事直奔主题，世界早就太平了。

颂然心情好的时候语速也快，话匣子一打开，兔子三瓣嘴似的向贺先生碎碎念，说今天送布布上学的时候简直难过死了，早知道有一通关键的电话在等他，他一定改掉早起的坏习惯，睡够半小时回笼觉再出门。

“谁说早起的鸟儿有虫吃？”他一脸悻悻然，“我就是起太早才饿死的。”

贺致远笑意满满，端着空杯去厨房清洗，半路上，一个狡猾的念头冒了出来：“我有个特别简单的办法，可以杜绝这类情况再发生，想知道么？”

颂然精神大振：“什么办法？”

贺致远一眯眼睛：“介意把你的手机号告诉我么？”

“手、手机号……哎，对哦！”

颂然一拍抱枕，恍然大悟——知道了手机号，就不必再依赖功能简单的儿童手机了，贺先生可以随时联系他。

他飞快报出一串数字，贺致远正在洗咖啡杯，腾不开手，垂眼默念了一遍，直接把这十一位号码背了下来：“行，我记住了。你手边有纸笔么？也记一下我的号码。这几天要是遇上什么解决不了的麻烦，及时打我电话。”

“您、您的号码啊……”

颂然支吾了一声，有些犹豫。

说真心话，他怎么可能不想要贺先生的手机号呢？但贺先生真给了他，他们就算是正式交换了联系方式，从雇主和保姆的角度来说也许称不上奇怪，可颂然总觉得……总觉得有几分难以捉摸的深意在里头，比如，他是不是可以借机与贺先生更进一步地……

啊，果然是春天到了，想谈恋爱想疯了，连已婚直男都丧尽天良地纳入意淫范围了！

小处男满心害臊，低头捂住了半边脸。

思来想去，他决定克制自己，把不该有的念头扼杀在萌芽状态：“贺先生，您的号码就不用给我了。我会好好照顾布布，不会麻烦您的。”

贺致远闻言笑了：“我倒觉得，‘麻烦我’也不失为照顾布布的一种方法。你看，我作为布布的父亲，天然就是一项优质资源，免费提供，还不限次数，你确定要放着我这么好的资源不用，自己一个人忙里忙外，纵容我坐享其成？”

这理由听上去相当有说服力，但为什么怪异感更明显了？

颂然琢磨不透，苦恼地揪了揪发梢。

贺致远见他没吱声，又说：“颂然，相信我，你会需要我的。布布就算再懂事，到底年纪还小，比大人更容易出意外，急事什么时候来谁也摸不准，万一感冒发烧了，够你折腾好几天的。”

一涉及到布布的安全问题，颂然立刻改变了想法，觉得这手机号不仅给得有理有据，而且至关重要了。他为先前那一通胡思乱想汗颜，掏出手机，“啪啪啪”记下贺先生的号码，反复确认了三遍，然后冲着“联系人姓名”那一行呆了呆。

贺先生姓贺，叫什么？

“呃，贺……爸爸？备注写贺爸爸可以吗？”他问，“还是写贺先生？”

“贺致远。”那边回答，“加贝贺，宁静以致远的致远。”

颂然手速飞快，应声删掉“爸爸”两个字，开始在满屏汉字里翻找：“致……远……啊，找到了！”

他按下保存键，看着屏幕上“贺致远”三个字，唇角忍不住微微上扬，露出了自己都没觉察到的笑容：“您的名字真雅致，是家里长辈给取的吗？”

“‘你’。”

颂然一呆：“啊？我取的？怎……怎么可能？”

贺致远简直要被他的呆萌打败了，杯子都差点掉进水槽里：“不是名字，是称呼——不要用‘您’，用‘你’。从第一通电话开始，你就一直在用敬称叫我。我的确虚长你几岁，但从关系上来讲，我们是邻居，是朋友，没必要这么客气。”

颂然：“哦，好、好的。”

他以为贺先生比自己年长，又比自己有社会地位，称呼一个“您”总不会出错，可关系近了再这么叫，确实过于生疏，反倒更不礼貌。于是他主动纠正错误，练习着说道：“你……呃，你……”

贺致远左手端着空杯，右手扶着洗碗机把手，耐心等他说下去。

颂然没想好讲什么，艰难地“你”了半天，憋出来一个十分简短也十分牛逼的问题：“你……穿衣服了吗？”

问完就甩了自己一个清脆的巴掌。

纵然贺致远见多识广，这回也着实错愕了一会儿，然后就笑出声来，准备回答一句“没穿”逗逗他。没等开口，对面传来了天塌地陷的崩溃号叫：“不不不，我不是这个意思！绝对不是！我就是……我的意思是……那个，你、你、你起床了就得穿衣服，穿好衣服就，呃，就要吃早饭……你，你吃早饭了吗？！”

高音喇叭停止广播，两边同时落入了尴尬的静谧。

说真的，最初贺致远还没觉得多尴尬，仅仅是对颂然飘忽的脑回路产生了好奇。等这欲盖弥彰的一嗓子号完，每个字都像火上浇油，以至于现在隔着电话都能嗅到火辣辣的尴尬气息。

这邻居也太有个性了。

贺致远君子操行，向来能给台阶就给台阶，从不做揭人短、驳人脸的事。他若无其事地笑了笑，假装相信了颂然的解释：“公司提供早餐，我一般去公司吃。”

“那……好、好吃吗？”

尴尬持续发酵，为了强撑颜面，颂然硬着头皮找话题。

贺致远对此持否定答案，耸了耸肩：“品种倒是很多，蜂蜜吐司、可颂、燕麦、煎蛋、熏培根、蔬菜汁……好处是营养均衡，热量充足，缺点是过于美式，论口感，肯定比不上你包的小馄饨。”

“真的？”

手工馄饨小作坊被贺先生评为五颗星，碾压现代化标准大厨房。颂小主厨受宠若惊，飘飘然不能自已，残留的那一点尴尬霎时烟消云散：“您要是喜欢，等您回国了，每天早上都可以来我家……”

贺致远再一次指出：“‘你’。”

“啊，抱歉抱歉！”颂然一咬舌尖，以作惩戒，火速修正了口误，“等你回国，每天早上都可以来我家……嗯，吃小馄饨。”

“好。”贺致远欣然应邀，“我很乐意。”

他又记起了林卉给他娶的那位“贺夫人”，心里隐约有了几分猜测，问道：“我家门口那三堆故事书，是你留在那儿的吗？”

颂然：“唔……是、是的。”

果真是他。

这个年轻人竟愿意给予布布这样无私的爱，让生父都自惭形秽。

“谢谢你，颂然。”贺致远微笑着说，“现在，你可以把这些书都搬回去，亲自读给布布听了。”

收拾完厨房，回到客厅，贺致远扫了一眼墙壁，突然脚步一顿——监控画面不知何时已经换了，颂然的脸庞投影在墙上，正认真地盯着他，不，盯着小Q的前置摄像头看。

青年颜值上乘，眉眼间带着少许活泼的稚气，看起来神采奕奕，只是在镜头中，他略微有些滑稽。

为了扩大监控面积，小Q配备的是广角鱼眼镜头，画面会产生一定程度的畸变。工程上采用了成熟的校正算法，畸变通常不严重，但颂然离镜头太近了，鼻子几乎要碰到，导致五官扭曲，整张脸肥了一圈，瞧着圆嘟嘟的。

但即使是这样变形的一张脸，也充满了明朗蓬勃的朝气。

颂然睫毛密长，尾端天然上翘，一双眼眸乌黑而澄澈，在柔光下比琥珀还要清透，让人联想到初生的幼鹿。因为不知道摄像头开着，好奇或惊叹的神采从这双眼睛里毫无遮拦地淌过，尤为率真勾人。

被这样的目光望着，贺致远一瞬间恍了神，胸口闷滞，仿佛压着一块沉甸甸的石头，却几乎要压不住某种久违的情绪。

他问：“你在干什么？”

画面里的颂然歪头一笑：“你猜。”

贺致远装作猜不着：“在阳台看星星？”

“雾霾这么重，哪儿还有星星给我看啊。”颂然笑得更灿烂了，“我在看你家的机器人。”

刚才小Q巡视完客厅，慢悠悠移到了房间门口。林卉离开时没关严实房门，留了一道缝，它大大方方进来了。颂然正好揉枕头揉得无聊，见它白白圆圆像只剥了壳的水煮蛋，玩心大增，干脆伸腿截住，蹲在它面前，打量起了这个人畜无害的萌物。

贺致远问他：“印象怎么样？”

“唔……”颂然眼珠微动，上下扫视了小Q一会儿，又往后跳开几步，曲起指节轻轻敲打下巴，认真端详着说，“和我想象的不太一样。我以为机器人都像科幻片里那种，呃，有人的样子，两条胳膊两条腿，还有一张僵硬的仿真脸。”

“你比较喜欢人形？”

颂然闭眼想象了一秒钟，突然汗毛倒竖，摇头道：“不喜欢！家里放一台人形机器，大半夜看到，吓都要吓死了，瘆得慌。还是小Q这样招人喜欢，造型简单，像只大蚕茧，怎么看都萌萌的，是吧？”

说着在小Q光滑的外壳上摸了一把。

贺先生于是给他科普：“机器人学界有一个理论，叫作uncanny valley，指的是人类对一台非常像人的机器会产生强烈的惧怕心理，进而感到排斥，所以做外观设计的时候一般分为两种流派，一种走极端仿真路线，做到真假难辨为止，另一种彻底摒弃人类外观，走极简路线，就像小Q这样。”

颂然大致听懂了，对贺致远又多出一份崇拜：“贺先生，您好厉害啊。”

贺致远第三次纠正：“‘你’。”

“啊，对不起！”

颂然不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

浑然不知自己正暴露在镜头之下的颂小主厨兴致高昂，盘腿而坐，对大蚕茧展开了骚扰，这里摸摸，那里敲敲，东问一句，西问一句。贺致远见他喜欢自己的作品，也相当有耐心，一样一样回答，不论问题多么外行。

“这儿有一排蓝灯，在logo顶上，隔几秒暗下去，再亮起来，有什么用处？”

“那是呼吸灯，代表摄像头正在工作。”

“摄像头啊……”画面里的颂然左看右看，应该是在四处寻找摄像头，忽然墙面一暗，一根手指从摄像头前方划了过去，又飞快地划回来，“是这个吧？”

下一瞬，颂然脸色蓦地一变，紧接着“啪”的一声巨响，贺致远的客厅黑了。

贺致远将手机拿到远处，抖肩一阵大笑。

投影画面再度亮起来的时候，镜头蒙上了一层浓重的水汽，待水汽消散，画面中早已空空如也，只有山茶红的布沙发、厚织窗帘、曲面木墙、壁凹灯带——颂然藏了起来。

贺致远抱臂而立，淡定地在原地等待。

不一会儿，监控画面开始自动旋转，镜头大幅扫过180度，定格在原先小Q背后的位置，颂然呆若木鸡的脸再一次出现在了画面中央。

“怎么还带转的啊！”

颂然羞耻咆哮，伸手一捂，又牢牢挡住了镜头，两片耳垂迅速烧成了红色，脸颊烫得能烙一锅葱油饼。

贺致远乐道：“藏什么，多大了还害羞？”

颂然从乱哄哄的思绪里揪出一根线头，觉得自己的反应是有点过度了，再这样下去，对贺先生的非分之想就要暴露了。他冷静下来，默念了N遍“睦邻友好，和谐邦交”，然后慢吞吞松开了手。

于是，贺致远就看到颂然靠墙而坐，脸颊通红，揣着一只大抱枕，非常恼火地盯着镜头看：“我、我也没害羞，就是觉得有点丢份儿……你，那什么，大家邻里之间的，摄像头开着，好歹提醒我一声嘛。”

贺致远笑吟吟向他道歉，他愤愤地搓了搓脸，依旧怨念深重：“贺先生，这儿是你家，你想开摄像头我肯定不会拦着。再说，我、我也没什么不能看的，但你这样是不是……是不是特别不好？”

“是，特别不好。”

贺致远承认了错误，态度诚恳，还带了一点哄孩子似的小宠溺，弄得颂然都不知道该接什么了。他局促地捋了两把头发，扯了扯领口，想尽量把自己打理得好看一些。

冰蓝色指示灯明暗交替，缓慢，轻柔，如同涨潮时一遍遍冲刷沙滩的海水。

在指示灯的另一端，是贺先生注视他的眼睛。

看到他现在窘迫的样子，贺先生会笑话他吗，会嫌弃他吗？

他似乎是不太上镜的，下午套了一件皱巴巴的T恤跑去杂志社交稿，晚上回来顺路买了份炒面，胸口不当心蹭到几滴菜籽油。头发被风吹成了鸡窝状，盘腿的坐姿也太随意，还幼稚地往小Q背后躲……第一面就见得这么乱七八糟，以后怎么挽救啊？

哦，还有那一通长达1小时39分18秒的电话。

颂然想到电话，郁闷地垂下了双肩——算了，不救了，他现在的形象跟个傻逼也没多大区别，想比这更糟也有难度，除非他别出心裁，在镜头前裸奔。

等一下，裸奔？！

他猛地抬起头来，磕巴着问：“刚才，在、在布布房间里，这个摄像头是不是就、就一直开着？”

贺致远：“是。”

颂然一脸天打雷劈的烧焦表情：“所以我脱……脱脱脱脱……你也看到了？”

“看到了，身材不错。”贺致远淡定自若地耍流氓，“规律锻炼是一个好习惯，今后也要记得保持。”

颂然呜咽着栽了下去，抓起抱枕按在脸上，恨不得按个窒息而亡。

贺致远是个不折不扣的言谈高手，花两分钟时间哄好了颂然，让他忘记尴尬，转而介绍起了自己的锻炼方式，还危言耸听，以“三十岁以后男人可容易长小肚腩了”为由提醒贺先生注意锻炼，不能因为工作太忙而放弃身材。

贺致远笑而不语，没点破他的班门弄斧。

他们热切地聊了好一会儿，颂然忽然撑着下巴，对着眼前闪着青紫光芒的镜头叹了口气。贺致远问他怎么回事，他一不留神，盘桓已久的小怨念冒了出来：“只有你能看到我，我却看不到你，多不公平啊！”

说完他整个就蒙了，哑巴似的愣在那里，只想时光倒流，把这句话咬碎了咽回去。

贺致远低头笑了。

他发觉自己并不介意颂然这一句近乎撒娇的抱怨，也不介意这一句抱怨背后略显鲁莽的请求，甚至觉得这个请求来得妙极巧极，令他愉悦。

“只要你愿意，你现在就可以看到我。”贺致远说道，“这个房间是我的小影院，也是一间远程会议室。荧幕在你的正前方，投影机在你的正后方，你头顶二十厘米处有一个开关，按下去，默念到十，我们就公平了。”


	12. Day 04 23:18

颂然陷入了深深的纠结。

扪心自问，想见贺先生吗？

想。

敢按开关吗？

不敢。

两个答案互不兼容，八分矫情九分作。颂然自己都不明白为什么，痛苦地摇摆不定着，还没做出抉择，房门意外地打开了，身穿小黄鸭睡衣的布布出现在门口，噘着嘴，吸着鼻子，眼泪汪汪地瞪着他。

他一头雾水：“布布，这又怎么了呀？”

“大骗子！”布布控诉他，眼皮一眨，落下几颗泪珠，“说好睡醒就能看见你的，我……我都睡醒两回了！”

他胸腔鼓伏，嘴唇越抿越紧，小脸蛋拧成一个皱巴巴的小老头，眼看着黑云压城、电闪雷鸣，又要一秒钟晴转暴雨。

颂然之前答应过他会陪睡，半途与贺先生冰释前嫌，聊得开心，转头把孩子给忘了。布布一哭，负罪感像针一样往他心肝里戳，他哪儿还顾得上贺先生，抱起孩子声声安慰，又是擦泪又是道歉。

布布知道颂然宠他，仗着宠爱难得，从前不敢在爸爸和保姆面前使的小脾气全发泄了出来，作天作地大闹一场，良久才止哭，细细短短芽尖似的小泣音却不肯停，以示自己依然不开心，依然很委屈。

“哥哥知道错了，这就陪你睡觉觉去。”颂然扮出一副可怜样，“布布原谅哥哥一次吧，好不好？”

布布挂着泪，竖起小短指：“就一次哦。”

“一次，就一次！”

颂然忙不迭把布布抱回了卧室，关上灯，盖好被子，在静谧的黑暗中哄他安眠，直到孩子抱着他的胳膊发出均匀的呼吸声，他才记起贺先生好像连同手机一起被扔在犄角旮旯里了。

完了，又得扣分。

颂然先挪胳膊后挪腿，偷偷摸摸溜下床，猫着腰潜行了出去。儿童手机遗落在小影院，他拾起来一按键，通话居然没断，而屏幕上的通话时间已经累计到了2小时23分钟。

“喂，贺先生，你还在听吗？”

颂然轻声问。

那边回复得挺快：“在听。”

语气平和，没有不耐烦，也没有丝毫怒意。

颂然安定了些，却更歉疚了：“对不起啊，贺先生，我要陪布布睡觉去了，要不我们下次再、再……呃，打电话？”

他本想说“视频”，可心中莫名羞耻，两个字在喉头哽了许久，愣是没憋出来。

贺致远主动替他开口：“视频也可以。”

颂然脸一红：“好……好的。”

对话进行到这里就该挂机了，但听筒里空白了好几秒，双方既没说话，也没挂。颂然是个情绪敏感的人，握着手机不知如何是好，贺致远感觉到了，含着笑意说：“今天辛苦你了，早点休息吧，省得布布等会儿醒了又找不着你……晚安。”

说那个“晚”字的时候，贺致远发出了极其慵倦性感的气泡音，颂然耳根一酥，强烈的麻痒感顺着颈椎蹿至下腹，牛仔裤明显紧了紧。

“晚……晚安！”

他慌乱地挂掉电话，呼吸急促起来。

后来的某一天，也是在这间小影院，颂然靠在贺先生肩头看一部老电影，片尾浮起字幕时，他问贺先生：“那天……就是我们认识的第四天，假如我真的按下开关，见到了你，我们之间会有什么不同吗？”

贺致远低头看他，眼眸深沉，爱意在其中涌流成了一片夜海。

他说：“假如你真按了，我们就会有一次平凡无奇的初见。我穿着睡袍，没刷牙，没洗脸，没刮胡茬儿，和其他不修边幅的男人一样颓废。你会发现，你心目中的男神私底下好像也没什么魅力，普普通通的，只是多了一点光鲜的衣着，再多一点高档的行头。于是，你就不再为我着迷了。”

颂然一把勾住他的脖子，为自己珍贵的初恋辩护：“我不会的！”

“真的吗？”

“真的！”颂然坚持

“那就更糟糕了。”贺致远托起他的下巴，蜻蜓点水般往唇上一碰，“你见到那个‘我’，大概会胆小如鼠，把真正的自己给藏起来，变成一个特别乖的三好学生，从此一板一眼，战战兢兢，成天算计着怎么在我面前赚印象分，抱怨说不出口了，骂我混账的话也咽回去了，放肆又可爱的念叨也听不着了。这么想想，其实挺糟糕的，对不对？”

颂然条件反射地想辩驳，话到嘴边，又觉得贺致远说得没错——那个时候的他，还远远不适合与“那位贺先生”见面。

无论表象有多狂热，基于一面之缘的迷恋始终太过浅薄。他不够成熟，也没有摆脱情感上的自卑，“那位贺先生”仅靠一张脸就抹杀了他的理智，假若对坐而谈，他根本不敢想象自己会有什么反应。

或许会跪着、仰望着，在混乱中盲目揣测贺先生的喜好，将自己填进一个看似理想的模具里，自以为是地扮演着“合格的追求者”，害怕出错，又频频出错，最后南辕北辙，与差一点点就能得到的眷顾擦身而过。

何止糟糕，简直悲惨。

颂然感到后怕，咬着衣领拱啊拱，努力将大半个身子拱进了对方炽热的胸怀中。贺致远抱着他，贴得很紧，十指如齿轮啮合，体温从毛衣织线的每一处缝隙涌入。头顶照下暖光，山茶红的沙发布料映衬着皮肤，大片淡粉色。

他摩挲贺致远的手背，轻声问：“我要是真藏了起来，你还会喜欢吗？”

贺致远乐了：“怎么，你以为兔子进洞我就逮不着了？”

听到这话，颂然低垂的睫毛颤了颤，接着又颤了颤。他没抬头，只把贺致远修长的手指握得更紧了，半晌终于忍不住“扑哧”笑了出来，膝盖一弯，往贺致远腰侧用力顶了一下，道：“你才是兔子呢！”

在相识的第四晚，颂然没能看见他的贺先生。

这是一个四月春夜，空气中尚有一丝属于凛冬的寒冷，S市的白玉兰已经开始绽放。花香先淡后浓，沿着路灯下无人的街道弥漫。碧水湾居的五栋十二楼，颂然躺在热烘烘的鸭绒被里，搂着小布布，做了一个水彩质地的梦。

梦境色泽晕染，基调明快，阳光穿透大片落地玻璃洒满了客厅的每一个角落。猫咪伸展四肢，慵懒地翻扭着小胖腰，一会儿晒晒正面，一会儿晒晒反面。

耳畔是八音盒的叮咚声，踮脚的芭蕾舞者在盒子中央旋转。

客厅茶几上摆着一束满天星、两册童话书、三只可爱的动物马克杯。马克杯三只成套，造型是胖乎乎的花栗鼠一家。地毯上散落着玩偶和松果，颂然跪在中间，陪布布一块儿用积木搭城堡。不远处，厨房里杯盘轻响，一个身材挺拔、肩膀宽阔的男人正站在流理台前，一边煮咖啡，一边煎鸡蛋。

他背对着颂然，面容未知，可颂然就是知道，倘若他转过身来，自己一定会、一定会很喜欢那张脸。

当颂然沉溺于梦境时，大洋彼岸新的一天才刚刚开始，SwordArc Inc.的员工们惊奇地发现，他们的CTO今天心情好得出奇。

上午九点，伴随着车胎摩擦水泥地的巨响，一楼所有员工都目击了一次华丽的漂移入库，黑红金三色盾徽在骄阳下闪过一道炫芒，显得无比招摇。实际上，漂移入库在公司里算不得什么稀奇事。因为Carl Kraus每天的固定登场节目就是这个，但从车上下来的人换成贺致远，那就有点匪夷所思了。

原来传闻中贺先生弯道碾压Carl不是假的啊？

九点零八分, 骚包的Carl先生漂移完毕，获得了一片反常的安慰声，百思不得其解，连浅栗色的头发都暗淡了少许。他一路听着关于贺致远的消息踏进研发部，只见话题中心人物靠在桌边，端着一杯咖啡，手插裤兜，愉快地和下属聊着天。

下属走后，Carl眉飞色舞，用力扳过了贺致远的肩膀：“让我看看，危地马拉咖啡豆，两块方糖，一个蜂蜜松饼，工作前还有闲心和人聊天……我敢打赌，你的灵魂已经和我祖母对换了。”

贺致远莞尔：“那你祖母的漂移技术可真不错啊。”

Carl乐不可支，竖起大拇指道：“憋不住了吧？发布会结束之后要不要来一场？惯例，索诺玛赛道，改装车。”

贺致远摇了摇头：“这回真不行，布布还在等我回家，一天也不能多留。”

Carl失望地耸了耸肩。

布布在婴儿时期其实不怎么让人省心。Carl作为贺致远的密友，曾经被尿废过不知道多少衣服，留下了惨痛的心理阴影，还断绝了也想养个娃的念头。不过出于牢固的同窗情谊，他对贺致远的小宝贝还是很疼爱的。

“没问题，不为难我们的好爸爸。”Carl跳过这个话题，继续盘问，“所以呢，今天这么开心，股票赚了？”

贺致远摊手：“AI概念股已经连涨半个月了。”

Carl发散思维，又想到一种可能性：“难道是技术问题全解决了？啧啧，不太像啊。”

他转过头，环视了一圈研发部的芸芸众生，还是维持一贯评价：“人间地狱。”

“行了，别猜了，多关心关心你自己的工作吧，有好消息我会第一时间和你分享的。”贺致远放下杯子，把Carl搭在他肩头的手拍了回去，“十分钟后二号会议室见。我由衷希望上次那两个不合时宜的笑话已经从你的讲稿里删掉了，否则，为了挽回公司形象，我只好在自己的环节嘲讽你了。”

Carl大受打击：“真的不能保留吗？”

贺致远笑得彬彬有礼：“不能。”


	13. Day 05 07:19

第二天是个周六，颂然在一床阳光中醒来，看到自己胸口搁着一只白里透红的小脚丫子，五个脚指头时不时动一动，像一排跳跃的钢琴键。

布布睡相奔放，一晚上自转了九十度，四仰八叉地快从床边栽下去。颂然捞起孩子送回被窝，布布还没醒，在梦中咂巴两下小嘴，抱紧鸭绒被，淌着口水啃了起来。

好想给他塞个萌萌的奶嘴啊。

颂然托腮想。

林卉昨晚没来得及回家，临时睡在了隔壁客房。早晨，她打着呵欠出来，看见客厅大门敞开，相隔一条走廊的8012A也开着门，通透相对，内景清晰可见，嘹亮而尖厉的猫叫一声声传过来，怒气满值，怎么听都像是在骂人。

“颂然，你家猫干吗呢？”

林卉过去敲了敲门。

颂然蹲在地上，右手被布兜兜咬在嘴里，左手捏着个罐头试图用牙弄开，愁眉苦脸道：“昨晚不是没回来么，祖宗饿疯了，炸了。”

林卉替他打开罐头，倒进了小碗里。

布兜兜闻到鸡肉香味，终于将颂然刑满释放，怒火却没消干净，一边舔食一边哼唧，一副不依不饶的傲娇样。

周末时间宽松，早餐也比平日丰盛：一碟香煎小豆腐，一碟盐水毛豆，一碟五香牛肉，小砂锅里白粥分成三碗，每碗中央都缀着肉松、皮蛋和榨菜。布布享受VIP待遇，额外还有一杯鲜牛奶。

林卉帮忙布置好餐台，目光开始追随着颂然到处转悠，觉得他穿格子围裙也帅，把碗筷一一摆上餐台也帅，给布布系上小画布的动作更帅，越瞧越喜欢，爱心泡泡漫天飞。

她的视线过于灼热，颂然被盯得不好意思，给她添了满满一勺粥：“吃饭吧，别看了。”

林卉摇头：“就不！”

颂然举着砂锅和汤勺：“我很好看吗？”

林卉咧嘴一笑，扭头问布布：“颂然哥哥好不好看？”

“好看！”

布布大声回答。

于是变成了两个人一起盯着颂然看。

颂然在林卉粗暴的撩汉技术面前输得一败涂地，心臊脸红，伸手挠了挠短发，别别扭扭躲回厨房去了。

吃完早餐，林卉告别回校，颂然则带着布布去菜市场“体验生活”。

“体验生活”是幼儿园的常规亲子活动，爸爸妈妈每周末和宝宝一起完成一个生活小主题。例如烘焙小饼干，周一带给其他小朋友分吃；或者栽种小麦草，观察它从种子长成绿苗苗的过程，涂涂画画做成记录本。

贺致远工作繁忙，一直把这项“小打小闹”的活动交给保姆负责，保姆也从没拿它认真当回事，只有颂然认为它非常重要。

起码，这是孩子的“大事”。

这周布布的小任务是“寻找一种圆圆的蔬菜”。他手上挎着环保袋，兜里揣着一百块，探头探脑跟着颂然进了菜市场。菜市场人多声杂，布布之前没来过，有点拘谨。颂然示范了一遍挑菜付账的流程后，他就开始兔子一样在各个摊位之间游刃有余地蹦跶了。

颂然掏出手机，追着布布拍照留念。

“紫薯，三块六！”

布布双手各拿一只紫薯，举在头顶，摆出一个米老鼠造型。

“咔嚓”，颂然按下快门。

“西葫芦，两块八！”

布布将几根西葫芦抱在胸前，做热情捧花状。

“咔嚓”，颂然又按下快门。

“南瓜，五块四！”

布布肩扛南瓜，握拳昂首，扮成一个大力士。

“咔嚓”，颂然第三次按下快门。

两人买了半袋子“圆圆的蔬菜”，最后转悠到一个萝卜摊前，胡萝卜、白萝卜、紫萝卜一应俱全。布布踮着脚尖挑萝卜，觉得这个也圆，那个也圆，鼓着腮帮子犹豫不决。颂然起初还乐颠颠地陪他一块儿挑，后来感到头顶气压越来越瘆人，抬头一看，对上一双瘦狭而苍老的眼睛，心里当即“咯噔”一下。

这不就是以为他未婚生子的那个婆婆吗？！

婆婆年纪虽大，眼神却犀利。她看看颂然，又看看布布，完美地加深了这个误会，颤巍巍站起来，问道：“小朋友呀，侬今年几岁啦？”

布布精神头十足：“婆婆好，我四岁了！”

婆婆没料到一个单亲家庭出来的孩子会这么开朗，表情明显一愣。她盯着布布的小脸蛋看了一会儿，眼眶微微红了，似是想起了什么故去的回忆。然后她扯过一只塑料袋，拣了几个又圆又胖的白萝卜往里装，念叨着说：“婆婆帮侬挑好萝卜，伐收钞票，白送，白送啊。”

萝卜虽值不了几个钱，却是婆婆赖以谋生的买卖。颂然不想靠误会占人便宜，急忙去拦她，却被一下子拍开了手。

婆婆瞪他，面相挺凶，语气倒是慈祥：“侬一个人养儿子，苦头肯定吃了蛮多伐？养得噶灵光，小小年纪出来帮你一道买菜，伐容易，伐容易，将来要有出息的。”

说着扎紧了塑料袋，递到布布手里。

布布捧着白萝卜，奇怪地问：“婆婆，你为什么不收钱呀？”

婆婆笑眯眯道：“看侬欢喜呀。”

布布接受了这个理由，非常乖巧地说：“老师要大家找圆圆的蔬菜，婆婆的萝卜正好是圆圆的，谢谢婆婆！我也喜欢你。”

婆婆感动得几乎落泪，拽住颂然的手，指了指对面的猪肉摊子，嘱咐道：“小朋友在长身体，营养要跟上。葛师傅家排骨很新鲜的，去买几块，回家烧个萝卜汤，晓得伐？”

“萝卜汤！”

布布跟着揪了揪颂然的衣角，满脸期待。

颂然向婆婆道了谢，将萝卜放进环保袋，笑吟吟地说：“好啊，哥哥给你烧萝卜汤。”

颂氏爱心排骨萝卜汤，姜切片，葱切段，料酒两瓶盖，大火清炖三小时，炖出浆白色的汤汁，萝卜块浮浮沉沉，质感软糯，颜色透明，再撒一层切碎的小葱粒，诱人的香味飘满了整个客厅。

布布馋得连猫也不逗了，主动给自己系好小画布，跳上餐椅，端端正正坐等喂食。

饭后是一段悠闲的午睡时间，颂然搂着布布，给他讲了一个现编的“萝卜历险记”。本来讲完就能睡了，但布布刚喝过萝卜汤，特别在乎萝卜什么时候进锅，一直在追问“锅要出场了吗”“它遇到锅了吗”。颂然的萝卜好不容易逃出生天，怎料命运无情，几经折转，又悲摧地终结于一只汤锅。他花了两小时才编圆整个故事，差点困哭了。

晚上贺致远打电话来的时候，布布正坐在颂然腿上，手握一支大号的扁头笔涂颜色。

这回不是彩铅，而是真正的水彩了。

他左手拿着电话，右手被颂然轻轻握住，蘸颜料，添水，调好浓淡，再一笔一笔仔细地涂抹上去。

纸上是一只圆圆胖胖的白萝卜，半截埋在土里，半截露在外头，旁边蹲着一只长耳朵灰兔子，正拽着萝卜叶子“吭哧吭哧”往外拔。

“拔拔，我在画萝卜哟！”布布甜甜地说，“等画好了，我就拿给其他小朋友看，给他们讲萝卜的故事。”

贺致远乐道：“萝卜有什么故事？”

布布一溜儿碎碎地说：“萝卜当然有故事了！它本来是一颗小种子，埋在土里，长呀长，有一天长大了，被兔子拔出来。兔子吃不下这么大的萝卜，把它交给婆婆，婆婆又送给了我，哥哥再做成汤，最后被我喝光啦！”

他的语调轻快而可爱，贺致远笑了出来，问他：“宝贝学会画萝卜了？”

布布害羞地摇头：“还不会哪。”

“所以……是颂然哥哥画的？”

“是呀。”布布点头，“萝卜和兔子都是哥哥画的，我只要涂颜色就行了。拔拔，我跟你说，涂颜色可好玩了，蘸一蘸颜料，格子里搅一搅，还要加水，然后，然后这里刷一刷，那里刷一刷……哎呀！”

他说话时太兴奋，手劲没控制住，一笔玫红涂到了萝卜外头。

布布呆呆地盯着那条刺眼的大红线，心里愧疚极了，仰起头，乌黑的大眼睛从下往上看着颂然：“哥哥，我不当心画出去了……对不起。”

眼中隐有水光，嗓音也低低的。

颂然赶紧安慰他：“没事的，哥哥也经常画到外边，咱们改一改就好了。”

说着拿起一支小号笔，寥寥勾画几下，在原先的萝卜旁边又画了一只萝卜，正巧把那笔涂错的玫红圈在当中。

“你看，是不是改好了？”

“哇！”布布瞪着新长出来的萝卜，惊叹道，“哥哥好厉害！”

颂然笑了笑，继续握着他的小手涂色。布布手里忙，嘴上闲，开始向贺致远直播绘画全程，一会儿画萝卜叶子啦，绿绿的真好看，一会儿又画兔子眼睛啦，红红的真好看。

贺致远就这样隔着电话，陪布布画完了他人生中的第一张水彩。

说实话，孩子兴奋的时候难免吵闹，贺致远之前受不了这个，总希望他能安静些，现在却觉得布布雀跃起来挺可爱的。

这孩子对颜色和形状很敏感，喜欢细细碎碎说话，笑声开朗明快，偶尔也会闹出小差错，一错就紧张，眼巴巴地向颂然求助，等事情解决了，就又变回了那个欢天喜地爱折腾的热闹宝贝儿。

不再乖巧，不再文静，但真的可爱极了。

贺致远很是羡慕。

多想抱起他亲一亲，用还没刮的短胡子扎他，让他在自己怀里无拘无束地释放天性，也这样撒娇，这样大笑。

贺致远发现，他和布布通电话的时候，颂然通常是不插嘴的，只有布布提问了才会简短地回答几句，应该是怕打扰他们父子之间难得的互动。

话虽不多，但每一句都实打实的体贴耐心，贺致远甚至怀疑颂然对孩子的容忍是与生俱来且毫无底线的。刚才布布钻了牛角尖，非要把兔子涂成彩色，颂然温声细语地解释了好几遍，说世上没有彩色的兔子。布布固执，死活不依，贺致远以为颂然总该生气了吧，可颂然只是笑了笑，说咱们来配一组最好看的颜色，画一只最好看的彩色兔子。

在孩子面前，颂然一直是温柔从容的。而在贺致远面前，颂然一直摆脱不了心底的小紧张，结结巴巴，牙齿还总爱打架。

贺致远不知道自己喜欢他哪个样子多一些，或者说……

其实是都喜欢的。


	14. Day 05 21:28

布布画完彩色兔子，大功告成，满意地吹了吹画纸，把儿童手机交给颂然，自己跑去卫生间洗手。布兜兜看到御座轮空，一秒也不耽搁，庞大的身躯飞快挤进颂然怀里，蜷成了一只热烘烘的大毛团子。

“贺、贺先生。”颂然对着手机，第一个字就开始结巴，“你睡得好吗？”

贺致远拉开窗帘，早晨的阳光倾洒进来，庭院里一大片切割整齐的草坪与灌木，花开得正盛，一只觅食的松鼠沿着篱笆跑过，半途停下，回头张望他所在的方向。

他心情极佳：“睡得特别好，你呢？”

颂然搓了搓猫耳朵：“我……也特别好。”

就是做梦的时候出了点小状况，梦到你了。虽然只有模糊的背影，不过……不过光看背影就够让人吃不消的了。

颂然不敢把这话说出来，心却痒得厉害，喉结不自觉上下一动，发出了清晰的唾液吞咽声。贺致远听见，低低笑了：“看来是梦到大餐了？”

“呃，梦到了螃……螃蟹。”

颂然瞎扯。

贺致远：“你喜欢吃螃蟹？”

“嗯。”

这话倒是真的，颂然口味特别，喜欢所有带壳的海鲜。

贺致远便问：“喜欢哪一种，大闸蟹还是帝王蟹？”

“都不是，就是普通的梭子蟹。”颂然说，“大闸蟹油膏太足了，挺腻溜的，我不怎么喜欢吃。”

反正也不怎么有机会吃到。

每到秋蟹上市，那动辄百元一斤的价牌能把颂然吓退十步。他一个月入三四千的小画师，能吃饱饭已经很不容易了，螃蟹什么的……最多也就过个眼瘾。

贺致远却记下了他的喜好，提议说：“合生汇新开了一家吃螃蟹的地方，等我回来，找一天带你去吃。”

“啊？”颂然受宠若惊，“不行不行，怎么能让你破费呢，多不好意思啊。”

贺致远不介意为他破费，何况一餐千余元的螃蟹宴也实在称不上破费，三两句就把这事敲定了下来，没给颂然第二次拒绝的机会。他正准备问颂然还有什么喜好，电话那头响起了“啪嗒啪嗒”的拖鞋踩地声，然后是布布娇软的嗓音：“哥哥，我洗了两个苹果，一个大，一个小，你要左边的还是右边的？”

颂然想一想，说：“要右边的。”

布布嘻嘻哈哈一阵笑：“右边是小的，左边是大的，哥哥运气太差啦，再猜一次！”

颂然改口：“那要左边的。”

“猜对啦，给你！”布布欢悦地说，“哥哥吃大的，布布吃小的，这样才对嘛。”

接着贺致远就听到了“咔嚓咔嚓”啃苹果的声音，起先有点模糊，后来就清晰了许多，仿佛是故意凑到听筒前，向他炫耀这个苹果有多么脆爽甘甜。

“拔拔，你听到了吗？我和哥哥在吃苹果，你不在家，没有份！”布布乐悠悠地说。

几天不见，还学会嘲讽了。

贺致远颇觉好笑，颂然也乐得不行，伸手戳了戳布布的小腮帮：“不许欺负爸爸。”

“哦。”

布布点点头，又啃了一大口苹果，小屁股一扭一扭的，想把布兜兜挤下御座。布兜兜龙颜大怒，尖爪出勾，扒住颂然的睡裤“呜呜”低叫，最后还是输在了体型上，被布布一屁股铲开，骨碌滚进了抱枕堆里。

时钟拨到九点五十分，布布与布兜兜已经重归于好，正趴在地毯上一块儿玩铃铛球，滚过去，推回来，丁零当啷满屋响。

颂然铺开一张画纸，与贺先生聊起了新的话题——职业。

一个擅长带孩子又擅长绘画的年轻人，贺致远根据经验，想当然地认为他是一位小学美术老师。颂然飞快打着商稿草图，笑着说：“我要是有这么稳定的饭碗就好了，可惜没有啊。我是个画插画的，儿童插画，给小朋友读的童话故事配插图。收入不太稳定，一会儿够一会儿不够的，勉强能算自由职业吧。”

“听上去很有意思，挺温暖。”贺致远起了兴趣，“当初怎么想到做这行的？”

颂然笔尖一停，回忆道：“我家里不是弟妹多嘛，弟妹多，热闹是热闹了，麻烦也不少，看画册就是一个大问题。小孩子都挺喜欢看画册，爸妈又没余钱买太多，来回就那么几本，一个一个排着队等，可怜巴巴的，弄不好还打架。我那时候是家里年纪最大的，能自己去书店，就经常临摹新画册给他们看。小萝卜丁绕着我坐一圈，我画一张，他们读一张，时间长了觉得自己在这方面好像有一点天分，索性拿它当职业了。”

这段经历其实极其苦涩，远没有颂然所说的那么温馨，但是时间长了，他苦中作乐，也就把它当成了一个普通的家庭故事。

贺致远想象着颂然被一群幼童围绕的画面，觉得浑然天成，毫无违和，仿佛这个青年天生就该属于热热闹闹的孩子堆。他兴味更浓了，问：“后来在哪儿学的画？S市美院？”

“我……”

颂然僵了僵，不知该怎么回答了。

美院。

这样高大上的艺术殿堂，一直是他可望不可即的地方。

颂然只念到初中，绘画基础薄弱，理论知识更是接近于零。福利院的孩子们视作珍宝的画功，放在业内根本一文不值。出来闯荡的头两年，他夹在一群科班出身的画师中间，投稿频频遭拒。现在情况稍有好转，大部分时候他可以凭实力说话，但在某些场合，学历依旧是他无法弥补的短板，也是除了没有双亲之外，少数会让他感到自卑的事情。

儿童杂志社附近有一所高中，颂然每次去交稿，看到几个穿着高中校服的少年谈笑着路过，都会忍不住心生羡慕。

“我……我不是美院毕业的，也没系统地学过绘画。”颂然有些慌乱，“之前在一个老画家那儿听了几节课，算是自学的吧。”

隔着电话，贺致远没能感受到他细微的情绪变化，只当他兴趣使然，在专业外抽空学了绘画，就夸了他几句有魄力。

颂然干巴巴笑道：“还好啦。”

心里却一阵阵发虚，草稿也画不下去了，只得搁笔。

他怕贺先生往深里追问一些他答不上来的，赶忙把话题抛了回去，反问道：“那你呢？你能做出小Q这样的机器人，起码得读到……呃，读到硕士吧？”

他说了一个心目中相当了不起的高学位。

贺致远笑了笑：“差不多，我是人工智能方向的PhD。”

“呃，那……那很厉害啊。”

听都没听说过。

颂然尴尬地表达了景仰之情，然后就词穷了，心里越发郁闷，想着他和贺先生之间果然差着十万八千里呢。

两人在职业话题上进行得不太顺畅，贺致远慢慢也觉察到了，便说：“我们聊聊别的？比如你和布布的周末计划，明天有安排了吗？”

“有的！”颂然眼神一亮，“我想带布布去欢乐谷，可以吗？”

贺致远怡然应允。

他已经很久没带布布去过游乐场了，颂然愿意代行家长职责，陪布布开开心心地玩一天，他乐意之至：“稍等，我给你们买票。”

颂然忙说：“不用了，林卉买好票了。”

“林卉？”

贺致远下意识皱眉。

“嗯，是这样的，她想弥补昨晚的错误，所以给我们买了票。”颂然解释道，“明天她陪我们一块儿去，您介意吗？”

贺致远面色微愠，本能地感到不舒服。

坦白说，他是介意的。

不是他记仇，也不是他对林卉抱有成见——贺致远这个年纪，气量远不至于小到和一个初入社会的小姑娘计较什么，他真正在意的是自己的缺席。

颂然带布布去游乐园，如果一定要有第三个人在场陪同，那么显而易见，这个人应该是他。他是布布的父亲、颂然的朋友，他的陪伴才称得上名正言顺。林卉好心好意以此“弥补”，说不上有错，却令他产生了“领地”被侵占的恼怒感。

更恼怒的是他远在大洋彼岸，分身乏术，明知“领地”失守也夺不回来。

“贺先生？”电话那头连叫了好几声，“我会注意布布的人身安全，不让他玩惊险项目，林卉也会帮我看着的，这样可以吗？”

颂然又期待地问了一遍。

贺致远勉为其难道：“可以，你们好好玩吧，记得多拍些照片。”

话末他又嫌参与度不够，以家长般的态度叮嘱了几句：“你自己也别玩太惊险的项目，尤其是跳楼机和过山车，设备都不算新了，容易出事。明早我让公司派车来接你们，下午早点带孩子回家，到家第一时间给我打电话，记住了吗？”

“……”

颂然握着手机，心头一阵暖热。

早点带孩子回家、到家第一时间给我打电话……这些话对他来说，从来都是只能在电视剧里听到的。他以为这仅仅是台词，现实中没有谁会这样表达关心，可是，贺致远现在对他说出了一模一样的话。

很温馨。

颂然点了点头，允诺道：“贺先生，我会早回家的。”


	15. Day 06 08:00

为了给布布一场完美的欢乐谷之旅，颂然做了大半个晚上功课，打印出正反两面A4纸的游玩攻略，时间精确到分钟，花销精确到角币，无懈可击。

第二天早晨，贺致远派了一辆黑色奔驰商务车来接他们。颂然拎起双肩包，信心满满地带着布布上了车，结果一到地方，他瞬间傻了眼——欢乐谷周末开门堪比台风天开闸泄洪，乌压压的游客浩荡成军，迅速吞没了每一个游玩项目、表演场所、零食店和纪念品商店。颂然一步都还没迈出去，目所能及的排队围栏已经被塞得满满当当。

这要来个航拍，画面就好比章鱼喷出一大团墨汁——整个欢乐谷都黑了。

布布不知情况的严重性，左顾右盼，拍手惊叹：“哇，好多人！”

颂然：“是啊，好多人。”

这下要排队排死了。

林卉是自己坐地铁过来的，发了个会合点信息到颂然手机上。颂然怕布布被人踩伤，把他抱到肩上，让他骑着自己的脖子找路。两个人跋山涉水，举步维艰，终于穿越层层人潮，在某座雕像旁与林卉顺利会合了。

小姑娘今天化了精致的淡妆，看上去唇红齿白，娇俏可人。

四月天，她也不畏寒，穿了一条粉白的蕾丝裙，梨花头的发梢烫得比之前更卷了，一弹一晃地贴在颊边。除此之外，她的脑袋上还长出了两只亮眼的白色猫耳朵。

三人一见面，林卉变戏法似的又掏出两只猫耳朵头箍，一大一小，给布布和颂然各自戴上：“人家一看到猫耳朵，就知道我们三个是一起来的，也不怕走丢啦。”

她在胸口比了个爱心手势，对颂然明送秋波。

颂然的异性恋天线依旧不工作，信号接收失败，以为她在COS猫娘卖萌，热情地夸了一句：“Pose挺可爱的。”

林卉被亲手扔出去的回旋镖击中胸口，一阵疯狂飙血。

布布非常喜欢猫耳朵，拨了拨自己头上的，又拨了拨颂然头上的，伸出小手指一个一个数：“一只布兜兜，两只布兜兜，三只布兜兜！”

他努力仰起脑袋，想瞧瞧自己戴猫耳朵的样子。数次尝试之后，他总算意识到这是不可能的，便遗憾地耷拉下了眉毛。

颂然见状，飞快从背包里掏出一面小镜子，打开翻盖，递到了布布面前。

“哇，我好可爱！”布布对镜欢呼。

“好可爱”的三只布兜兜手牵手，结伴进园去。

园区内游客熙熙攘攘，颂然怕布布跑丢，又从双肩包里掏出一张白纸、一卷双面胶和一支水笔，做成一只简易手环扣到他手腕上，还端端正正写上了自己的姓名和手机号。

林卉惊呆了：“你连双面胶都随身带？”

颂然一脸理所应当：“必须啊。”

林卉风中凌乱。

刚才的小镜子属于日常用品，她包里也有，不足为奇，但是带一卷双面胶出门……这脑回路她就无法理解了。

这时的林卉还没意识到，接下来一整天，她将会充分领教颂然带孩子的功力。

写完联系信息，颂然严肃地向布布确认了一遍安全知识：“如果你找不见哥哥姐姐了，应该怎么做？”

布布高高举起小手，有模有样地回答：“应该找穿制服的警察叔叔，给他们看手环！”

“答对了，我家布布真聪明。”颂然揉了揉他的脸，“可以走喽！”

事实证明，这看似鸡肋的二道保险还真不是杞人忧天，差一点派上用场。

布布最近天性释放得略过，进园之后犹如一条泥鳅钻进湿土，东奔西窜，溜起来比猴子还快。颂然2.0的视力也不管用，好几次一个不留神孩子就跑没了影。亏得林卉送的猫耳朵是白色，在人堆里一蹦一跳的足够扎眼。颂然追着这一抹亮色玩贪吃蛇，才免去了焦头烂额等警察电话的局面。

今天的主角是布布，颂然和林卉自己没怎么玩，把大部分时间都花在了儿童项目上，例如海洋公园和金矿镇。布布对每一个项目都抱有极大的兴趣，连喷泉广场也不放过，趁着颂然和林卉排队买冰激凌，冲进去就淋了一头一身的水。

“布布，你干吗！”

颂然眼尖看到，把刚买到的冰激凌往林卉手里一塞，飞快追了过去。

于是林卉就两手各握一支冰激凌，看着落汤鸡似的布布被颂然抱了出来。颂然也不责骂，只是打开他那个神奇的哆啦A梦四次元口袋，掏出一块浴巾，把顽皮孩子从头到脚严实裹住，开始搓泥巴一般用力擦水。

擦完后审视一番，颂然眉头皱起，对林卉说：“等我们十分钟。”

“……”

林卉目送他俩进了公共卫生间。

十分钟以后，布布从卫生间出来，身上已经换好了一套干净的新衣服，甚至包括鞋子和袜子，唯有头发还没吹干，一绺一绺地贴在脑门上。

林卉对此心服口服，觉得在带孩子这件事上，颂然和她根本不属于一个境界——她是月薪三千都算抢钱的保姆，颂然则是月薪一万都算雇主抠门的那种。

每个女孩都有独特的心动标准，一部分颜控，一部分声控，林卉的萌点比较偏，是个不折不扣的奶爸控——喜欢会带孩子的男生。颂然一套好感度暴力刷下来，在她眼中已是男神级别，连蹲在地上收拾背包的样子都笼罩着圣光。

这么好的男神，怎么就对她不来电呢？

唯一让林卉安慰的是，她长得甜美，颂然长得俊俏，两个人从相貌到气质都极为般配，布布再往中间一站，活脱脱就是一对带孩子来游乐场的年轻小夫妻，还是基因特别优良的那种。她从旁人艳羡的目光中得到了满足感，心态恢复平衡，玩得还算尽兴。

中午他们去儿童餐厅吃饭，她没忍住，争取了最后一次机会。

当时布布在充气城堡和其他小朋友一块儿玩耍，林卉和颂然选了个靠窗的位置，面对面坐着吃汉堡薯条。她搓了搓手指，认真地说：“颂然，那个……我是真心喜欢你的。之前提出交往的事，你能再考虑一下吗？”

颂然歉疚地笑了笑：“对不起。”

林卉又一次遭受打击，眼角泛红，瞧着像要哭出来：“我、我哪儿不招你喜欢了？你告诉我，我改，好不好？”

颂然叹了口气。

这小姑娘大概是从小被宠大的，二十出头，刚出校园，感情鲜活纯净，遇到了合缘的男生就想腻在一块儿，不肯轻言放弃，所以偶尔会有咄咄逼人的感觉。他虽是被追求的一方，却不代表他的地位高人一等，人家女孩儿都把姿态摆得这么低了，他总不能无动于衷。

“林卉，你没有哪里不好，我们之所以不能交往，是我的问题。”

颂然拿起一根薯条，左手捏一端，右手捏一端，当着林卉的面把它拗成了一个弧形。

林卉困惑地眨了眨眼睛：“啊？”

颂然：“我是弯的。”

林卉：“……”

之后长达几分钟，林卉都没再说话。

她大口大口嚼着汉堡，吞牛肉，吞芝士，吞番茄，掉下来的菜叶也一片片塞回嘴里，仿佛要通过暴饮暴食来刺激胃酸分泌，把颂然说的四个字消化掉。

颂然看呆了。

好吧，这消息是挺打击人的，可有必要反应这么大吗？

我是弯的，又不是女的！

在艰难到快要噎死的一顿饭过后，林卉猛灌大半杯可乐，勉强顺过了气，然后双手握拳，按在桌子上，一脸的绝望：“实不相瞒，颂少侠，我这几年一共就追了三个男生，你已经是第三个gay了！”

颂然哭笑不得：“你……你眼光还挺毒辣啊。”

林卉狠狠咬断一根薯条，极为愤慨地说：“我这辈子难道就不能正经八百地追一个直男了吗？上上个是gay，上一个也是gay，这就算了，我跟他们吐槽这件事，他们表示太有缘分了，得相互认识一下，认识没两天，居然双双脱单了，每天恬不知耻地喂我吃狗粮。我盘算着找个男朋友反过来喂他们狗粮，结果……结果你也是弯的！”

“你这么说，我的良心很煎熬。”

颂然撕开一包番茄酱递给她。

“不用煎熬。”林卉已然自暴自弃，“要是我命中注定找不到直男，说明我接下来还会认识一堆gay，我可以介绍给你认识，帮你脱单。”

颂然笑着摆手：“不必了，我有男神了。”

“对哦，你有男神了。”林卉顿时更加沮丧了，趴在桌子上，苦口婆心地传授人生经验，“颂然啊，我跟你说，你追他之前有一件首要任务——搞清他的性向。千万别跟我一样，追到后来发现性向不合，那就完蛋了。”

林卉这句话正好戳到了颂然的痛点，“性向不合”四个字如同一道精准的利箭，直穿心脏中央。他捂住胸口，也沮丧地趴到了桌上。

他的男神何止笔直？

还早早结了婚，孩子都会打酱油了。

两个人下巴垫桌，面面相觑。林卉注意到颂然难受的表情，眼睛一点点瞪圆了：“不……不会吧？真是直的？”

“笔直。”

林卉伸出手，使劲与颂然握了握，以此表达共患难、同倒霉的革命情谊：“看来你也不容易啊。”

两个人相顾无言，沉默着一根一根消灭薯条。

很快，餐盘里只剩下了最后一根薯条。

林卉把它抓起来，捅进了番茄酱里，然后左手持番茄酱，右手持薯条，双双递到颂然面前：“你是哪个？”

颂然老脸一红，捂住眼，羞耻地指向了番茄酱。

林卉怜悯地拍了拍颂然的肩，安慰他道：“常言道，十gay九受，一攻难求。现实虽然是残酷的，但你这么优秀，肯定能很快找到属于你的小攻，要对自己充满信心。”

颂然一点信心也没有，只得闷闷道：“承你吉言。”

走进餐厅时，他们还是一对潜在情侣，走出餐厅时，已经成了一对难兄难弟。

颂然和林卉都觉得剧情走向似乎有些失控，不知该用什么眼神交流。唯有布布一直开开心心的，拉他们去坐过山车、小飞鱼、潜水艇，还明星赶场似的到处看儿童表演。

离开前他们逛了一圈纪念品商店，布布看中了一只垂耳兔公仔，爱不释手地抱在怀里，心里想要，却不敢开口，于是抱着兔子在颂然面前使劲晃悠，指望颂然能主动买给他。

颂然弯下腰，问他：“想要兔子？”

布布点头：“嗯。”

“那应该怎么和哥哥讲？用一个完整的句子。”

布布想了想，鼓足勇气说道：“哥哥，我……我想要这个兔子玩偶。”

“行，哥哥给你买。”

颂然笑着答应下来，牵起布布的手，带他去付款。

缺乏安全感的小孩子多少都会对毛绒玩具有所偏爱。颂然小时候没爹没娘，床头也没玩具，时间一久就落下了皮肤饥渴的毛病，总盼着能有人抱抱他，至今看到大号维尼熊还会忍不住心痒。布布想要毛绒兔子的心情，他比谁都理解。

毕竟，他心里也住着一个同样的孩子。

收银员接过玩偶，用机器扫了一下条形码，礼貌地报价：“199元，谢谢惠顾。”

颂然掏出钱夹打开，里面躺着三张薄薄的红票子。

他非常惊讶，来回数了几遍，确定真的只剩三张，便苦恼地刮了刮下巴——最近开销是比从前大了些，但怎么就一个不当心穷成这样了？

颂然抽了两张结账，收银员掏出纸袋，准备将玩偶包好装进去，布布却踮起脚尖，迫不及待地张开了双臂。

颂然忙说：“不用装袋了，宝宝喜欢自己抱着。”

于是，垂耳兔回到了布布怀中。

布布将小脸埋进柔软的兔毛里，欢喜得又亲又蹭，过一会儿满足地抬起头，眼眸像晨星一样闪闪发亮：“谢谢哥哥！”

颂然也朝他微笑：“喜欢就好啦，不用谢。”

回去的途中，布布和林卉一前一后犯了困，东倒西歪地扒拉着安全带，挤在后座上呼呼大睡。

颂然记挂着存款的事情，用手机查了一下银行卡余额。数字比他预计的还要少，只剩四千多个零头。除去为下个月预留的房租水电，可能连吃饭都有困难，更不用说帮忙养布布。

他其实可以向贺先生要钱，但是自尊心阻止了他。

贺先生的确答应过会付他一万四的薪水，可那指的应该是回国了以后再清账。颂然做不出第一天带孩子就张口要钱的事，这实在太难堪了。

他切换到微信，点开出版社邱姐的头像，发了一条求助消息。

【欢乐颂】：邱姐，诚恳求接商稿，要啥画啥，来者不拒，绝对不谈节操（/谄媚）

【邱米】：又缺钱了？

【欢乐颂】：一贫如洗，从未富裕过（/哭泣）

【邱米】：商稿我这里有几份，但是之前给你派了十来张，再接新稿，这个月画得完吗？

【欢乐颂】：保证完成任务，绝不拖稿！

【邱米】：那行吧，看在你信誉度满格的分上，我帮你匀一匀。

【欢乐颂】：谢谢邱姐！邱姐赛过我亲姐！（/泪奔）

【邱米】：嘴巴老这么甜，给姐姐亲一口，来。

【欢乐颂】：Mua！

求完稿，卖完萌，颂然退出微信，与主屏幕上那只呆萌的花栗鼠对视了几秒。他笑了笑，心里想，是该要一鼓作气，勤奋画稿子，多赚一些生活费了。

他还有一个那么可爱的布布要照顾呢。


	16. Day 06 18:00

贺致远半夜下班，在公司健身房做了十二组卧推，顶着一身汗臭味开车回家，然后冲了个简单的热水澡，抄起毛巾，一边擦头发，一边去了厨房。

天气寒冷，他拿出汤锅和肉桂，切了几片鲜橙，开始煮橙子红酒。

家里没有别人，他只穿了一条深灰色内裤，赤裸着上身，露出臂膀与胸腹处一块块健硕的肌肉，两条长腿笔直，呈现流畅而性感的线条。

长达五年的空窗期里，贺致远一直保持着规律运动的习惯。运动对健康大有助益，却也有麻烦之处：它会促进荷尔蒙分泌，让性欲始终维持在旺盛状态。贺致远忙于工作，无暇恋爱，空有一具精力无限的体魄，却没有肉体契合的床伴共享欢愉。

忙碌的白昼过后，午夜时分，他总会感到寂寞。

内心自律，身体饥渴，这就是贺致远目前的真实写照。他像一根锁在保险箱里的爆竹，明明引子上泼了热油，一点就着，却只能发出憋屈的闷响。

他不知道自己什么时候能再恋爱，也不知道这辈子会不会结婚。

不婚，就意味着永远不会有那样一个温暖的人等候他回家，为他准备好沐浴换洗的衣物，给他无言的拥抱与安慰。也不会有那样一个人在哄睡了布布之后走出房间，被他按在墙上深吻，吻得情潮涌动，谁也控制不住，双双滚到床上裸裎相见。皮肤贴着皮肤，肌骨蹭着肌骨，在疯狂的律动中共同抵达高潮。

他拥有大部分人所没有的东西，譬如事业、财富和社会地位，但大部分人都拥有的东西，他反而没有。

比如家庭。

锅里的红酒开始冒出气泡，香味四溢。贺致远倒了小半杯，回到客厅，胯间的情欲反应还未消去，内裤隆起，鼓鼓囊囊一个大包。

他望着那处，颇为无奈地饮了口酒。

家庭？

年轻时他无畏无惧，一个人、一台车、一只单肩包走南闯北，而现在，他竟也到了渴望安定的年龄。

红酒慢慢见底，摆在茶几上的笔记本电脑突然响起了提示音，屏幕右上角随之弹出一条消息：安全到家！[表情：二哈]

贺致远看到那几个字，唇角扬起，低落的情绪一扫而空。

紧接着第一条消息被刷去，屏幕上蹦出了第二条消息：布布刚洗完澡，抱着新玩具睡着了，请贺爸爸放心！[消息图片.jpg]

贺致远移动鼠标，点开了那张图片。

画面中，布布正怀抱一只兔子玩偶，在颂然的床上熟睡。小脸蛋陷进了枕头里，嘴巴微启，半咬不咬地叼着兔子耳朵，乌黑的碎发贴在脸颊上，模样稚嫩而安宁。

贺致远笑了笑，掏出手机，拨了个电话过去。

国内刚好傍晚六点，颂然叼着一块苹果在厨房炖汤，见贺致远的电话拨进来，忙不迭吐掉苹果，按下了接听键。

他对“贺致远主动打电话给他”这件事一直怀着小小的执念，大概是因为之前被挂了三次电话，心理不平衡，总觉得要贺先生主动打给他三次，这笔账才能真正勾销。

这是第一次。

颂然在幻想中的小账本上打了个勾，顺手把火苗调到最暗，奔向客厅，跳上沙发盘腿坐好，开始向贺致远汇报今天的趣事。

兴致勃勃聊了几分钟，电脑上收到了一封新邮件，是林卉发来的欢乐谷照片压缩包。颂然看也没看，问来贺致远的邮件地址，直接转发了过去，打算与他一起边聊边看，挑几张布布最可爱的照片做成相册，摆在家里当装饰。

解压进度条飞速推到最末，颂然愉快地点开文件夹，扫了一圈缩略图，然后他愣住了，表情一瞬变得特别尴尬。

“贺先生，我……我好像发错了。你先别点那封邮件，删掉删掉，等会儿我给你发一遍对的！”

他慌乱极了，握着鼠标不知点哪里才好。

可惜家里网速太快，他话还没说完，另一边贺致远的屏幕上已经开始一排一排地刷新缩略图了。

看到那些照片，贺致远马上明白了颂然为何紧张。

百余张照片，布布当主角的仅有稀稀拉拉十来张，剩下的全是颂然——林卉用充满爱意的镜头拍摄的颂然。

第一张，容貌俊朗的大男孩望着远方，唇角浮现一抹笑意。他的睫毛纤长，向上翘起一道弯弯的弧，眼神也温柔，瞳仁里落入阳光的炫彩，皮肤边缘笼着一层柔淡光晕。

贺致远知道，颂然视线所至的地方，一定是他的布布。

第二张，颂然半跪在地上，布布裹着一块拖地的大浴巾站在他面前，衣服裤子全湿透了，脑袋上还竖着几根被水打湿的呆毛。颂然的表情担心又无奈，布布则抓着自己的头发，对他咯咯直笑。

顽皮孩子，才被宠了几天就牛气到天上，净给人家添麻烦。

贺致远笑了起来，随手又切一张。画面跃入眼帘的刹那，他的目光凝住了，下腹处陡然升起了一股强烈的燥热感。

照片内容非常简单，只有颂然的侧脸——他在吃一支蛋筒冰激凌。

镜头拉得很近，碎杏仁与白奶油沾了一点儿在唇边，嫣红的舌尖伸出来，碰到了香草球的边缘，一层将落未落的奶油随之融开，覆在舌面上。

明明只是一个简单不过的动作，却有着说不清道不明的撩人劲。

贺致远被撩得更硬了。

发觉这个尴尬状况的时候，他低头看向自己被性器顶出形状的内裤，着实愣怔了好一会儿。

“贺先生，贺……贺先生？”电话里传来了颂然的声音，“你该不会已经打开了吧？”

“嗯，打开了。”

贺致远依然盯着内裤，目光幽深。

颂然一把捂住面孔，崩溃道：“别啊！”

林卉，你看看你干的这叫什么事？

你喜欢我没问题，偷拍我我也不说啥，但偷拍照片不都是为了自己私藏的吗，你发给我算几个意思？发就算了，招呼都不提前打一声，害我现在手一抖全转给了贺先生，你让我老脸往哪儿搁？

透过指缝，颂然看到自己神采飞扬的笑脸，羞耻得只想挂电话。

而另一边黑暗无光的客厅里，贺致远独自靠在沙发上，仰着头，一次次调整呼吸的节奏——他的情欲被颂然的照片撩了起来，又因为颂然的声音变得更加汹涌。这是预料之外的，也是绝对不该发生的。

颂然是一个男人，一个与他还不算太熟的邻居大男孩。

这个大男孩的确可爱，也很善良，性格温暖直率，从各方面来讲都很合他心意，他们的相处过程也非常愉快，但他不该因此产生歹念。

因为所有迹象都表明，颂然应该是一个直男。

下一秒，指尖不经意扫过触摸板，邮件页面往下滑动一大截，躲在几十行空格后面的一段正文跳了出来。

To又帅又萌又可爱的颂然：

虽然表白被拒，但我依然喜欢你。附件是我今天为你拍的照片，各种风格，各种姿势，各种表情。只要PO到朋友圈，直男也会被掰弯哦！

祝亲爱的番茄酱早日找到一根大大大薯条！

From林卉

直男，掰弯，番茄酱，大薯条。

四个关键词一齐跳入视野，贺致远几乎惊愕。他下意识按了按鼻骨，又揉了揉眼窝，逐字逐句来回读了三遍，才揪出林卉这段话的中心思想。

颂然喜欢男人。

他的心脏突地一跳，仿佛有什么堵塞之物被一铲子清除，思路变得无比通透。

颂然不知道邮件正文的存在，见贺致远许久不回话，还以为他真生气了，忙说：“其实里面也有不少布布的照片的，林卉这份不够的话，我手机里还有很多，我……我现在给你发过去？”

贺致远却答非所问：“那个小姑娘今天又向你告白了？”

颂然一愣：“是、是啊。”

你怎么知道的？

“答应了吗？”

“没答应。”

贺致远顿了顿，又问：“她看起来确实很喜欢你，怎么没考虑一下？”

颂然不明白话题怎么就拐到林卉身上了，紧张地搓了搓手，解释说：“她挺可爱的，没哪里不好。我没答应和她交往，主要是因为……呃，因为……我，我是……”

他支支吾吾，“我”了半天也没憋出结果。

贺致远问这一串话，原本是出于私心想诱颂然出柜，可一看到颂然挣扎的样子，他立刻于心不忍了。出柜要背负多大的压力，要提前做多少心理准备，他完全可以想象。在短短几秒内把颂然推入“要么撒谎要么出柜”的两难局，他觉得太残忍。

“颂然，抱歉，这是你私事，我不应该擅自越界。”贺致远道，“你不用回答，我们换个话题，接着聊游乐园的事吧。”

颂然却轻声说：“不，贺先生，这件事……我应该早一点向你坦白的。”

他的身体一阵发僵，手指抓紧抱枕，几乎戳穿了亚麻布，双眼也恐惧地闭了起来。酝酿良久，他终于硬着头皮，咬牙说：“我不接受林卉的告白，是因为……因为我对女孩子……没有感觉。”

贺致远听得心头一紧：“颂然，是我理解的那个意思吗？你喜欢……”

“我喜欢同性。贺先生，我是个同性恋。”

说完这句话，颂然整个人仿佛一根崩断的皮筋，颓丧地跌进沙发，用手背捂住了眼睛。

又是这样。

又吐露了根本不必说的话。

他与贺先生的关系才恢复两天，他就再一次失去控制，把藏得最深的秘密主动捅了出去。第一次的争执是小事，无非情绪问题，贺先生已经大度地包容了他，可是这一回，贺先生不见得就胸怀广阔到能包容他是个同性恋。

为什么非要说实话呢？

拒绝女孩子有那么多理由，眼缘不够、个性不合、观念不同，哪一个都说得过去，甚至连吃饭一个偏甜口一个偏辣口都能做挡箭牌，随便找一个理由搪塞，不是明明很简单吗？

颂然揣着抱枕，指尖发颤，心中慌乱，根本不敢听电话那边的回复。许久，他强迫自己面对事实，把听筒放回了耳边，才勉强捕捉到几个字眼。

却并不伤人。

贺致远的语气很是温柔：“颂然，我知道，人群中的同性恋比例大概在7%左右，但奇怪的是，在我身边，这个比例似乎高得诡异。当年在学校读书，我的室友、助教、导师是同性恋，后来开始创业，初期团队一共五个人，三个是同性恋，现在搬回国内住了，遇见一个合得来的小邻居，碰巧也是同性恋。你说，我们是不是挺有缘的？”

这番话说得沉静而平和，没有一丝不愉快。

颂然听得出来，贺先生是在想方设法安慰他，一时感动得想哭，嗓子眼湿漉漉的，也不敢答长句，就小声说：“嗯。”

贺致远笑了：“怎么，听着好像快哭鼻子了……怕我因为这个反感你？”

“嗯，有点。”

贺致远于是又笑了：“看来我有必要向你介绍一个人，这个人叫Carl Kraus，是我在伯克利九年的朋友。他和你一样，性取向也是同性，每年夏天都要参加旧金山的彩虹游行。大一大二那两年他是单身，就拉着我扮演他的‘同性伴侣’。以此为契机，我那两年参加过几十次LGBT活动，当过志愿者，还做过宣讲。以前我对这个群体认知不多，后来，多元性向的朋友交得多了，我才慢慢知道，每个人的天性和选择都值得尊重，对任何性取向，我都不会抱有偏见。”

“彩虹游行啊……我听说过这个。”颂然说，“他们每一个人都很勇敢，相互鼓励打气，大方承认性向，也不怕别人的眼光。”

贺致远笑道：“颂然，你也很勇敢。”

“不不不，我一点也不勇敢。”颂然连连摇头，“其实刚才一说完我就后悔了，觉得根本不该讲实话，应该编一个什么别的理由骗你的。我……我是特别懦弱的一个人。”

贺致远摇了摇头，淡淡道：“比勇敢更重要的是保护自己，这是谨慎，不是懦弱。每个人肩头的担子重量不一样，有些人大胆出柜，是因为所处的环境足够宽容。如果出柜要冒着被伤害的风险，你就不必强迫自己一定要那么做，尤其是对亲人之外的人。任何时候，安全总是第一位的，记住了吗？”

“嗯，嗯。”颂然抿着嘴唇，忍不住用脸蹭了蹭手机，耳语一般轻声说道，“贺先生，你人真好。”

这一句不自知的撒娇说出口，直接害贺致远打了个激灵，耳根麻痒，身体的反应更剧烈了。他伸手摁了摁眉心，起先有些无奈，后来干脆笑了。

颂然无心一撩，他真是一点抵抗力也没有。

反撩成功的颂然这时也不太舒服。

他赤足窝在沙发上，皮肤微微发冷，还有一点难耐的空虚，搂紧了抱枕却不能满足。

贺先生那些安慰的话就像一只温暖的、值得信赖的玩偶熊，让他放松地陷了进去，将之当作可靠的港湾，享受被包容、被保护的感觉。

如果贺先生不在电话那头就好了。

如果贺先生在面前，他一定要松开抱枕，去讨一个安慰的拥抱，肌肤相贴，内心才满满当当。


	17. Day 06  18:22

颂然卸下了性向这个大包袱，得以在贺先生面前坦坦荡荡当gay，心情大好，直接的后果就是说话更欢腾了。

贺致远喜欢听他闲聊，于是敞腿靠在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地陪着他聊，顺带观察自己内裤的状态，希望能平心静气、消减情欲，权当一种修行考验。

可惜没什么效果。

颂然完全不知道贺致远那边出了“尴尬的状况”，一边唠嗑，一边溜达回厨房照料他的姜母老鸭汤，顺手丢进去几粒枸杞，又捡起刚才没啃完的半个苹果，“咔嚓”咬了下去：“唔，贺先生，你一个直男被室友拉去装gay，脸上涂彩色的小旗子，还喊口号、举标语、拉横幅什么的，会不会有一种新世界大门被打开的感觉？”

贺致远表示认同：“的确有一点。”

颂然问：“那你不怕被别人误会吗？”

“为什么要怕？同性恋又不是什么糟糕的事。”贺致远笑道，“颂然，你可能对我存在一点误解，我没有你想象的那么直。”

啪叽。

手机从颂然指间滑了下去，差点与锅里的老鸭共浴。

颂然大窘，两只手在流理台上一阵狂摸，把不停旋转的手机抢救了回来，就听对面贺致远说：“我倾向于认同一个理论：性向不是非黑即白。百分之百的直或弯在人群中是少数，大部分人的性向都介于两者之间，占比不同而已。”

“呃……那、那你……占比多少？”

颂然的舌头打成了千张结。

贺致远坦然道：“十七八岁的时候，我一度对自己的性向特别自信，觉得没有一点可能性是同性恋。后来，大约十年前吧，我在学生社团做了一次克莱恩量表，结果有点意外：异性恋成分占主导，但偶尔也可以接受同性关系。去年，我在医生那里又做了一份更精确的性向测试，结果也是类似的：我并不完全排斥同性关系。所以，确切地说，我不算是一个纯粹的直男。”

颂然左手握汤勺，右手拿手机，表情蒙怔，明显没反应过来。

这、这是什么状况？

贺先生后来居上，也光明正大地对他“出柜”了？可贺先生为什么要主动交代这个呢？两边同时表露性向，暗示性实在太严重了。

颂然满脑子胡思乱想，一会儿觉得贺先生“别有用心”，在觊觎他的小雏菊，一会儿又觉得自己特不要脸，居然自恋到给贺先生加内心戏。他不知道这时该做出怎样的反应，于是欲盖弥彰，强行岔开话题，与贺致远讨论了一番今天的晚餐，最后借由饭菜快出锅了要去喊布布起床，匆忙挂了电话。

贺致远听着耳畔一声声急促的忙音，忍不住笑了。

颂然，你慌什么？

连我都听出不对劲来了。

我们是对门邻居，以后见面的机会还很多，等我真有了要向你下手的念头，你再慌也不迟啊。

这天饭后，布布又趴在颂然身旁要他讲故事。

颂然从书堆里挑出一本，布布却用下巴推拢书页，撒娇似的递上了怀中的新玩具：“哥哥，我还不知道这只兔子的故事呢，今天先讲它吧。”

颂然盯着那只兔子，有一点犯愁。

他虽然读过许多童话故事，还给它们配过插图，却不太擅长编故事。布布这孩子有一个独特的信念，他认为自己得到的每一只玩具都是活生生的，有父母、有兄妹、有精彩纷呈的过去，只有知晓了玩具们的故事，才能和它们成为真正的好朋友。

颂然想保护布布的纯真，所以每每遇到这种情况，他都会绞尽脑汁编一个故事出来，哪怕篇幅不长，只有七八句话。

这回他想了想，说：“刚才我和你爸爸打了一通电话，你爸爸刚好给我讲了这只小兔子的故事。我讲给你听，好不好？”

“咦？”布布眼睛一亮，“你偷偷给爸爸打电话！”

“什么叫偷偷，我们光明磊落！”颂然一挑眉毛，吓唬布布，“你疯了一天，又瞎跑又淋水的，我难道不该向爸爸汇报一下吗？”

布布不开心了，抗议道：“哥哥，告状是不对的。”

颂然乐了：“好啦好啦，骗你的，我怎么会向爸爸告状呢？总之，爸爸讲故事的时候你在睡觉，现在呢，你醒了，他睡了，所以由我转述给你听。”

布布表示不信：“爸爸根本就不会讲故事。”

颂然竖起一根食指摇了摇：“会，你爸爸这么厉害，讲故事怎么难得倒他？这次呢，他讲了一个……唔，一个直耳朵兔子和垂耳朵兔子的故事。”

布布赶忙爬起来，奉上灰绒绒的兔子玩偶：“喏，主角就在这里，哥哥快讲吧，我听着呢。”

于是，颂然捏着两只软绵绵的兔子耳朵，给布布讲了一个故事。

和许多童话故事一样，这个故事也发生在大森林里。

森林里住着一群小兔子，它们长着红宝石似的圆眼睛，白雪球似的短尾巴，还有一对长长的、直直的、朝天竖起的耳朵。最重要的是，它们每一只都长得一模一样，就像同一枚印章在纸上盖出的一串戳，谁也找不出区别。所以，兔子们平常最喜欢玩一个游戏——面对面模仿彼此的动作，就像照镜子。

可是，有一只小兔子不能玩这个游戏，因为它和大家长得不太一样。

它的耳朵生来就弯弯的，垂在脑袋两边，没法竖起来。其他兔子都笑话它，说它长了一双坏耳朵。它呢，也觉得自己长了一双坏耳朵。

好耳朵应该是竖起来的，因为事实摆在那里——除了它，森林里每一只兔子的耳朵都是竖起来的。

于是从某一天开始，小垂耳兔决心改变自己。

第一天，它找来了两根绳子，拴住耳朵尖，把自己挂在了树枝上，晃悠悠的，瞧着像一架秋千。它想：这样拉上一整天，耳朵总该拉直了吧？

一整天过去了，小垂耳兔解开绳子，兴奋地甩了甩脑袋，却发现耳朵依然耷拉着。它跑去问兔子巫婆，兔子巫婆告诉它，傻孩子，耳朵是靠软骨撑起来的，绳子怎么拉得直呢？

于是第二天，小垂耳兔找来两根木棍，把耳朵绑在了上面。这下，它终于变成了一只直耳朵兔子，开心得原地转圈圈。可是小木棍容易松动，走快一点，蹦跶几下，它就会掉到地上，刚变直的耳朵也跟着垮掉了。

身为一只兔子，怎么能不跑也不跳呢？

我们的这只小垂耳兔，平常最喜欢的就是跑跑跳跳了。

第三天，灰心的小垂耳兔没有办法，只好买来一对直耳朵头箍，把自己的垂耳朵揉成小小两团，努力塞进了头箍里。它痛得直掉眼泪，可它认为这很值得，因为现在，它终于成了一只合群的直耳朵兔子。

它挤进兔子堆，想和大家一起玩照镜子的游戏。但眼尖的兔子们一下子就揪出了破绽，骂它是骗子，把它赶出了兔群。

小垂耳兔好难过啊，它孤零零地走在森林里，嫌弃自己的耳朵，也嫌弃自己的眼睛、尾巴和爪子。

它一点也不喜欢自己了。

终于有一天，寒冷又饥饿的小垂耳兔遇到了另外一群兔子。

这群兔子很奇怪，彼此之间长得一点也不像。有些眼睛红通通，有些眼睛黑亮亮，有些毛发白茸茸，有些毛发灰溜溜，有些大个头的像树墩，有些小个头的像蘑菇。当然，它们的耳朵也不一样，有些高高竖起来，有些低低弯下去，像两根拖地的小扫把。

小垂耳兔连忙奔过去打招呼，这群兔子愉快地接纳了它。

在这里，没有谁觉得垂耳朵是一件奇怪的事，因为或多或少，大家都有与众不同的地方。它们也从来不玩照镜子的游戏，因为这实在太蠢了。它们玩刨洞、种菜、赛跑，这才是属于兔子们共同的游戏。

在这里，小垂耳兔感受到了很多善意。

黑眼睛兔子送给它一块珍藏的萝卜糕，大个头兔子送给它一片能挡雨的大号菜叶子，灰毛皮兔子送给它一只松软的干草垛沙发——无论眼睛红不红、绒毛白不白、耳朵直不直，兔子们都是相互帮助的好朋友。

小垂耳兔再也不为耳朵感到自卑了。

现在，它觉得自己是一只又漂亮又可爱、特别招人喜欢的小兔子。

布布听完故事，赶紧把兔子抱回怀里，捋了捋它的垂耳朵，安慰它说：“不难过啦，你是最好的小兔子，我会一直喜欢你的！”

颂然就问他：“布布喜欢哪一群兔子？第一群还是第二群？”

布布无比干脆：“第二群！”

颂然问为什么，布布歪着脑袋说：“长得一样多无聊呀，大家都是红眼睛、白毛毛、竖耳朵，我就买不到这只了。”

他反问：“哥哥呢，哥哥喜欢哪一群？”

颂然笑着说：“我也喜欢第二群，因为，我就是那只垂耳朵兔子啊。”

“骗人，你才不是呢！”布布一个骨碌爬起来，机灵地伸手去摸颂然的耳朵，“喏，你的耳朵在这里，一点儿也不垂。”

颂然捉住布布的小手，将他和兔子玩偶一起抱进了怀里。四岁的宝宝有三十多斤了，沉甸甸的，让人感到温暖而踏实。

颂然对他说：“哥哥虽然没有垂耳朵，可是，哥哥有个地方和大多数人不一样，从前也过得不开心，总觉得自己哪儿都不好，哪儿都不招人喜欢。今天打电话的时候，我把它告诉了你爸爸，本来以为他会讨厌我的，可是他很开明，一句重话也没说，还一直在安慰我。”

“就像第二群兔子那样吗？”布布仰头看他。

颂然点点头：“嗯。”

布布心里满满的都是骄傲，他捶了捶小胸脯，很有底气地说：“那当然啦，他是我爸爸，我这么喜欢你，他肯定也会喜欢你的。哥哥，你不要担心，我和爸爸都是第二群兔子，你这么好，我们会永远和你在一起的。”

孩子的眼睛明亮如晨星，又深邃如夜空，仿佛说一句永远，就真的能成为永远。

颂然眼中隐有泪意，到底努力忍住了，笑着说：“好啊，我们要永远在一起。”


	18. Day 07 06:05

周末眨眼过去，循环往复的周一如期到来。布布要上幼儿园，颂然要赶堆积如山的稿子，远在异国他乡的贺先生则晨起夜归，要面对比前一周更恐怖的魔鬼加班。

这座大都市的每一栋楼、每一扇窗里的每一户三口之家，都过着相似的生活，忙碌、规律且幸福。

就算不能相聚，彼此之间多了一份越洋的思念，也是泛苦的幸福。

清晨，当第一缕阳光照入卧室的时候，颂然以为这将是风平浪静的一周——他与贺致远关系融洽，培养出了暧昧的亲密感；布布懂事又独立，从不让人操心。生活已经步入正轨，接下来十多天，他要做的仅仅是按部就班地生活，顺带照看好布布。

可是他没料到，这操蛋的生活不甘寂寞，锲而不舍地又给他挖了一个大坑。

早晨六点，颂然按掉闹钟，唤醒布布，披上外套去厨房做早餐。

馄饨皮裹着指甲盖大的肉馅在沸水中翻滚，一层蛋液在小煎锅里凝成金黄色蛋皮，当中铺上虾仁、蔬菜与小葱，以锅铲卷拢，切作三段入盘。再取一只素瓷小汤碗，摆好紫菜、虾皮与精盐，小馄饨一只只沿着碗壁滑进去，浇满鲜汤，与蛋卷一齐端上桌。

早餐准备好了，家里却安安静静的，房门紧闭，卫生间里也没传出刷牙洗脸的声音。

小懒虫今天赖床了？

不会啊，昨天明明睡得挺早的。

颂然产生了不好的预感，匆匆推门进去，拉开窗帘。充沛的日光照亮了卧室，只见布布缩在被窝里，小脸红彤彤的，皮肤又潮又热，汗湿的头发贴在额头一侧，整个人萎靡不振，像一片晒蔫了的小叶子。他用手背探了探孩子的额头，温度烫得吓人，连忙扑向床头柜，翻出了一支口腔体温计。

汞柱从没刻度的位置开始疯了一般往上蹿，越过36度、37度、38度，直逼39度。颂然盯着那条极细的汞柱，紧张得快要不能呼吸了。

最终，汞柱停在了离39度只差一小格的地方。

38.9度。

颂然抽出温度计，搁在枕畔，十指插入发间，懊悔万分地揉搓了几下。

是他不好。

是他疏忽大意，只顾着排队买冰激凌，才让布布冲进喷泉里淋了一身水。后来虽然擦干了，也换了新衣服，却没吹干头发。

顶着一头湿发在风里跑上几个钟头，换谁都会发烧的。

颂然看到布布昏沉痛苦的病容，心中内疚如潮。他奔向客厅，抓起钱包、钥匙、手机、湿纸巾，以最快的速度灌好一壶温水，将蛋卷扫进饭盒，把这些东西一鼓脑儿塞进单肩包，抱着布布去了医院。

贺致远当年买房子的时候没心疼钱，直接挑了X区最好的地段，不光离幼儿园近，离F大附属医院也只隔一个街区。

颂然看着手机地图上步行范围内的光点，简直感激涕零。

他用厚实的羽绒服裹住布布，兜帽罩头，不透一丝风，十分钟跑到医院，千辛万苦排队挂了一个儿科号。孩子是一家的心头宝，抢号全家出动，早上七点多已经排到了百名开外，要等几个钟头才能见到医生。颂然急得内火烧肝也没办法，只好在乌压压的候诊区等待。

布布渴了，他就取出水壶倒一点温水。布布饿了，他就用筷子戳开蛋卷，一小块一小块地喂给他吃。大多数时候布布都昏睡着，他就纹丝不动，把自己当成一张床。

期间又量了一回体温，39度，比之前升了0.1度。

颂然心急如焚，隔几秒就扫一眼手表，再抬头看一眼电子叫号牌，怎么看都觉得那东西大概是坏掉了，要不怎么会半天也不跳一个号呢？

他简直度秒如年。

八点整，幼儿园开园，颂然给老师打了个电话，说布布今天感冒了，有点发烧，需要请假。九点多，他接到了老师的回电，得知了一个不妙的消息：除了布布，还有五个小朋友也请了病假。

原因是发水痘。

春季是幼儿水痘高发期，孩子们共居一室，同吃同睡同玩，很容易相互传染，所以幼儿园的水痘病例通常是爆发式的。老师提醒颂然，布布发烧可能并不是因为感冒。

比起水痘，颂然宁可布布是感冒。

他把布布抱到明亮的窗口处，仔细观察那张白净的小脸。不幸的是，他果真在孩子的眉梢处发现了一颗浅红的小痘痘，撩开刘海一看，额头上也有同样的两颗。

颂然心一沉，忙问他痒不痒。布布难受地点了点头，下意识就要伸手去挠。颂然赶紧拦住他，安慰道：“没事的，咱们忍一忍，等医生伯伯给你开了药，身上就不痒了。”

既然已经发了痘，确诊就不难，他们只在医生办公室坐了不到五分钟。

果然是水痘。

好在除了坏消息，还有一个令颂然安心的好消息：布布之前打过水痘疫苗，这回中招属于突破性水痘，病症不严重，快则三四天就能痊愈。医生见怪不怪，嘱咐了隔离、清洁、饮食方面的注意事项，又开了几盒外用药，就让他们回家休息了。

颂然去药房付钱领了药，塞进单肩包，抱着布布回了家。

贺致远不在家，颂然是唯一能照顾布布的人。

这个孩子眼下属于他，无论健康或疾病，他都要负起十二分的责任。

他开足暖气，给布布洗了个温水澡，换上干净的睡衣，又撤换掉了床单、被套与枕套，把它们全部泡进消毒液里。布布刚发水痘，有点痒，总忍不住想挠，颂然便替他修短指甲，磨圆棱角，握着他的小手说：“长红点儿的地方不能碰，要是太痒了，你就抱住小兔子，或者告诉哥哥，哥哥给你涂药，好不好？”

“好。”布布奶声奶气。

孩子发水痘，午餐要吃得清淡些。颂然熬了一碗白米粥，配着酱菜，一勺一勺喂布布吃了下去，然后拉拢窗帘，留他在房间里静养。餐厅里还剩着一碗冷掉的小馄饨，颂然用微波炉草草加热了一下，几口解决，回客厅开始赶稿。

画稿积案，烦心事接二连三，可他不能停下工作。

银行卡里只剩四千多，今天去了一趟医院，又花掉不少，未来十多天陆陆续续还会有其他支出，他得尽快拿到稿费。

下午这张稿子，画的是一条浮于浅水畔、依傍木头桥的小船。

木头桥。

它让颂然想起了某个人。

碧水湾居的花园里也有这样一座木头桥，他曾经站在桥头，回首望见了某个男人。远远的惊鸿一瞥，第一眼勾住了他的心，从此消失于茫茫人海，无缘再见。

他搁下画笔，打开抽屉，取出了那幅珍藏的素描像。

在拭净的玻璃后面，英菲尼迪男神还是一如初见的英俊——高鼻梁，深眼窝，眉型一刃剑锋，笑起来单侧唇角上挑。粗线条拓印一层纸，照样释放出惊人的男性荷尔蒙。

颂然隔着玻璃轻轻吻了吻他的唇，将相框按进了怀里。

亲爱的，你真的住这儿吗？

不，这对我来说，已经不怎么重要了。

我啊，原本只是为了离你近一些才来到这里的。我走遍了碧水湾居的每一个角落，每一个晨昏，想找到你的身影，却幸运地在家门口捡到了一个比天使更可爱的小宝贝，还认识了他那个分明哪儿都很优秀、单单不会带孩子的笨爸爸。

这些经历，都是伴随着我对你的喜欢而降临在我面前的。

是你带给我的。

所以呢，就算以后一直一直都没机会见到你，我也不再觉得遗憾了。喜欢你是一件美好的事情，它像一串挂在窗边的风铃，拨动第一只，其余的也会跟着旋转起来，相互触碰，发出叮叮当当的悦音。

我追逐你而来，在途中遇见了他们。

这是一种独特的幸运。

颂然把男神的画像放回抽屉，开始认真画他的《找桨的小木船》。

他的速度向来有保证，平均一天能赶三页稿，今天时不时停下作画照顾布布，耽搁了一点进度，一下午赶了两页，剩下的打算熬夜画完。

晚饭时分，布布蒙了一头一脸的热汗，体温终于开始下降，烧得没那么厉害了。

颂然掀开被褥，把这只湿漉漉的小水獭抱去浴室，又洗了一遍热水澡。几小时过去，红疹子开始集中爆发，接连冒出来十几粒，胳膊有、小腿有、肚子有、脸上有，害得一个白净玲珑的娃娃破了相。

布布痒得不行，在颂然怀里泥鳅似的又磨又蹭，想偷摸着抓两把，却被扣住了小手。

他委屈地看着颂然，说：“哥哥，痒。”

颂然道：“痒也要努力忍住。这些痘痘会越挠越多，只要布布忍住，过几天就好了，就一点儿也不痒了。”

“可是，可是……”布布指了指肚子上的小红点，“这样好丑。”

颂然笑了：“不丑不丑，布布一直很可爱。等你病好了，疹子就会全部消失，一点点疤痕也不留，和从前一模一样的。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

布布不舒服地扭了扭身体：“那忍不住怎么办？”

“忍不住的话，哥哥来给你涂药。”

他抱布布坐上沙发，掏出一管阿昔洛韦软膏，仔仔细细地涂抹在患处，待晾干一些，又为他套上了小睡衣。

儿童睡衣是连体的，能挠到的地方不多，比较保险。

见布布安然无恙，颂然便温了一袋鲜奶交给他嘬，自己转头打扫浴室去了，结果打扫完一出来，就撞见布布在抓脸。

“不许挠！”他连忙制止。

“没、没有挠啦。”

布布做贼心虚，飞快把两只小手背到身后去了。


	19. Day 07 21:00

夜晚打爱心电话，贺致远才得知了布布生病的消息。

颂然原本是打算隐瞒到底的，他心知贺致远一时半会儿飞不回来，就算知道布布生病了，顶多也只能在远方空担心。可他高估了自己的定力，电话一接通，贺致远磁性的嗓音一入耳，他就像凿了七八个眼儿的漏水壶，把秘密漏了个一干二净。

漏完以后他努力补救，说布布已经退烧了，让贺致远千万别担心。

这倒不算扯谎。

布布的精神状况的确不错，趴在颂然怀里与爸爸聊天，吐字脆生生的，特别有活力。只是病中的孩子多少比平时脆弱，聊着聊着，忽然小嘴一抿，滚落了两串眼泪。

“拔拔，我好想你啊。”布布抽噎着说，“我有好久好久、好久好久没看见你了。”

贺先生出差已经一周多了，对于四岁的孩子而言，这是一段太过漫长的分离。颂然拥住布布，用自己的体温安慰他，低头亲了亲他的小脸。

接下来的时间是属于父子俩的，颂然陪伴在旁，听贺致远好言安慰布布，偶尔才接几句话。

贺致远答应会在4月18日回国，颂然就配合着说，他要画一张空心脚印的日历，布布每天拿彩笔涂一枚，等涂满了，爸爸就回家了。贺致远说等他出差回来，每晚都会给布布讲故事，颂然就配合着说，咱们先把喜欢的故事书一本一本挑出来，到时候想听哪个，就让爸爸讲哪个。

非常奇妙的，幼儿对真诚的关爱总是有着精准的辨识力，被爱沐浴的孩子永远不会哭太久。布布很快止住了眼泪，对电话那头说：“拔拔，你早点回来，我和哥哥……唔，我们都在等你呢。”

“我会的。”贺致远承诺，“你也要听哥哥的话，好好养病，哪里不舒服就告诉他，明白吗？”

布布点点头：“好。”

通话结束的时候已经九点半了，到了睡觉时间。颂然检查了一遍布布的出痘状况，零零散散几十颗，不算严重，便在床头留下一杯温水，又往他怀里塞了一只小抱枕，轻轻拍背哄他入睡。

出来时，搁在茶几上的手机正在一闪一闪地振动。

是贺致远的号码。

颂然感到诧异，弯腰拿起了手机：“贺先生？”

“颂然，我想起来一件事，需要向你确认。”贺致远开门见山，“你之前得过水痘吗？”

“啊？”

贺致远加重了语气：“水痘的传染性很强，如果你小时候没得过水痘，现在身上缺少抗体，就应该远离布布。”

“这个……这个没问题的啦。”颂然不以为意，“我之前不是讲过吗，我有一大群弟弟妹妹。家里这么多小孩儿，一个出痘了其他的都得跟着栽，我肯定得过的。”

老实讲，颂然从小就和幸运两个字不沾边。

他在福利院生活了十年，孩子堆里跌打滚爬一路混到大，什么倒霉事都得轮一遭。要说这种体质能侥幸逃过水痘，他自己都不信。

可惜他的“推理”太牵强，在贺致远眼中完全不过关。

“你确定吗？”贺致远又问了一遍。

“也不是很确定啦，但是应该……”

“没有应该，只有‘得过’和‘没得过’。”贺致远态度执着，不容糊弄，语气破天荒地严厉了起来。他抬腕扫了一眼手表，计算时差，说道：“现在还不到十点，家里应该没睡吧？颂然，你给爸妈打个电话，确认一下，否则我不放心。”

颂然愣住了：“给……给爸妈……”

贺致远敏锐地捕捉到了一丝异样：“有问题？”

“没、没有！”颂然慌忙道，“那……我先挂了……”

“行。”贺致远说，“问完记得发信息给我，别让我太担心。”

挂了电话后，颂然孤身坐在沙发上，握着手机，沉默地摩挲自己的手指关节。

人是不能撒谎的。

最初的一个谎言要用后续的千百个谎言填补，补得越多，留下的漏洞也就越多。当漏洞多到再也填补不了的时候，谎言就会被无情拆穿。

他美化了福利院的经历，在贺先生面前假装自己拥有一个热闹的大家庭，所以现在，他被推入了新的困境——深夜十点，T市福利院的工作人员早已下班了，他能给谁打电话呢？就算真的打通了，谁又会记得一个七年前离开的孩子有没有患过水痘？

没有人会记得的。

从来没有。

十分钟在彷徨中转眼即逝，颂然知道不能再拖下去，手指在按键上飞速跃动，发出了一条消息：

“妈妈说，我得过水痘。”

他的目光紧紧盯着屏幕，看着这条信息气泡的标识从“发送”变成了“已读”，十几秒过后，一个新的白色气泡跳了出来：“好，那我就放心了。”

颂然将手机扔到旁边，闭上眼睛，倦怠地呼出了一口气。

第二天，布布退了烧，体温下降到37度，食欲也基本恢复了正常，颂然便抱他去阳台沐晒日光，杀一杀病菌。他穿着小黄鸭睡衣坐在绒垫子上，一会儿读读绘本，一会儿和布兜兜玩推球游戏，还相互踩尾巴玩。

鸭子尾巴短，猫咪尾巴长，布布占据物种优势，扭一下屁股就能赢，心情大好。

颂然见他们玩得欢快，就独自回到客厅，站在落地窗前给T市福利院打了个电话。

他需要确认自己的病史。

T市是一个内陆省份的四五线小城市。儿童福利院占地小，楼房矮，设施差，聘用的员工素质参差不齐。档案室的大叔一大早迟到了五十分钟，泡好一缸粗叶茶，摊开油印杂志，撕下一页广告纸卷着烙饼吃，很快沉浸在了高官与二奶的艳情故事里，以至于被不识相的电话铃打断时，他极其不悦地“啧”了一声。

颂然客气地阐明了意图，大叔嚼了两口烙饼，操着浓重的乡音敷衍他：“得过，得过，我们这里的小孩，哪个没得过嘞。”

说着就想挂电话。

“等等！能……能请您帮我单独查一查吗？”颂然赶紧请求道，“以前江老师说过，我们的病历会有留档的，应该就在档案室里。”

大叔的脸色立刻不好看了。

他重重搁下烙饼，把印有女星半身像的杂志往旁边一推，翻开登记表，非常不耐烦地问：“姓名，年龄，入院年份。”

“颂然，歌颂的颂，当然的然，23岁，2001年2月份入院的。”

大叔潦草记下信息，把笔一扔：“我现在就去查。”

他嘴上这么说，实际的动作却是翻开杂志，找到刚才那篇《高官与二奶，一口血色的玫瑰陷阱》继续读了下去。五分钟以后，他读完这个狗血俗套的故事，张口骂了句娘，才想起颂然还被晾在电话那头，于是抄起听筒，信口雌黄：“查完了，你得过水痘。”

颂然一没听见桌椅挪动声，二没听见走路声，只听到近处的纸页翻动声，自然觉得疑惑，就问：“我是哪一年得的？”

那边失去耐心，直接发了火：“你这小孩怎么回事？说你得过就得过，我只查一次，爱信不信！”

接着就挂断了电话。

颂然放下手机，望着漆黑一片的屏幕，嘲讽地摇头笑了笑——七年过去了，福利院还是老样子，一成不变，隔着电话也让人感觉到寒意。

很早之前，颂然记忆中的福利院大门口就挂着一条褪色的横幅，写着诸如“属于孩子们共同的幸福大家庭”这样的标语。大人们总爱说，这儿是你们的家，你们互为兄弟姐妹，老师是爸爸和妈妈，生活多么幸福。逢年过节，电视台和报社惯例过来采访，只要能引导孩子们面对镜头说出一句“福利院是我的家”，任务就算圆满完成了。

可每一个孩子都清楚，福利院不是真正的家。

“家”这个概念太纤细，也太易碎，它像一件捧在珍珠绒上的玻璃雕塑，小小的撞击也会令它粉身碎骨。有时候，当孩子们快要相信了，一番怜悯过度、接近羞辱的言辞，一个明里关爱、暗中嫌弃的冷眼，或者像今天这样，生了病，请档案室的大叔帮忙搭一把手，他们就会立即清醒过来，意识到——这里不是家。

无论墙壁贴了多少彩饰、桌上摆了多少花束，这里都不是家。

颂然抬起头看向窗外，透过十二层巨大的落地玻璃，对面是成排成列无比相似的窗扇。他又转头去看阳台，一束迷离的阳光穿透云层，均匀洒入室内。布布搂着蓬松的大毛团，光着脚丫子，蜷在悬垂的风铃草底下睡着了。

他悄悄走过去，坐在孩子身旁，为他盖上了一块小毯子。

所以，什么才是家呢？

家应该是这样一个地方，住着一些相互陪伴的人，一个人的生活会成为其他人共同的记忆。家人会记得你哪年哪月患过水痘，有没有发烧，有没有落泪，一天天怎么熬过去，直到病愈。当你长大了，遗失了幼年时零碎的、模糊的记忆，家人还原封不动地为你收藏着。

因为彼此记得，所以，走到哪里都不会彷徨无依。

颂然伸出手，戳了戳布布的小圆脸。

没关系啦。

虽然没有谁收藏了关于他的记忆，搞得他也不确定自己得没得过水痘了，可是，他和布布朝夕相处了这么多天，早已是一根绳上的小蚂蚱，要传染早传染了，何必担心。

现在，照顾布布才是最要紧的事。


	20. Day 08  15:15

以防万一，颂然上网查了查，确定水痘的潜伏期至少有十天，心情便放松下来。

十天，够长了。

就算他不幸被传染，也得等贺先生回国后才会出现症状。到时候他已经圆满完成了保姆任务，把活蹦乱跳的小布布交还给了贺先生，正好可以在家躺几天，锻炼一下偷懒的免疫系统——单身二十三年，没爹没娘没男友，颂然每回生病都仗着牛逼的身体底子一个人硬扛到底，从不顾影自怜。

只要不是大病，扛一扛总能熬过去的，撑死也就难受几天而已。

这是他长年累月归纳出的经验。

然而，也许是插下的flag威力过于强大，效果立竿见影，把传说中的十天潜伏期撵得不见踪影，当天下午，颂然突然发起了高烧。

当时布布正准备午睡，颂然为他讲了一个睡前小故事。原本是打算讲完就回去赶稿的，可讲着讲着，他的眼皮越来越沉，困意层层上涌，手一松，人一歪，迷迷糊糊靠在床头陷入了昏睡，绘本也从怀里滑了出去。

他这一睡，体温好比马厩拆门，几十只铁蹄扯着乱扬的缰绳疯狂前奔，在极短的时间内就冲进了危险区。

肺部大片火烫，像百来斤朝天椒绞碎了硬生生灌进喉咙里，鲜红的椒汁浸透了每一个肺泡。空气卷起滚滚热浪，汗水湿透脊背，黄豆大的水珠沿着脖颈一颗一颗淌下，仿佛置身于S市既闷且潮的三伏酷暑。

颂然被热度烤得难受，偏偏意识不清楚，以为布布又发了烧，想爬起来替他量体温，倦乏的四肢却如同一摊融化的蜡油，铺在床上，铲都铲不起来。

等他勉强坐起，眼前一阵青光乱闪、虚影频晃，胃里开始猛烈翻腾，秽物争先恐后地往喉头涌。他匆忙扶着墙往卫生间走，左陷一步，右跌一步，摇摇晃晃好似踩着一地棉花。终于跋涉到卫生间，小腿倏地一软，跪到地上，抱着马桶吐了个倾海翻江，脑袋都差点浸进水里。

零零碎碎吐了两分钟，几乎吐掉半条命，恍惚中他又记起一些什么，努力拽着扶手站起来，撑着盥洗台，看向那面洗脸镜。

视野因为高烧而模糊不清，他反复眯了眯眼睛，凑近镜子，然后就看到——自己的右颊上长了一粒红疹子。

伸手一摸，有些痒。

颂然呆立半晌，打开水龙头，掬起一捧冰凉的水泼在脸上。

卧室内，开了振动模式的手机嗡鸣起来，在枕头底下焦躁地低振。颂然人在卫生间，听不见动静，床铺另一边的布布正抱着小兔子酣然入梦，也没注意到手机振动。

如是反复三次，手机屏幕才暗了下去——对面放弃了呼叫。

贺致远将手机放入衣兜，坐进了出租车后座。

想给颂然打电话的念头是突如其来的，他并不清楚缘由。毕竟在此之前，他从未在国内时间的下午联系过颂然。

今天更没有理由。

他这两天的行程异常忙碌，简直抽不出一点闲暇。早八点不停不休工作到晚八点，前后出席了四场会议，下班后驱车前往圣何塞，在机场匆匆吃了晚餐，立刻又搭乘九点半的航班飞往洛杉矶。

明天他要参加一场业界权威的数据安全会议，会议持续三天，他只排得出一个上午的档期代表SwordArc研发组做演讲。紧接着是三场技术面试，对象是同样前来参会的博士生，以免他们舟车劳顿专程飞一趟硅谷。面试过后，他会赶最近的班机返回Palo Alto，把剩下两天半的会议交给同事们。

工作连轴转，他的心思被事业占满，本不该想到素未谋面的颂然。

但是，当飞机缓缓降落在午夜的灯标跑道，与廊桥完成对接，他提着公文包走出登机口，掏出手机，关闭飞行模式，第一件事就是打开通讯录，按下了颂然的名字。

内心有一种不知缘何而起的不安，催促他尽快与颂然通一次话，听听那个年轻人的声音，确认他今天平安无事。

可始终无人接听。

等离开机场，贺致远已经连续拨出了三次电话，仍未得到应答。他说服自己，现在是午休时间，颂然可能正陪着布布睡午觉，明早再联系也不迟，便暂时放下了这件事。抵达会场酒店已过半夜十二点，他身心疲惫，脱去衬衣领带往衣柜里一挂，进浴室冲了个热水澡，惯例半杯红酒，宽衣入睡。

凌晨三点，美梦突兀地断在了半程。

贺致远睁开双眼，窗外夜色深浓，几栋高层建筑物灰影重叠，渐次印在天花板上，显得逼仄而冷清。他心神不宁，直觉般地掏出手机，又给颂然拨了一个电话。

这次打通了。

那边先传来一阵轻而闷的咳嗽声，然后才是颂然沙哑的嗓音：“贺先生？你……你找我吗？”

贺致远一听就知道不对，翻身坐起，问道：“颂然，你怎么了？”

大约隔了五秒钟，颂然才迟缓地回答：“我、我没事啊，挺好的，布布也挺好的，今天……我在照顾他，他……嗯，又发了几颗痘，不严重，也没再发烧了……我给他涂了外用药，那个，医生开的那个……”

颂然的语气很虚弱，是那种极力硬撑也掩饰不了的虚弱：语速极慢，咬字松散，择词简单，说话颠三倒四，完全抓不住重点……这些迹象告诉贺致远，颂然的精神状态相当不济，思维也很混沌。

电话里一直传来嘈杂的背景音，喧喧嚷嚷，持续不断。

贺致远心中生疑，就问：“你人在哪儿？”

“嗯……在、在医院。”颂然明显犹豫了一下，音量减弱到了听不清的地步，“家旁边的那个……F大附属医院。”

就在这时，医院广播适时响了起来，贺致远附耳细听，从中捕捉到了“急诊”两字——为什么颂然会在急诊部？

他心中的疑云越来越浓：“你一个人，还是带着布布？”

这样简单的问题，颂然居然思考了足足三秒钟：“一个人。”

“为什么去医院？”

“呃，我……”颂然磕巴了一会儿，嗫嚅道，“我来帮布布……拿药。”

贺致远不说话了。

他听出颂然说了谎。

沉默降临得过于突兀，颂然倚在候诊室冷硬的座椅扶手边，额头枕着手背，昏昏沉沉地想，贺先生大概已经发觉不对了吧。

为什么要一而再、再而三地撒谎呢？

以他目前的精神状态，根本编不出像样的谎话，可他就是不撞南墙不回头，固执地抱着那一线渺小的希望，还想继续瞒过贺先生。

太幼稚了。

幼稚得自己也想笑。

颂然扶着滚烫的额头，满脑子都是七零八落的杂念，开始往死里纠结那些无关紧要的细节：贺先生到底怎么发现的？是这家医院的药房晚上不开门，还是他的语气不够自然？

刚才那句话……他怎么说的来着？

一点儿也想不起来了。

他生生烧到39度，思维浑浊如泥，讲过的话一出口就忘。这么浑浑噩噩回忆了半天，猛然被贺致远一声叫醒：“到你了。”

“啊？”

颂然晃了晃涨痛的脑袋。

贺致远说：“广播刚才叫到你了，你先去打退烧针，等会儿给我回电。”

“哦，好……我去打针……”

被人戳穿到这个地步，颂然已经没脸再掩饰了，反正也不存在什么掩饰的余地。护士打开门，探出半个身体喊他名字，他站起来，临进去前说：“贺先生，布布不是一个人在家的，我出来前拜托了林卉……她说，她会代我照顾布布……”

贺致远打断他：“先去打针。”

“……嗯。”

颂然胡乱抹了一把脸，指缝里有温热的泪液。他太窘迫，也太难堪，负面情绪让身体的痛苦翻倍滋长，忍不住湿了眼眶。

屁股挨一针，两分钟就结束了。

颂然走出诊室，捂着羽绒服倚在走廊上，体内一阵冷一阵热，冷起来关节发颤，热起来鬓角浮汗。他攥紧了手机，力道之大，几乎要把屏幕捏碎，却久久不敢给贺致远回电。

最终还是贺致远主动打了过来。

除去每晚的爱心问候，这是贺致远打给颂然的第三通私人电话，他本该欣喜若狂，翻开小账本，打上最后一个勾。可现在，他竟连接都不敢接。

他害怕被贺致远质问：为什么明明问过了父母，还是会得水痘。

他能怎么回答？

就说迄今为止一直在撒谎，其实，他是个谁也不要的孩子吗？

这样被人当面戳穿的难堪场面，他再也不愿经历了。

小学时代，颂然没人接送放学，同班的大孩子总爱欺凌他，笑话他没爹没娘，他就逞强说爸爸妈妈都在远方做生意，还把前因后果编得有板有眼。为了维护这个谎言，他放学后甚至不敢直接回福利院，而是往反方向走，绕一个曲折复杂的大圈子，游荡到天黑才回去。班里的小霸王被唬住了，他才从欺凌中逃脱。

后来的某一天，他被老师叫到讲台前，收到了一支花和一只迷你小蛋糕。

老师用温暖的语调说，颂然是咱们班里最特殊的孩子，他是一个孤儿，生活在“希望之家”，可他坚强又乐观，从不抱怨命运。今天他过生日，同学们一起来唱生日快乐歌，送给他真诚的祝福。

于是，在那首曲调参差不齐的生日快乐歌里，颂然几个月的漫漫绕行成了白费力气，他精心维护的那点可怜的尊严，也猝不及防地化为了泡影。

从此以后，颂然再也没过过生日。

他想不明白，为什么孤儿的身份会像一个不算污点的污点。人人都知道被父母抛弃不是孩子的错，这个身份却依然“不光彩”。他尽量避免与旁人谈及过去，即使谈及，也会刻意模糊细节，虚构一个“大家庭”的箩筐，说家里有一大群弟弟妹妹。

半真半假，自己心安，也免去他人怜悯。

他对贺先生用了相同的说辞，本该相安无事，谁料布布突发水痘，引起连锁效应，戳破了他的谎言。

颂然感到束手无措，仿佛回到了当年，他茫然地站在讲台前，听见老师用温柔如水的语调，把他严严实实捂在心底的秘密当众捅破。

手机嗡鸣不止，振麻了灼热的指尖。颂然心知躲不过，只好硬着头皮接了起来。

“打完针了？”

贺致远披着浴袍倚桌而立，皱着眉，语气不复从前温柔。

颂然听出一点怒意来，缩了缩脖子：“打完了。”

“体温多少？”

“39度。”

“烧到39度还不肯说实话，这么拿我当外人？”

贺致远怒忧参半，一股难以言表的烦闷感涌上心头，音量不由提高了些。颂然缩得几乎要没脖子了，整张脸埋进了羽绒服，小声说：“不是的，我没想拿你当外人，我只是……不敢告诉你。”

“不敢？”贺致远眉梢一挑，“我离你十万八千里，能拿你怎么样？”

颂然赶紧一阵摇头，不慎幅度过大，晕得眼冒金星，险些又冲去厕所吐一回，勉强才压了下去，喘着气说：“贺先生，我……我觉得，我好像被布布传染了水痘。”

“你不是得过水痘了吗？”

“对、对、对不起，我是骗你的。”颂然把嗓音压得低低的，“昨天……我其实没有打电话。”

这么漠视自己的健康，贺致远简直被他气坏了，用力一敲桌子：“为什么不问？”

颂然又是一缩脖子：“没地方问。”

“难道你爸妈十点钟就睡了吗？”

“我没有爸妈！”颂然一咬牙关，自暴自弃道，“之前那些弟弟妹妹一大家子的鬼话都是骗你的！我从小就没人要，被丢在福利院里，刚认识你那会儿怕被看不起，才撒了个谎。昨天你让我给家里打电话，我没地方打，只好又撒了一个谎，谁知道……谁知道今天发烧、出痘轮着来，才一天就被拆穿了！”

说得委屈又愤慨。

贺致远的神色终于起了变化，先是惊愕，再是沉默，怒意消散得无影无踪。

原来……是这样啊。

他还以为颂然出身于一个富足和睦的家庭，正因为不食人间疾苦，无忧无虑，才能靠着一支笔、一张纸，把孩童时奇幻烂漫的想象力保留至今。

他完全猜错了。

颂然这会儿发着高烧，理智欠缺，十二分孩子心性，情绪一放出去就收不回来，在那儿喋喋不休：“贺先生，我真的没拿水痘不当回事，今早我还给福利院打了电话来着，他们说我得过，我就以为翻篇了，谁知道这样还会中招啊！现在……现在怎么办嘛？我发了烧，肯定没法带布布了，这才讨回来两天，还没带够呢，连故事都没讲几个……太过分了，太过分了，连老天都嫉妒我，给我下绊子……”

这都什么颠三倒四的？

贺致远觉得颂然的性格实在成谜：对外表现得多开朗，内心就有多敏感，偶尔还会逻辑崩裂，干出一边生病一边自责的事情来，让人无可奈何，只想揪起来狠狠骂两声。

贺致远沉住气，问他：“已经确诊了吗？”

“还没有。”颂然瓮声瓮气，“皮肤科下班了，明天才能挂号。”

“那就是还没确诊，你别有心理负担。关于说谎那件事，我不怪你，你也不用想太多，安心养病最重要。”贺致远叮嘱他，“针打完了是吧？先坐着别动，等五分钟，我找人送你回家。”

颂然任性地不领情：“不要。才两条街，我自己走回去就行了。”

“你敢。”贺致远以不容商榷的口吻镇压了他，“屁股给我老老实实粘椅子上，接你的人没来，一步也不许走。”


	21. Day 08 21:23

这话一出，急诊大厅的长椅仿佛自动涂上了一层502胶水，牢牢粘住了颂然的裤子，扯都扯不起来。颂然无比憋屈地坐在那儿干等，五分钟后，果然被贺致远派来的人接走了。

那是一位年轻医生，名叫詹昱文。

詹医生人如其名，长相斯文，做事细致，严谨认真负责，唯一的缺点是性格闷骚，喜欢揣兜走路，开车更是寡言少语，纯放音乐不说话。颂然压了一肚子无名怒火，非常想说贺先生的坏话，可转念一想，詹医生乃是敌方阵营派来招安的牧师，绝非友军，只好把坏话咽了回去，郁闷地窝在后座，试图用体温孵蛋。

路灯明明灭灭，一闪一闪地晃过车窗，催人昏昏欲睡。

颂然很快就垂下了脑袋，抱着安全带睡得不省人事。睡梦中，车子似乎停了下来，有人叫醒他，扶他下车，然后稀里糊涂一阵折腾，等他捡回一两分意识时，人已经躺在了床上。

“醒了？想吐吗？”

詹昱文拿着一杯温水站在床边，抖了抖塑料袋。

颂然说不用，詹昱文便把水杯放在床头柜上，收起了塑料袋，转而掏出一根闪亮的体温计来：“问题不大，不一定是水痘症状，可能只是感冒引起的发烧，先量一下体温。”

颂然问：“布布呢？”

舌根一凉，体温计被塞了进来，他便咬住了玻璃管。

詹昱文答道：“布布今晚在自己家睡，林卉负责照顾他，等查清楚你的水痘病史他才能过来。”

“哦。”颂然情绪低落，默默滑进了被子里，“詹医生，今天谢谢你了。”

詹昱文没事似的摊了摊手：“不用谢。我是贺总的家庭医生，照顾你和布布是我的正经工作。”

他说得自然，颂然却尴尬地扭过了头——这话怎么听着这么别扭呢？

詹昱文假装没看见他的窘态，问道：“你家沙发能睡人吗？”

颂然一听他要留宿，连忙说：“不用不用，你回家休息吧，我现在挺好的，万一有事再联系你呗！”

“哦，情况是这样的。”詹昱文轻咳了两声，双手插兜弯下腰，靠近颂然耳边，悄声道，“你家那位林卉小姐，个性实在非常可爱。我刚才吃了她亲手做的蛋包饭，意犹未尽，还想多蹭几顿。”

颂然差点咬碎了体温计。

这位人模人样的高冷医生，本体居然是一只戴着假面具的闷骚色狼吗？

詹昱文摘下“面具”，眨了眨狡黠的狐狸眼：“为了我的个人幸福，还要麻烦你替我保守这个秘密。”

颂然：“好、好吧。”

不管怎么说，詹医生起码是个直男啊。对连追三gay的林卉来说，能招到一个主动追她的直男已经够不容易了。

不能棒打鸳鸯，绝对不能！

颂然对詹昱文的好感度直线升回八十分，友善地抛出了橄榄枝：“沙发太硌了，要不你睡我的床吧？我分你半张。”

詹昱文耳畔警铃大作，心道：我哪来的熊心豹子胆和你同床共枕，贺总还不得把我给手撕了？

他对颂然与贺致远的关系误会略深，借口睡不惯别人的床，不露痕迹地婉拒了。颂然只好收回邀请，抽出体温计，伸手指了指衣柜：“里面有被子和枕头，你把沙发铺厚一点吧，晚上冷就开空调，遥控器在茶几抽屉里。还有，保护好你的脸，我家猫比较爱闹，早上饿了会踩脸。”

“一定一定。”

詹昱文随口答应，没把这善意的忠告听进去。他接过体温计，扫了一眼刻度，向颂然投来一个“放心，死不了”的眼神，转身从衣柜里扒了床被子，单手扛被，单手插兜，非常帅气地出去了。

俗话说，病来如山倒，病去如抽丝。

颂然这一晚打了退烧针，体温先跳崖式下降，再火箭式攀升，好比轮番扔进冰箱和烤箱，乍冷乍热磨耗一夜，基本已经是个废人了。

第二天一大早，一声凄厉的尖叫冲破耳膜，颂然吓得猛坐起来，眼前花花绿绿，大片混乱的色斑映在墙上，一会儿变形一会儿交叠，晕得他想吐。

现在让他裸眼盯调色盘，估计连红绿都分不清楚。

房门打开，小旋风布布直冲进来，弹簧球一样蹦上床，扑进颂然怀里撒起了娇：“哥哥，我有一晚上没见到你了，好想你呀！”

小孩儿脸上又多了几颗疹子，涂着白色药膏，酷似一只热情的小斑点狗。

颂然抱稳了他，笑道：“哥哥也很想你呀。”

客厅里詹昱文的高分贝尖叫还没停止，喘气声断成一截一截的，如同气绝。林卉极其没良心地在旁边哈哈大笑，怎么听怎么幸灾乐祸。

想必是布兜兜一大早踩了詹昱文的脸，或者干脆一屁股坐人脸上了。

颂然作为主人，很是歉疚。

这时候，嫌疑犯轻盈地跃上了床，踩着枕头走到他旁边，一双湛蓝的眼睛很是傲气地盯着他，里头毫无愧疚之意。见颂然不动，布兜兜“喵呜”了两声，脑袋伏低，作势就要用力撞过来。

在彗星撞地球之前，颂然反应及时，飞快地指挥布布打开了一个金枪鱼罐头。布兜兜鼻子一动，化作一道离弦之箭，追着罐头的香味就过去了。

好险。

这颗彗星十二斤呢，差点被撞残了。

两分钟后，颂然顿悟过来，詹昱文那声惨绝人寰的尖叫极有可能是装的，目的是逗林卉一笑。因为当詹昱文叼着一根油条走进卧室，与蹲在旁边吃食的布兜兜四目对望时，那一脸的淡定与蔑视，根本当猫是空气。

也对，正经八百的医生，尸体都解剖过不少，怎么可能怕猫？

詹医生这等心机，只怕是属猫的。

“猫科动物”詹昱文给颂然做了一次简单的健康检查，结论是重感冒，基本可以排除水痘，但颂然仍不放心。詹昱文便在床边坐了下来，告诉他：“你在十五年前得过水痘，有抗体。虽然免疫率不是百分百，但布布的症状很轻，传染概率不大。”

颂然十分疑惑：“你怎么知道的？”

詹昱文摊手：“我不知道啊，是你家贺总查出来的。”

颂然摸了摸发烫的额头，有些想不明白——他只说过自己没爹没娘，福利院出身，连哪儿的福利院都没交代，贺先生怎么查病史？

詹昱文见他皱眉，不由乐了：“你在怀疑贺总的实力？我这么说吧，只要一台电脑一根网线，就没有我们贺总查不到的数据，包括你的病历。”

“我……我的病历？！”

颂然睁大了眼睛，脸色僵白，脑子里“轰”地一下炸了。

詹昱文没有察觉到他突兀的神情变化，接着夸耀道：“贺总是数据安全方面的专家，换言之，也是一流黑客。昨晚一挂电话，他就想办法查到了你的病历。放心，你得过水痘，再得的风险很小。”

“哦。”

颂然呆滞地点了点头，忽而沉默下来。

他不再说话了，双手抓起被褥，弓身钻进了那个温暖、柔软又黑暗的地方，捂着脸，抱住膝，把自己蜷成一团，身体轻微地发着抖。

在他的病历里，藏着一个不愿示人的秘密。

不是什么太严重的疾病。

不严重的。

颂然无数次地说服自己，他只是得病太久了，又没能真正痊愈，偶尔发作起来，会有一点点困扰生活。但他已经在竭力克制了，小心翼翼地捂着，从没被别人发觉过，也很少再遭受异样的目光。

可是这个秘密，他唯独不愿被贺先生知道。

他已经不如之前那么好了。

假若一个完美的孩子有了微小的缺陷，他依然是受人喜爱的。而一个缺陷诸多的孩子，原本就徘徊在被人接纳或厌弃的边缘，要是再多出一条什么不如意的来……

谁也不知道下场会怎样。

他就像一只俄罗斯套娃，好端端地藏在七八层华丽的外壳下。自从遇见布布，壳子就被人一层一层地扒开，赤身裸体袒露，再也藏不住内里真实的模样。

这天下午，颂然睡得特别不安稳。

他做了一连串光怪陆离的噩梦，一个接一个，没有一丝喘息的机会。

梦境里，福利院曲折的长廊与褪色的房门化作了旋转的万花筒，从脚底延伸到头顶，层层叠叠，无止无尽，充满了令人窒息的绝望。他辨不清东南西北，拼命逃跑，一直跑到精疲力竭，才在捕捉到了一束亮光。

他朝亮光的方向奔去，冲破禁锢，却又戛然止步。

那是福利院的“苹果陈列室”——前来领养的父母们与孤儿会面的地方。他之前来过几次，自从最后一次闹得不欢而散，就再也没机会进来。

隔着一块窄小的门玻璃，他看到贺先生抱着布布坐在里面，正与福利院的老师交谈。

“我们丢了一位家人，听说他在这儿，所以来接他回家。”

贺先生温和地解释来意。

福利院的老师却笃定地摇了摇头：“对不起，他不在这儿。”

撒谎！

我明明在这儿！

颂然怕与他们错过，急得不行，就要伸手推门。手指还没沾到门把，一股无形的力量突然拽住了他的衣领，强硬地将他拖了回去。“苹果陈列室”越来越远，最终，他再度坠入了那个斑斓恐怖的万花筒，被蛛网般的长廊卷裹，又被一扇漆黑的门洞吞噬。

木窗框，锈栅栏，上下铺的铁架子床。

日光昏暗，墙角漏水。

这是他居住了十年的地方。

他听到挂锁的声响，发疯一般扑过去捶门，捶得墙灰四下震落，但外头那个冰冷的声音颁布了一纸裁决，告诉他，你已经没有机会了，我们不能冒险，让你在这对父子面前再表演一次犯病。

他们不需要烂苹果。

颂然，你知道吗，那个可爱的小男孩想要一个真正阳光开朗的哥哥——真正的，不是压抑了悲郁的内心演出来的。还有贺先生，他仅仅是站在那里，就吸引了无数艳羡的目光。形形色色的优质男女从他身旁经过，他只要抬手，臂膀便被人依偎。

你没有学历，没有积蓄，甚至没有健康的精神状态，那个令人垂涎的位置，你怎么配得上？

我们终将找到一只与之匹配的好苹果，使他的家庭圆满。

而你，必须一个人留在这里。


	22. Day 09 21:00

颂然睡醒的时候，天色已经完全黑了。

小区路灯如同依附于高楼脚下的阴暗苔藓，投下零星微光，照不亮浮空的十二层，卧室窗帘紧闭，阻拦了任何一丝光线透过。整个房间化作一只望不到边的巨大笼子，严丝合缝，漆黑沉闷，锁住了里头的人。

噩梦过后，被药物压住的体温再次失控了。

颂然吃力地坐起来，只觉得一团烈火在胸腔热辣辣蔓延，肠胃翻涌不歇，稍一动作就引发强烈的反胃感。大量汗水浸透了睡衣和头发，皮肤黏腻，呼吸潮热不堪。

他沿着床头柜边缘摸过去，摸到詹昱文留下的水杯，捧起喝了一口。水寒冷彻骨，淌过灼烧的嗓子，勉强让呼出的热气骤降了几度，复又极快地蹿升上来。

卧室寂静，隔着一扇门，他听到客厅里有欢笑声。

大约是詹昱文和林卉在陪布布玩闹，某个你追我赶的小游戏，逗得布布边蹦边乐。颂然捧着水杯，独自屈膝坐着，沉默地低下了头。

他竟感到嫉妒，也感到恐慌。

这屋子真的太黑了，太像噩梦中囚禁他的牢房——噩梦还在重演，他又一次被隔离在别处，听着外头的欢声笑语，却因为疾病不能加入其中。

发烧让情绪变得敏感，思维也走向了极端。颂然磕碎了一颗玻璃心，忍不住想，詹昱文和林卉，一个是贺先生聘用的家庭医生，一个是科班毕业的幼师，要是他们表现得更好，会不会从此以后，布布就不再需要他了？

他还有那么多的爱没给出去，布布换了人照顾，那他的爱……要给谁呢？

他是真的真的，太想要一个孩子了。

恰在这时，熟悉的皮卡丘进行曲响了起来。颂然手一颤，洒掉了小半杯水。

九点了。

贺先生来电话了。

客厅的欢闹声轻了下去，布布接起电话，娇软地喊了一声“拔拔”，细细碎碎地聊起了水痘、晚餐和游戏的话题。布布聊得开心，林卉和詹昱文也时不时插上两句，氛围那么轻松，光从语调中就想象得出客厅此时的画面：

浅色调，灯光澄澈明亮，有猫、有花、有挂画。彩色绘本散落着摆放，茶几上是他亲手制作的饰品，沙发旁歪着三双棉拖鞋。布布枕在大人膝上，眉眼弯弯，每一个人都在笑。

颂然放下了水杯，抱膝躲在黑暗里，十根手指慢慢勾起来，抓皱了睡裤布料。

他知道自己在等什么。

心脏跳得飞快，怦咚怦咚，纷乱地响彻胸腔内部。耳畔被杂乱的嗡鸣占据，越想听清客厅的动静，越是听不清。时间不断流逝，颂然终于等不下去了，掀开被子下了床，悄悄走到门边，把耳朵贴在了上面——

他听到了活泼的《胡桃夹子序曲》。

通话早已结束，外头正在播放布布最喜欢的《猫和老鼠》。

颂然不声不响地缩回了床上，钻进乌龟壳，蒙住耳朵，鼻子一阵阵地发酸。

贺先生没有记起他，和布布聊完天就挂了电话，压根不记得布布身后还捎带着一截小尾巴。

说一句话也好啊，哪怕……哪怕就叫声名字呢。

颂然砸了一拳枕头，腰一软，仰面翻过来，有气无力地瘫在了床上。

他以为比起雇主与保姆、邻居与邻居的关系，自己与贺先生多少是有那么点不一样的。他喜欢每天和贺先生闲聊，便以己度人，幼稚地认为贺先生也同样喜欢和他闲聊，乃至觉得每晚的爱心电话，一半是给布布的，一半是专门给他的。

原来，那仅仅是雇主对保姆的礼貌问候。

不想承认。

因为倾注了多余的感情，所以这样一厢情愿的在乎，颂然耻于承认。

下一秒，枕底的手机振动了起来。

颂然就像被扎了一针肾上腺素，倏地睁开眼睛，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出手机。黑暗中，屏幕亮得刺目，他忍着想吐的冲动看向了联系人姓名。

贺致远。

这三个字如同一根拴在腰间的绳索，将他拽出了深渊底部。颂然心中大石落地，放松地闭上了眼睛，悲喜一起一落，被唤醒的委屈来不及散去，令他眼角微湿，喉咙哽咽，接通了电话也不敢开口。

静谧之中，因感冒而粗重的呼吸声尤为明显。

“颂然？”贺致远轻声问，“你还好吗？”

颂然不语。

贺致远顿了顿，又问：“我吵醒你了？”

颂然这才恹恹地答了一句：“没有。”

“你听上去不太有精神……烧还没退吗，很难受？”

“也没有。”颂然听着他关怀的语气，感觉一阵暖流淌过身体，不自觉往上勾了勾唇角，抱紧被褥，说，“贺先生，我挺好的。”

然而还是有一口闷气憋在心里，他忍耐不了，就问：“刚才你给布布打电话，为什么不找我呢？”

他的语气藏不住心思，贺致远一听，马上明白了他的沮丧从何而来，不禁笑了：“因为这个不开心了？”

颂然很羞耻，坚决予以否认。

贺致远便解释道：“我刚才问了布布，他说你还在睡觉，我不太想打扰你休息。”

颂然一愣，呆滞地眨了眨眼。

原来……原来是这么顺理成章的理由？他之前烧糊了脑子，都在想些什么乱七八糟的玩意儿啊！

“不、不对！”他努力从昏热中揪出了一丝矛盾，“要是这样，你为什么现在打给我？”

贺致远笑了笑：“我怕你其实没睡。”

颂然：“啊？”

“我是说，我有点担心你没睡，还在等我的电话。当然了，也不只你在等。”贺致远温声道，“颂然，我们快一天没说话了，不是吗？”

他的声线含着笑意，还带了点儿别样的亲昵，几乎挑开了最后一层蒙纱的暧昧。颂然处在病中，防御力低到不像话，被他不经意撩了一把，骨头发酥，脸颊发烫，蚊子叫一样轻轻“嗯”了声，活像个小媳妇。

太……太丢脸了。

贺致远问他恢复得好不好，他幸福得晕乎，卷着被褥来回滚了两圈，顶着没下38°C的高烧满嘴胡话，说自己恢复得特别快，赛过宇宙第一速度，保证明天就能下地跑一千米。

贺致远抽了抽嘴角：“别逞强，詹昱文起码还得看你两天。”

“哦。”颂然捂脸，收回了刚才的嚣张气焰，“那我过两天再跑。”

贺致远：“……”

正聊到兴奋处，颂然忽地记起来什么，惬意伸展的姿势半途僵住了：“贺先生，詹昱文说，你查了我的病历？”

“对。”

颂然一颗心立即提到了嗓子眼，心虚地问：“那……除了水痘，你有看到别的什么吗？”

贺致远垂眸一想，照实回答：“有。”

他知道颂然指的是什么。

T市福利院的病历电子化做得相当古板，逐页拍摄，再依序制作成pdf文档。贺致远拿到颂然的病历，本想查看水痘记录，没想到在第一页看到了一行抢眼的字。

重度强迫性障碍。

确诊年龄：六岁。

最初几秒钟他着实怔了怔，没能将这七个字与颂然联系起来，还专门翻回去确认了一遍封面上的幼儿姓名——清清楚楚，颂然。

病情描述很敷衍，潦潦草草几句话，不太负责任，大意是这个孩子对连续的数字极度敏感，无论听见还是看见都容易出现应激反应，会不吃不喝、不眠不休地顺着数下去，谁也劝不住，直到体力耗竭昏迷为止。要是中途数错了，还容易引发重度焦虑，情绪崩溃，经常一个人哭得浑身抽搐。

贺致远特别注意了一下，强迫症的确诊日期与颂然进入福利院的日期只差几天，这意味着颂然入院时，精神状态已经很不稳定了。

他记得这个大男孩笑起来的样子，牙齿皓白，酒窝深陷，眼中映着六点钟晨曦般的光辉，不见一丝阴霾迹象，与病历中判若两人。

但贺致远也明白，病历中记录的是颂然的十七年前，看似与今完全割裂，可颂然的敏感、易怒与自卑，正是那段童年经历栽下的因、结出的果。

他见到了答案，还想追溯颂然成长的脉络。

“颂然，我看到了病历第一页，上面说，你小时候得过强迫症。”贺致远换了稍显轻松的态度，安慰他，“强迫症不是什么严重的病，很多人都有。我认识的一些朋友，有的喜欢收拾房间，有的走路爱踩格子，有的吃薯条一定要长短间隔着吃，大家都……”

“我不一样的，我和别人不一样。”颂然打断他，苦涩地笑了笑，“贺先生，你没见过我犯病的样子，很吓人的，真的，不骗你。”

他望着漆黑无边的天花板，手指悬空，指尖不自觉微微颤抖，在空中划下了一个阿拉伯数字，然后他飞快握紧了拳头，死死扣住五指，掐进肉里，不许它再乱动。

不可以。

数不完的，你明知道数不完的。

隐隐又有大量失序的数字冒出来，浮现在脑海中，密密麻麻，像迁徙季节翻出海浪来的、鳞光闪烁的巨型鱼群。它们嚣张地列成一排，集体尖锐鸣叫，起初只是模糊的虚影，后来开始变得清晰，想要激起他忍耐已久的渴望。

想一个一个数过去，从一开始，数到无穷的尽头，仿佛幼年的承诺还可以兑现，他等待了整整十七年的那个人，还在遥远的某个地方，随时准备回头。

“贺先生，你不忙的话，我给你讲一个故事吧。关于我，还有我的病，很短的。”

颂然伸出手，摸索到他送给布布的那只兔子玩偶，把它揽进了怀里。兔子胖墩墩的，毛发绒软而暖和，浅栗色，可以用生褐添足量的水调出来，大面积刷绘，也可以用0号笔一根根细化。

色彩、形状、温度、质感……

他喜欢所有感性的东西，因为与数字无关，所以安全。

他抱紧了兔子玩偶，直到侵入脑海的数字被这只守护神驱赶出去，才呢喃着说：“我一直想找人倾诉，可总也找不到。我身边没有亲近的人，我想要有的，可就是没有……十几年了，忘不掉，也治不好，再不说的话，我会憋坏的……”

他慢慢地说着话，嗓音轻飘，不露泪意，却像一层蒙蒙浮雨，让人揪心地疼。

贺致远很想抱一抱他，给他一些除了言语之外的切实抚慰，只是隔着一万公里，他无能为力，唯有寄托于声音。

“你说吧，我听着。”贺致远道，“就当我在你身边，从后面抱着你。”

“好。”

颂然点了点头，双臂在胸前交叠起来，抚上自己的肩膀，逐渐收紧，仿佛真的被人从身后拥抱一样。


	23. Day 09 21:18

在六岁以前，颂然是有家的。

J省G市，南坞乡下溪村，山脚半亩良田，村口一间瓦舍。

他的母亲早逝，父亲靠做农活维持生计，独自将他拉扯大。兴许是鳏夫孤独的缘故，父亲一直沉默寡言，眉宇总也舒展不开，但凡有了余钱就买烟买酒，酗得极凶，不爱搭理他，反之倒也不像村里其他父亲那样，动辄打骂孩子。

冲着这一点，颂然觉得父亲是爱他的。

那会儿他懂事早，不像其他娃娃一样喜欢惹事生非——要么光着腚追狗，要么光着腚被狗追。他向同村上小学的哥哥姐姐借来教材，不帮活的时候就坐在门槛上念，左手语文，右手数学，心想今后要好好读书，赚钱孝顺父亲。

五岁那年，他已经能从一数到一百，再倒着数回一了。村里的老师夸他有天分，说将来学好了数学，他可以做会计、做出纳，帮人管账，比辛苦种田要来钱快。

颂然于是搬了一只小条凳去村里的小学蹭课，一笔一画学着写数字。

后来的某一天，他从邻居嘴里听到了一些闲言碎语，说父亲打算离开下溪村，去繁华的省城打工，等过几年攒够了钱，好续一房媳妇。

他跑去向父亲求证，父亲抽了口大前门，缓缓吐出呛人的烟雾来：“你妈走得早，我不能一辈子单着，总要找个人一起过日子。”

颂然问：“爸爸，你会带我走吗？”

父亲没说话，也没看他，顾自盯着烟头沉默良久，最后点了点头。

颂然于是放下心来，继而产生了一些伤感的念头——他就要离开这座小村庄了，玩伴带不走，卖豆腐的阿婆带不走，鸡鸭猪狗也带不走。省城固然新奇，却是一个令人畏惧的大世界，宽阔的马路盘根错节，不像小村庄里，一条土路就能串百家。他得紧紧跟在父亲身后，免得走丢了。

临行前，父亲装了整整两蛇皮袋的家当。颂然有样学样，也叠好自己的衣服裤子塞进去。父亲全给拿了出来，弃置一旁，说：“别带了，到省城给你买新的。”

颂然信以为真，喜滋滋地挑了一套最好看的换上，把其余的衣服送给了小伙伴们。

六岁生日那天早上，他跟着父亲第一次踏上了绿皮火车。

火车拉响了悠长的汽笛，锅炉内蒸汽滚腾，机械轴带动几排钢轮“咔嚓咔嚓”碾压着铁轨。颂然攥着手里的车票，来到了一座陌生的城市。

T市。

父亲告诉他，这里就是省城，颂然没有一点怀疑。

对初出茅庐的他来说，这儿有水泥马路、火车站、楼房、商场和小轿车，有与乡村不同的建筑粉尘味，路上行人穿着新奇古怪的衣服，当然是一座辉煌繁荣的“大城市”。

两人走出火车站，转乘中巴车。他帮父亲拖着沾满灰尘的蛇皮袋，战战兢兢绕过旁人，找到了两个空座。车辆开动起来，他枕臂趴在窗口，好奇地打量着沿途熙熙攘攘的人流，心想，从今天开始，我就要住在这儿了。

这里的房子每一栋都好高啊，他们会住两层楼呢，还是三层楼呢？

胡思乱想中，车子拖着一路逶迤的尾尘到了站，父亲扛着蛇皮袋带他下车，走过不长不短的一段路，来到了一座大院前。

院门是老式的铁栅栏，挂着褪了色的红横幅，传达室空荡荡的，没有人在。

父亲望着那条横幅站了一会儿，把他领到西墙边，告诉他，爸爸落了一件重要的行李在火车站，必须马上回去拿。

颂然仰头问：“要去多久呀？你什么时候回来？”

父亲不自然地移开了目光，对他说：“你守在这里，从一开始往上数，数完了，爸爸就回来了。”

“知道啦。”

颂然数数非常快，总是没一会儿就数完了，父亲一个来回的时间，说不定够他数好几趟的呢。

他想帮忙把行李搬到院墙边，好让父亲腾出双手，来去方便，但父亲古怪地不肯松手，扛起那两只沉甸甸的蛇皮袋，快步返回公交站，登上了最近的一趟车，在车尾扬起的滚滚烟尘中消失了。

不知为什么，颂然有些心慌，赶紧坐下来，伸出十根手指头，一根一根掰着数。

一、二、三、四、五……边数边安慰自己，没事的，眨眼就数完了。

只要数完，爸爸就会回来了。

那时的颂然还不知道，数字是没有尽头的。

一百数得完，一千数得完，一万一亿也数得完，唯独父亲给他的……永远数不完。

他太想让父亲回来，所以数得越来越快，破百破千地往上累，快要超出六岁孩子能承受的极限。

远处的站台上公交来了又去，时而经过一辆，时而又经过一辆。

每当有车进站，颂然就兴奋地跳起来，伸长脖子踮起脚，眼巴巴盼着父亲能从打开的车门里出来，但是每一次，灰尘扑扑的人群里都不见父亲的身影。更可怕的是，当公交车开走了，激动的情绪冷却下来，他会突然忘记自己数到了哪里。

数字太大，孩子的脑瓜太小，稍一分神，就散得影儿也揪不住。

忘记的次数多了，颂然越来越焦躁，又不甘心从头数起。他慌乱得要命，跺着一双小脚不知怎么办才好，只能抓起有棱有角的石头，努力往墙上涂划记号。

天色渐晚，黄昏临近。

末班车驶离了站台，四周不再有来往的行人，空气变得寂静，也变得寒冷。颂然看不清墙上的记号了，他用冻僵的手指摸索墙面，想让脑海里凌乱的数字沉淀下来，可这真的太难了。他越焦急，就越记不住，最后整个人像是傻了，懵头懵脑地跌坐在墙角，凄厉地哭了出来。

怎么会数不完呢？

从前他明明数得那么好，每一次都能数完的，为什么这一次就数不完呢？

他一哭，大院里有了动静。栅栏门缓缓打开，黑暗中一束强光打在他身上，刺得他泪水失控，山洪决堤般地往下涌。

福利院院长走近他，弯腰问过情况，要领他进去。

像颂然这样被父母以各种借口遗弃在福利院的孩子她见得太多了，一看就明白怎么回事。可不管她怎么劝说，颂然就是扒着墙角死活不肯走，哭着喊他快要数完了，爸爸就要回来了。

院长看他脾气犟，只好任他待在原处。

那天半夜，院长悄悄出来，将几乎冻僵在墙根的孩子抱了回去。当时颂然还留有几分破碎的意识，却已经不再抵抗。他蜷在院长阿姨怀里，口中无声地念着数字，滚烫的泪水溢出眼角，顺着脸颊淌了下来。

2001年2月24日，六岁生日的第二天，颂然被T市儿童福利院收养。

他的强迫症也是从这一天开始发作的。

最初，他会趁看门大爷不注意，偷偷溜到福利院外面，蹲在西边的墙角掰手指头。后来被逮了回去，他就扒着大门的铁栅栏，遥遥望着父亲离开的那座公交站台数数。再后来，他被严加看管，锁进了小隔间。可老师每次进去探望，他永远是一个固定的姿势——面对墙壁，手指不断涂涂画画，魔怔似的写着阿拉伯数字。

他沉浸在封闭的内心世界里，对外界毫无反应，除了数数，什么都不做。

一碗饭端到面前，他都要一粒一粒数着米吃。

当时的医疗观念还很落后，像颂然这样患有重度强迫症的孩子，只有送去精神病院一条路，但就在大人们计划这么做的时候，颂然奇迹般地在一夜间恢复了清醒。

仿佛冥冥之中感知到了危险。

他不再成天计数，漂亮的眼眸也明亮起来，似晨星闪耀。他微笑着面对每一个人，礼貌，懂事，格外惹人喜欢。

就这样，颂然顺利留在了福利院。

老师和护工们见他康复了，偶尔会善意地打趣，说颂然还没上小学就能数五六万，今后一定是个数学小天才。颂然乖巧地朝她们笑一笑，又摇摇头，谦虚地说自己没那么厉害。

这时候脑仁总会尖锐地痛起来，他必须低下头，咬住牙根，用尽全身的力气去忍耐。

八岁那年，颂然上了小学。

出乎所有人的意料，数学成了他成绩最差的一门课。印在纸上的数字如同一场噩梦，他无法直面，连最简单的四则运算也完不成，原本的数学天赋就此戛然而止，彻底荒废。

但最让他害怕的不是数学课，而是体育课。

因为上课之前，老师会要求大家站成一排报数。

嘹亮的报数声一起，他就失控地陷入了恍惚，忍不住跟着数下去，仿佛父亲将随时出现在操场的某个角落，身穿旧冬衣，肩扛蛇皮袋，笑着向他伸出手，要接他回家。他只有把指甲掐入掌心肉里，逼迫自己去想别的事情，才能摆脱欲望和幻觉的掌控。

十七年过去了，颂然的病症反复发作，时而轻，时而重，一直不曾痊愈。

他与数学擦肩而过，没能做成一个会计或出纳，而是机缘巧合地成了一名插画师。他千里迢迢回到了南坞乡下溪村，父亲不在那里，也从没回去过。村庄早已翻天覆地换了模样，左邻右舍的老宅子一栋栋推倒重建，幼年的玩伴离开了，记忆中的老人们故去了，没有谁还记得村口曾有一户姓颂的人家。

今年颂然二十三岁，活得很清醒。

他明白父亲不会再回头，自己也早已离开了那个长久等待的地方。他应该找一个相知相爱的人，组建属于自己的家庭。在这个家庭里，他将承担起男人的责任，而不能躲在记忆中，继续扮演一个被宠爱的孩子。

可未达成的执念就像附骨之疽，还牢牢藏在病症里。

那个扛着蛇皮袋挤上公交车的疲惫身影，迄今仍未从他的视野中淡去。


	24. Day 09 21:51

故事讲完，久远而沉痛的回忆聚作一潭黑水，吞没了孤独的叙述者，房间里空余一声声轻颤的呼吸。

他向贺致远剖开了心扉，如同一只圆蚌面对尖锐的鹬喙张开了两片壳，露出毫无防备的软肉。这时尖喙若啄来，它连完好的尸首都留不下。

颂然相信贺致远不会伤害他，却仍是畏怯地瑟缩了一下。

“贺先生，贺先生……”他冷极了，钻在被窝里磋磨冰凉的脚趾，不断呼唤对方，迫切想要讨得一些抚慰，“你还抱着我吗？”

贺致远红了眼眶。

他撑着床沿坐起来，温声说：“我在，我抱着你呢，别怕。”

别怕，宝贝儿。

语气是这辈子都不曾有过的柔和。

这时候的颂然像极了一只受到惊吓的兔子、鼹鼠或幼鹿，贺致远不由记起一周前的电话争吵来，当时颂然与现在完全不一样，剑拔弩张，言辞激烈，犹如一只胀开了浑身棘刺的怒河豚。

——孩子、伴侣和家庭，是一个人最珍贵的东西，什么都比不上它！

——家庭不重要，你别生啊，繁衍那么低级，你别射啊！跟我一样做个单身汉，有大把大把的时间让你去追求事业！

——我管你想几岁生孩子，布布生下来了，你就要担起做父亲的责任！

那天贺致远是真生气了，觉得颂然上一秒还笑嘻嘻的，下一秒川剧变脸，暴怒得不可理喻。他想也没想，草草涂了一张充满偏见的面具套到颂然身上：一个蜜糖里泡大的孩子，从小被父母宠坏，二十多岁还娇纵自我地活着，以为全天下都该是一模一样的蜜罐子，对他抚养布布的方式指手画脚，容不得半点异见。

但事实是，颂然从来就没有什么蜜罐子。

他甚至没吃过一勺蜜。

那场所谓的争执，只是一个被抛弃过的孩子遇见了另一个境遇相似的孩子，想大声喊醒孩子迷途的父亲，让他回头瞧一眼，别再冷落了布布祈盼的心，情急之下口不择言，才没顾得上讲求言辞妥帖。

这样不值一提的过失，他怎么忍心斤斤计较，又怎么忍心抛出一套看似理性的家庭观，站在高处，嘲讽颂然的“幼稚”与“粗鲁”？

Don’t judge me。

他曾这样说。

但那个满腹偏见、凭借一点片面信息就做出臆断的人，正是他自己。

颂然是不幸落在盐沼里的一株苗，根须被灼疼了、烧烂了，还是坚持向阳而生，最终长成了一棵树，给周围的草木以荫蔽。

换成他，他一定做不到。

早晨七点，天边的曦光渐次明亮起来，将卧室窗帘照得半薄半透。贺致远披上睡袍，推门来到二楼露台，一阵晨风裹着湿润的橙子香吹过了他的头发和脸颊。

后花园很宁静，只有几声错落的鸟鸣。

隔着一堵藤花木头围墙，他听到了隔壁家的动静——微波炉与烤箱轮番叮当响，不锈钢刀叉敲在瓷盘上，稚龄的孩子们正在叽叽喳喳闹得欢。

“爸爸，蓝莓酱又被乔伊拿走了！”

“那艾瑞涂蛋黄酱吧？”

“不，我不喜欢，我就要乔伊的蓝莓酱！”

“我也要！”

邻居是一户法国裔的五口之家，弟弟和妹妹坚持己见，要拿回哥哥夺走的果酱。

“乔伊，你是个乖孩子，把果酱分给艾瑞和索菲。”干练的母亲发了话，平息了孩子们之间微小的争端，又问，“今天谁要吃煎蛋？举手。”

餐厅立刻重归热闹。

这番对话很温馨，是再普通不过的家庭日常。贺致远听着听着，心中动容，脑海里忽然闪过了这样一幅画面：

清早起床，他和布布并排站在卫生间里洗脸刷牙。他对镜剃须、洁面、打理发型，布布则鼓起小腮帮，握着小牙刷，左边刷刷刷一分钟，右边刷刷刷一分钟。须臾，父子俩清洁完毕，厨房那边也传来了食物的香气。他弯下腰，从后面推着布布的肩膀，一大一小前后脚奔向餐厅。颂然正好穿着格子围裙出来，端着一只托盘，是两碗热气腾腾的鲜肉小馄饨。

布布飞快爬上高脚凳，抓起勺子开吃，而他静立原地，等候颂然走到面前，亲手为他系上今天搭配衬衫的领带，然后仰起头，落下了一个柔软的吻。

“早安。”

颂然望着他，眼含笑意。

这双眼睛真的很诱人，漆黑透亮，有皓夜的色泽，又映着一点曦光，也映出他的面容。最重要的是，这双眼睛里再也找不出一点畏怯与孤苦，只有从长久的安稳生活里沉淀下来的幸福。

如果将自己的肩膀借给颂然依靠，能换得这样的一个眼神，他为什么不去做呢？

家是拼图，他与布布拼一半，颂然拼一半，衔接到一起，就是圆满。

答案呼之欲出，跃然心间。

联排屋顶上升起了半轮朝阳，天空开始显出淡薄的霞红色，西半球的白昼来临了。

而东半球仍在长夜。

贺致远闭目仰靠，后背抵着露台墙壁，缓缓呼出了一口气：“颂然，上周那次，是我冒犯了你的家庭观。你说孩子、伴侣和家庭是一个人最珍贵的东西，当时我说了很多话反驳，现在我想明白了，我愿意认同你，真诚地认同。”

他以为这样多少能让颂然开心些，没想到回应他的是一段长久的沉寂。

再度开口时，颂然的嗓子仍在发颤：“不要认同我，贺先生，起码不要因为我的故事才认同我。”

贺致远问：“为什么？”

颂然顿了顿，艰难地说：“因为……连我也不知道它究竟对不对。”

“我听说，人对求不得的东西是会有执念的，时间越久，执念就越病态。我从小就没有家，不管住哪里、做什么工作、交多少朋友，都觉得日子空空荡荡的，一个人漂着，找不到根。我太想要一个家了，想有个孩子被我照顾，想有个男人来照顾我，哪怕这个孩子不是布布，这个男人也不是……不是……”

说到这里，颂然猛地卡了壳，捂住嘴，欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了两下。

贺致远无声地笑了。

“……像我这个样子，就算随便扔给我一个孩子，我也没法拒绝的。贺先生，我想不明白，如果孩子、伴侣和家庭对我来说真的那么重要，我应该慎之又慎的，怎么会来者不拒呢？除非……除非我心里想要的根本就不是‘家’，只是一个空壳子，它叫作‘家’就行，至于家里住着什么人，我喜不喜欢，我一点也不在乎……”

“你真的不在乎吗？”贺致远打断他，沉声问，“还是因为你第一次就遇到了对的，所以没机会比较？”

这话犹如当头棒喝，敲得颂然狠狠一怔：“我……”

贺致远没停顿，更进一步说：“颂然，你总爱把自己想得很糟糕，也习惯低估自己的善意。在我看来，每个人都有私心，你最想要的，对你来说当然是最重要的，这种心态再正常不过，称不上病态。”

“是吗？”颂然迟疑地问。

“是。”

答案掷地有声。

自我质疑是一场无解的死局，陷进去只能得到痛苦，贺致远必须把颂然拽出来。

不料颂然思维昏沉，刚跳出这个坑，莫名其妙纠结了一阵子，又跳进了另一个坑：“那……你之前不认同我的家庭观，现在认同了，是因为你也改了主意，想要成家了吗？”

贺致远点头：“是。”

“所以，你准备复婚了？”

“什、什么？”

贺致远一头雾水。

复婚？

他压根就没结过婚啊。

他足足五秒钟没反应过来，等意识到颂然理解错了，想要否认，颂然已经朝错误的方向奔出了十万八千里：“贺先生，我以前骂你不配当爸爸，你千万别往心里去。我看得出来，你其实很爱布布，也是个好爸爸，只是要赚钱养家，忙起来才偶尔顾不上他。等、等你复婚了，有布布的妈妈帮你照顾家里，情况会比现在好很多的……这样想的话，复婚也、也是个好主意。”

贺致远哭笑不得，见他还在自说自话地嘴硬，直接问：“你希望我‘复婚’吗？”

颂然噎住了。

他心里酸楚，眼角越来越湿，五根修长的手指拼命凌虐着枕头，手背青筋尽显，恨不得将“贺先生要复婚”这六个字碾成粉末。

他这是怎么了？不正常了吗？他在乎的是布布小天使，又不是贺先生这个“大号附赠品”，现在贺先生要复婚了，他往死里难受个什么劲？

天要下雨，娘要嫁人。世界那么大，你爱干吗干吗，关我屁事。

颂然别扭了半天，倔强的脾气涌上来，愤愤道：“问我干什么？我反对，你难道就不复婚了么？”

贺致远淡淡一笑：“说说看，我会考虑。”

“呃……”

听闻他会考虑，颂然刚硬起来的骨头又软了，觉得这个“大号附赠品”成熟体贴，还是值得挽留一下的。他绞尽脑汁想了想，选了一个迂回又合情理的角度，择词择句，小心表达：“嗯，你要是复婚了，布布就有妈妈了，就轮不到我照顾了。我有点舍不得布布，要不然这样，你不复婚，我义务帮你照顾他，行不行？”

贺致远冷着脸，似笑非笑地替他总结：“你想照顾布布，所以不希望我‘复婚’，是这样吗？”

“是、是啊。”颂然紧张起来，“这个理由充分吗？”

贺致远：“相当不充分。”

“……”

颂然窘迫得满脸通红，一头扎进枕头缝，几乎压断了鼻梁骨。

他握紧手机，手腕绷直发力，打算把它一次性砸进外太空，这辈子再也不接贺致远的电话。然后，他就听到贺致远说：“我可以教你一个充分的理由。”

滚你丫的！

颂然用被子蒙住脑袋，作势不听，手却偷偷地收了回来，到底没舍得扔。

贺致远笑道：“你想有个孩子照顾，还想有个男人照顾你，所以很简单，你理想的梦中情人应该是一个带孩子的单亲爸爸，性向还不能太直。这种配置百年难遇，你好不容易撞见了一个，他又正巧挺喜欢你的，你说，放他去‘复婚’是不是太亏了？”

他又正巧挺喜欢你的……

挺喜欢你的……

喜欢……

你……

颂然一把掀开被子，翻身坐起，在黑暗中用力眨了眨眼睛。

烧糊的脑子好比一盘生锈的齿轮，咬合紧密，卡进卡出，怎么推都转不快。贺致远一句话在耳边回荡了几十遍，他愣是没能理解。半分钟后，一道惊雷照着天灵盖劈下来，颂然周身的血液瞬间沸腾，匆忙拍亮卧室大灯，双膝跪在床沿，攥着手机，磕磕巴巴地问：“贺、贺先生，你说这些……应该没有别的意思吧？”

贺致远愉悦地笑了笑：“确切地说，我只有‘别的意思’。”

颂然呆若木鸡，舌头打结，脑中空了一大片。

不可能啊。

贺先生主动向他告白——这条剧情线歪得都快没边了，他连做梦都不敢走的。

贺致远拂了拂被风吹乱的头发，笑着道：“颂然，别表现得那么惊讶。你有多想照顾布布，我就有多想照顾你，这是男人的私欲，它自然而然出现了，很强烈，我没法解释原因，也控制不了，只能顺应本心。”

“可、可可可可是，我们才认识不到十天，连面都没见过啊！”

颂然被喜悦的大浪拍在礁石上，晕得分不清天上地下，脑子里一团糨糊，怎么都觉得实在是太快了。

贺致远挑了挑眉毛，知道颂然又把他说过的话给忘了。

“之前把布布托付给你的时候，我说，一个人可靠不可靠，关键在于他自身的品性，不在于我和他熟不熟。同样的，我对你有感觉，关键也在于我和你两个人，不在于是认识第一天还是认识第一百天。”

他换了个舒服的站姿，斜靠围栏，一手插进了睡袍衣兜：“当然，如果你不安心，我也可以把告白留到一个月、两个月甚至半年后，但从私心来说，我希望你能尽快答应，因为我这个人……实在不擅长忍耐。”

颂然被这句别有深意的话撩得面红耳赤，握着烫手山芋似的手机，嗓子一抖一抖的：“我、我现在不太清醒，你能不能……先让我冷静一个钟头？”

“当然可以。”贺致远极有风度地退让了一步，“我等你答复。”

电话挂断，颂然在床上傻坐了整整十分钟。

这一幕意料之外的转折令他措手不及，身体在云端飘着，虚虚浮浮碰不着地。

“……”

他狠心掐了一把大腿，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

在他的认知里，就算真要表白，也应该是十天半个月之后等贺先生回了国，他提前写好稿子，忐忑地当面背给贺先生听，再忐忑地等待对方把身高、年龄、学历、收入、思想品德一项一项打完分，公布最终结果，怎么会反了过来？

他跃下床，奔进卫生间，直接把水龙头开到最大，冲了自己一头一脸的冷水。

冲完仍不清醒，他干脆打开了卧室门。

客厅里灯火通明，詹昱文、林卉和布布坐在沙发上看电视，汤姆和杰瑞正配合着BGM满屏幕乱窜。听到开门声，仨人齐刷刷回头。布布见是颂然，兴奋地跳下沙发，迈着两条小短腿飞奔过来，叫道：“哥哥，你醒啦！”

颂然稳稳地接住他，抱进卧室，关上了房门。

布布扭头看了看：“这是要干什么呀？”

“哥哥有话问你。”颂然跪在地上，抹了一把湿漉漉的脸，直视着布布的眼睛，“如果，我是说如果……哥哥和爸爸在一起了，你会介意吗？”

布布奶声奶气地问：“什么叫在一起呀？”

“就是等爸爸回来了，哥哥会搬去和你们一块儿住，早上、中午、晚上都不分开。以后都由哥哥来照顾你们，当然，爸爸也照顾我们……”

“好啊好啊。”布布忙不迭地答应，点头如舂米，“那最好啦！”

颂然握住布布的小手，凑近一些说：“但是这样的话，你就不能再有妈妈了……哥哥和妈妈，只有一个能住在家里，布布明白吗？”

布布又点了点头，脸上笑嘻嘻的，看上去一点儿也不难过。

他说：“妈妈已经结婚啦，不会再住到这个家里了，所以，哥哥尽管住进来吧！”

“啊，结婚了？”

颂然一愣。

如果是这样，那么，他心里的最后一个借口也失效了，阻拦在他与贺先生之间的，只剩下了他自己。

自信一点。

颂然，要再自信一点。

贺先生那么好，千万别错过他。

他一秒也等不及了，伸手抱起布布，说：“我还要再睡一会儿，你先去外边和哥哥姐姐玩，好不好？”

布布不明所以，点了点头。

颂然用力搂了搂布布，将他送回客厅，然后飞快折回房间，扑到床上，抓起了枕畔的手机。


	25. Day 09 22:16

浴室热汽蒸腾，白雾袅袅漫开。

磨砂玻璃门表面布满了水痕，无数水珠落雨一样溅到门上，又一串接着一串滑落。门后隐约是一具赤裸的男性躯体，高挑，健硕，线条硬朗且性感。

他快速冲洗着身体，动作利落。

搁在窗台上的手机突然亮起了屏幕，随即振动不已。铃声没更改过，是系统默认的来电音，浴门立刻被推开一半，从朦胧水汽中伸出一条修长有力的臂膀，把手机拿了进去。

贺致远接通电话，放到了耳边：“颂然？”

头顶的花洒浇下细密的水柱，顺着一绺绺湿发淌过了玻璃屏幕。

颂然在那头听见淅沥沥的水声，就问：“你在干什么？”

“在洗澡，洗完上班。”

贺致远仰起头，让热水迎面淋下，空闲的那只手用力揉搓头发，神情惬意，唇角还带了一点捉弄的笑：“我的手机不防水，只能坚持十秒，有什么想说的……要尽快。”

言下之意，十秒内给我答复。

颂然原本就紧张，没想好怎么开口，再被时限一催促，不出所料地结巴了。他“我我我”了半天，死活都憋不出一句“我愿意”，越卡壳越懊恼，最后一头撞在床板上，高呼：“对不起！”

贺致远手指一僵，拽下了好几根头发。

什么意思，他被发卡了？

“不不不不不，不是对不起！”

颂然一把捂住嘴，闭上眼，反复深呼吸了十来次，终于顶着飙过一百二的心率大声喊了出来：“我愿意和你在一起，帮你养布布！”

贺致远松了一口气，关掉花洒，说：“大清早听到好消息，我很高兴。”

他迈出淋浴间，赤足踩在香槟色的地毯上，伸手拿过浴巾，开始擦头发。

颂然听见那边安静下来，心脏倏地一跳：“你……洗完了？”

贺致远：“嗯，洗完了。”

洗完了，那就意味着……贺先生现在是全裸的。

颂然跪坐在床上，五指抓紧被褥，耳根子晕墨般地泛开了淡淡的粉红色。他止不住想象一些诱人的限制级画面，譬如水湿的胸膛、吞咽的喉结，还有剧烈收缩的腹肌，却不知道现实比他的想象还要令人鼻血狂喷。

贺致远的身材抢眼到什么地步？

读书时参加泳池派对，他怕热，在角落的太阳椅上躺了一会儿，喝了半杯低度数果酒，别的什么都没做，就钓上来一池子比基尼美人鱼。

即使是现在，常年锻炼的习惯也使他的身材保持在巅峰状态——胸肌紧实而有弹性，可以自由控制跳动；背肌宽厚，犹如一副覆盖住蝴蝶骨的铠甲；腰线向内收束，窄而强悍，呈现出漂亮的倒三角型；腹肌形状分明，每一块都有着鲜活的生命力，随着呼吸的节奏规律地一放一缩，自然起伏。

这样的身材拿出去，性感程度绝不亚于杂志上涂满精油的男模。

颂然是个小处男，经不起挑逗，才想到一点边边角角的男色就乱了心神。贺致远听出他呼吸的节奏变了，低头笑了笑，决定在暧昧的氛围浓郁起来之前终止这个话题。

他有分寸。

隔空撩起来却吃不到，颂然难受，他也不会好受。还是应该留一份完好的情趣，等将来见面了再慢慢享用。

他抓着浴巾往下擦，擦到后腰时想出了一个新话题：“既然确定关系了，你要不要考虑换个亲密点的称呼？”

颂然闻言，顿时呆了一呆。

除了贺先生，他还能怎么称呼对方？这有点难啊。

“那个，亲密点的称呼……对吧？”颂然丢掉节操，一个人开动头脑风暴，不一会儿就得到了两个备选方案，试探着呈递给决策方，“你是比较喜欢我叫你，呃，致远……还是老、老公？”

贺致远差点没在浴室摔个跟头。

他指的当然是“致远”，却万万没想到颂然一张口能直接蹦出来个“老公”。听到那两个字的同时，一股热血直冲下腹，被浴巾遮盖的某个部分立刻由半硬变作全硬，还生龙活虎地跳了跳。

处男这么撩，神也吃不消。

颂然这方面经验太少，撩炸了都不自知，还在那儿羞怯万分地等答复，心想如果贺致远不幸选了“老公”，以后他恐怕只能以“喂”替代称呼了，那还不如“贺先生”呢。

贺致远草草擦了两把，抛下浴巾，颇为无奈地说：“不用改了，我觉得‘贺先生’挺好听的，你……你先这么叫着吧。”

嗓音沙哑得不行，像三天没喝水似的。

他回到卧室，将手机调成免提模式搁在床上，打开衣帽间，翻出了一条干净的子弹内裤。

眼下这种状态，穿内裤都不太容易。

亢奋的阴茎已经完全勃起，接近180度高翘，柱身略微向内弯曲，形状似雁颈，顶端有一点贴到了腹部，硬邦邦胀得发痛。贺致远弯腰穿上内裤，小半截阴茎从裤腰里顶出来，布料边缘正好勒住鲜红的肉头，时而摩擦冠状沟，非常不舒服。

他用手调了调位置，试图摆歪一些，然而还是没能塞进去，迫不得已只好换了一条中腰内裤，才勉强容纳了精力焕发的性器。

空窗五年，他自认已是半个禽兽。颂然要是再认不清局面，没事就说两句纯真可爱的话撩拨他，可能初夜那晚会被干到哭都哭不出来。

颂然隔着电话感受到了一股寒意，莫名地哆嗦，赶紧抓起毛毯严严实实裹住了身体。

他伸手一摸额头，挺烫的，也没见退烧啊，怎么突然就冷了？

电话这端，贺致远只穿了一条内裤吹头发，露出精壮的身躯。电话那端，颂然跪坐在床上，睡衣睡裤啥也没落下，还把自己里三层外三层缠成了一只大号粽子。

“贺先生，我、我有个不成熟的小疑问。”

颂然忐忑地举起手，毛毯下两只脚动来动去，白润的五个脚指头勾着另外五个脚指头。

贺致远关掉了吹风机：“你说。”

“你……你是真心喜欢我吗？”颂然有些不敢相信，“我这个人普普通通的，没什么优点，你去马路上随手扎一竿子，能扎一串我这样的。我也没谈过恋爱，这是第一次，心里特别没谱，要是过几个月你觉得跟我在一起不开心，想换个更好的，提分手，我会受不了的。”

贺致远没有迟疑，给了他最肯定的答复：“我是真心喜欢你的，也不可能过几个月就换人。颂然，你不知道，在你出现以前，我单身了整整五年，你是第一个让我动了成家念头的人。如果我视你为儿戏，就是在亵渎我自己的感情。”

他立在衣橱前，手指滑过一排熨烫平整的纯色衬衣，沉声道：“我不是在找床伴，也不是在找情人。颂然，我将你同时放进了两个角色，一个将来要陪伴布布长大，一个晚上要睡在我怀里，都是下半辈子和我最亲密、最信赖的人。也许我考虑的时间不够长，一念之间就做出了决断，让你不安了，但我保证，我的承诺会终身有效的。”

不知为什么，颂然有点想哭。他蒸了一会儿闷粽子，嗫嚅道：“贺先生，我没念过什么正经书，只有初中学历。”

贺致远笑了笑：“我不在乎。”

“而且，我接稿不稳定，赚的钱连自己都养不活。”

“你还年轻，今后会成长的。”贺致远鼓励他。

“那……我还有心理疾病，没事儿就喜欢数数，一数就停不下来……”

贺致远开始哭笑不得了：“病是可以治的，就算治不好，我也不介意。”

颂然又犯了自贬自辱的老毛病，不惹炸，不放弃，索性一鼓作气道：“我说话粗鲁，还骂过你傻逼呢。”

“你……”

贺致远倏然闭眼，额角爆出了一根青筋。

“是不是真觉得我不会生气？”他抓起手机，朝那边一顿低吼，“颂然，我今年三十一岁了，早就过了把‘喜欢’‘不喜欢’挂在嘴边的年龄。你非逼我幼稚一把，行，我说给你听：初中学历、养不活自己、有心理疾病、骂过我傻逼……这些我根本不在乎，我想要的就是你这个人，听懂了吗？”

颂然呆愣愣地揪着小毛毯，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，接着脸色急遽转红，心脏怦怦乱跳，变成了一只烧开的沸水壶。

“听、听懂了。”

“以后还乱说话吗？”

颂然疯狂摇头：“不说了，不说了！”

空气平静了下来，退去了濒临爆炸的火药味。颂然坐在床上，犹如罩了一件定身袈裟，化作雕像，半天都没挪动一寸。贺致远的话余音绕梁，在颂然耳边萦绕了千百遍——我想要的就是你这个人！

颂然轻轻拍抚着胸口，差点落下眼泪，只想给贺致远举一张黄牌。

太犯规了。

以前贺先生骂他，他会沮丧上一两天，现在贺先生骂他，他几乎要开心得晕过去。

这就是恋爱的感觉吗？

他仰倒在床上，咬着被子滚了好几圈，又一拱一拱地挪到床边，把顶灯关掉了——他要躲在黑暗里，听贺致远用磁性的嗓音对他说情话。

只说给他一个人听。

这个优秀的男人，他的声音，他的温柔，他的在乎，他的爱，全部都属于颂然一个人。放眼望去，天底下再也找不出比贺先生更好的男人了。

颂然难抑激动，卷着米黄色的小毛毯又滚了两圈。

但是突然，他的动作僵住了。

真的找不出吗？

他躺在那儿，望着漆黑的天花板，看到它变作一块幕布，缓缓地朝两侧拉开。然后，在那块幕布上，出现了阳光、车窗，还有一张深邃英朗、令他朝思暮想的脸。


	26. Day 09 22:39

贺致远抄起衬衣穿上，拎着前襟抖了抖肩膀，抚平下摆，从衣领开始一粒一粒往下系纽扣。正系着，手机里传出了颂然吞吞吐吐的声音：“贺先生，我觉得情侣之间……嗯，应该坦诚相待。”

贺致远手上动作一点没停：“你藏了什么秘密？”

颂然措手不及：“啊？”

贺致远笑道：“你这语气一听就藏了东西，可能还是个大秘密。没事，你说吧，坦白从宽，我不扣你印象分。”

“哦，那我……组织一下语句。”

颂然紧张得十指握拳，屏住呼吸，酝酿了一会儿情绪，然后把心一横，道：“贺先生，我赚钱不多，本来就住那种最便宜的老公房，水电均摊，连小区物业都没有。最近搬到碧水湾居来住，是因为我……我喜欢的人住在这儿。”

贺致远唇角的笑意凝固了，正在系扣的手指也结冰一样冻在了胸前。

“男人？”

“……嗯。”

音量压得很低，一副做错了事的样子。

贺致远这才隐隐记了起来，之前林卉提出要和颂然交往的时候，颂然确实说过他有个暗恋对象，正在努力追求。当时他以为颂然只是胡诌，编来挡一挡林卉的桃花，没想到还真有这么个人。

良久，贺致远才慢慢融了冰。

他继续往下系扣子，衬衫底下的肌肉却明显紧了紧：“他叫什么，住哪栋？”

“住……就住我们这栋，哪层我也不知道。”颂然忙说，“我只见过他一面，看房的时候远远瞧见的，后来就没再见过了。”

只见过一面？

那就是一见钟情了？

贺致远眉头紧蹙，脸色更差了。

看样子对方生了一副好皮相，碧水湾居住着几个有名有姓的电影明星，颂然的暗恋对象若是他们，他还真不一定干得过。

贺致远沉住气，佯作平静地问：“现在呢，还喜欢他吗？”

“现在……现在当然是更喜欢你了！”

颂然急于辩白，脱口而出。

这话的本意是为了安慰贺致远，但存在一处漏洞——既然有“更喜欢”，自然就有“一般的喜欢”，而一般的喜欢，还是喜欢。

贺致远吃醋了。

有情敌不是问题，情敌和他们住同一栋楼，那问题就大了去了。未来那么漫长，颂然总有几率再遇到那个男人。他相信颂然的品性，不怕被绿，但萌生的感情本身并非理性可以压制，光是想象那一秒颂然为别人亮起来的眼神，他就如鲠在喉。

贺致远是个领地意识极强的人，不属于他的，送到眼前他都不会多看一眼，属于他的，别人多看一眼都算挑衅。

而颂然现在毫无疑问是属于他的。

冷藏了五年的保护欲和占有欲刚被激起，马上出现了一个近在咫尺的情敌，这无异于一只陌生的雄狮贸然闯入了领地，对他裂目咆哮，公然寻衅。

他必须在对峙中赢下来。

贺致远感到胸闷，解开衬衣领口透了透气，又抿了抿冷硬的唇角线条，问道：“他长什么样？”

颂然小嗓门：“就……挺帅的。”

“具体一点。”

这次颂然学聪明了，滴水不漏地堵了回去：“已经过去很久了，我真记不清他长什么样了！真的！”

你看，我都记不清了，说明印象不深，根本就没帅到哪里去，求您快点翻页吧，千万别惦记了！

他默默祈祷。

但贺致远不打算就此作罢，追问他：“身高。”

颂然没辙，老实交代：“目测一米八六。”

贺致远便调整了一下站姿，转向衣帽间。穿衣镜里映出一道高大而笔挺的身影，腿长肩宽，上下身比例协调，无可挑剔。

一米八八，能赢。

“身材呢？”他继续问道。

颂然草草回忆了一番，脸红颊热：“身材……也挺好的，穿衣显瘦、脱衣有肉的那类。呃，我没看过他脱衣服啊，就是……随便形容形容……”

贺致远几下把刚系好的衣扣全解了，撩开衣襟，朝两侧一掀——胸肌结实，腹肌清晰，V字人鱼线深入裤腰，裆部还有一个硕大的鼓包。

可以，也能赢。

他轻蔑地笑了笑：“其他的呢？”

“其他的……”颂然快要不好意思说下去了，觉得自己简直当面红杏出墙，“他……笑起来很好看。”

贺致远望着镜子里自己的脸，打了个九十九分。

“还有吗？”

“还有，呃……他也有个孩子，跟布布差不多大，我上回只看到侧脸，没分清是男孩儿还是女孩儿。”

贺致远耸了耸肩，再度把衣扣一粒一粒系上，开始淡定地挑选领带。

更不用怕了。

布布这么可爱，当然稳赢。

颂然夸完英菲尼迪男神，久久没等来回应，还以为贺致远生气了——他印象中的贺致远一直是成熟稳重的精英形象，哪里想得到精英先生会斤斤计较地对着镜子比输赢？

于是他忐忑不宁地清了清嗓子，说：“贺先生，请你相信我，我主动向你坦白，就是因为心里没鬼，要是有鬼的话，我肯定就藏起来不让你知道了。还有，我又不会读心术，见到陌生人，第一印象当然是看脸嘛，我也没瞎，怎么可能对着帅哥不心痒……你不准拿这个怪我，我不认的。”

贺致远忍不住笑了：“放心，法不溯及既往，你之前喜欢谁是你的自由，我不会怪你。但从今天开始，为了我，你必须把他放下。”

“一定一定！”颂然满口答应，“以后见到他，我一定装作不认识，保证不搭讪！”

这话令人愉悦，贺致远的心情舒坦了不少。

他摘下一条深色细纹领带，翻起衣领，娴熟地系上。过程中，他看着镜子里的自己，动作微微一滞——无论是根据亚洲人的审美标准还是欧美人的审美标准，他的相貌和身材向来是不逊色的，为什么颂然随口说出一个暗恋对象，他会如临大敌呢？

这个平凡的小邻居，相识不足十天，才几通电话，居然就不露痕迹地烙进了他心里。

他真的是失控了。

“颂然，我有一点好奇，我在你眼里是什么形象？”

贺致远一边整理袖口，一边随口问道。

颂然一惊：“呃，这个……”

他眼前浮现出了一个身高一米七五、体型微胖、头发不算浓密、穿格子衬衫、和蔼可亲的IT大叔形象。

老实说，他也希望贺先生是个型男，可他心里有数，现实中集诸多优点于一身的男人太少了。在他小小的世界里，英菲尼迪男神已经占了一个坑，贺先生要是再占一个，那他的桃花也太灿烂了。

颂然不想冒犯贺致远，避重就轻地说：“贺先生，你的声音特别好听，很有磁性，值得人信赖，性格也很温柔……嗯，而且沉稳，大度，有耐心，对我非常好。”

贺致远挑眉：“没了？”

“还……还很帅？”

见他不满意，颂然赶紧违心地补充了一句。因为心虚的缘故，嗓门很小。

贺致远这回是真乐了。

看来，他的颂然是个不折不扣的小颜控。离回国还有一段时间，他得尽早发张照片过去镇一镇邪，以免隔着太平洋管不住人，被不知哪里冒出来的情敌撬了墙脚。

时钟指向八点整，贺致远换好了一身黑色正装，拉紧领带，镜子里映出的样貌严谨且禁欲。强烈的荷尔蒙气息散发出来，盖过了男士香水味。

他拿起手机，推门下楼。

“颂然，虽然我很想再陪你聊一会儿，但我得去公司了。”他抄起搁在茶几上的车钥匙，皮质吊坠左右晃了晃，黑红金盾徽一闪而过，“你一个人睡得着么？”

他的语气太亲密了，弄得颂然有点害羞：“睡得着。”

贺致远又道：“你刚答应做我的小男朋友，按理说，我应该多抽出些时间陪你。但是接下来一周直到我回国，我的工作强度都会处于地狱模式，每天只能像这样陪你讲一会儿电话，你介意吗？”

“不介意不介意！”颂然忙说，“我都单身二十几年了，不在乎多一天少一天的。你尽管忙你的，不用顾及我。”

贺致远顿了顿，温声道：“抱歉，让你的日子过得还和从前一样。等我回来，一定加倍补偿你。”

这下颂然更羞涩了：“嗯。”

“让詹昱文给你量一量体温，该吃药吃药，该睡觉睡觉，别熬夜。”

“嗯。”

“晚上要是做梦了，只许梦到我，不许梦到别人。”

末尾六个字说得慢而重，三分威逼，七分暧昧，仿佛刻意强调着什么。颂然窝在床角，红潮一路从脸颊蔓延到了脖子。

“嗯，只……只梦到你，我保证。”

嗓音轻如蚊蚋。

独栋小楼的私家车道上，休眠了一整夜的车子苏醒过来，驶入了铺满落叶的街区小路，随即加大油门，离开余温尚存的居所，几经转折，开上了车来车往的101公路。

日光刺眼，贺致远打开车顶的储物盒，取出一副墨镜架在了鼻梁上。

这是一个美妙的早晨。

六点钟，他还是一头有崽子没伴侣的孤狼，八点钟，他已经把电话那头说话磕磕巴巴的小可爱揣进了衣兜——尽管多了一点恼人的小波折。从今往后，他要严实地捂住衣兜，不放小可爱出去，免得被同楼那只饿狼发现了，叼回狼窟里。

开什么玩笑。

他这头饿了整整五年的狼还没下口呢。


	27. Day 10  06:14

这天晚上，颂然果真做了一场梦。

梦里是初夏，客厅宁静，窗外传来一成不变的单调蝉鸣。8012A的风铃草与8012B的卡萨布兰卡被移植到了同一座阳台，又同时入了花期，细叶与阔叶交织成片，调和成一种清甜的香。

他在落地窗边画画，布布趴在地毯上，拿着一匹小木马认认真真地走迷宫，而贺先生手持水壶，正在一盆一盆浇灌花卉。大约是因为没见过正脸的缘故，贺先生一直背对着他，没转过身来，迷离的阳光虚化了人影边缘，连体型也不太清晰。

颂然望着他的背影，牙齿轻咬笔杆，心里痒痒的——这个男人究竟长什么模样呢？会和他给予的爱一样美好吗？

曾经有那么一段最寂寞的时间，颂然迷失了人生的方向，不明白自己活在世上有什么价值。每每看到新闻里孩子意外身亡，父母在镜头前歇斯底里地痛哭，他就会想，要是某天他死了，这世上会有任何一个人为他哭泣吗？

不会有的。

他的死亡激不起一滴眼泪。早在父亲将他领到孤儿院门口，留下一个谎言，然后决绝离去的那天，他就已经被整个世界抛弃了。他寻过死，锋利的剃须片划破手腕，创口平滑，猩红的血液就那么涌出来，顺着掌心线淌到指尖，一滴一滴落下。血腥气浓到呛人，却唤不醒在绝望中麻木的痛感。

可现在不一样了。

现在，他有了一个家。

布布会在乎他活得好不好，贺先生会在乎他活得好不好，喜怒哀乐从此不再只是一个人咀嚼到无味的情绪。尾随爱情而来的，是比爱情更大的惊喜。

“颂然。”

他被人从背后拥住，手指纳入了那个人的掌心。温热的鼻息扑在面颊上，有着属于成熟男性的味道——他下意识看向阳台，花卉盛开的地方已经空无一人。

“颂然……宝贝儿……”

耳畔的嗓音低沉又温柔，带着一种难以抗拒的蛊惑。

颂然被蛊惑了，他搁下笔，闭上眼，回头与贺致远忘情地接吻，吻到深处，便贴着脸颊和脖颈一阵缠绵。下腹燥热起来，情欲难解，想要彻底属于对方的念头越来越强烈。他被贺先生一把抱起来，撞开房门扔到床上，剥去衣物，分开了双腿。

在这个梦中的初夏午后，颂然听到了自己羞耻的呻吟，先是隐忍，而后高亢到近乎放浪。

蝉鸣，清风，八音盒。

日光通透，绿植生长，孩子与猫咪在客厅嬉戏。

在淡彩质地的画风里，床上两具狂野律动的肉体显得那么不合时宜，如同燎原山火失去控制，将气氛一举破坏殆尽。但颂然感受到了极致的快乐，他抛却羞耻心，主动敞开尚且青涩的身体，任由最亲密的人用力疼爱他。

幸福来得这样快。

他不敢信。

之前他也盼望着被人宠爱，可没被爱过的人，终究对幸福缺少了一点自信——今天宠他的人，明天就可能抽身消失，留下他孤零零一个人，尝过了甜味，阈值混乱，再尝什么都显得苦。

来了又去的伴侣，不如不来。

寄生于旁人的幸福，不如不要。

他看不透别人的心，只看得透自己，所以，他才那么喜欢照顾小孩子，甘愿做一个纯粹的施与者。孩子想要宠爱，他就给，好比一棵低矮的小树，不算强壮，却努力庇佑着树冠下比它更幼小的生灵，以求证明它存活于世并非毫无价值，起码还能为什么人遮风挡雨。

只是这棵小树没有想到，在它身旁悄悄的长出了一棵参天大树，撑开高耸的绿荫，护住了它，也护住了它喜欢的那棵小嫩苗。

施与爱的人，也获得了爱。

颂然从未这么安心过。他放松地躺在那片湿润、柔软的泥土上，仰望着天空般巨大的树荫，闭上眼睛，用每一片叶子承接它的雨露。风来时颤抖，风止时喘息，从他身上流淌而过的每一滴水，都有那棵树的味道。

早晨六点多，颂然意犹未尽地醒了过来。

这场春梦做得过于激烈，他浑身酥软，躺了十分钟还是没什么力气，裤裆又湿又糊，一掀被子，捂了几个钟头的腥咸气味释放出来，熏得他脸都烫了。

他遮遮掩掩地摸进卫生间洗了内裤，拧干晾好，又溜回床上，搂着大枕坐在床头想念贺先生，一想就是一个钟头。直到林卉敲门喊他吃早饭，他才从痴傻的恋爱状态中惊醒过来，顶着两团红晕去了餐厅。

林卉见他脸色酡红，舀一口粥要回味三秒钟，还以为他烧糊了脑子，于是要求詹昱文帮他量体温。颂然连忙举起一根勺子挡在面前，说：“烧早退了，我真的没事，不信你摸。”

詹昱文作势要摸，被林卉嫌弃地瞪了他一眼：“轮得到你？”

说着亲手摸了一把，果然凉凉的。

她不解地问：“烧都退了，脸怎么还这么红？”

“嗯，因为……粥，粥热！”

颂然推锅给粥。

“……”

林卉看了看布布，小脸蛋也被熏得红扑扑的，又转头看向詹昱文，见他脸色如常，便不怀好意地一笑：“怎么就你不脸红？”

詹昱文简直无奈了，把碗往前一推。

是空的。

林卉这才作恍然大悟状，去厨房掂了个汤勺出来，往詹昱文碗里舀了一勺粥，顺带赏了他半根得了软骨病的油条。詹昱文看着眼前偷工减料、连塞牙缝都不够格的早餐，听着饥饿的肠胃在悲鸣，忧伤地摇了摇头。

布布咯咯直笑：“小份的是我的，这份才是你的啦。”

然后飞快和詹昱文交换了碗。

詹昱文看向林卉，眼中闪过一抹手术刀的寒光。

林卉淡定地站起来，淡定地掸了掸围裙，冷不丁从兜里掏出一片爱心型海苔，插进詹昱文的碗里，还朝他扮了一个可爱的鬼脸。

不等对方反应，她没事似的坐了回去，抄起勺子敲了敲碗沿，指挥大家吃饭：“食不言，寝不语，谁也不许说话啊。”

詹昱文喝着粥，顾自笑成了一个傻逼。

颂然看笑了。

这几天他和布布一个不被允许工作，一个不被允许上学，专心在家养病。詹昱文和林卉迅速从一对陌生人发展成了一对黑白双煞，配合默契，督促他俩定时吃饭、吃药、休息、睡觉，把日程安排得井井有条。

如果说詹昱文是一头牧羊犬，那么林卉就是一位饲养员，天天变着法儿给颂然和布布烹饪各种美味佳肴，唯独不肯投喂詹医生。但只要詹医生开口一求，卖个萌，林卉就会顺着一段名为“小傲娇”的台阶跳下来，把预留的那份美食给他。

詹昱文甘之若饴，表现得相当配合。

颂然看着这对欢喜冤家的互动，觉得有意思极了。他想，今后贺先生回了家，他也要偶尔克扣贺先生的口粮，等对方一本正经地提出申诉，再端出一份大大的惊喜。

这天下午，颂然躲过詹昱文的监视，从工作台偷回来几张纸，把硬皮笔记本垫在下面，靠在床头打线稿——《找桨的小木船》两周后就截稿了，他才赶了小半本，万一逾期，不光要扣钱，还会影响声誉。

布布在旁边睡午觉，盖着一条橘红色的小毯子。

这孩子的睡姿一直比较随性，梦里不知道遇上什么事，嘟了嘟嘴，翻了个身，小胖腿一蹬，把毯子踢出去一米远，露出了小黄鸭内裤，还有圆滚滚的小肚皮。

颂然放下纸笔，为他盖好毛毯，正准备继续画，枕边传来了一串活泼的乐音。

啪嗒。

手中的铅笔落在了床单上。

那是一小时之前，他刚给贺致远设置的特殊来电音。

颂然按捺不住雀跃的情绪，弹球似的蹦了蹦，屁股着床，差点把布布从梦里蹦醒。他抓起电话，深呼吸三次，郑重地按下了接听键，半途又记起来什么，尴尬地看向了阳台——昨晚弄脏的三角内裤还挂在晾衣架上，一边滴水，一边被十二层的大风吹得左摇右摆。

一团火“轰”地烧上了脸颊。

他从眼角一路红到脖子，连声“喂”都说不出口了。


	28. Day 10 15:09

午夜零点，大雨滂沱。

办公楼的灯一盏接着一盏熄灭了，停车场零零落落摆放着十几辆车。昏黄的路灯照在车顶，也照进了挡风玻璃。

贺致远没有打燃发动机，他靠在调低的驾驶座椅背上，戴着一副蓝牙耳机，安静地闭目养神。

雨水不断敲打前窗，车内黑暗又阴冷。

长时间的高强度工作令他身心疲惫，他知道自己需要一场舒适的深度睡眠，却不想开车回家——那栋房子里有暖气、热水和红酒，还有高支高密的长绒棉大床，该有的一应俱全，唯独少了能陪他说会儿话的人。

一栋豪华的空房，早回去晚回去，没有任何差别。

所以，他直接在车上拨了颂然的号码。

聊过十几回，颂然还和最初认识时一样容易紧张，舌头牙齿打成结，拆一段，拧一段，磕磕绊绊像一台卡了带的收音机。贺致远怀疑他做贼心虚，想掩饰某个羞耻的秘密，不由边听边笑，惬意地伸了个懒腰。

“说话声音这么轻，有人在旁边？”

“是……是啊，布布在我床上睡午觉呢，睡得挺熟的，一小时都踢两回毯子了。”颂然扯了扯小毛毯，盖住了布布的肩膀，“你呢？声音不太精神，刚回家？”

贺致远打了个呵欠：“还没，在车里。”

“你那边都十二点多了吧，工作这么忙吗？”颂然惊讶极了，脱口而出。

贺致远看向车内的时钟：00:09 AM。

真是个贴心的孩子，时差都算得这么快。

他笑了笑，闭上眼睛靠了回去：“过几天公司要开产品发布会，不光有换代，还有新品，算是一个重要的发展拐点，各部门都在轮轴转，忙一点是正常的，换别的公司也这样。我有可靠的VP工程师在前线顶着，还不算太疯狂。”

产品发布会？

颂然眨巴两下眼睛，想起8012B那台软萌的白蚕茧来，好奇地问：“新产品……是指小Q吗？”

贺致远想了想，解释道：“也不完全是。你看到的小Q只是一台测试机，大部分功能都被阉割了，外形也不是最终版，放在我家是为了给它一个真实的场景验证安全性，最终版还会有很多好玩的细节。我现在不能透露太多，等过一阵子，我带一台回来给你和布布玩，好吗？”

“好啊！”颂然兴奋得神采飞扬，“那……小Q会有宣传片吗，就是看起来超级黑科技、比逼格更有逼格的那种？”

“你是指类似苹果的风格？”

“是呀是呀！”

颂然点头如捣蒜。

贺致远笑得停不下来，胸腔都微微震动着。他揉了揉鼻骨，道：“抱歉要让你失望了。小Q长得萌，为了匹配它的外观，我们的宣传片也做得比较可爱。如果你喜欢‘超级黑科技’那类的，它正好有两个兄弟，一个S7一个T7，它们的宣传片应该能满足你。”

“没……没有那么喜欢啦，可爱风其实也是我的菜。”

颂然挠了挠耳朵，不好意思地修正了自己的说法，又问：“贺先生，你工作这么忙，在那边是一个人住吗？有没有人照顾你？”

“每周会有人来做一次清洁，其他时候都是一个人。”

“这样啊……”颂然垂下了双肩，下巴垫在竖起的笔记本上，很是担忧地说，“那你多辛苦啊，回家都没人陪你。”

贺致远笑笑：“心疼了？”

颂然：“当然心疼了！”

话音刚落，他无力地扶住了自己的额头——瞎说什么呢？交往才不到一天，这情感表达也太直白了，再这么下去，这辈子都别想含蓄了。

他克制了一下“心疼”的程度，尽量“含蓄”地说：“贺先生，你别老是一个人东奔西走的了，要不，下回出差你把我和布布一起带着吧，这样的话，起码晚上你回到家，我还能陪你说说话。”

听到这句话，贺致远慢慢睁开了双眼。

他仰望了一会儿车顶，忽然伸手一撑，坐了起来。

“刚才还挺累的，现在好多了，总觉得开车回去就能见到你们。”贺致远系上安全带，发动了汽车，“我十五分钟后到家，介意路上再陪我聊会儿吗？”

颂然忙说：“不介意不介意。”

尽管他们都清楚十五分钟后不可能真的相见，但这番说辞，让怀有期待的双方都感到无比温暖。

午夜时分，高速公路上车辆疾驰。贺致远绕上匝道，快速融入了连贯的车流之中，红色尾灯在雨幕中虚化成一道流转的灯带。

“你和布布还好么？病养得怎么样了？”

贺致远温声问。

颂然看着身旁熟睡的孩子，伸手揉了揉他又细又软的头发：“布布昨天就不烧了，胃口也挺好的，饭量和从前差不多。今天的话……嗯，我看看……好像没发新痘，估计过两天就结痂了。要是运气好，你回来就能看到一张和原来一样的脸，白白净净的。”

“那你呢？”贺致远问，“退烧了吗？”

颂然点点头，说：“今早就退烧了，中午詹医生给我量了一次，37度7，现在温度应该比中午还要低一些。”

听起来倒是个不错的消息，只是……“为什么那天会突然烧到39度？”

贺致远抓住了关键点。

颂然一惊，心虚地咬了两下指甲，干巴巴笑道：“这个啊……詹医生说是受凉引起的普通感冒……大概我太久没生病了，偶尔生一次，症状才、才这么严重……”

受凉？

贺致远眉头一皱，记起了什么：“去欢乐谷那天，你是不是淋水了？”

颂然震惊：“这你都知道？！”

贺致远无奈一笑。

他当然知道。

那天从欢乐谷回来，颂然手误转发了一组林卉偷拍的照片给他，其中一张就是颂然蹲在地上、拿着浴巾为布布擦水的画面。当时，擦水的动作引导了贺致远的视线，让他只注意到布布的头发和衣服湿了，现在回想起来，其实颂然的头发和T恤也湿了，状况并不比布布好多少。再往后的几张照片里，布布已经换上了一套干净的新衣服，颂然却一直穿着那件半干半湿的T恤。

如果这才是颂然受凉的原因，他作为布布的父亲，怎能不内疚？

贺致远想起照片里布布活泼又放肆的小模样，也不知道是该欣慰他比以前更开朗了，还是该愠怒他比以前更爱惹事了，指尖敲了敲方向盘，问：“布布那天到底怎么淋的水？”

颂然不敢隐瞒，老实回答：“我和林卉去买冰激凌了，一时没看住，他就去喷泉广场里跑了一圈。”

“你逮回来的？”

“嗯。”颂然说，“我看他整个人都湿透了，也没时间想别的，就冲进去了。”

贺致远沉默了一会儿，又问：“逮回来以后，除了帮他擦干，给他换衣服，你有没有认真告诉过他，这样做是不对的？”

“啊？”颂然一怔，“没……没有。”

“一句也没有？”

颂然心虚了：“没有。”

果然。

和他猜的一模一样。

雨下得更急了，路面开始积水，前车扬起一大团飞散的水雾，模糊了后车的视野。

贺致远便镇定地拉开车距，然后继续与颂然聊天：“颂然，说实话，你对待孩子的方式也有问题，你和我是两个不同的极端——我太冷淡，你太纵容。从布布的成长来看，我们其实都做得不够好，当然……”

他顿了顿，话锋一转：“你九十五分，我五分。”

颂然刚紧张起来，坐等挨批，冷不丁得到一句表扬，对着电话“扑哧”就笑了。

贺致远听见他的笑声，愉悦地勾了勾唇角：“我知道你喜欢布布，舍不得拉下脸来教育他，总想让他过得开心些，但是小孩子和大人不一样。大人分得清轻重缓急，知道什么事该做，什么事不该做，偶尔被宠一宠也没关系，小孩子分不清，被溺爱惯了，将来就容易变得骄纵。所以，我们三个人之中，我可以溺爱你，但你不能溺爱布布，记住了吗？”

“记……记住了。”

颂然捂着滚烫的一张脸，觉得自己又烧起来了。

我可以溺爱你，但你不能溺爱布——这、这是赤裸裸的情话吧？是吧？不是他想太多吧？连讨论怎么带孩子都喂他一勺糖，实在太嚣张了！

红牌！红牌！

颂然用自己通红的脸给贺先生发了一张红牌。

贺致远看不见颂然，没收到红牌。他往左侧变了一条道，利落地超过一辆老旧的福特皮卡，接着道：“除了这个，当然还有别的原因——比如你考虑到布布是我的孩子，不方便越俎代庖。但是现在，布布也是你的孩子了，下回再遇到类似的事，你得拿出一点家长的魄力来，不能再这么纵容他。”

“我知道了啦。”

颂然揪了揪床单，心里甜津津的。

他想了想，又自我辩解：“我也不是故意要溺爱布布的，就是……福利院出来的嘛，多少会有一点自我代入，对小孩子狠不下心。你给我一点时间，我循序渐进，以后一定变得超讲原则，好不好？”

“给你时间？倒也不是不可以。”贺致远打亮右灯，移回了原先的车道，“我问你一个问题，答对了，我就给你时间。”

颂然紧张起来，飞快竖起了耳朵：“什、什么问题？”

苍天啊，他对教育理论一点也不擅长，甭管问啥，来点简单的、基础的、他能答的行不行？

贺致远停顿了几秒钟，冷不防抛出一句：“昨晚梦到我了吗？”

颂然呆住了。

然后，他的脖子变红了：“梦……梦到了。”

“真的？”

指尖也变红了：“真的。”

“那说说吧，都梦到什么了？”

颂然用笔记本捂住脸，在心里默默地回答：梦到你把我上了，还上得特带劲，射了好几回，简直就是个禽兽。

他嘴上当然不可能这么说，于是编造了一个看似合情合理、不露情欲又饱含爱意的标准答案：“梦到你回来了，我去机场接你。”

嗯，很好。

保留了最基本的矜持。

贺致远不动声色：“之后呢？”

“之后……呃，那个……”颂然编不出东西来了，半途卡壳，硬皮笔记本使劲蹭两下脸，蹭出了一个红鼻头，“之后……稍微有点少儿不宜。”

贺致远朗声大笑，深邃的眼眸弯作了两道弧。

凌晨十二点半，车子驶过空无一人的落叶小径，停入了前院。

加州的雨季临近尾声，云层迫不及待要将最后一点储水倾倒干净，雨珠像冰雹一样狠狠砸在车窗上。一开车门，潮冷的空气扑面而来。贺致远冒雨进屋，脱了西装扔在沙发上，走进厨房，拿出了惯用的小奶锅。

半瓶本地产的金粉黛尔，一盎司白兰地。

丁香，桂皮，蜂蜜，橙子片。

煮酒需要十分钟，贺致远去二楼洗了个热水澡，十分钟后准时换好睡袍，赤脚踩着楼梯下来，给自己倒了一杯酒。

庭院雨声连绵，橙子树和玫瑰花木在雨里飘摇不止，风急时响一阵，风缓时轻一阵，扑簌簌地闹腾。二楼露台亮起了一盏小夜灯，映出玻璃外侧一层一层往下淌的水幕，隔着这层玻璃，卧室内灯光柔和，暖气很足。

贺致远坐在床边，独自喝了半杯酒。

暖酒入胃，下腹一阵燥热。

刚才开车时无聊，他忍不住逗颂然玩，要颂然用给布布讲故事的语调也给他讲一个故事。颂然没拒绝，只是羞涩地说：“我能背下来的故事不多，就给你讲花栗鼠那个吧，你别笑我。”

第一次给成年人讲童话，颂然难免有些拘谨，后来慢慢进入状态，才讲得好听起来。他温柔又耐心，嗓音里有解霜化冻般的暖意，效仿花栗鼠和灰松鼠说话时惟妙惟肖，听着极其可爱。

或许是太美好了，电话被切断时，贺致远感到了空前的寂寞。

寂寞里有焦躁，焦躁里有填不满的渴求。

他将红酒一饮而尽，放下空杯，关掉了卧室灯。夜色中，唯有露台一抹微弱而昏黄的光线。

这样风雨潇潇的午夜，理应是用来做爱的。

把那个美好的年轻人搂在怀里，诱惑他讲一个童话故事，然后在中途就吻得他喘息连连，说话断断续续，一句也拼不完整。而这个童话呢，说的是一只软绵绵的花栗鼠，拼命舞动着小爪子，想推开发情的灰松鼠，却被压得怎么都翻不过身。

贺致远靠在床头，睡袍下的手频频抖动。

卧室里响起了一声声低沉的喘息，由缓转急，情绪越发躁动，逐渐激烈得不可抑制。在动作刹止的一瞬，喘息突兀地中断在了高潮点。

随即，又是一声惬意而绵长的叹息。


	29. Day 11 07:10

四月十三日，星期五。

大清早的，布布睁眼第一件事就是跳下床，光着脚奔出卧室，摘下挂在客厅墙上的日历本，给13这个小方格里的脚丫子涂上了鲜亮的柠檬色。

然后他又飞奔回来，“吭哧吭哧”爬上床，用肩膀拱醒颂然，举起日历本给他看，手指一枚一枚脚印点过去：“一、二、三、四、五！哥哥，还有五天爸爸就回来啦！”

他亢奋极了，飞舞的小眉毛几乎飘上了天花板。

“对呀，他要回来了。”颂然还没全醒，胳膊一伸，把布布揽进怀里，胡乱亲了亲他的额头，“等他回来，就要接你回去了。”

“还有你呢，爸爸也会接你回去的！”

布布出奇地兴奋，在颂然的下巴和脖子处一阵猛蹭，然后顶着一头乱糟糟的短发挣出被窝，规划起了未来美好的蓝图：“哥哥，我房间里有一张大床，等你搬过来，就分一半给你睡。我还有一个大衣柜，我自己的衣服小小的，只占一点点地方，剩下的全归你！”

“可是……”颂然困倦地揉了揉眼睛，“你爸爸已经分了半张床给我了。”

布布一听，气鼓鼓地竖起了小眉毛：“这怎么可以！爸爸是大人了，我还是小孩子，他怎么可以和我抢哥哥？！”

他牢牢缠住颂然的胳膊，扭着小屁股叫唤：“哥哥和我睡，和我睡嘛！”

颂然看到他水汪汪乌玉似的大眼睛，心一下子软了，还好昨晚贺致远“禁止溺爱孩子”的警告尚在保质期内，言辞铮铮，威严有力，把这颗软成了棉花糖的心又烘成了硬石头。

“不行，哥哥得和爸爸一起睡。”颂然坚守阵地。

布布眼看撒娇不成，一抽鼻子一噘嘴，当场就要下暴雨。

颂然这辈子最怕看到孩子哭，布布的大招还没放出来，他先慌了，捧起那小脸蛋，急匆匆道：“你看，你从幼儿园回来到上床睡觉，我是不是一直陪着你？爸爸就不一样了。爸爸白天要上班，晚上回家了又经常加班，只有等你睡着了，我才有一点点时间陪他。要是晚上我陪你睡了，那爸爸一个人多孤单呀。”

布布被他长长的一串话绕蒙了，觉得自己确实不占理，心里却又委屈，鼓着小腮帮吃力地思考了一会儿，不情不愿地做了让步：“那好吧，哥哥陪爸爸睡，布布自己睡好了！”

他很不高兴，响亮地“哼”了一声，转过身去，用后脑勺对着颂然，又捞起兔子玩偶，四颗小虎牙“啊呜”咬住了长耳朵。

颂然见他生气了，多少也感到内疚。

对不起啊。

我也不是不想陪你睡，我只是……只是不想当一辈子小处男而已啊……

这天上午，詹昱文给颂然和布布做了一次小检查，检查结果非常乐观，他叮嘱了几句水痘的愈后护理，就开车载着林卉离开了。

送走他们之后，家里恢复成了一大一小一猫的组合。

布兜兜尽情舒展身体，扑在一米高的剑麻柱上疯狂磨爪子。布布坐在茶几旁，自娱自乐地组装一辆蒸汽小火车，插木轴、粘贴纸、涂颜料，那认真劲儿就像一个小工匠。而颂然大病初愈，重新回到工作台前，开始了他的赶稿日常。

首先，他要和英菲尼迪男神正式分个手。

这个奇怪的念头是在他拉开抽屉、看到端端正正摆在里面的男神相框时突然冒出来的。尽管他和男神的交往只存在于“单方面的臆想”中，可他到底是真心喜欢过人家的。那时候，他朝思暮想，茶饭不思，至今回忆起初遇那一幕来都心跳失速。哪怕是为了贺先生，他也有义务主动了结这段单恋。

于是他拭净工作台，拆开相框，把男神的素描像拿出来，平整地放在了上面。

这个男人……真的很好看。

颂然伸出手，指尖沿着男神的头发边缘一点一点摸过了纸张空白处：“托你的福，我才能认识贺先生。他也住在这栋楼，是一个很好很好的人，还有一个很好很好的小宝贝，所以……我们分手吧。”

男神不言不语，在纸上温和地朝他微笑。

“分手以后，希望你每天都过得开心，希望你家小宝贝能和我家布布一样，健健康康地长大。”

说完了分手祝福，颂然捧起画纸，盯着男神看了许久。他知道，是时候把这张画揉成一团丢进垃圾箱了，可是，他真舍不得。

如果自作主张留下来，贺先生会生气吗？

颂然犹豫了两分钟，几度想要揉纸，却都狠不下心。最后他干脆放弃了，抓起笔，在空白处画了一个没有五官细节的男性轮廓，标明“贺”字。

这是他的贺先生。

再然后，他在英菲尼迪男神旁边写下了“前任”两个字，在贺先生旁边写下了“现任”两个字，用漂亮的爱心圈起来，以示心有所属。

这样一来，就算不当心被发现了，也不会打翻醋坛子吧？

当然，他不准备给贺先生发现的机会。

他要把男神的画像夹入空白水彩本，藏进最底层的抽屉，压上一排没拆封的水彩本，再盖上画笔和颜料，保证贺先生不会有兴趣翻动。

完美。

万无一失。

就在颂然对这个计划胸有成竹的时候，他突然听到了“哐啷”一声巨响。

他转头看去，只见布兜兜蹲在阳台的花架上，前爪悬空，探头探脑地往下瞧。原先摆在花架边缘的一盆水培绿萝已经不见了，空余一地玻璃和鱼苗，还有水泊中的残根断叶。

“布！兜！兜！”

颂然气炸，把画纸往桌上用力一拍，三步并作两步冲进了阳台。

布兜兜作为一只娇生惯养的猫，向来没有愧疚感。大敌当前，它依然淡定地蹲在案发现场，低头舔舐捞鱼时弄湿的前爪，一边舔，一边转动眼珠，观赏颂然挥舞扫帚，将碎玻璃、死鱼苗和烂绿萝一齐扫进簸箕，又挥舞拖把，将满地水渍弄干净。

“喵。”

表现不错，值得夸奖。

“我好不容易养活的绿萝！还有鱼！你到底有没有良心？”

颂然抄起一根晾衣杆作势要揍它，布兜兜熟视无睹，甩了甩尾巴，跃下花台，踩着轻盈的猫步大大方方走了。

“……”

颂然憋屈地目送它远去，狠狠掼下了晾衣杆。

他回到客厅，打算继续执行被扰乱的藏匿计划，却惊讶地看到——布布不知何时跑到了工作台边，踮起脚，扒拉下画纸，对着他的英菲尼迪男神琢磨了一阵子，然后瞪圆眼睛，露出了激动的表情。

完了。

老子没看见，儿子先看见，将来万一布布在电梯里撞上男神，当着贺先生的面一句话戳个对穿，那他真是把画像藏哪儿都不管用了。

颂然顾不得形象，拔脚冲到布布面前，捏住画像边沿往上拉，试图抢救最后的希望。

谁想布布人小力气大，攥着不肯放：“哥哥，这是你画的吗？”

“是我画的。”

颂然担心扯坏画像，不敢硬夺，只好松了手。

“哇，画得好棒，就像真的一样！”布布大声赞叹，低头又认真欣赏了一遍，满怀期待地央求，“哥哥可以把它送给我吗？”

好想要一张爸爸的画像啊！

“不、不行！”颂然果断拒绝，急得额头冒汗。

小祖宗，你都不认识他，要拿他的画像干什么？这要真给你讨去了，以后就是一枚不定时炸弹，随时都可能爆炸。

颂然承担不了贺致远炸醋缸的风险，趁布布注意力不集中，轻巧一抽，抢回了画像，打开画簿飞快夹进去，护在怀里，不让布布有可乘之机。

布布失去画像，低落地耷拉下了小肩膀：“为什么不行呀？”

“因为……”颂然踌躇了一会儿，解释道，“因为这幅画哥哥很喜欢，想留着自己珍藏，不能送给别人。”

布布扁了扁嘴，非常委屈地问：“别人不能给，连我也不能给吗？”

那可是我爸爸呀！

颂然被小朋友这股奇怪的执拗劲难住了，一时不知该回答什么，想来想去，只能耐心地劝他：“布布，我不是不愿意给你，是怕给了你，会让你爸爸看到这张画。”

“为什么不能让爸爸看到？”布布没搞懂，“你们不是都……不是都……哦！”

小脑瓜“咻咻”转了几轮，钻透了某个关键点。布布恍然大悟，用力点了两下头，指着颂然哈哈大笑：“哥哥害羞了！”

偷偷摸摸画爸爸，藏起来不让人瞧，却被机灵的小布布撞破了，正不好意思呢。

一定是这样的！

颂然照着他的脑门就是一个栗暴：“胡说，我有什么好害羞的！”

我这是心虚！

他改走怀柔风格，蹲下身，握住布布的手指头拗回去，笑盈盈地弯了弯眼睛：“布布，哥哥跟你商量个事好不好？这张画你就当没看见，别告诉爸爸，哥哥以后每天多给你讲一个故事，怎么样？”

布布不为五斗米折腰，一抬下巴，倔强到底：“不！”

“别这样嘛。”颂然语气更软了，摇着布布的小手恳求，“宝贝，答应哥哥好不好。”

“就不！”

布布把脸转向另一边，下巴抬得更高了，然后倏地一扭头，脚底抹油，从颂然面前溜走了。他欢快地奔向了客厅，边跑边笑：“哥哥脸红啦，哥哥害羞啦，哎呀，羞死了羞死了！”

颂然无奈地由他满屋蹦跶，只恨自己法力不够，镇压不了这个被宠坏的小魔王。

他一屁股坐回椅子上，翻开画簿，撑着下颌，苦兮兮地望向他的男神，产生了一种出轨被拍艳照的无力感。

现在怎么办？再向贺先生坦白一次？

这也太二了吧！

为了防止布布引爆炸弹，颂然制定了一个严格的监督计划：今晚贺先生打电话来的时候，他要寸步不离布布身旁，一旦发现苗头不对，立刻捂嘴、封喉、拖走，“杀”人灭口，绝不手下留情。

这个计划的可行性其实不低，但颂然算错了最重要的一点——依布布的耐心，根本等不到晚上。

事实上，当天下午，趁他睡午觉那么一丢丢的工夫，布布就迫不及待地点了炸弹。

小家伙左盼右盼，等颂然睡着，一个轻巧的骨碌翻下了床，猫着腰，踮着脚，蹑手蹑脚靠近工作台，从第一个抽屉里掏出画簿，找到了那幅素描像。然后，他捧宝贝似的捧着它，悄咪咪打开8012A的房门，溜回了自己家。

十分钟后，虚掩的房门再次被推开，布布闪身进来，眼中充满了激动的光芒。

小盗贼做事滴水不漏，又将素描像重新夹进画簿，照原样放回抽屉，完美复原了现场，接着悄无声息地猫进卧室，爬上床，乖乖盖好小毛毯，假装一直在规矩睡觉。

颂然一点也没觉察到身旁的动静，睡梦中一声咕哝，慵懒地翻了个身，还无意识地挠了挠裤裆。

与此同时，“嘀嘟”一声，一封新邮件送抵了贺致远的私人邮箱。

当时正是太平洋时间夜晚十点，贺致远尚未结束一天的工作，还在距公司不远处的汉默剧院里忙碌。几天后，公司将要在这儿正式发布他们的第七代产品。会场布置过半，各方面进入协调阶段，人来人往，语声嘈杂，一切就像地面上拖曳的电线，看似混乱又井井有条。

万年穿惯T恤和人字拖的Carl Kraus今天也难得收起了闲散姿态，换上正装，在主舞台进行了一次完整的试讲，然后下台，与公司的一众SVP们逐项确认细节。

贺致远作为主讲之一，被安排在Carl之后上台。

他是公司创业初期的技术合伙人，演讲却绝非他的短板。相反，从三四人的风投小场合到数千人的发布会大场合，他在这方面经受的历练已有九年。大量经验积累下来的，是从容不迫的台风，重点明确的陈述，以及自带的形象加分。他把美式幽默玩得无可挑剔，契合场景，尺度也适宜。

下台时，Carl高举双手，朝他比了一对点赞手势。

贺致远笑了笑，回到自己座位上喝了一杯黑咖啡提神，然后打开笔记本电脑查阅新邮件。高亮的星标邮箱在菜单栏里轻轻跳动，冒出一个气泡角标：1。

一封来自小Q的新邮件，内容是：

您的家人刚刚发布了一段52秒的视频。

在小Q的数据库里，8012B只有两个家庭成员，“他的家人”只能是布布。布布在对门住得好好的，为什么突然发了一条视频消息给他？

贺致远切换界面，点开了那段存储在云端的视频。

“拔拔，看得到我吗？”

布布出现在屏幕中央，朝镜头挥了挥手，小脸蛋儿涨得红扑扑的，看起来三分紧张，七分激动。他手捧一张十六开的画纸，就像捧着一只巨大的花筒拉炮，随时准备拉开，给他呈上一份五彩缤纷的惊喜。

“拔拔，我、我、我要告诉你一个秘密！”布布兴奋地说，“你知道了一定超开心的！”

这小结巴，怎么越来越像颂然了。

贺致远笑着想。

布布鼓了鼓小胸脯，大概在进行心理准备，接着“唰啦”一声打开画纸，将空白的那面凑到镜头跟前，用变魔术似的神秘口吻说：“拔拔，这是颂然哥哥画的画，你看好哟，不许眨眼睛，我要翻过来啦！”

贺致远好整以暇地盯着那张纸，不信这古灵精怪的小孩儿真能拿出什么了不得的东西。

但是三秒钟后，他从容的表情崩裂了。

贺致远瞳仁紧缩，身体前倾，猛地拍下空格键，暂停了这段视频。他的目光锁住了屏幕上的那张素描像，几乎想将它从布布手里抢过来。

他当然知道画里是谁。

那是他的脸，定格于某一个阳光下偶然的瞬间，连他自己都毫无印象。

除了画像，纸上还有一些零散的文字和涂鸦：前任，现任，贺，简笔的爱心……等贺致远慢慢理解过来那是什么意思，强烈的喜悦就如同十余米高的海啸，狠狠拍打着他的心脏。

——最近搬到碧水湾居来住，是因为我喜欢的人住在这儿。

——大概一米八六的样子。

——身材挺好的。

——笑起来也好看。

——还有一个可爱的孩子。

贺致远向后靠去，疲惫了一整天的身体忽然就放松了下来。

难以言喻的舒适与满足。

他垂下眼眸，温柔的笑意从唇角荡漾开来，漫上了眼角与眉梢。片刻后，他轻轻叹了一口气，无奈至极地笑道：“颂然，你这是要吃死我啊。”


	30. Day 11 16:43

颂然觉得今天的贺先生有一点不对劲。

微妙的，说不上来具体不对劲在哪儿，却明显和从前不一样——太温柔，光听声音就让人腿软，想枕在他胸口撒娇。

他做晚饭的时候，贺致远打了一通电话过来，说那边快凌晨两点了，一个人躺在床上睡不着，想找颂然聊会儿天。颂然正心神不宁地捧着手机算时差呢，还以为过了十二点不会有爱心电话掉落了，突然铃声响起，他一个激灵，秒接秒答，忙不迭开启免提模式，把手机端端正正摆在了流理台上。

他系上小围裙，一边切菜一边与贺致远聊天。

聊着聊着，他就脸红了。

贺致远也不知道中了什么邪，每句话都是笑着说的。这男人天生嗓音条件好，低沉、醇厚、气息稳重，再带一点儿笑起来的感觉，活像一台摆在身旁放情歌的低音炮，时刻带动心脏共振，又像每句话的头尾都悬了一只抹蜜的小钩子，撩得颂然耳根痒、脸颊热、心中小鹿乱撞，睡裤里一团肉鼓鼓胀胀的，难熬得不行。

年轻就是这点不好，一撩硬半天。

颂然喜羞参半，埋怨自己的丁丁太活泼，捂着脸，一刀背拍烂了剥好的蒜瓣——贺先生，求您快别笑了，隔那么远还来点火，让我去哪儿消火啊？

布布还坐在餐厅里，颂然不敢轻举妄动，拿围裙挡住下身，遮遮掩掩地在流理台边蹭了蹭裆。

晚餐一共做了四十分钟，贺致远也就陪他聊了四十分钟。一盘百合蒜蓉莴笋片，一碟五香切片小牛肉，一碗银鱼豆腐羹，都是颂然拿手的家常菜。

贺致远再三表示要尝一尝，颂然只好幼稚地配合他，伸筷子夹起一片莴笋：“张嘴。”

贺致远：“啊。”

“……”

还来真的？

颂然表情僵硬，戳了一下手机按钮。漆黑的屏幕亮起来，上面显示的通话对象的确是“贺致远”。

画风跑偏了。

颂然于是跟着偏：“一片莴笋，好吃么？”

“嗯，挺好吃的。”

颂然被他无比自然的语气惊住了，总感觉对面并不是贺致远，而是一个还没长大的小朋友。

“那、那再喂你一片炒百合？”

贺致远顿了顿，淡定地评价道：“有点苦。”

颂然：“一块五香牛肉？”

“盐放多了。”贺致远一本正经地道，“我口味偏淡，下回可以少放点盐。”

“喂喂喂，差不多得了啊！”颂然撂下一双筷子，佯装生气，“都多大的人了，还和小孩子过家家一样，有点样子行不行？我又没真喂到你嘴里。”

贺致远低笑：“但我真尝到了。”

“骗子！”颂然怼他，“哪里咸了，我根本就没放盐！”

“怎么会呢？”贺致远又笑，“布布说你做菜特别好吃，怎么可能五香牛肉不放盐？别生气，我就是没事逗逗你，做得挺好吃的，真心话。”

隔空鉴菜，真心个屁。

颂然在心里不留情面地骂了一句，唇角却忍不住翘起来。他解了围裙，团在手里反复揉搓一阵，然后挂回钩子上。

他听见贺致远说：“你不觉得这样，很像我们在同一张桌上吃饭吗？”

对哦，是有一点共餐氛围。

颂然轻轻“嗯”了声，表情也柔和了下来：“那你早点回家嘛，我们就可以在一张桌子上吃饭了。”

“还有几天，别急，嗯？”

“我又不急。”颂然口是心非，“是……是布布想你了。”

欲盖弥彰都这么明显，简直可爱得要命，贺致远那一点调戏的心思又冒了出来，就问：“我这人喜好比较特殊，你什么菜都能做吗？”

颂然直接跳坑，认真又天真地回答：“只要能买到食材，我应该都能做的。但我没做过西餐，你要是想吃的话，我可以去报个烹饪班。那个……贺先生，你喜欢吃什么？”

贺致远说：“厨子。”

“喂……”

颂然接不下去话了，颈子阵阵发热，耳朵迅速从淡红色变成了血红色。他往地上一蹲，抱住胳膊，脑袋深深埋了进去：“你怎么回事啊！”

贺致远反问：“我怎么了？”

“你前两天的画风明明还不是这样的，明明……人模人样，特别讲规矩。我们一交往，你就基因突变，变成了一个，一个……”颂然欲言又止，三个字在喉咙里哽了许久，最后开足火力，一字一字迸出来，“老！流！氓！”

铿锵有力，义正词严。

贺致远放声大笑，分毫不掩饰流氓本色。笑过之后，他端正了一下态度，问颂然：“你不喜欢么？”

喜欢你个头啊。

颂然把一张猴子屁股脸埋得更深了。

贺致远就说：“如果你不喜欢，我当然可以一直在你面前做个绅士，不过，那样的生活会很无趣的——西装革履扮人杰，一丝不挂做流氓，这才比较有意思。和你交往以后，我骨头里的老流氓又活过来了。”

每个男人面对喜欢的人，本质上都是一个流氓。衬衣领口下的皮肤有多凉，泵出心脏的血液就有多烫。关于这一点，颂然自己也明白得很——因为夜晚入梦后，在贺先生怀中的他也是一个不折不扣的小流氓。

自己都忍不住，怎么有脸要求贺先生。

小流氓与老流氓在这方面心照不宣，默契地达成了一致——谈恋爱就得有点谈恋爱的样子，今后谁也别假正经，该撩火撩火，该浮浪浮浪，谁先撑不住算谁输。

颂然激情应战，一秒钟就后悔了。

贺致远段数这么高，他隔着电话都接不住几招，将来要是见面了，还不得输得底裤不剩，菊花不保？

老流氓，太奸诈了！

他敢怒不敢言，羞耻地与贺致远道了晚安，关掉油烟机，刷锅、洗手，将三道菜端上了餐桌。正准备拿勺盛饭呢，他注意到布布双手托腮，眨巴着一双大眼睛瞧着他，笑吟吟的，表情神秘莫测，仿佛刚刚在背地里搞了什么小动作。

“你和你爸今天都怎么了，一个比一个古怪。”颂然瞥他一眼，端起小碗给他盛饭，“老实交代，在想什么鬼点子？”

布布左摇右晃：“不告诉你！”

哟，还真有。

颂然把饭碗往他面前一推，假装不悦：“人小鬼大，才几天就学会欺负哥哥了，罚你多吃一勺饭。”

“嘿嘿嘿！”

布布咧嘴一笑，抓起小勺子，揣着秘密吃了满满一碗饭。

四月十四，彩色脚印又前进一格。颂然带着布布去8012B搞了一场大扫除，打算窗明几净地迎接贺先生回家。

早晨八点钟，十二层的两扇大门面对面敞开，阳光透过花台小窗洒入了中央的公共过道。颂然先到8012B开窗通风，喷了一点空气清新剂，布布抱着一兜抹布和洗涤液紧随而至，戴上塑胶手套，勤奋地擦一擦椅子，又勤奋地擦一擦桌子。

天不怕地不怕的布兜兜这时候有些怕了。

它蹲在门口，谨慎地探了探脑袋，想跟过来却又不敢。观察了片刻后，它觉得对门不像危机四伏的样子，便鼓起勇气，悄悄穿过向日葵与卡萨布兰卡的花香和落荫，沿着8012B的墙根溜进屋内，跃上客厅矮柜，团起前爪，安静地趴在了一只玉貔貅身旁。

颂然和布布都没发现它，但小Q发现了。

小Q对视野范围内的动态物体可以无一疏漏地捕捉，它锁定矮柜，闪着红光追过来，摄像头对准布兜兜“嘀”地一扫，红光转成了柔和的蓝光。

这是它第一次识别出宠物。

在功能上，小Q当然是能识别宠物的，“家庭成员”的名额也不仅限于开放给人类，但此前8012B没养过宠物，小Q的这项功能就一直沉睡着。今天它终于发现了一只猫咪，兴奋得仿佛哥伦布发现新大陆，打亮了蓝光滴溜溜示好。

布兜兜从没见过这古怪玩意儿，吓得毛发倒竖，躬身贴墙，“啪叽”赏了它一爪子。

“喵。”

小Q的音箱里传出了一声绵软的猫叫。

布兜兜被唬住了，瞳孔放大，狐疑地盯着这个长得奇形怪状的“同类”，弄不清楚它究竟是敌是友。

“喵，喵，喵。”

小Q更换了一批“友好的猫咪语气”，抑扬顿挫连叫几声，意图增加宠物好感度。谁料布兜兜毫不领情，又狠狠拍了它一爪子。

客厅里，小Q与布兜兜正在不太顺利地建立跨物种友谊。卧室门口，颂然深吸一口气，推开了属于贺致远的那扇门。

典型的单身男性卧室，与颂然的预想如出一辙。

米色地毯，浅灰色大床，小茶几，单人沙发，墙漆与实木纹理延续了一脉相承的简洁线条。除去床头柜上的灯与钟，还有茶几上的四五本书，整个房间没有一点装饰性的绿植、摆件或相框。

也太空了。

茶几上的书很厚，每一册都是英文原版，标题里要么是意义不明的缩略语，要么是不常见的长单词。颂然初中学历，认得的单词数量有限，好不容易看到最下面一本的标题只有三个词，其中两个都认识，一个“自然”，一个“语言”，立刻翻开读了读：标题还能读懂三分之二，目录直接跳入另一个次元，再往后一翻内容，每一页都堪比天书，大片艰涩的英文段落夹杂着复杂的表格与代码示例，除了冠词，他几乎全不认识。

颂然赶紧合拢这本书，放回了茶几上。

理工科什么的……太吓人了，成天读外星文。

以后还是别再尝试了解贺先生的专业领域了，与其做无用功，还不如画几张水彩兔子卡片，送给贺先生当书签。再艰涩的专业书籍，有一只呆萌的垂耳兔蹲在书沿上啃萝卜，也会变得可爱起来。

术业有专攻，职业无贵贱。

贺先生会造机器人，他会画兔子，总体来说还是非常般配的。

颂然一本正经地安慰自己。

从前的他远远没有这么乐观，一定会陷在两个人的差距里出不来，可贺先生说了，喜欢的是他这个人，不是学历和收入。他要是再纠结，那就真的对不起贺先生的心意了。

颂然拾掇了一下茶几，将一本本书册摞得规整清爽，然后走到床边，期待地望着它。

再过几天，这张床就要属于他了。

指尖抚过平整的被褥，十几天没人使用，布料透着一丝凉意。他慢慢倾下身，伏在床上，抓起唯一的那只枕头，嗅闻贺先生留下的味道。

这是一个讲究的男人。

没有烟草味，没有酒精味，纯粹的男性体息带着一抹淡淡的香水尾调，沉幽、浓郁、性感，浸润了他的呼吸，也摇颤了他的神经。

颂然喜欢极了。

他觉得他的想象大概出了差错，拥有这样味道的贺先生，一定比脑海中那个平凡无奇的IT大叔要好看一些，再好看一些，或许……算得上帅气。

颂然蓦地站了起来，扔下枕头，开始满屋子寻找贺先生的照片——即使他心里明白，依贺先生的性格，绝不会摆自己的照片在卧室里。他仔细搜罗了一圈，边边角角全找过了，还是没发现相框之类的东西。

唉，果然是不切实际的幻想。

颂然失落地坐在小沙发上，心里越来越痒，像是被羽毛挠了胳肢窝。

他太想见贺先生了，要是现在忍不住去讨照片，会不会被笑话？早知道今天难熬成这样，之前那次视频的机会就该牢牢抓住，哪怕抱着布布一起也好啊。

颂然追悔莫及，窝在小沙发里，盯着对面那堵墙发呆。

然后，他被墙上一幅装饰画吸引了视线。

这是一幅内容很少的装饰画，正方形的白纸上画了两对小脚印，一对稍大些，钴蓝色，另一对稍小些，翠绿色。

这幅画玲珑可爱，与卧室的风格不太搭。

颂然感到奇怪，于是走到那幅画跟前认认真真打量它，接着就发觉了一点异样——这两对小脚印并不是画上去的，而是印上去的。

有人抱着两个小婴儿，将他们的小脚丫分别蘸上颜料，印出了两对稚嫩的痕迹。

在蓝色小脚印下方，写着一行淡淡的铅笔字：

布布，6个月11天。

而在绿色小脚印下方，也写着一行铅笔字：

Ashley, Happy birthday.


	31. Day 12  15:18

艾什莉。

这陌生的名字犹如一根刺，在颂然心口轻轻扎了一下——那种老旧木椅上的腐刺，扎入肉里，说不上多疼，也不流血，却让人不得不在意。

颂然知道，他还远远不够了解贺致远。

电话里的贺致远只是一部分，关乎性格与脾气，相对纯粹，现实中的贺致远则有着更为复杂的构成，外在的，关乎相貌、职业、爱好、感情史……他对此知之甚少，或者说一无所知。

也许他们交往得太快了，彼此还不够信任，等时机成熟，贺致远自然会把愿意说的全盘托出，可颂然有些等不及了。

他对贺致远的过去产生了强烈的探究欲，尤其在看到了小脚丫挂画以后。

艾什莉。

这个女孩子是谁，是贺先生的女儿吗？

如果是，那她现在在哪儿？如果不是，为什么她一出生就和布布在一起？

颂然猜测了无数种可能，一种比一种匪夷所思，令人惶惶不安。隔着画框玻璃，他的手指描摹过那对翠绿的小脚印，觉得它们一步一步、或深或浅地踩在了自己心上。

下午贺致远来电话的时候，颂然正窝在自家沙发上懒洋洋地撸猫。他撸得爽，布兜兜被撸得更爽，四脚朝天，肚皮袒露，“喵呜喵呜”一阵撒娇。颂然和它喵来喵去闹久了，接起电话没收住，下意识也“喵”了一声。

贺致远笑道：“你成精了？”

颂然咬了一下犯错的舌尖，也跟着笑起来：“我哪儿敢啊，建国以后动物不许成精，我还在乖乖装猫呢。”

贺致远就逗他：“那悄悄再叫一声，我不让别人听见。”

“别别别，这多不好意思。”

颂然不经意间还“喵”得出来，一旦意识到了，百分百要结巴，急忙讨饶：“不跟你开玩笑了，是我是我，你家颂然。”

末尾四个字清脆可爱，巧克力豆似的一粒一粒蹦出来，甜津津落入耳朵里。

贺致远饮了一口酒，挑了重点复述：“嗯，我家颂然。”

语气另有深意。

颂然只觉脸颊一热，一头扎进了茂密的猫毛里，埋了好一会儿才羞耻地抬起来，垂着眼，唇角微微翘起：“你……你今天工作累吗？”

“还可以，和前几天差不多，习惯了就好。事情也快结束了，压力不如一开始那么大。”贺致远回答他，话锋一转，“你呢，在家收拾了多久，一整天？”

颂然握着猫爪子揉呀揉：“没有啦，只忙活了半天。中午收拾完，下午我就带布布出去买菜了，买了半斤活虾、一斤田螺，还没烧，暂时养在水盆里。布布挺喜欢那个的，一个人在阳台玩了半小时还没厌呢……哦，对了，我打算过两天弄个鱼缸，让布布自己学着养小鱼和小虾，以后幼儿园布置生活作业也能多点素材，可以吗？”

“当然可以。”贺致远欣然应允，“家里阳台挺大的，都空着，随你开发。你要是乐意的话，还可以弄一弄主卧的小阳台，摆几样你喜欢的装饰品。我一个人住的时候不太注意，没怎么布置过，要麻烦你费心了。”

主卧啊。

颂然想起那张尺寸巨大的双人床，耳根红了红：“好呀。”

床是我的，阳台是我的，主卧是我的，连贺先生也是我的……颂然笑得合不拢嘴，揉猫的手劲更大了，被恼怒的布兜兜照脸踹了一脚。

贺致远听见他吃痛的哀叫，不禁闷声笑了出来。

他太想回家，太想见一见颂然了。

客厅的白墙上正投影着小Q今天拍摄的视频，全景视野，光线与色泽完全还原，照亮了大洋彼岸的午夜。贺致远穿着睡袍坐在沙发上，活力四射的青年与孩子正在他身旁来回走动。

这是一个美好的晴天。

上午十点，阳光清透而温暖，桌椅、橱柜与地板被擦拭得一尘不染。颂然哼着一支走调的不知名小曲从对门溜达进来，怀里抱着一只鱼缸状的小玻璃瓶，将它摆在了窗台上。瓶内水草荡漾，几尾小鱼穿梭其中，水澜微微折射日光，显出绚丽的七彩。

除了窗台，餐桌上也多了几样新摆饰。

一组素色陶瓷花瓶，插着一支向日葵、一支卡萨布兰卡和疏疏落落的满天星。

一组马克杯，大小三只成套，都是可爱的动物造型，还搭配一根小木勺。

一组立体卡纸，内容是彩绘的森林小动物。布布坐在餐桌旁，手握小号美工剪刀，把它们一个一个剪出形状，又一个一个支起来，分门别类摆好——花栗鼠和灰松鼠在一块儿，卷毛羊和犄角羊在一块儿，高矮胖瘦的小兔子们也在一块儿。

背景音里总是夹杂着娇软的猫叫声，偶尔小Q挪去了别的地方，叫声变轻，很快又会再度响起来。似乎这猫特别喜欢小Q，形影不离地追着它跑，蓬松的大尾巴时不时从镜头前扫过，有趣得很。

贺致远忍不住笑了。

从视频播放的第一秒到现在，他亲眼看着自己的房子慢慢换了风格。改变不复杂，都在细枝末节处，却比之前多出了一种温馨的家庭氛围。

说真的，他开始期待发布会结束后长达半个月的假期了。

“贺先生，我上午打扫主卧的时候……发现了一些东西。”

电话那端，颂然看到气氛还算融洽，状似不经意地挑起了话头：“墙上有一幅画，是两对小孩子的脚印，你对它有印象吗？”

贺致远：“怎么了？”

颂然挣扎了几秒，犹豫着说：“我、我对那幅画有点好奇，特别是艾什莉这个名字。贺先生，那是你的女儿吗？”

贺致远没有立刻回答。

他拿起搁在茶几上的遥控器，按下了暂停键，让投影画面静止在当前。

客厅重归沉寂，沙发旁，一盏小夜灯散发着暖光，在贺致远的脸上投下了极深的阴影。他伸手按了按眉心，某些不愉快的往事再一次浮现在眼前，历历在目，挥之不去。

“这事说来有点复杂，我很少对人提起。当然，如果你感兴趣的话，我可以讲给你听。”

他这样说。

颂然察觉到了平静底下的勉强，赶紧说：“不、不用了，要是你觉得不方便，以后讲，或者不讲，我都没关系的。毕竟是你的私事，我不该关注太多。”

贺致远摇头失笑：“别误会，不是不方便讲，是怕你知道了会笑话我。”

“怎么会！”

颂然十分诧异。

贺致远于是站起身来，推开了客厅与后院的玻璃移门，一阵凉风游走而入，把两侧窗帘吹得拂扬起来。

他倚在门边，晃了晃手里的酒杯，说道：“颂然，之前我们在电话里吵过一架。我说，我不打算在三十五岁之前要孩子，布布是个纯粹的意外。当时你骂我做爱不戴套，套子也管不住屌，还记得吗？”

颂然微微一愣，回想起来自己好像是骂过这么粗鄙的话，顺势就一巴掌拍在了脸上：“这、这个……你就别提了啊……”

我都想刨个坑埋掉的胡话，你怎么还惦记着啊？

贺致远说：“其实，有件事你可能不知道——戴套不是百分之百保险的，因为足够健康的精子，可以在安全套里存活好几个小时。”

颂然蓦地睁大了眼睛。

他花了很久才理解了这句话的意思，震惊得表情都崩塌了：“贺、贺先生，你是说……布布是、是他妈妈用、用你射在套子里的……”

“对。”

贺致远点头。

颂然持续震惊中：“可为什么呢？生不生孩子，夫妻之间不是应该相互尊重的吗？你不想生，她就算再想生，也不该用这种方法怀孕……不不不，不对，既然是她想要孩子，才瞒着你怀上了布布，那你们离婚以后，应该是由她带走布布啊，怎么会交给你养呢？”

贺致远听他一顿瞎猜，发散得无边无际，及时打断了他：“颂然，我没结过婚。”

“没结过婚……吗？”颂然切换思路，“那是她想借子逼婚？”

“也不是。”

“那、那为什么？”

颂然真的猜不出来了。

贺致远望着酒杯中深浅不定的光影，神情有说不出的苦涩。

他低声道：“布布的妈妈非常想要孩子，非常想要，但她想要的也只有孩子，不包括我。事实上，她从来都没爱过我——颂然，她和你一样，是个天生的同性恋。”

颂然如遭雷劈，瞠目结舌地呆住了。

这不是一段可以轻松诉说的往事。

尤其对贺致远这样严谨自律的男人来说，“被人骗精”几个字说出来，再是轻描淡写，多少也带有浓烈的屈辱意味。

他并非缺乏戒心，只是这件事太荒诞了，甚至不在他的防备范围之内。

六年前，从达拉斯飞往旧金山的航班上，当那个温婉美丽、眼角有泪痣的姑娘递来一份湿纸巾表达善意的时候，贺致远怎么也想不到，自己在她眼中的全部价值，仅仅就是一份优质的精子而已。


	32. Day 12 15:22

布布的母亲名叫路瑾，是一位恬淡少言的华裔姑娘，那年二十四岁。

她与贺致远相识于一架跨州的小型飞机上，座位号AC相邻。贺致远没有主动与陌生人攀谈的习惯，登机后礼貌性地向她点了点头，算是打过了招呼。

入座不久，过道对面来了一位两鬓斑白的老太太，佝偻着背，拖着一只标准尺寸的登机箱。贺致远主动帮她把登机箱放入行李架，收回胳膊时不小心擦到了某个尖锐物体，左手被割出了一道两厘米长的伤口，血流不止。

路瑾见状，从拎包里翻出一块湿纸巾和一条创可贴，双手递给他。

“清理一下吧，天气热，别感染了。”

她柔声说，用的是中文。

贺致远微微一怔，接过纸巾，颔首微笑：“谢谢。”

对话就是从这一刻开始的。

出乎意料的，他们找到了许多共同话题——登山、滑雪、西欧的凯尔特音乐、沃霍尔的波普艺术。接近四小时的航程，路瑾与贺致远聊了整整一路，谁也没犯困。

分别前，他们交换了联系方式。次日一大早，贺致远接到了一通来自路瑾的告白电话。

对此他着实是有一点诧异的。

路瑾是一位古典的东方姑娘，内敛，文静，言谈中鲜少有被奔放的美国文化侵蚀的痕迹。依照这类姑娘的性格，即使真心喜欢他，也不太会在隔天就主动告白。但当时贺致远没想太多，他创立SwordArc以来一直忙于事业，无暇恋爱，难得遇到一个文化背景共通又谈得拢的姑娘，很快就同意了。

路瑾成了他的女朋友，一举一动堪称完美。

她居家，爱笑，擅长烹饪与钢琴，讲话细声慢语，总能让身边的人感到放松。她极其懂事，很少撒娇，从不向贺致远索要礼物，也非常体谅他的工作，有时候一周排不出一次约会，她也不抱怨。

交往以来，路瑾真正坚持的只有一件事：贺致远的身体健康。

她建议他按照ODPHP的营养表搭配每天的早餐与晚餐，监督他减少酒精与咖啡因的摄入量，每晚入睡前的惯例红酒也取消了，改以鲜榨果汁代替。每个周末，她会陪他跑步、远足、打网球，一直锻炼到汗流浃背、身心舒畅为止。

贺致远本身就崇尚健康的生活方式，以为路瑾志同道合，没有生出疑心。很久之后他才知道，路瑾一切一切的关心，都是为了确保他的精液质量。

交往第十周，他们第一次上了床。

路瑾是主动的一方。

她用热切的眼神诱惑贺致远，说她满怀期待。但到了床上，她的身体变得冰冷僵硬，怎么也烘不暖，肌肉也紧紧绷着，充满了本能的抗拒，仿佛在承受某种痛苦的刑罚。

贺致远无能为力，只得草草了事。

在那之后，他们又陆陆续续尝试了三四次。每一次都是路瑾邀约，贺致远配合，但每一次都得不到愉悦，以至于贺致远连射精都产生了负罪感。

交往第十四周，路瑾留下一封分手信，从贺致远的生活中消失了。

她说对不起，她已经另有所爱。

贺致远自认没能尽到男友的责任，希望当面向她道歉，或多或少给予一点物质上的补偿。可是路瑾的电话、邮件一概联系不上，连之前租住的公寓也彻底搬空了——他的前女友留信一别，就此销声匿迹。

贺致远等了几个星期，路瑾再也没露过面。他只好选择放下这件事，让它慢慢淡去。

既然另有所爱，那就好聚好散。

“她急着和你分手，是因为怀孕了吗？”颂然忍不住插嘴。

贺致远点了点头：“从布布的生日倒推回去，她应该是一查出怀孕就离开了。”

“可现在布布归你养啊，她这么想要孩子，连假恋爱都愿意跟你谈，为什么没把布布带走？”颂然问。

贺致远垂下眼眸，极轻地叹了一口气：“因为艾什莉。布布归我养，是艾什莉的缘故。”

再次见到路瑾，是他们分手一年又五个月后。

深秋季节，别墅前庭落满了枯叶，路瑾推着一辆婴儿车在那儿守了几个小时，才等到贺致远开车回家。她比之前消瘦了许多，面容憔悴，眼底遍布红血丝，一头顺滑的黑发也显得毛糙，像是很久没顾得上打理了。

面对贺致远，她流下了眼泪。

“对不起，对不起。”路瑾反复道歉，“致远，我骗了你。”

贺致远看向婴儿车，里头躺着一个粉嫩的小豆丁。小豆丁醒着，穿着棉布小围兜，怀抱小奶瓶，溜圆的大眼睛眨呀眨呀，无辜又好奇地盯着他瞧。

孩子那么小，还没满周岁，眉眼却已显出了几分相似。

“他是谁？”

贺致远有所预感，目光顷刻冷峻下来。

路瑾不敢与他直视，低着头，喑哑地给出了一个最坏的回答：“他叫Ben，小名布布，是你的儿子。”

那天，贺致远经历了人生中最荒诞的一个下午。

路瑾坐在沙发上，抱着布布向他忏悔，恳求他在百忙中抽出一点时间，替她照顾几天孩子，因为她实在没有精力，也没有金钱了——她的爱尔兰女友刚刚生下了一个女儿，取名艾什莉。出生三天，艾什莉就被诊断出患有严重的法洛四联症，一种先天性心脏缺陷，几度徘徊在生死边缘。

路瑾说，她们不能放弃艾什莉。

小女婴生了病，躺在婴儿床里，因为呼吸困难而皮肤青紫，可那双碧蓝的眼睛里流露出了强烈的求生欲。到底是亲生骨血，她们舍不下这条幼小的生命，二十四小时陪伴在旁，为她祷告，想办法为她预约最好的心外科医生，希望她能挺过难关。

直到这时，贺致远才明白过来，他的前女友竟是一个lesbian。

路瑾与女友相识于大学校园，彼此热恋了六年多，都喜欢孩子，因而产生了一个美好的设想：各自生一个宝宝，最好一男一女，以伴侣的身份共同抚养，组成美满的四人家庭。这个想法的初衷是无害的，但在精子的获取方式上，她们产生了不可调和的分歧：路瑾想申请精子库，女友却出于宗教原因，坚持认为孩子应该以做爱的方式自然孕育。

最终路瑾妥协了。

她们一边正常生活，一边留心搜寻“理想的精子”。路瑾认识了贺致远，花了十周时间近距离接触他，确保他的智商、性格、身体都足够优秀才下手。而她的女友掉以轻心，直接在酒吧找了一位金发蓝眼的帅哥一夜情。

艾什莉出生后，她们才知道那位帅哥是一个重度瘾君子，烈酒、大麻无所禁忌，根本不适合拥有后代。

却已经来不及了。

她们犯了错，只能倾注一切去弥补。艾什莉必须尽快接受手术，尽管风险巨大，术后康复也不一定顺利。时间与金钱毕竟是有限的，小女儿这边需要无微不至的陪护，半岁的布布也才一丁点大，娇小又脆弱，动不动就开嗓啼哭。

她们试着两头兼顾，却发现根本做不到。

迫于无奈，路瑾只得把布布带来，恳请贺致远看在血脉相承的情分上接纳布布，帮衬着照顾一段时间。

她说：“等艾什莉痊愈了，或者病得不重了，只要我们顾得过来，一定马上把布布接回去。可是这段时间，我们真的……真的没有办法了！”

贺致远看着布布，半天没说话。

片刻后，他掏出手机给助理打了电话，让他去置办婴儿用品。然后，他以生疏、笨拙的姿势，从路瑾怀中接过了软绵绵的小婴儿。

就这样，在贺致远二十七岁那年的事业上升期，布布如同一颗长尾流星，带着好闻的奶香味，“轰隆”一声，毫无预兆又不容拒绝地砸进了他怀里，砸得他灰头土脸，变成了一个既不酷炫、也不潇洒的单身爸爸。

那段时间，代码疯狂报错，项目疯狂延误，贺致远的人生全是bug。

布布还太小，又刚离开母亲的怀抱，缺乏安全感，隔几个小时就要铆足劲头闹一回，揪着贺致远的衣领哭哭啼啼讨奶喝，号起来音量直逼一百二十分贝。贺致远连小猫小狗都没养过，更别提对付这个天上掉下来的儿子，亲力亲为带了两天，焦头烂额，实在吃不消了，只好高薪雇来一位专职保姆二十四小时驻家，晚上才能勉强睡个囫囵觉。

那一年正是贺致远事业上最关键的一年，他经常要在世界各地飞来飞去，哪怕不出差也得朝九晚九地工作，没多少时间陪布布。

布布就留在家里，由保姆照看着，一边追逐从后院路过的松鼠和蜂鸟，一边悄悄长大了。

他会蹦，会笑，还会叫爸爸。

每次贺致远回到家，布布就像小跟屁虫一样粘着他，一会儿从客厅跟到厨房，一会儿从卧室跟到厕所。只要贺致远坐下来，布布就扒着他的裤腿又爬又蹭，亲亲热热地叫“爸爸”，张开小胳膊，撒娇说：“爸爸抱！”

贺致远弯腰抱他起来，脸颊就会被用力地亲一口。

他很诧异。

父子天性真是奇妙的东西，他分给布布的时间那么少，布布却依然爱他，比他以为的还要多得多。

每隔一段时间，短则一周，长则一月，贺致远就会带布布去探望艾什莉。

艾什莉也长大了，头发微卷，呈现浅亮的金色，眼睛是海蓝色，清澈似水，出落得分外漂亮。唯一美中不足的是她的皮肤，雪白如瓷，少了几分红润的血色。

她没满月就做了矫治手术，术后状况一直不稳定，时好时坏，大多数时候是不能跑跳运动的，但她比所有人想象的更加乐观，总是笑盈盈的，露出两枚深陷的酒窝，还有四粒可爱的虎牙尖儿。

艾什莉从小就知道布布是她的哥哥，也知道贺致远是布布的爸爸。

她有两个妈妈，却没有爸爸。

于是有一次，她拘谨而害羞地，也跟着布布唤了一声“爸爸”。贺致远淡淡一笑，认下了这个没有血缘关系的女儿，单膝跪在她面前，亲吻她的额头，送给她一只小狗公仔和一兜棉花糖。

艾什莉收下礼物，脸上多了一抹难得的红晕。

“妈妈，这是爸爸。”她转过头，开心地对路瑾说，“艾什莉有爸爸了！”

路瑾用口型对贺致远说了一句“谢谢”。

贺致远摆了摆手，示意不必言谢。

几年过去了，路瑾依然对当初的欺骗心存愧疚，贺致远倒已经不介意了。他的人生并非一路顺遂，在波折中走到今天，肩膀上能扛住的分量远比柔弱的路瑾要多。布布的降生打乱了他的生活节奏，却算不上真正意义上的动荡，反观路瑾一家，为了给艾什莉看病而落得经济拮据，贺致远于心不忍，便定期给艾什莉的医疗账户里打入一笔治疗费。

不管怎么说，艾什莉是无辜的。

两对小脚印既然从出生起就并排踩下，理应一起健康长大，拥有在阳光下奔跑的资格。

8012A客厅里，大毛团子跃下沙发，在地板上伸了一个妖娆的懒腰，甩着尾巴去阳台找布布玩了。

颂然抓来一个抱枕填补空位，搂着揉了两把：“后来呢？艾什莉病好了，布布的妈妈没把布布要回去吗？”

“她提过一次，但她自己也明白，布布不可能离开我了。”

窗帘被风吹起，从耳畔轻柔地拂了过去。

贺致远抬头看着树影，嗓音里有一点倦懒的笑意：“孩子跟着谁长大，总是更容易偏向谁，这是血缘也左右不了的。她很爱布布，但我想，她在下定决心把布布送来的时候，应该已经做好了接不回去的准备……嗯？怎么了，听你松了一口气啊。”

贺致远刚问完，忽然就意识到了什么，笑道：“怕她跟你抢孩子？”

“谁怕了！”颂然心虚，扬手把抱枕拍扁了一半。

“那再好不过了。”

贺致远关上移门，回到了客厅沙发，半满的酒杯在眼前晃了晃：“其实，关于布布母亲的事，说清楚也挺好的。你这么在乎布布，要是心里没底，也不知道会不会树个假想敌，满脑子豪门恩怨抢孩子戏码什么的。”

颂然脸上一阵红一阵白，简直想骂人了。

什么玩意儿啊，猜这么准！


	33. Day 12  18:02

其实，也不能怪颂然没事瞎想。

布布的生母身份成谜，长相成谜，与贺先生分道扬镳的原因也成谜，又是最有机会杀个回马枪的角色。颂然珍爱的小家庭才刚刚建立起来，根基还不稳固，两位关键合伙人只隔着电话签了一份口头合同，一没见过面，二没打过炮，革命情谊尚在萌芽阶段，哪里挡得住幕后Boss来那么一下？

这回敞开天窗说亮话，除去贺先生的保证，布布生母的性取向也犹如一管强心剂，让颂然重获安宁。

挪开“生母夺子”这座压在心头的大山，颂然喜形于色，一下午跟打了鸡血似的连赶几张画稿，张张精致温暖，可圈可点。晚上他甚至没做饭，骑车带布布去吃了一顿（贺先生强烈不推荐的）炸鸡薯条，还去百丽宫看了一场迪士尼动画片。

布布幸福得要死，两边小腮帮塞满了爆米花，凑过来猛亲一口。

“哥哥真好！”

他一开口，爆米花渣子下雨一样扑簌簌往颂然脖子里撒。

晚上回家喂了猫、洗了澡，两个人趴在床上读故事。故事读完，颂然心里装着事，便试探布布：“你是不是有个妹妹？”

“是呀！”布布自豪地点头，“我妹妹可漂亮了，有照片的，不信我拿给你看！”

没等颂然说出“我信”，他“嘭咚”跳下床，光着脚丫子蹿出了卧室。

“你又不穿鞋！”

颂然气炸，弯腰抄起地上一双拖鞋，拔脚追在后面。布兜兜揣着爪子趴在沙发上，淡定地看着他们一前一后奔过了客厅。

最后拖鞋穿上了，照片也拿来了。

布布爬进颂然怀里，举着照片秀给他看——以湖泊与码头为背景，两个身穿婚纱的长发姑娘坐在水畔，怀里抱着个粉雕玉琢的小女孩，旁边还趴着一条头戴小礼帽、脖系小领结、忠诚又帅气的大金毛。

布布指着小女孩，介绍道：“这就是我妹妹，艾什莉。她的头发是金色的，眼睛是蓝色的，好看吗？”

“好看。”颂然的夸赞发自肺腑，“特别好看。”

布布很是受用，骄傲地说：“那当然啦，谁叫她是我妹妹嘛！”

接着，布布又指了指照片中的两个姑娘：“这是我妈妈，这是艾什莉的妈妈，她们去年秋天结婚了，在奥克兰。”

正如贺致远描述的，路瑾是一个标致的东方美人，一双杏眼，两弯烟眉，气质温婉素净——两边基因都这么优秀，难怪生下来的小布布招人喜爱。路瑾的爱尔兰女友则明朗得多，笑露八颗齿，下巴轻抬，显得热情又艳丽。

她们的容貌令人心悦，颂然却仍有一点点不舒服。

他想，如果当初她们做了正确的选择，没有欺骗贺致远，他一定会更喜欢她们的——哪怕正是得益于这场欺骗，布布才能来到世上。

颂然承认自己有些小心眼，不比贺致远大度，或者说，他还没有强大到像贺致远那样，可以站在高处给予对方宽容。贺致远选择握手言和，是为了无辜的艾什莉，是想给布布保留一段和睦的“父母关系”，也是真的云淡风轻，早已不在乎。

他不行。

一想起他所仰慕的男人，他要挽手一生的伴侣，在与他还不认识的时光中受到了欺骗和利用，他就如鲠在喉。

“哥哥？”布布伸手戳了戳他，“你听见我说的了吗？”

他从恍惚回神：“怎么了？”

布布见他心不在焉，小大人似的摇了摇头，摆出一副无奈状：“我刚才说，她们拍了结婚照，我们也可以拍呀！等你和爸爸结婚了，我们三个人也拍一张这样的照片，寄给妈妈，好不好？”

颂然精神大振，响亮地一拍大腿：“好！”

布布被他的过度反应吓到，身体小幅往后仰了仰，高举双手：“那……到时候我要穿小西装！”

“行，小西装。”颂然托住孩子的腋窝，“吧唧”亲了他一口。

布布乐得咯咯笑。

颂然看着他笑起来的样子，突然陷入了沉思：布布的确长得好看，可这种好看既不是文秀，也不是古典，分明是属于男孩子的利落与俊气。

他抓起照片，仔细对比了一番布布和路瑾的五官，发现只有一两分相似。

所以，余下八九分是像贺先生？

想到这个可能性，颂然当场兴奋起来，眼神澄亮，好比一铲子铲出了璀璨的黄金，又好比打开了一盏千瓦聚光灯。

他问布布：“你长得像爸爸吗？”

布布点头说：“像呀，好多人都说我和爸爸超像的！”

“那……那你爸爸应该很帅吧？”

颂然专注地盯着布布，根本藏不住眼底的精光和唇角上扬的弧度，那架势活像一个手捏彩票、蹲点开奖的成瘾彩民，只差振臂高呼：很帅，很帅，很帅！

布布小手托腮，扫了没骨气的哥哥一眼：“你明明就知道的。”

画都画过了，还问我帅不帅。

哼。

颂然一听，激动得心潮澎湃，两手按住布布的肩膀，眼巴巴地问：“你有妈妈和妹妹的照片，肯定也有爸爸的吧？给我看一看？”

“不！”

布布干脆地拒绝了。

他答应过爸爸，绝对不能向颂然哥哥透露照片，虽然不明白为什么，但父子之间的承诺是必须牢牢遵守的，于是他嬉闹着扑住了颂然的脖子，甜声道：“哥哥看我就行啦，我真的和爸爸超像的！”

颂然失望地噘了噘嘴。

没办法，他只好退而求其次，端详起了布布的小脸，试图通过自己无穷丰富的想象力，在脑海中重构贺先生的脸。

谁知越看，他越觉得古怪。

这孩子……怎么瞧着有点眼熟啊？

人在走运的时候，捡到一根头发丝都能破惊天大案，而走背字的时候，五官高度还原的儿子站在眼前，还是死活记不起他爹是何方神圣。

颂然拽着那一点蛛丝马迹苦苦求索，敌不过真相狡猾，最后也没能记起个所以然来，只好把“眼熟”归因于和布布相处太久了。他自己吊足了自己的胃口，心痒似蚁爬，又不好意思管贺先生讨照片，于是这天晚上，颂然又失眠了。

在他失眠的同时，大洋彼岸一栋椭圆形玻璃大楼的第五层，有人走过长廊，轻叩了三下CEO办公室的磨砂门。

“早上好！”

Carl Kraus看清来者，停下手边工作，身体舒服地向后仰去，往椅背上一靠，愉快地打了个招呼。

贺致远伸出手：“遥控器。”

Carl也不问为什么，拉开右手边第一个抽屉，摸出一只打火机大小的遥控器凌空抛了过去。遥控器划出一道流畅的弧度，精准地落入贺致远掌心。

贺致远低头按了几下，窗畔一帘百叶窗缓慢降落下来，叶片旋转，办公室的光线由明变暗，对面的一堵白墙则亮堂起来，显示出操作系统界面。他切入自己的云端账号，那里文件众多，排在最前面的是一段五分钟前刚刚上传的视频。

总时长14分18秒。

他按下播放键，然后几步走近Carl，转身悠闲地靠在办公桌边沿，长腿交叠，将遥控器轻轻搁在了上头。

Carl一字不问，颇有兴致地观看起来。

这是一段未经剪辑的原始视频，没除噪，也没配背景音乐，画面里有大片充沛的阳光、浮叶绿植、玻璃小鱼缸、陶瓷花瓶，以及七八枚淡雅的动物卡片。

色彩鲜明，基调清爽。

视频主角是一个爱笑的青年与一个活泼的孩子。他们应该在打扫卫生，各自做着各自的事，却也非常亲密，过程中一直保持着频繁的互动，时不时就抱一下，揉两把，对望大笑，嘻嘻哈哈地扑闹。

第三位主角是一只漂亮的大布偶。

不得不说，它极其有镜头感，总喜欢踱步到画面中央，出其不意地侧身卧倒，露出白茸茸的肚皮，张开四只小爪子晒太阳。如果镜头移开了，它会以最快的速度一个骨碌爬起来，再一次准确找到镜头中央的位置。

“这是什么？”Carl 问，“你找人新拍的素材？”

贺致远卖了个关子，没有正面回答他，只是说：“客观评价一下。”

Carl于是又聚精会神地看了几十秒，认真斟酌过后，他坐直身体，给出了相当正面的肯定：“大人和小孩都非常上镜，关系亲密，互动自然，没有表演痕迹，从观感来说，比之前找的演员给人感觉更好，而且这只猫……这只猫配合得太妙了，镜头感极强，在没剪辑的情况下做到这一步实在不可思议——你上哪儿找的演员？”

贺致远这才低笑道：“这是布布。”

“布布？！”

Carl难以置信，抓起遥控器倒放视频，定格在布布露脸的某一帧。他盯着琢磨了好一会儿，总算辨认出来这孩子的模样，当即一声感叹：“变化太大了，才一年多没见他，已经长成一个俊俏的小男生了——等一下，这、这是你家那台Q7拍的？”

他诧异地看向贺致远。

“嗯，我家。”

贺致远点了点头，目光依然停留在荧幕上。

Carl记起视频里还有另一位主角，想问那是谁。忽然，他从贺致远过于温柔的神情中捕捉到了一种特别的情愫。他稍稍一怔，上下打量了贺致远一番，继续播放视频，让画面定格在了颂然脸上：“那么这位呢？致远，这位帅气的先生是你什么人？”

贺致远回头看他，淡定地笑了笑：“男朋友。”

“哇哦！”Carl赞叹地吹了声口哨，推开椅子站起来，绕到桌前，勾住贺致远的脖子使劲往自己这边一拽，“弯得漂亮！彩虹团欢迎你！”

贺致远坦然接受了这份热情：“谢谢。”

Carl又说：“恭喜你走出阴影，时隔五年，终于再次恋爱了。”

贺致远扶额。

他知道Carl在打趣，但还是郑重地扯开了Carl的手，转过头，认真地看着他：“再强调一遍，我从来没有心理阴影。我单身，是因为天使一直没有降临。”

Carl一脸被雷劈傻了的表情，张大嘴巴足足瞪了他十秒钟，而后啧啧道：“我以前真不该批评你不够浪漫。就这一句话，我保证，你只要当面讲出来，他一定会硬到爆炸。”

贺致远笑了：“实际上，我还有一个更浪漫的点子。”

Carl兴趣大增：“什么点子？”

“如果你愿意陪我冒险的话，这次的发布会，在我的环节……”贺致远逐字逐字，无比清晰地说道，“我想换用这段视频。”

Carl瞬间化作一座石雕，许久才从震惊中缓过神来，长叹一声：“我的天，你一定很爱他。”

这几天，颂然的心情非常烦躁。

离四月十八日越来越近了，他一会儿为“要见到贺先生了”而激动，一会儿为“见光死怎么办”而担忧，情绪跌宕起伏，如同一张心肌梗死的心电图。

当然，激动还是比担忧要多得多的。

他害了春思，成天白日做梦，早晨起床一睁眼，总希望身旁躺的是贺先生，不论吃饭、赶稿、上厕所，手机寸步不离身边，每隔几分钟就扫一眼屏幕，生怕错过电话。有一回洗澡洗到一半，外头铃声作响，他连鸟都顾不上遮，火急火燎奔出来接电话，险些被布布撞个正着。

贺致远倒也想多陪陪他，无奈发布会迫近，又临时撤换了素材，需要处理的事务太多。每晚的调情电话先是从一小时缩短为半小时，又缩短为一刻钟。

就算这短短的一刻钟，他也照撩不误。

颂然本来就见不着真人，这些日子连磁性的声音都成了稀缺货，随时面临断供，整个人严重欲求不满，窝在沙发上夹着抱枕一通狂蹭。

“发情了？”贺致远听他声音沙哑又绵软，一猜即中。

颂然羞赧着不出声。

“我暂时还回不来，怎么办？”

“怎，么，办？回不来你撩个什么劲啊，怎么不干脆撩死我算了！”颂然羞恼交加，顶着一张熟透的番茄脸骂街，“你不是人，你上司更不是人，一天到晚喊人加班加班加班，他自己是不是没有性生活！”

的确没有。

贺致远很想说上司就是他自己，可颂然正骂得风生水起，说穿了害人难堪，只好咽了回去。

颂然埋怨完“不存在的上司”，怒火发泄殆尽，裤裆里的小颂然才不情不愿地半软下来。

他黏黏糊糊地叫：“贺先生……”

贺致远：“嗯？”

“贺先生……”

“嗯。”

“贺先生……”

“……”

贺致远哑然一笑：“你还是去冲个冷水澡吧。”

颂然不肯，继续蹭抱枕。

一通电话聊到最后，临挂机时，抱枕都快被蹭得脱线了。贺致远记起那件关键的事还没提，就说：“颂然，明早我们公司开产品发布会，开放网络直播，有兴趣看一看吗？”

颂然兴致缺缺：“全英文？”

“是。”

“字幕呢？”

“恐怕没有。”

颂然一听，更加没精打采：“我英文不好，肯定听不懂。”

“没关系，内容不深奥，看画面也能看懂大半。”贺致远温声说，“我加班十几天的成果，你真的不感兴趣？”

颂然想了想，脑子里冒出一个滑稽的念头来，坏笑道：“你对我说实话，是不是网络人气不够，想拉我凑人头？”

贺致远也不解释，爽快地接下了这个罪名：“是啊，我们迫切需要你的点击支持，所以你得全程保持在线。等发布会结束，我会打电话给你抽查重点。”

“工作狂。”

颂然小声嘀咕，搂着抱枕翻了个身，懒洋洋地说：“好吧，我看就是了。”


	34. Day 15 01:00

SwordArc Inc.的产品发布会定在太平洋时间4月16日上午10点举行，换算到国内，正好是4月17日凌晨1点。

00点50分，颂然被预先定好的闹钟吵起来，睡意朦胧地打了个呵欠。等清醒一些，他扭头看向布布，这倒霉孩子果然又睡成了一只奔跑的藏羚羊。他为布布调整好睡姿，自己慢吞吞爬下床，趿拉着拖鞋去厨房泡了一杯奶茶，然后端着马克杯跳上沙发，盘腿坐好，捞起羊毛毯子裹在身上，做高僧披袈裟状。

老旧的二手笔记本就搁在茶几上，他伸手一敲，点开了贺致远给的网址。直播页面由上而下一截一截地刷出来，从标题到图解，无一例外全是洋洋洒洒的英文。

“为了爱，都是为了爱。”

他支着下巴安慰自己，眼皮耷拉得更低了。

视频区域还显示着“信号正在连接中”，客厅宁寂无声，杯中一团香甜的热气飘散开来，蒸热了颂然的脸。在昏昏欲睡的一刹，他抬头惊起，搁下杯子，火速冲去卫生间用冷水洗了把脸。

等他精神焕发地回到客厅，视频信号刚好连上。

发布会准时开始，先是一个俯拍长镜头，从多个角度扫过了圆形的汉默剧场，场内将近三千人，座无虚席，乌压压一大片几乎看不到边。然后灯光转暗，观众席掌声雷动，持续了足足半分多钟，一个浅栗色头发的男人在掌声中飞身跃上主舞台，高举双手，向观众们潇洒致意，洪亮地连说了数声“谢谢”。台下的掌声反而更热烈了，又掀起一波高潮，那架势堪比演唱会上巨星登场。

直播画面打出一行字：CEO，Carl Kraus。

颂然宕机了。

贺先生工作的奇葩公司，连总裁都这么随性的吗？

Carl有一双灰蓝色的眼睛，深邃而多情，但他的性格要多嬉皮有多嬉皮，与外貌严重不符。之前公司规模还小的时候，他能把一场发布会生生开成狂欢派对，这些年他在贺致远的监督下收敛了不少，但余威尚在，观众还是一见他就激动，总以为接下来是脱口秀节目。

闹归闹，专业素养还是有的。

Carl一分钟暖场，丢出几个准备好的笑话活络气氛，随后切入正题，介绍这场发布会的基本情况。镜头偶尔扫过场下的观众席，前排坐着许多亚洲面孔，瞧着很像工程师。颂然起了兴趣，猜测着其中哪一个会是贺先生。

不过，他很快就被长荧幕上播放的东西吸引去了注意力。

这是一段制作精良的故事视频，简短且丰富，讲的是SwordArc的 S系列与T系列机器人从第一代到第六代的进化过程。

它们源于Carl与贺致远学生时代的一次课程项目，在博士期间走出实验室，转化为两款成熟的产品——S系列擅长巡查人流密集的区域，比如商业广场，而T系列擅长巡查地广人稀的区域，比如物流集散地。

在初代，它们只有单一的监控功能，巡游路线也必须提前输入，适应性极差，更不具备任何学习能力，只能充当移动摄像头和报警器。贺致远不满足于此，决定往人工智能方向靠拢，S系列与T系列不断更新换代，才有了今天的模样。

以S系列为例，它学会了自己探路，置身于一个陌生环境，可以在行进中构建出三维空间的结构；还能统计经过的人数，根据人流量与时间规律，规划出一条动态的巡查路线；在供职一到两周后，它采集的数据量就足以将商场地图分割成安全区、普通区与高危区，而不再以死板的权重一视同仁。

对出现在镜头中的路人，它能辨别正常举止与异常举止，甚至注意到异常情绪。大部分广告牌、手提包、礼品袋与衣物上的图案和文字，它都可以直接理解。一座商场的所有S系列机器人之间会彼此通信，协同配合，即使是在没有Wi-Fi的环境中。

S系列与T系列一代代发展至今，功能变得更精妙，也更实用，但是，这次发布会的主角并不是S7与T7，而是新鲜出炉的家庭版——Q7。

小巧、可爱、贴心。

正所谓麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，Q7在面积远远小于商区的家里工作，却浓缩了S与T两个系列六代以来的全部精华。面对更简单的人际关系，它需要处理更细腻的情感，与整个家庭一起成长，守卫它的安全，也守卫它的完整和幸福。

颂然只听懂了一点点Carl的解说，凭借画面，他大致明白过来，看似功能最弱的小Q才是这次发布会的重中之重。

这让他产生了一种自家孩子获得独宠的自豪心理。

他兴致勃发地等着Carl讲下去，Carl却在三分钟后结束了自己的部分，走向舞台左侧，与下一位即将登场的演讲者握手交接。

交接时镜头切了舞台远景，颂然看不清演讲者的面容，依稀通过黑亮的发色辨认出那大概是一位亚洲男性，身材高大，立姿笔挺。那人迈开两条长腿，在聚光灯的追逐下走向舞台中央，步伐利落而沉稳，自带镇场效果。

唔，看样子这公司还是有靠谱高层的。

颂然给它加了一分。

等男人在舞台上站定，转身面对观众，镜头及时切换为近景，让他的上半身出现在了画面里。

哐当。

马克杯失手跌翻，泼了颂然一裤子热奶茶。

他根本感觉不到烫了，整个人呆呆愣愣地盯着屏幕，喉结无意识上下一动，咽下了口中的唾液。

他好像……看到了英菲尼迪男神？

是幻觉吗？

不，不是幻觉，因为男神不再局限于固定角度的静态素描像，他挣脱了维度的束缚，朝镜头展露了俊朗的微笑，彬彬有礼，温和且自信。然后，他调整了一下话筒的位置，向观众打了个招呼，开始演讲。

当一道熟悉的声线从音响里传出来，颂然惊在当场，最后一丝薄薄的血条也空了。

先是十余秒的空白。

空白期内，时间停滞，他的大脑无法思考任何东西，不论宽泛还是细节，因为他的亲眼所见不能兼容他的亲耳所闻。它们相互排斥，如同一把十字螺丝刀强拧一枚六角螺栓，嵌不进，转不动，以至于思维僵停。

英菲尼迪男神的脸出现在了屏幕里，贺先生的声音出现在了音箱里，它们完美同步，在颂然的心脏深处彼此共鸣，糅作不分你我的一团，告诉他，这个男人与这条声线，原本就是一体的。

可是，怎么会呢？

他们有什么理由成为一个人呢？

颂然艰难地思考着，怎么也想不明白。

但是慢慢的，随着演讲继续，颂然看到了更多属于男神的动作：低笑，扬眉，点头，摆手……声音随之变化，契合唇形，也契合每一秒细微的表情。

频率吻合，于是产生了共振。

原本不兼容的容貌与声音开始一点点融合，彼此缠紧，天衣无缝地交织为一体，激荡出让颂然心颤不已的节奏——舞台上那个说着话的男人，是他的贺先生。

也是他的英菲尼迪男神。

一朵花悄悄出了芽，在枝头炸开花苞，以那一抹微不足道的嫣红为中心，无数临近的枝梢渐次晕染开颜色，上漫至天，下漫至地，无处不是行将绽放的春心。

颂然捂住嘴，眼底泛红，视野蒙上了一层水汽。

他觉得自己不争气，连忙用袖子擦干眼睛，可水汽还是不依不饶地涌了上来，凝成水，从眼角滑落到下巴。

“你、你怎么这样啊……”

他望着屏幕里的男人，哭花了一张脸，却也忍不住扬起了唇角。

之后，颂然陷入了一种幸福又晕眩的状态，脱掉被奶茶泼湿的睡裤，光着两条大白腿坐在沙发上，怀揣抱枕，一脸痴迷地盯着直播画面看，那些意义不明的单词都变得可爱起来，扑通，扑通，如同跳跃的桃心。

你们都来看啊，站在舞台上的这个男人，他沉稳大气，风度翩翩，吸引了镜头之外万千聚焦的目光。

你们都走开啊，他是我一个人的，谁也别肖想。

颂然咬住抱枕一角，满心都是甜蜜的滋味。

过去十五天，他只看到了贺致远生活中温和成熟的一面，现在亲眼见识到他的工作状态，才发觉这个男人还有极其耀眼的另一面——纯粹的技术出身，控场能力却不输商科出身的Carl。他谈吐自如，身后的长荧幕配合节奏一幅一幅切换，没出半点差错，流畅得如同排演过百余遍。

认真起来的男人，比任何时候都更加性感。

颂然一想到这样的男人曾在半夜沐浴后披上睡袍，敞露胸膛，用带着一点黏腻色情气息的嗓音唤他“宝贝”，心口就中了一击化骨绵掌，腰身发软，呼吸急促，骨头酥酥麻麻。

够了啊，会闹出人命的。

“坏蛋。”

颂然对着画面中的贺致远骂了一声，语气娇羞，好似小媳妇。不过这时候他还不知道，真正能要他命的重磅炸弹还在后面。

当介绍Q7的环节进程过半，贺致远不知说了什么，照明灯光开始一层一层转向暗淡，继而彻底熄灭，黑暗笼罩了整座剧场。三秒之后，空中数道雪亮的灯光射向四面八方，一间洒满阳光的客厅骤然降临在了剧场之内。

浮叶绿植，动物马克杯，彩绘卡片，极简线条内饰，蒙德里安的格子画……

以圆形剧场的巨大环壁为幕布，8012B的客厅就这样通过360度全景投影，在三千位观众面前完美且震撼地呈现出来。

“喵呜。”

某处先响起了一声甜软的猫叫。

一只毛色美丽的大猫咪迈着小碎步，轻快地经过了主舞台的“餐厅”，沿着剧院墙壁来到后方的“阳台”，找了一处阳光最好的地方，舒舒服服地趴卧睡觉。

它长得憨态可掬，引起了观众席内一阵小小的骚动。

接着，颂然看到了自己。

他那天穿得挺居家，一件洗褪色的棉T恤，一条盖到了脚背的旧睡裤——就是刚被泼了半杯奶茶的那条。发型有点乱，巧合之下倒像刚刚吹过，形象居然相当上镜。他拿着一瓶清洁喷雾与一块抹布走到酒柜前，蹲下身，开始擦拭玻璃门。

然后，他看到身穿小黄鸭睡衣的布布走了进来，猫着腰，悄无声息地靠近他，从后面一把扑住他的脖子，亲昵地啄了一口。

他转身逮住布布，将他高高举起。

小孩儿一边挣动一边笑，迷离的阳光为他们镶上了一层光晕的轮廓。

画面切换。

他陪布布坐在桌边剪纸，布布低着头，动作有一点笨拙，可神态非常认真。剪完一张小兔子，他兴奋地举到镜头前，问：“爸爸，小兔子可爱吗？”

下方浮出了一行英文字幕：Daddy, is my bunny cute?

画面再度切换。

那天十一点多的时候，布布在沙发上睡着了，布兜兜跃上沙发扶手，凑过去，用湿润的鼻尖碰了碰他的额心。然后，它趴在了布布身旁，脑袋枕在布布肩上，陪他一块儿午休。颂然从卧室抱来一床薄被，盖在了布布身上。

视频是经过剪辑的，总体不长，那天他们在8012B打扫的画面一幕幕接连闪过。

台下的观众看得认真，台上的贺致远看得更认真。

视频的最后一幕是布布搂着猫，颂然搂着布布，两个人蹲在小Q跟前对镜头说：“家里打扫完啦，你什么时候回家呀？”

话音落下，一幕定格，除了主舞台荧幕上的笑脸，其余环形投影全部消失，剧院内也重新亮起了灯光。

颂然看着那个笑容满面的自己，仍然有些恍惚。

这感觉就像……就像你崇拜一个歌星，却因为太穷买不起他演唱会的门票，只能悲催地在家看直播，看着看着，突然发现自己作为VCR特邀嘉宾横空出场了。

还是那种有资格素颜不带妆的大咖。

天哪。

等颂然反应过来这事的玄幻程度，他惊讶得连嘴巴都合不拢了。

视频已经播完，台上的贺致远却没有动，镜头推进，给了他一个特写：他仰头望着定格在荧幕上的两个人，深褐色的眼睛里有涌流的情感。

“亲爱的，我明天回家。”

他这样说。

用了最简单的词汇，吐字清楚，语速缓慢，连颂然也能轻易听懂——事实上颂然确信，这句话就是专门说给他听的。

颂然听懂的是字面意思，而观众听出了言外之意，安静的气氛里多了几声议论，起先还比较细碎，后来所有人都懂了，就不可避免地喧闹起来。有好事者隔空喊了一句什么，贺致远笑了笑，回答说：“是的，我不否认。”

一秒静谧。

随后，场内爆发出了热烈的掌声，还夹杂着响亮的欢呼和口哨。

贺致远分得清主次，没在这段小插曲上停留太久。他微笑着站在那里，等掌声渐轻，便引入下一个主题，把演讲拉回了正轨。

发布会还在继续，颂然望着屏幕上镇定自若的贺先生，用力搂紧了抱枕。

他听不懂，可他心里懂。

他知道那个人问了贺先生什么问题——这一点儿也不难猜。

但是，你为什么要承认呢？为什么呢？

傻不傻啊。

我们才认识十五天，连面都没见过，未来的时光明明那么漫长，你明明还有机会遇见更合适的人，可你在这么重要的场合选择了公开，让这么多人看到了我，就再也不能跟我分手了。

贺先生，从此以后，你被我盖章戳印，只能做属于我一个人的贺先生了。


	35. Day 15 05:08

发布会临近结束，露天停车场里只有三三两两几个人。趁着这段空当，贺致远靠在引擎盖上给颂然打了一通“抽查电话”。

对方很快接了起来，只是接通后一声不吭，连招呼也没打，与贺致远的预期大相径庭。

他诧异地问：“颂然，怎么了？”

颂然依旧沉默，听筒里只有一声一声绵长又湿润的呼吸。贺致远叫了他几遍，还是没得到回应，心里隐隐不安起来，神情也凝肃起来。

是他过于乐观了吗？

他想给颂然一份惊喜，所以刻意隐瞒了今天的安排。可是，万一颂然并不喜欢过于高调的告白，也不希望在大庭广众之下“被出柜”呢？

那他的麻烦就大了。

“颂然，今天的事，我……我可能太自作主张了。”

贺致远有点慌张，不知如何表达才能让颂然消气。口若悬河的精英先生下了台，面对小男友，比面对三千人还紧张：“这样吧，我向你认错，如果你不开心了，尽管骂我，我愿意接纳你的一切情绪，但是千万不要不说话，好吗？”

偏偏对面就是不说话。

两个人这么干耗了三分钟，贺致远撑着冰凉的引擎盖，胸口一阵闷痛。他还以为颂然会激动不已，接起电话就语无伦次地向他倾吐爱意，谁料剧本走向不对，倒落得一个南辕北辙的下场。

这回真玩砸了。

凌晨五点，微弱的曦光照入客厅，黑暗中的家具显出了朦胧的轮廓。笔记本电脑合了盖，颂然躺在沙发上，一言不发地瞪着天花板，像要凭空瞪出一个洞来。

他并不是无缘无故晾着贺致远。

他是真生气了。

贺致远下台后，发布会的后半程颂然没怎么再听，他花了很长时间从亢奋的情绪里抽身，开始思考一些问题，其中就包括某个重要的细节：贺先生与男神在发布会上合体，究竟是巧合，还是预谋已久？

他花十秒钟就找到了正确答案——当然是预谋已久。

呈堂证供：布布。

之前他被布布蒙在鼓里，压根没仔细想，现在倒回去抽丝剥茧，一下子就发现这孩子其实已经说漏嘴无数次了——幸亏反应快，补漏及时，要不然早穿帮了。

想清楚来龙去脉的一瞬间，颂然急火攻心，冲进卧室就想把小骗子从热被窝里拎出来——想想而已，真拎还是会心疼的。他气不过，便找来一支笔，幼稚地在布布脸上画了一个愤怒的表情符，假装已经泄了愤，又气呼呼地出来了。

一大一小两个骗子背着他打配合，小骗子舍不得揍，只好揍大骗子。

于是贺先生就被晾了。

通话时间累计到四分钟的时候，贺致远终于先熬不住了，沉声道：“颂然，你说话！”

语气七分严厉。

颂然没被他唬到，弯了弯唇角，发出一声谑笑：“贺先生，我后悔了。看完你的发布会，我决定收回之前那句话——更喜欢你的那句。”

贺致远一听，立马急了：“颂然，你冷静一点，不要意气用事，我们之间还没到那个地步。关于发布会，我还可以解释的……”

“不谈，不听，不冷静。”颂然坚持三不原则，“我就是无理取闹，怎么样？”

贺致远只觉一口苦气憋在心头。

远处，剧院打开了大门，散场人群鱼贯而出。有几位记者眼尖注意到了他，扛着长枪短炮奔过来，想赚个发布会后的私人采访。他摆了摆手，示意现在不方便，然后飞快拉开车门坐了进去。

开玩笑。

犯了大错，正忙着哄老婆呢。

记者们不愿放弃，徘徊在十米开外，看架势是想守到他打完电话。贺致远腹背受敌，立刻系上安全带，发动汽车，以一条极其狡猾的路线逃到了几个街区之外。

开着开着，他忽然变了脸色。

手机是直联音响的，于是，音响里传出了一截截粗重的喘息，清晰地回荡在车里。不是那种正常的呼吸声，它黏腻得过分，尾音勾绕，打着小颤儿，时不时漏出一点暧昧的呻吟，情欲气息浓得藏都藏不住。

贺致远眉头一紧，冷声问：“颂然，你在干什么？！”

那边笑着喘了两口，断断续续地说：“我在、在想他啊……他那么好，乖乖待在画里面，不骗我，哪儿像你啊，嘴上说喜欢我，还瞒我瞒得跟……嗯……跟傻子似的……”

砰！

跑车斜刺入车位，一个急刹，轮胎直接撞在了水泥停车墩上。

贺致远紧握方向盘，目视前方，瞳仁黑沉如墨。

“你喜欢他，但不喜欢我？”

颂然轻笑：“生气了？”

贺致远：“很生气。”

“那就生气吧，反正……反正我只喜欢他，弄的时候也只想他，不想你……啊！”

颂然低促地喘了一声，像是承受不住那种强烈的快感，好一会儿，他才喘匀了些，便又说：“你给我靠边站着，好好听，听我有多喜欢他，为他喘，为他哭……你就嫉妒去吧，骗子……呃嗯……人渣，王八蛋！”

贺致远想象着电话那头的香艳画面，用力一砸方向盘，手背上青筋一根根暴了出来。

胯下硬得飞快，勃起的阴茎撑紧布料，在丛林中饥饿地咆哮。

他能怎么办？

颂然几乎是以挑衅的方式一边想着他一边自慰，他能怎么办？

“骗子，人渣，王八蛋……”颂然来来回回念着这三个词，喘息粗缓，“你明明早就知道了，却不告诉我，害我一个人往死里纠结，坏不坏啊，你说你坏不坏啊？”

“坏，我坏透了，全是我的错。”贺致远为他顺毛，温声哄道，“宝贝，我向你道歉。原谅我，好不好？”

“不好。”

颂然一口回绝。

他正躺在沙发上，仰着脖子，曲起双腿，右侧膝盖搭在沙发靠背上，左侧膝盖平放，打开了一个很不矜持的角度。内裤已经脱到腿根，只堪堪兜住半个屁股，勃动的性器在里头若隐若现，显出一抹健康而鲜嫩的粉色。

他的手探进内裤里，自慰的节奏很激烈，茎头频频撞到布料，不断顶出凸起的形状。

睡衣纽扣散开了两颗，一段起伏的线条从喉结延续到锁骨，随着吞咽的动作，线条像水波一样滑动起伏，白皙的皮肤冒出了一层细小的汗珠。

他大口大口喘气，对贺致远说：“你根本……根本不知道我有多喜欢他……我第一眼看到他，看到他倒车的样子，就觉得，我要完了，完蛋了，没法救了……我连他是谁都不知道就陷进去了……可是，他不归我啊！他结婚了，做了爸爸，有家室，是我绝对不能碰的东西……那，我怎么办呢？放又放不下，碰又不能碰……我就想，我偷偷摸摸看他两眼吧，不让他发现……可他那辆车，那辆英菲尼迪……都什么破车啊，我找了四十多天，连影子都没找着！”

“……”

贺致远只觉胸口闷窒，心脏隐约疼了起来——他哪里能想到，那场他连一丝印象也没留下的一面之缘，会把颂然的生活搅乱成这样。

颂然又用力撸了两把，情绪更愤懑了：“你那车呢，卖了吗？你好端端的是想不开卖车了吗？”

贺致远十分尴尬：“我有三辆车，两辆德系，一辆日系。英菲尼迪不常开，大部分时候停在车库里。你遇到我的那天，应该是另外两辆德系正好送去保养了……”

“不开买来干什么？钢板和轮胎很值钱吗！”

颂然恶狠狠地怼了回去。

他快到高潮，情绪比任何时候都敏感，身体紧绷着，整个人如同一锅高温热油，“噼里啪啦”往外滋油花，一碰就炸。

柔嫩的龟头被布料磨疼了，他感到烦躁，干脆抬起腰，把内裤扯下去一大截。形状与尺寸都相当不错的性器弹出来，颜色偏粉，一看就很青涩，没经历过什么大场面，还特别容易动情，才撸几分钟，顶端早已湿透了，翕张的小孔里流出前列腺液，又黏又浓。

颂然紧紧握住自己，手腕飞快摆动，呼吸越来越凌乱。

“你说话啊，说话……”他的语气软下来，糯糯地央求，“给我听你的声音……”

“说什么？

颂然带着浓重的鼻音哼唧：“就说那种……你喜欢我、爱我、宠我之类的……往不要脸了说，越不要脸越好……快点，快！”

贺致远笑了：“好。”

这个阴晴不定的年轻人，一会儿朝他崩枪子，一会儿管他讨糖吃，还真就讨人喜欢得不行。

他靠在椅背上，拿着手机，缓缓地说：“颂然，我是住在你对门的那个骗子、人渣、王八蛋。很抱歉，在我们应该相遇的那一天，我看向了别的地方，没能看见你，幸好你不像我一样愚蠢。谢谢你没放弃我，一个人坚持到今天，把我这个走丢的瞎子给找了回去，没让我沦落到一辈子单身。我保证，以后再也不会发生类似的事情，我会一直看着你，哪怕你不在看我……”

“谁要……谁要听这个！那些爱我、宠我……甜死人的……那些呢？”

颂然受不了贺致远正经的告白，飞快打断了他，咬紧嘴唇，鼻腔里漏出一点浸染了情欲的呻吟，手上动作越来越快，腰身微微抬起，腿肚子都在颤抖，就快射了。

贺致远顺了他的意，用低沉而性感的嗓音说：“宝贝儿，乖，我喜欢你……我爱你。”

“啊！”

颂然发出了一声惊慌的呜咽，只觉一道强烈的电流从耳朵直接麻痹到下腹，腰身本能往上挺起，阴茎突然酸极，不受控制地抖了抖，连忍的机会都不给他就“噗噗”射出来好几股，肚皮上漫开了一摊腥咸的乳白色浊液，连睡衣也未能幸免。

射精的过程中，除了贺致远那声“宝贝儿”，他的大脑空白一片。

太可怕了。

比以前任何一次自慰都爽快。

等酣畅淋漓地射完，颂然重重砸回沙发上，不停地大口呼吸，就仿佛旱地里、烈阳下一尾渴水的鱼。

忽然就有些想哭。

他终于蛮不讲理地大作了一场，使劲作，拼命作，逮住贺先生一点点微不足道的小错就放肆闹腾，逼他来哄自己。而电话那端的男人温柔地包容了一切，没有生气，也没有怪他。

真好，不用一直做乖孩子了。

就闹吧，闹起来吧，夸张地闹给他看，没关系的——他都明白，他都懂。

大约十几秒后，颂然缓了过来。

情欲退潮，理智、节操与羞耻心如同水下的沙滩，重新得见天日。性器还没完全软下去，正滚烫地握在他掌心，指间有黏稠的液体在流动，一滴一滴落在小腹上，空气中漾开了一股浓重的腥味。

颂然迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，表情就像失忆了。

谁来告诉他，刚才跟贺先生打电话的时候，他……他都干了什么？

他是不是脑子被雷劈了？！


	36. Day 15 07:00

颂然一炮射得任性洒脱，射完秒怂，恨不能挖个十米深坑把自个儿埋了。

深坑当然没处挖，于是他患上了失忆症。

直到挂断电话，颂然都记不起来自己到底是怎么解释的这一炮，又是怎么安抚的贺先生。总之挂掉的一瞬间，他浑身脱力，手机从指间滑脱，滑进了不知道哪条沙发缝里。他也懒得掏，扶着无精打采、稀糊一片的鸟，目光放空，望着天花板思考人生与哲学。

半晌回了魂，他才扭扭蹭蹭套上内裤，去卫生间冲热水澡。

冲完出浴，他又在腰上系了条浴巾，对着镜子泄愤似的搓他那条纯棉四角小内裤，边搓边想：这都第几次了，最近要不要这么频繁啊？

年轻是福，肾虚是灾。

贺先生快回来了，他得提前备点腰子补补，以免输在床上。

早晨布布起床，打开卧室门，精神抖擞地喊了一声“哥哥好”。

“布布好。”

颂然正往餐桌上摆豆浆和芝麻羌饼呢，顺嘴回了声招呼，抬头一看，小孩儿迈着短腿晃进了卫生间，右边脸蛋上赫然是一个他昨晚手绘的表情符。

两秒后，布布蹦跶出来，指着自己的脸惊喜地喊道：“哥哥，你看，我脸上有只猪！”

“……”

颂然应声切碎了一块羌饼，心想，到底哪里像猪了？

他摆好早餐，过去帮布布洗脸，仔仔细细搓掉表情符，又往白净的皮肤上抹了一层儿童霜。

今天周二，布布已经恢复了正常作息，八点要去幼儿园报到，于是系上小围兜，抓起勺子开始喝豆浆。他喜欢软乎乎的食物，专捞碗里的碎油条吃，小嘴旁边弄得一圈白沫儿。

颂然坐在对面打量他，暗自思忖：这爷俩简直一个模子里印出来的，之前怎么就没发现呢？

可能还是太小了吧，五官没长开，要是布布今年十岁，他肯定一眼就能认出来。

吃完早餐，颂然骑着小二轮把布布送到幼儿园，拐道去了一趟菜市场，回来时车篮又堆得满满当当：馄饨皮、猪肉糜、鸡蛋、小葱、紫菜、虾皮，还有生鲜的鱿鱼、整鸡和蔬菜。

之前答应过要给贺先生包小馄饨，材料得提前准备好。

客厅日历上，小脚印还剩下最后两枚。布布今早出门急，忘了涂，颂然便拿来一支彩笔，替他把倒数第二枚脚印涂满了——等明天涂完最后这枚，贺先生就该回家了。

他们一家，终于要迎来第一次团聚。

颂然又开始想念贺先生了。他把藏在抽屉里的画簿翻出来，小心地打开，俊朗的英菲尼迪男神出现在纸面上，温和地对他微笑。

人还是从前那个人，只不过现在，颂然已经不再是单相思了——他们真的恋爱了。

“你好，贺先生。”

颂然也对他笑，低下头，轻轻吻住了他的唇。

贺先生头像下方还明晃晃写着“前任”，颂然嘴角一抽，擦去之前的涂鸦，认认真真写上了“老公”二字，以爱心圈起，封入相框。

他要把这张画挂在他们的主卧里，臊死贺先生，以报欺瞒之仇。

颂然捧着画像，心里热乎乎的，也痒嗖嗖的。

好想他啊。

已经三小时四十二分钟没联系了，非常非常地想念他。

颂然没有克制自己的欲求，他从沙发缝里掏出手机，拨出贺致远的电话，然后扑到卧室床上，搂住了松软的枕头。

贺致远正在和下属吃庆功宴，压了信用卡，账单全包。

一群高级工程师兴致高昂，沿街一路横扫过去，从德国黑啤喝到苏格兰威士忌，一品脱一品脱地撞杯，嗑出来的花生壳淹没了脚背，堪比盛夏欧洲杯狂欢。等喝累了，他们就集体找了一家日料店落脚，占去半边长桌，开始一盘又一盘地消灭流水刺身。

因为发布会公开出柜，贺致远当仁不让地成了话题中心，手机作响，他拿起来一看，说要出去接个电话，下属以为他临阵脱逃，纷纷阻拦不放。

他便亮了一下屏幕：“男朋友。”

工程师们立刻一路绿灯，让他在欢呼中顺利脱身。

这家店前方临街，后方有一座日式庭院，小桥竹影，山石流水，环境非常清幽。贺致远插兜靠在廊柱上打电话，旁边悬了一盏纸灯笼，随风左右摇晃。

“颂然，不生我的气了？”

“……嗯。”

颂然点点头。

哪儿还好意思生气啊，当着人家的面撸管不说，还非逼人家说一堆甜言蜜语帮着射，简直“无耻”两字成精，脸都丢尽了。

贺致远这才安了心，下一秒却故作严肃，说：“但我很生气，我硬了一下午。”

“对不起嘛。”

“打算拿什么补偿我，嗯？”

“这个……这个我也不知道啊……”颂然慌张失措，“你有什么想要的吗？”

“有。”贺致远好整以暇地换了个姿势，抬头看向天边的月亮，“我希望你能补偿我一下午。”

颂然迷惘地眨了两下眼睛：“补偿你一下午……什么？”

贺致远笑而不答。

几秒钟后，颂然倏地明白过来，下腹立刻蹿起了一团火，炽热地烧到脸颊，浑身就像捆在蒸笼里，热得每一个毛孔都往外拼命冒汗。

补……补偿一下午，那得来多少次啊？

他下意识夹紧了双腿，新换的裤子不如睡裤宽松，苏醒的小颂然在里头舒展不开，饱经磨难，憋得又硬又疼。

贺致远点到为止，没再继续撩他，转而问：“现在是喜欢他多一点，还是喜欢我多一点了？”

颂然嘟囔：“你们不是一个人么？”

贺致远乐得不行：“这会儿知道我们是一个人了，刚才那股恨不得红杏出墙泼我一头绿的彪悍劲呢？射没了？”

“我、我……发布会上你那一招太突然了，我还没建立起实感嘛。”

颂然的脸红得能飙血。

“嘟。”

电话挂断了。

颂然大惊失色，一下子从床上弹了起来，盯着屏幕漆黑的手机，一脸卧槽要完的表情。紧接着，屏幕再次亮了起来，对方发来了视频邀请。

颂然战战兢兢地接了。

贺致远上半身出现在镜头里，造型和发布会时差不多：黑亮的短发整齐上梳，被啫喱定了型，几小时过去，发丝稍微垂落下来，比之前要慵懒放松不少。衬衣是标准不出错的淡蓝色，领带已经摘掉了，领扣也未系，袖口卷到小臂处，几乎与让颂然一见钟情的样子高度重合。

颂然看着他，表情痴痴愣愣——和舞台上、画像里完全不一样，这是私底下活生生的男神，目光里只容纳他一个人。

贺致远微笑着问：“有实感了吗？”

“……”

颂然摇了摇头。

更没有了。

贺致远被他逗笑了，捋了捋散落在额前的头发，说：“这样吧，我明早八点的飞机，只要不延误，下午一点就能到S市。今天实感不够没关系，等明天见了面，抱一抱，亲一亲，管够。”

颂然一眨不眨地注视着他：“那我到时候去……去机场接你吧。”

“机场离市中心那么远，就不麻烦你了，我先回趟公司，处理一些事情。”贺致远说，“我走了半个月，又要再休半个月的假，底下那帮人估计连筋都松了，必须拎起来抽一顿。我争取尽快整肃完纪律，四点钟幼儿园门口见，怎么样？”

他是一坛高纯度烈酒，颂然醉得太深，什么都由他安排，乖顺地说：“好。”

“那明天下午见？”

贺致远晃了晃屏幕，直起身来。

“哎？别、别挂啊！再陪我聊会儿吧，我想再看看你，好不好？”颂然提高音量，焦急地央求。

“好。”

贺致远笑得宠溺，重新靠回了廊柱上。

于是这一顿庆功宴，除了最开始的一筷子荞麦冷面和一口三文鱼籽刺身，贺致远什么都没吃到。他的下属体谅上司，把菜单上每种食物都点了一遍，打包成盒，塞满天妇罗和炸猪排，送给这个“饿死也要陪老婆”的好男人当夜宵。


	37. Day 16  15:42

回国前一晚，贺致远第一次体会到了归心似箭的焦灼感。

他失眠了。

在床上半寐半醒躺到五点，天色蒙蒙亮，他离开住所，锁了门，拆下钥匙丢进信箱，把它留给定期过来打扫的佣工，叫了一辆Uber奔赴机场。

他轻装便行，随身携带的行李很少——国内国外两边都算固定住所，四季衣物各自备齐，除了出门时穿在身上的那一套，连一件衬衣也没多带，倒是送给布布和颂然的礼物，精挑细选，满满当当塞了一箱子。

起飞前他给颂然打电话，颂然在那头相当紧张，一直叮嘱他注意安全。

他自认不具备徒手拆飞机的能力，遇上恐怖分子的概率也不高，于是笑了笑，说：“别担心，我每年飞十几万公里，还没撞见过飞机失事呢。”

颂然脸都吓白了：“停停停，你不要没事立flag！”

贺致远：“……”

“呃……”颂然尴尬地抹了抹鼻子，“我、我把flag指出来，就相当于拔旗了，你……你说话注意点，不许再立了。”

贺致远低低地笑起来，胸腔微震：“有没有别人夸过你可爱？”

颂然脸上一热，恬不知耻地说：“有啊，超多的！”

这是布布最近惯用的口头禅，不知不觉就把颂然带跑了。贺致远越听越觉得可爱，在电话那头给了他一个吻，再三保证一定会平安回家，这才与他温柔道别。

这一晚，颂然辗转反侧地睡不着。

他躺在床上，望着天花板，想象那是太平洋上空浩瀚而黑暗的夜，又伸出两根手指，一根代表自己，一根代表贺先生，慢慢地向对方靠近。

一万公里，多么漫长的距离啊，从出生到现在，他都没去过那么遥远的地方。

颂然对着自己的指尖，无声地祈求道：小飞机，你不许摇，不许晃，要一点一点平稳地飞，飞过那片倒映着星辰的海洋，把我心里思念的人，平安地带到我身旁。

左右指尖逐渐靠近了，碰到一块儿，亲密地打了个啵儿。

早上把布布送去幼儿园之后，颂然找了一家理发店。

他的头发一个月没剪了，本身发质就软，刘海再一遮，显得精神不太足。理发小哥殷勤地捧着iPad过来推荐造型，首页姹紫嫣红，一溜儿的酷炫杀马特，往染缸里扔炸弹都不一定能炸出这效果，颂然下意识就要拒绝，话说一半，小哥滑到第二页，从中杀出一款特别亮眼的短发：简单，干净，好看得刷新审美。

颂然立刻改了主意。

今天再不出血，钱就算白赚了。

一小时后，他清清爽爽走出理发店，额头、耳朵与脖子露在外面，风一吹，皮肤凉飕飕的，短发在风里轻快拂动，显出一股蓬勃阳光的朝气。

回家后对镜自拍一张，发给林卉。

小姑娘秒回三行惊叹号，挥舞着手机刺激詹昱文去了。

下午，颂然出门很早。

离幼儿园放学还有半小时，他把自行车往门口栅栏上一锁，靠在树下守株待兔——早些时候贺先生发来了短信，说已经平安落地。他心痒难耐，想着在哪儿等不是等，干脆提前过来蹲守。

有个老太太拎着一篮子荸荠、豆干和马兰头慢悠悠走过来，见他插着兜，倚着树，乐呵呵用方言打了个招呼：“来接小宁呀？”

“是啊，接儿子。”颂然春风满面，“您也来接孙子吗？”

“我家生的是囡囡，交关漂亮的。”老太太见他说普通话，便也改成了带着一口沪音的普通话。她提了提菜篮，给颂然看里头的蔬果，说：“喏，都是她喜欢吃的菜，买了回去做。我家囡囡从小嘴就老挑的，娇生惯养，豆干拌马兰头，要新鲜，灼一下还要专门冰过，拌韭菜她都不肯吃，小滑头一个。”

老太太虽然抱怨着，眼窝却笑得深深皱皱的，她打量了颂然一番，见他一副学生样，就问：“小伙子看起来年纪不大嘛，小孩几岁啦？”

颂然说：“四岁，刚上中班。”

老太太点了点头：“那比我家囡囡还要小一岁，不过男孩子长得快，个头一下子就蹿起来了，挡都挡不住的。你这么高，小孩以后肯定也不差……对了，小孩的妈妈呢，怎么你来接呀？”

“嗯，我家一般是我主内，小孩的‘妈妈’……‘她’比较忙。”

成天飞来飞去满世界出差，现在还没回家呢。

颂然逮住机会，给贺先生转了个性，心里偷偷乐呵。

老太太一听他主内，眼神立马亲切起来：“你这个小后生很好的，交关好，贴心，不摆架子，肯迁就老婆。我女儿当年就没遇到你这么好的男人，女儿女婿两个都忙，囡囡只好丢给我带，老头子么又不管事，天天复兴公园打牌遛鸟，跟伊讲四点钟好回来了，耳旁风一样的，人都不晓得在哪里……”

老太太说到兴起，开始拉着颂然家长里短地聊。颂然觉得挺有意思，一边热情陪聊，听她从女婿吐槽到老头，一边注意着路上的车辆——约好四点见面，只剩不到二十分钟了，面前经过的每一辆车里都可能坐着他的贺先生。

心脏跳得飞快，怦咚作响。

耳根子慢慢热起来，然后是脖子，再是脸。

颂然不断温习着准备了一夜的开场白，在脑海中预演最好看的微笑角度、最得体的握手姿势……刚搬来碧水湾居的时候，每次刷卡进门厅，他都要对着玻璃这么如临大敌地紧张一回，只为了一丁点儿遇见贺先生的微小几率。

转眼已经两个月了。

兜里的手机出其不意地振动起来，颂然的神志瞬息清醒到了极点。他飞快掏出手机，看到屏幕上“贺致远”三个字，忙对老太太说：“我接个电话。”

老太太：“哎，你接，你接。”

说着往旁边退了两步。

颂然捧着手机，手指止不住哆嗦，滑了三下才把界面滑开：“贺、贺先生？”

“颂然，是我。”

隔了十几个小时，带着笑意的低沉嗓音再一次响在耳畔，大约是因为距离近了，吹得他的耳朵一阵暖：“你到幼儿园了吗？”

“到了到了。”

颂然踮起脚，环顾四周：“我在皋兰路的大门这边，你呢，也快到了吗？”

“那边停车位不多，有点挤，我们换个地方见面怎么样？”贺致远提议，“你往西走，第一个十字路口左拐，看到一家挂布帘的茶屋停下。”

“好！”

颂然雀跃地向老太太道别，高举右手挥了挥，转身一溜儿小跑起来，脚步轻快得如同踩着云和风，踏扬了一地落叶。

贺致远与他约定的地方是一条长街，左右步道各栽了一排法国梧桐，两侧是旧式老洋房，围墙灰白，栅栏间有斑驳的锈迹。

阳春四月，新生的梧桐翠叶一簇一簇堆满了枝头，高大的枝干在头顶交错成网。阳光像撒在浓荫里的碎玻璃，亮闪闪的，沿着街道一路铺过去，给幽静的长街添了些光亮。

在不远处的下一个街口，坐落着一间朴素的小茶屋。

半墙爬山虎，一帘紫藤花，胡桃木招牌下悬挂着一块青灰色布帘，上书一个典雅的“茶”字。

“我看到茶屋了，你在里面吗，一楼还是二楼？”

颂然喘着粗气停下来，努力探了探脖子。

茶屋里的光线太幽暗了，看不清内景。

“抱歉，我还在路上，过一会儿才能到。”贺致远不紧不慢地说，“茶屋附近有一座公交车站，看见了吗？”

公交车站？

颂然视线一转，果然发现了一座不起眼的小车站。

它真的太不起眼了：木头棚，玻璃墙，一米宽的矮凳只能并排坐两个人。告示栏上只插了一块绿白相间的牌子，说明仅有一趟车经过这儿。它本身就小，再被茂盛的爬山虎和紫藤花一挡，几乎消隐了大半。

颂然不明所以，困惑地问：“是有个小站，怎么了？”

有那么三四秒钟贺致远是沉默的，他极度谨慎地判断着什么，因为即将做出的这个决定对他而言至关重要，直到开口前一刻，他还在反复权衡利弊。最终他没有心软，沉声说道：“颂然，站在原地不要动，看着车站，从一开始往上数。”

颂然蓦地僵住了。

欢悦的情绪一刹那遁隐无踪，他愣愣地望着那个小车站，十指攥紧，脸色苍白，只觉得一桶冰水当头浇下，从天灵盖径直钻透了骨髓，凉得遍体生寒。

“不、不行，不要这样……”他缓缓摇头，颤着嘴唇嗫嚅，“贺先生，我做不到，我做不到的……”

一字一字，虚薄地从嗓子眼里掐出来，抖得像是要碎了。

贺致远忍住剧烈的心疼，问他：“你不想见我了吗？”

颂然又摇了摇头，往后退去一小步：“我想见你，很想很想见你，可是……”

可是能不能别逼我？别按着我的头，用我对你的感情作为人质，强迫我面对那些不愉快的事。

贺先生，你看这个小车站，它偏僻又冷清，早就被人遗忘了。

不会有车来的。

永远都不会有车来的。


	38. Day 16 15:45

颂然一秒也不想在这条街上停留了。

他想往后退，转过一个街角，那儿有热热闹闹的幼儿园，是他与贺先生事先约好见面的地方。只要逃回去，闭上眼睛，等时钟一格一格拨到四点整，贺先生一定会如约出现在他眼前。

他赌贺先生心疼他，舍不得刁难到底。

贺致远似是猜到了他的打算，说：“宝贝儿，别怕，你先别怕。我和你的父亲不一样，我不是他。我给你的承诺一定会兑现，哪怕天塌下来也不会爽约。请你相信我一次，站在那儿等我，好不好？”

他的语气温和而坚定，颂然脚步一顿，如同一枚钉子被深深砸进方砖里，无法后退，也不敢前进。

“贺先生，我……我真的不行……”

颂然垂下头，哽咽着呢喃。

他害怕的东西太多了——既怕贺先生不要他，也怕好不容易等来了人，他却当场犯病，困在扭曲畸变的万花筒里出不来，神神道道、不眠不歇地念着那些数字，把他们的第一次见面搞得乱七八糟，甚至吓坏了一直喜欢他的小布布。

颂然期待这一天期待了太久，不出意外的话，这将成为他珍惜一辈子的美好记忆，他不想搞砸。

更令他恐惧的，是某些控制不住的荒唐猜测。

他会不会是一个背负诅咒的人？

因为他，所以噩梦重演，天降灾祸，原本可以安全赴约的贺先生突然凭空消失了，再也无法来到他面前，那他该怎么办？

一想到这个可能性，颂然就心脏抽紧，觉得那一地细碎的阳光真的成了玻璃碴儿，有人拢起一把，毫不留情地碾在他心上。

“贺先生，我们能不能就在幼儿园门口见面？”颂然苦苦恳求，“我想见你，贺先生，我现在就想见你，想得不行。你别捉弄我了，别躲了，快点过来啊！”

他环顾空荡荡的街道，眼眶通红，最后一句几乎要竭力低吼出来，才能掩盖住潮湿的哭腔。

贺致远低声道：“宝贝，你再不数的话，我可真要到了。”

颂然：“啊？”

贺致远抬腕看了眼手表，用温柔的、哄一只小奶猫的语气说：“颂然，我在公交车上，离你只有一个路口远，公交车开得很快，最多再过两分钟就能到了。要是临时换成别的交通工具，可能还会晚到一刻钟。”

颂然的表情呆呆的：“一个路口？”

“对，只有一个路口。”贺致远微笑着问，“现在愿意在原地等我了吗？”

“愿意！”

颂然使劲点头，眼底光芒熠熠，呼吸一阵阵地急促起来：“贺先生，我会数的，我现在就开始数！你就留在公交车上，千万别下来！”

小小的车站，躲在紫藤花的云雾里，等待着一小时才来一趟的过客。

颂然朝它走近了几步，望向一眼看不见底的浓荫长街。不知为何，他不再怕未知了，胸口一点一点被暖意灌满，鼓足勇气，开始无声地读数。

“一、二、三、四……”

身后“叮铃”脆响，骑着永久二八的老头慢悠悠靠近了他。擦肩而过时，老头用古怪的眼神打量了这个站定不动的年轻人一眼，然后车头拐弯，消失在了转角处。

“十、十一、十二……”

临街裁缝铺的老板娘走出来，收走了摆在树下的竹条凳。她瞅了瞅颂然，半天没看出个所以然来，也念叨着回去了。

“十八、十九、二十……”

一片梧桐叶子离开枝头，从颂然眼前飘过。他握着手机，目不转睛地看着远方，心里越发紧张了。

“二十五、二十六、二十七……”

怎么还不来？

周围悄然无声，树叶纹丝不动，时间定了格，连风也遗忘了游走这条街。

“三十四、三十五、三十六……”

突然间，风声大肆躁动，“呼啦”一下灌入寂静的街道，吹开了远方的树荫。借着那束投下的璀璨日光，长街末端隐约出现了一辆公交车的轮廓。

来了！

他的内心几乎在高声尖叫，表情却没有变化，全神贯注地盯准了那辆车，嘴巴因为高度紧张而微张着。

公交车迎着颂然的方向缓慢驶来，轮廓慢慢从模糊变得清晰，车头方方正正，亮着一行鲜绿的数字灯。

41路。

它开得太慢了，在颂然眼中，它慢得就像蜗牛爬，四只轮子仿佛陷入了沼泽，全给泥淖拖住了，许久才慢吞吞地挪过一半距离。颂然实在等不及了，主动拔腿狂奔过去，急刹在一路之隔的人行横道前。

伴随着报站广播，41路终于停靠在了小车站边。

颂然死死盯着车门，一双眼珠子都快要瞪出来——贺先生，你在里面吗？你会跨越漫长的时间和距离，从这扇门里走出来吗？

车门打开了，下车的乘客只有一位，公交车很快便开走了。

那是一个高大挺拔的男人。

黑衬衣，烟灰色领带，前襟一枚银质夹针反射着日光。

他闲庭信步地走到路边，面对颂然，朝他张开双臂，微笑着唤道：“宝贝，来。”

一道人影掠过街口，犹如飞矢擦出残影，迎面撞进了贺致远怀里。

颂然一米七八的个子，体重七十公斤，有肌肉，有爆发力，铆足劲道这么一扑，贺致远都差点扛不住，重心失衡，往后连栽两步，撞上了茶屋的窗户。就听“砰”一声，窗框震动，窗顶的紫藤花化作一场雨，纷纷扬扬撒了他们一身。

“贺先生！”

颂然不管不顾，一寸也不肯退，牢牢环住贺致远的脖子，把人抱得死紧。

贺致远被他孩子气的冲动举止逗笑了，顺势揽住他的腰，掸去落在他衣物与发间的花瓣，温声说：“我在，我在呢……没事了，我这不是来接你了吗？”

“嗯，嗯！”

颂然用力点头，情绪一下子没收住，鼻子发酸，伏在贺致远肩头狠狠抽泣起来，眼泪大滴大滴往下砸，把衬衣布料哭湿了一片。

贺致远便轻拍他的后背，一下又一下，用宽阔的怀抱接纳他所有的委屈。

颂然埋头在他颈间，全身重量都压了上来，恨不能嵌进彼此的骨与肉。

“贺先生。”他又唤了一声，嗓音黏黏的。

“宝贝儿，我在。”

回应总是很及时。

颂然的一颗心软成了没壳的小蜗牛，胳膊搂得更紧了。

他已经很多年、很多年没被人拥抱过了，晚上一个人感到冷，只能自己抱着自己，想念着那些残存在记忆中的暖意：皮肤带着热度直接相贴，脉搏在底下有力地跳动，气味交织，彼此渐生依赖。

可记忆终归只是记忆，不能带来真实的温度。

他越想念，就越觉得冷，每一寸皮肤都被挖空了，瘙痒难忍。

今天，他终于被一个成熟的男人抱进了怀里。对方比他高大，也比他强壮，臂膀与胸膛肌肉坚硬，是一堵推不倒的城墙，雄性荷尔蒙气息又那么浓郁，给了他足够的安全感。

如同父亲的保护之于弱小的孩子。

颂然听见了轻微的碎裂声，那层镀在他心脏之外、名为“坚强”的保护壳裂开了一道缝。一个幼小的男孩探出脑袋，怯生生走过来，怯生生占据了他的意识，又怯生生抱住贺致远，哭泣着叫了声：“爸爸。”

爸爸。

这一声很轻，可贺致远听得分明。

“宝贝，没事了，爸爸陪着你呢。”他心疼极了，抱紧颂然，亲吻他滚烫的侧颈，“乖，不怕了，有爸爸在，以后都不怕了。”

茶屋门口的帘子被人撩开，一个店员出来查看情况，想弄明白刚才那声险些震碎玻璃的巨响到底是怎么回事，结果一出门就对上两个男人在窗边拥抱。

他眼睛都瞪直了。

再一看露脸的那个，店员立马蒙住：“贺、贺先生？”

贺致远是这家茶屋的熟客，经常刷脸买单，店员个个都认识他。

他以眼神示意“勿扰”，却已经来不及了。颂然被这一声惊动，下意识推开了他，慌慌张张往后避了一步，手指抓着裤缝，不知所措地看向店员，一双水湿的眼睛红得像兔子。

“对、对不起！贺先生，下回给您七折！”

店员鞠了个躬，麻溜地转身躲回茶屋里去了。

颂然刚才鬼使神差叫了声“爸爸”，这会儿回过神来，臊得没脸没皮，低着头，压根不敢直视贺致远。

“颂然？”

贺致远想牵他的手，追近一步，他就倒退一步。

再追近一步，他再倒退一步。

后方就是那座小车站，他退了不过三步，后背悲剧地贴上了一堵冰凉的玻璃墙——没路了。

这下要死。

颂然低垂着目光，看着那双不用问就知道超贵的皮鞋逼到跟前，同时入眼的还有两条笔直的腿，明显比他的长一截——先天劣势，气场输人。贺致远单手插兜，用锃亮的鞋尖敲了敲颂然的球鞋，朝他的额头吹来一股徐徐热气：“躲什么？”

“没、没躲。”

贺致远嗤笑：“没躲给我看个额头？”

颂然思考了五秒钟，反驳失败，只好硬着头皮抬起了头。

严格意义上来说，刚才他飞越马路，一冲一扑一抱三步行云流水，完全没来得及仔细看贺先生的脸，现在才算是他们第一次近距离直视对方。

靠，活的。

会呼吸，会眨眼，眉毛还会挑两下——好帅。

之前隔着十几米颂然都被电得七荤八素，现在只隔十几厘米，纤毫毕现，他愣愣地望着贺致远的五官，心脏在胸腔里扑通乱蹦，礼义廉耻全部扔进煤饼炉，那声羞耻的“爸爸”更是不知丢到哪儿去了。

他一秒智商降到零的样子特别有意思，贺致远看笑了。

颂然贪恋他的笑容，傻乎乎地说：“你再笑一下？”

贺致远于是配合着又笑了一下。

这回，颂然自己都不知道自己在做什么了——他攥住贺致远的领带，往下使劲一扯，仰头吻了上去。

唇面轻碰。

干燥，柔软，温度微凉，说不出地舒服。

短短一秒失控后，大约是接吻的奇异触感作祟，颂然瞬间清醒了过来，怂得拼命往回缩脖子，可是唇瓣还未分离，却纠缠得更深了——贺致远眼眸一沉，反手扣住他抓领带的那只手，牢牢按到墙上，追着他的唇欺身吻了下来。

操之过急，颂然的后脑勺撞到玻璃，“咚”的一声闷响。

方才颂然主动的那一下只能算蜻蜓点水，贺致远明显不满足于此。他以不容反抗的姿态把人抵在墙上，攻破了嘴唇温柔的防线，舌尖狠狠擦过齿龈，强硬地杀进内部，勾住湿滑的舌头用力吮吸。这攻城略地的架势太生猛，颂然睁大了一双惊怔的眼睛，还没反应过来，唇瓣已经被蹂躏得变了形。

“唔！”

他感到有点疼，脑袋挣扎着往左偏，贺致远就碾到左边，往右偏，贺致远就不依不饶地碾到右边，最后干脆用虎口卡住他的下巴，不许他转头。

就在颂然快断气的时候，贺致远暂停了下来：“闭眼。”

颂然乘机大喘两口，紧张地盯着他。

“闭眼。”

又重复一遍。

颂然的两片睫毛颤了颤，一点一点压下来，听话地闭上了眼睛。

闭了眼，人才会放松，吻才能缠绵。

贺致远开始啄他，一瓣一瓣含着吮，仿佛在品尝饱满而有弹性的水果糖，又用舌尖舔湿了唇面，黏腻地彼此纠缠。等唾液渐多，吻出了啧啧水声，才叩开松动的唇缝，探进去，往里面深钻，卷住火热柔韧的舌头，在交战中释放他被压抑的粗暴本性。

起初这是一场单方面的教学与引诱，可是很快，颂然开始笨拙又努力地回应他。

星火燎原。

他们像搏斗一样亲吻，吻得喘不过来气，激烈时牙齿撞牙齿，鼻尖碰鼻尖，谁也做不了主导方，只能急促地相互追逐。

偶尔一阵风吹过，拂落零星三两瓣紫藤花，飘到他们的脸颊上，有些痒。

但与浸透了全身的痒意相比，这根本不值一提。

等漫长的一场厮杀终于画下休止符，两个人都硬了。

接吻的时候他们的下半身一直紧贴着，空间本来就不大，还要容纳两根逐渐苏醒的东西，于是越吻硌得越疼。这俩硬骨头的玩意儿谁也管不住，摩擦、厮打、抢地盘，恨不得钻出裤裆真刀真枪地干一架。

他们倒想干，可惜天时、地利、人和只占了一个——就算“人和”能一挑二，当街淫乱也肯定违法。两个人只好躲在紫藤花瀑布底下，一边喘息，一边含情脉脉地望着对方，静候裤裆里的活跃分子消停下来。

颂然被吻肿了嘴唇，用手背使劲揉嘴角，埋怨道：“等会儿还要接布布呢，弄成这样，丢不丢人啊？”

贺致远就笑：“谁先冲上来撩的，不记得了？”

“……”

颂然心虚地避开了目光。

贺致远摸着他的腰掐了一把：“要不要再来一次，帮你恢复记忆？”

“别，没软呢还！”颂然蹦起来扭腰闪过，一把拽开了他的咸猪手，“聊点别的，聊点别的，积极、健康、不刺激的那种，软得快。”

“行。”贺致远宠溺地看着他，换了个话题，“刚才我下车的时候，你数到几了？”

颂然想了想：“三十六。”

贺致远说：“不错，挺好的一个数字。”

颂然正想说你是有多无聊，连这也能拿来硬充话题，就见贺致远伸出右手食指，略微弯曲，在他的鼻尖上轻轻刮了一下：“宝贝，以后要是心里忍不住，还想数数，知道该在哪儿停了吗？”

颂然微微一怔，诧异地“啊”了一声：“三、三十六。”

“对，三十六。”贺致远点了点头，深深望进他的眼眸里，“因为数到三十六的时候，爸爸就会来接你了。”

颂然惊愕地看着贺致远，眼睛一眨也不眨。

一刹那云开见日，那条漫长得看不见尽头的路，被人插上了一块写有“终点”的路标——他得到了一个精确的上界。它是洪水袭来时一堵坚不可摧的堤坝，挡在滔天巨浪前，保护他免于被湍流吞没。

这个他亲口念出的数字，能够拯救他。

颂然咬了咬嘴唇，差点又不争气地哭了——都是故意的，贺先生非逼着他从一往上数才肯露面，就是为了送他一个弥足珍贵的数字。

他用尽全身的力气忍住眼泪，手背一抹眼眶，弯肘往贺致远胸口顶了一下，骂道：“什么叫‘爸爸’会来接我啊？又占我便宜！”

“好好好，我错了，不占你便宜。”贺致远低沉地笑起来，附到他耳边，悄声说，“不管叫什么，爸爸也好，老公也好，你都是我的宝贝。”


	39. Day 16 16:00

两人正腻歪着，茶屋内传出了布谷鸟报时声。贺致远抬腕一看表，四点整，布布该放学了。

颂然大呼接驾来迟，拽住他的手腕就往幼儿园方向跑。刚拐进皋兰路，颂然脸色一变，脚步刹止，前锋转后卫，做贼一般躲到贺致远身后去了。

贺致远扭头：“怎么了？”

颂然：“呃，被……被绊了一下。”

马路另一侧，刚才与他聊过天的老太太正牵着一个小女孩迎面走来。女孩长得挺可爱，蘑菇头，波点小红裙，俏生生地抬头与外婆说话。颂然赶紧拉成三点一线，借助贺致远的身高掩护自己——“总爱出差的大忙人老婆”不但出现了，还是个男的，这冲击力未免太大，他怕震碎老太太的三观。

等祖孙俩转过街角，消失在视野中，颂然才舒出一口气。

贺致远看着他，若有所思地眯了眯眼睛。

幼儿园门口整整齐齐码着两排车，都是来接孩子的家长，车标琳琅满目，堪比一场小型车展，当中突兀地乱入了一辆二手自行车，竹编车篮，外加一只小皮凳，歪歪扭扭地停着，特有性格。

“这辆，我的车，时速十公里。”颂然大方地指给贺致远看，蹦过去拍了拍小皮凳，“真皮座椅，奢华享受。”

贺致远看他笑容灿烂的样子，也跟着乐了：“布布在电话里提过好几回了，说喜欢你的车，慢悠悠的，摇摇晃晃，还能看路边的小猫小狗，比坐我的车舒服。不过今天有三个人，你的车载不了，能不能委屈一下，坐我的车？”

颂然左右张望：“你的车？”

路边的一辆车开了门，从驾驶座走下来一个制服齐整、戴着白手套的中年男人，恭敬地把车钥匙交还给贺致远，又走到颂然面前，礼貌地自我介绍：“我姓吴，是贺总的司机。”

“啊……您、您好！”

颂然连忙与他握手，握完了，对方却没把手收回去，还保持着掌心向上的姿势：“请您将车钥匙给我吧，我负责为您代驾。”

代驾？

颂然一脸茫然，向贺致远投去了不解的目光。

贺致远解释：“自行车钥匙。”

自行车还有代驾？

颂然睁大眼睛，犹疑着从兜里摸出一枚铜钥匙交给司机先生。司机先生神色自若地接过钥匙，果真开锁、扶车、踢脚撑，沿着树荫一路骑走了。

“……”

颂然望着他缩小的背影，半天没回过神来。

“醒醒，别看了，来我这边。”

贺致远往车旁一靠，敲了敲引擎盖，示意颂然看过来。颂然堪堪一转视线，注意到那辆车的全貌，忽然就愣住了——那不正是他心心念念的英菲尼迪吗？水洗过，打了蜡，夕阳的余晖涂抹其上，银灰色外壳边缘流过了一道耀眼的亮光。

它是那么漂亮，比他在碧水湾居见过的任何一辆车都漂亮。

颂然欣喜地去摸车身，用指腹一寸一寸抚过了冰凉的金属表面，生怕给摸坏了：“你今天怎么想到开它了啊？”

“你说呢？”

贺致远对着他笑。

颂然一下子明白了过来，心里害臊，于是低着头默不作声。

“你要是喜欢，以后我可以一直开它——只开它。”贺致远温柔地说着话，伸手松了松领带，将它从衣领下抽出来，又单手拧开了一粒领扣，“喜欢吗？”

颂然小声说：“喜欢。”

一分夸车，剩下九分夸人。

他的眼眸清澈明亮，含着情，从贺致远的鼻梁看到下巴，又从下巴看到喉结，最后看到敞开的衣襟底下那一点点锁骨的阴影——这个男人穿黑衬衣的样子，比之前的那次惊鸿一瞥还要令他心动。

大庭广众且在幼儿园门口，颂然没好意思让贺致远牵手，两个人并排靠在车边等布布出来，肩膀与胳膊隔着衣料轻轻碰到了，皮肤都有点儿烫。

“拔拔！”

布布一出幼儿园，眼珠子跟陀螺似的滴溜溜转了一圈，锁定目标，欢呼着向贺致远奔来。一头短发被风吹得张牙舞爪，乱糟糟地竖在脑袋上，像刚被雷劈过。

他飞身一扑，变作八爪鱼，牢牢抱住了贺致远的腰：“拔拔，我好想你啊！”

贺致远正准备托起他，布布突然松开小手，“刺溜”从他身上滑下了来，退后半步，指着他的衬衣说：“拔拔，衣服皱了……对不起。”

裤腰处抽出来一小截衣摆，应该是刚才扑狠了蹭的。

小孩儿眨巴两下眼睛，怯怯地朝颂然挪近一步，扯了扯他的袖子，神情有几分慌乱。他在爸爸面前向来都乖乖的，哪儿敢一见面就往人家腰上扑啊。这半个月被颂然惯着宠着，“放肆”的举止越养越多，一时兴奋过度，就没能收住。

爸爸肯定要不高兴了。

但贺致远并没有生气，他弯腰把布布抱起来，照着脸蛋亲了一口：“没关系的，布布这么想爸爸，爸爸觉得很开心。”

“真的呀？”

布布露出了难以置信的幸福神采。

贺致远点头：“真的。”

布布马上多云转晴，搂住了贺致远的脖子：“那爸爸呢？爸爸想不想我？”

“当然想啊，爸爸每天都在想你，担心我们小布布有没有吃饱，晚上睡觉怕不怕，和哥哥处得好不好。”贺致远轻戳他的小脸，“宝贝告诉爸爸，这几天过得怎么样？”

“过得超开心的！”布布眉飞色舞，机灵的小眼神一转悠，又甜甜地补了后半句，“爸爸回来就更开心啦！”

颂然听得几乎要笑出来——这小孩儿真是甘蔗成精，嘴巴说什么都甜。

一家人上了车，布布爬进儿童座椅，主动系好了安全带，颂然则拘谨地坐在副驾驶，翘着脚尖，生怕球鞋弄脏了刚刚清洁过的车。

直到这会儿他还有点梦幻，不敢相信自己真坐进了英菲尼迪男神的车——他知道这车不贵，与贺致远的另外两辆车大概没法比，所以才一直关在冷宫里，可它象征的东西郑重而珍贵，是颂然一直期盼的。

贺致远见他紧张，便开门下了车，绕到他这侧，绅士地为他系上了安全带，宽慰说：“自家的车，放开了糟蹋，没事。”

自、自家的……

颂然有点不好意思。

他当然不会觉得与贺致远交往了，这车就分了他一半，但是“自家的”这三个字的确很好听。他默念了几遍，心里舒坦了不少，便放平双脚，惬意地伸了个懒腰，感受着车辆启动的惯性将他轻轻推在了座椅靠背上。

从幼儿园开到家只要五分钟，但五分钟过去了，路边的景色非但没眼熟起来，反而越来越陌生，最后甚至开上了高架桥。颂然问怎么回事，贺致远用指尖敲了敲方向盘：“之前你说喜欢吃螃蟹，我答应过要带你去吃，还记得吗？”

颂然早忘了这茬，勉强才找回一点印象。

他本以为今晚会回家吃饭，昨天专门跑了一趟菜市场，买了满满一篮子肉蔬，还提前包好了三十只白玉玲珑的小馄饨，这会儿正在冰箱里排队等下锅呢。

布布一听有螃蟹吃，欢快地叫唤起来：“螃蟹！螃蟹！嘎啦嘎啦！”

听这豪迈劲，一口气能吞八只。

颂然想想自己也许多年没吃蟹了，馋得慌，就没表示反对，道了声“谢谢”，安安静静靠回座椅上，专注地看贺致远开车。他的目光不赤裸，状似无意地停留在贺致远的右手上——这个男人连手也漂亮极了：修长而不过瘦，指节分明，指甲平整无刺，手背上有四道清晰的掌骨凸起，皮肤下是几簇青色的筋脉。

被这只手握住时，无论力度还是热度，都强烈得不给人活路。

颂然心里发痒，忍不住悄悄舔了舔唇面。

“别看了，我会心慌。”

贺致远目视前方，淡淡地说道。

颂然一惊，触电般飞速移开目光，低下头，尴尬地瞪着自己的裤腿。贺致远无声地笑起来，在某个路口等红灯的时候，他松开方向盘，握住颂然的手，十指相扣，轻柔地拢了拢。

车子后座堆满了贺致远带回来的礼物，布布又揪又咬，乐滋滋捣腾了一路，没等开到地方就拆了个七七八八——大部分是零食、玩具和绘本，破天荒的还有一架GoPro Karma无人机。

拆完一堆小纸盒，布布兴致高涨，伸长胳膊，还想去拆那个最大的纸盒。贺致远通过后视镜发现了他的意图，及时制止了他：“别拆，那是给你颂然哥哥的礼物。”

“咦！”布布精神一振，“是什么呀？”

颂然没想到自己也有礼物，跟着好奇起来：“是什么？”

“一些画材，纸、笔、颜料之类的。”贺致远说，“我对你的领域不太熟，找公司的设计师帮忙挑了挑。大概二十种牌子，你一种一种试过来，觉得哪些用着舒服，以后我就给你买哪些。”

颂然怔了怔：“谢谢。”

如果贺致远送了别的什么贵重礼物，他拒之无礼，受之又不安，相比之下，画材的确是最合适的选择。但纸、笔、颜料这些东西，买廉价货花不了多少钱，一旦开始追求档次，也是一笔可观的大数目。

他现在用的水彩纸问题很多，吸水性不足，表面强度不够，影响层次感和晕染效果，也不宜反复修改，他几度想换纯棉画纸，算过价格以后都放弃了——本来就挣得不多，成本再提高一些，恐怕要入不敷出。

于是一直将就到了现在。

颂然是真心喜欢绘本插画的，也想画出更好的作品，可纸张与颜料的价格如同一道坎，始终横在那儿——他承受不起高价消耗品，而这种被金钱拉开的差距，光靠技巧是弥补不了的。

贺先生为他选购的画材，想必每一种都价格不菲，如果今后这些都让贺先生付账，会不会算是在某种程度上养着他？

想到这里，颂然的自尊心又开始古怪地作祟了，说：“这份礼物我很喜欢，一定会好好珍藏的，可是以后的材料，我还是打算自己买。贺先生，我不能花你的钱。”

贺致远明白他的心思，于是手掌使力，压住他的手背，安抚似的轻轻拍了几下：“别太计较这些。家人之间不算账，以后多给布布讲几个故事，我们就算扯平了。”

“不……不行的。”颂然摇头，“贺先生，我真的没有立场花你的钱。”

贺致远笑了：“我不介意等会儿吃饭的时候就向你求婚。”

“别、别、别冲动！”

颂然惊得跳了起来，被安全带拽回座位上，肋骨一阵钝疼。

贺致远抽回手，双手搭着方向盘，平静地说：“颂然，这方面你不该和我分得太清楚。我们不是若即若离的同居关系，也不是泾渭分明的合作关系，我们是相互依赖的伴侣，以及家人。”

“这个……我知道的。”颂然顿了顿，“可关系近归关系近，钱的话，还是应该分开算。老话怎么说的来着，亲兄弟都明算账呢。”

“如果你想把账算清楚，可以，我来帮你算。”贺致远道，“我答应付你十五天一万四的薪水，折合月薪就是两万八。这个价格只包括照顾布布，不包括照顾我。如果算上我，薪水翻倍，五万六。我可以同意经济分开，条件是，每个月月初，我要支付你五万六。”

“贺先生，为什么非得这样呢？”颂然急了，“我没有别的意思，我只是觉得，自己花出去的每一分钱，都应该是自己赚的。”

贺致远耸了耸肩：“那五万六就是你赚的。”

“可我们是一家人啊！”颂然下意识用余光瞟了一眼后座的布布，见他在专心拼玩具，就压低了声音，“我照顾你们，你们陪伴我，难道不是彼此付出吗，为什么要折算成钱？”

他心里紧张，害怕又与贺先生吵起来。

起初他们家庭观相悖，走了一段艰难的弯路才趋于一致，如今见了面，才牵扯到一点点经济往来，又发现金钱观不合，以后该怎么办？

贺致远倒没显出多少恼怒的迹象，依旧四平八稳地开着车。

只是在某个时刻，他极轻地叹了一口气。

“颂然，你自己也说，我们已经是一家人了。我不擅长做菜，而你的厨艺恰好不错，将来，你会为我和布布做很多顿饭。我之前高薪雇过几个保姆，每一位都受过职业训练。讲实话，从来没有谁能让布布这么赞不绝口。你和她们不一样，你更用心，会观察布布喜欢吃什么，也会考虑他长身体需要补什么。我提了一句喜欢你亲手包的小馄饨，你就记住了。前些天打扫家里，你还做了几样漂亮的手工装饰品。

“这些事在你看来可能很寻常，根本不必谈钱，但是，不谈不等于不存在。实际上，它的价值远比你想象的更高。如果换成保姆做，会是一笔不小的开销。颂然，为什么你不肯收钱，甚至不许我提给钱这件事？因为你爱我们，你是自愿给予的，而我……也想自愿给予你一些东西。

“你喜欢画画，以它谋生。我希望你能工作得舒心一点，所以送你画纸和颜料，不收钱，是因为我同样爱你。颂然，你说付出是相互的。对，付出的确是相互的，你有你的方式，我有我的方式，那么一碗馄饨与一沓画纸，本质上到底有什么区别？”

颂然张了张口，答不上来。

天际铺开了大片橘红色晚霞，艳而柔暖。夕光照进车窗，给人镶上一层忽明忽暗的光。不知道为什么，颂然觉得贺先生看起来有些疲惫——长途飞行了十三个小时，落地后又去公司忙了一下午，也该累了。

贺致远安静地开着车，半晌才说：“宝贝，我不想和你吵，尤其不想为了那点钱和你吵。在我看来，我们的关系远比钱重要。如果你坚持不接受，我可以让步，但我希望你知道，我送你一沓纸，看着你用它来画画，和你煮好一碗馄饨，看着我一口一口吃下去，是同样的心情。”

“贺先生，对不起。”

颂然妥协了。

他知道自己再一次犯了相同的错——不光在感情上，也在金钱上。

感情上，他渴求水乳交融的亲密关系，却怕投入太多，哪天被抛弃了无法全身而退，索性心存戒备，只付出，不索求，什么都不要。金钱上，他跌打滚爬了七八年，经历过踮着脚尖走在饥饱边缘的日子，钱与尊严已然牢牢捆绑，也养成了同样的毛病—：己付出再多也不好意思算成钱，别人的每一分付出都必须算成钱。

煮一碗馄饨、洗两件衣服、帮忙照看几天孩子……不过举手之劳，小事一桩，怎么能开口讨钱呢？可轮到对方送他水彩纸了，他却想，那都是实打实的东西，十张Waterford，好几百呢，怎么能白白收下？

不行的。

一定不能收。

出于自我保护心理，他始终走不出这个怪圈，说好听些是无私，说难听些，他是只把自己的真心当真心，却把别人的真心当了驴肝肺。

所以贺先生才会不高兴。

“对不起，我明白了。”颂然摩挲着冰凉的手腕，慢慢地说给贺先生，也说给自己听，“一碗馄饨和一沓画纸，本质上没有区别，只要是用了心的，都没有区别，所以……”

他抬头看向贺致远，灿烂地笑起来：“所以，我要最好的水彩纸。”

英菲尼迪驶进停车楼，缓缓倒车入库。贺致远熄了火，拔下钥匙，在指间轻盈地转了两圈。

车内安静无声。

他撑住方向盘，伸手揽过颂然的脖子，从驾驶座上倾身探出去，吻住了他的唇。无声的亲吻持续了很久，直到空气闷热起来，后座上昏昏欲睡的布布也哼唧了一声，他们才不舍地分开。

“我很高兴。”贺致远看着他，眼中流露出了极浓的宠溺，“宝贝，我什么都会给你最好的。”


	40. Day 16 21:00

这天的晚餐吃的是全蟹宴。

贺致远订了一间雅致的小包房，主菜九道，清蒸、水煮、焗烤、油炸、生食……各种吃法轮番来一遍，加上配菜、米饭、甜点与蟹汤锅，林林总总一共摆了三十多只碗碟。

蟹腿与蟹钳都是预先拆好的，以清水蒸煮，肉质雪白剔透，红丝半裹，盛在纵向切开的红壳子里，拿筷子轻轻一挑就出来完整的一条，再蘸一点醋汁姜末，尝起来原汁原味；烘烤的蟹肉则更酥嫩，丝缕分明，无需佐料，挤几滴柠檬汁去腥，滋味极鲜极美；余下的蟹黄与蟹膏被用作炖蛋、熬粥、焗豆腐的材料，各自有各自的去处。

这家店把餐盘做成了大红蟹壳的模样，又把筷枕做成了小红螃蟹的模样。布布醉翁之意不在蟹，菜没吃几口，碟子倒是玩了半天，一会儿小红螃蟹排排坐，一会儿大红蟹壳垒高高，吃饭基本靠投喂。

颂然舀起一勺金黄嫩滑的蛋羹，递到布布嘴边：“啊。”

白虾粒，绿菠菜，红蟹肉，黑松露，薄薄的汤汁有浓郁的鲣鱼香。

“啊呜！”

布布快乐地吃了下去，点点头，满足地“嗯”一声，低头继续摆弄筷枕。颂然于是又舀起一勺蟹黄焗饭，米粒饱满，柔软喷香，咸芝士在空中拉出一条条黏稠的奶丝：“啊。”

“啊呜！”

布布张嘴吃掉，这回连头也没抬，眼珠子根本离不开小红蟹。

颂然还想再舀一勺玉子豆腐喂给他，却被贺致远拦住。贺致远看着心不在焉的儿子，面色不悦，冷冷地说：“你自己吃吧，少惯他。”

“哦。”

似乎是有点惯坏了。

布布第一天来颂然家的时候，吃饭又乖又勤，让他心疼了好久，结果现在……唉，都是他的错，太不讲原则了。

“布布，布布。”颂然推了推沉迷玩乐的孩子，小声通风报信，“别玩啦，专心吃饭，爸爸要生气了。”

什么，爸爸要生气了？！

布布吓得猛抬头，一看贺致远风雨欲来的脸色，立刻把小螃蟹甩开了十公分，正襟危坐，左手抓勺子，右手抓筷子，开始像模像样地吃饭，还时不时撩起眼皮偷瞄两下。

贺致远与颂然对视了一眼，同时笑了。

饭后贺致远负责结账，颂然带布布去卫生间处理了一下生理需求，然后洗手，烘干，与爸爸会合。

三个人在商场里散步，贺致远随口问道：“接下来想干什么，看电影？”

布布一指对面的汤姆熊游乐场：“拔拔，我想玩那个！”

之前来这儿布布也提过同样的要求，只不过被贺致远用理性而委婉的方式拒绝了。现在有颂然做靠山，二对一，小家伙底气十足，再次勇敢争取。这回贺致远不仅同意了，还亲自下场，撩起袖子陪他一块儿玩。

贺致远将近一米九的个子，梳着大背头，一派商界精英范，手里却拎俩木头棒槌陪孩子玩太鼓达人，那画面怎么看怎么喜感，不少路人被吸引了注意力，都在旁边驻足观看。

过了一会儿，贺致远改陪颂然打桌上冰球，布布站在中间当裁判，慢慢就有人发觉这一家三口的性别不太对，开始用奇怪的目光审视他们。颂然被盯得浑身不自在，连续失分，贺致远立刻递来一个鼓励的眼神：“没事，专心打。”

颂然点了点头，深吸一口气，把周遭的围观者通通视作空气。

三人一路酣战到九点，走出汤姆熊时每人怀里都多了一只公仔：布布的是闪电皮卡丘，颂然的是卷毛大胖丁，贺致远的是毛围脖伊布——都是贺先生凭借一己之力夹出来的，总共只花了三枚游戏币。

“我的爸爸超！厉！害！”

布布难以抑制兴奋的心情，走路横着跳，活像一只小螃蟹。两位家长并肩走在后边，颂然捏了捏胖丁的耳朵，对自己百夹百掉的运气表示无奈，并且非常不服气：“你夹娃娃水平这么高，练了多久啊？”

“没练过。”贺致远扬眉一笑，故意气他，“我可能有新手光环吧。”

回家路上，除了贺致远这位习惯了高强度、长时间不断运转的加班狂人，颂然和布布都累了。

布布左拥右抱三只公仔，心满意足，一上车就开始呼呼大睡。颂然努力坚持了十分钟，终于在某个漫长的红灯前败下阵来，眼皮越垂越低，一歪脑袋睡了过去。贺致远关掉广播，调高温度，扶他坐正一些，往他颈后塞了一只U型记忆枕。

银灰色的英菲尼迪载着一家三口，平稳地往碧水湾居的方向驶去。

颂然醒过来的时候，车子已经停下了，驾驶座空无一人，贺致远不知去了哪儿。他困顿地揉了揉眼睛，打了一个悠长的呵欠，勉强拾回来几分清醒，扭头看向窗外——街灯，店铺，行人……

还没到碧水湾居。

他们停在一条陌生的马路边，前方悬着全家便利店的招牌，绿色与白色在黑夜里明晃晃、亮闪闪，叫人睁不开眼。

颂然看向后座，布布倒还老实地绑在儿童座椅里，只是表情不太对：他怀抱胖丁，一双眼睛炯炯有神，迸射出了如狼似虎的光芒。

“爸爸呢，他人去哪儿了？”

颂然问。

布布一指全家的大招牌：“给我买冰激凌去啦！”

“……”

大晚上吃冰激凌，都什么坏习惯啊！

颂然有气无力地靠回座位上，抱臂抿嘴，一记白眼翻到了车顶：还好意思说我惯孩子，我再惯，也不至于十点钟给他喂冰激凌啊。

不一会儿贺致远回来，打开后车门，果真递给布布一盒八喜：“香草口味的，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！”

布布接过冰激凌，撕掉塑料膜，用小勺子大快朵颐起来。

贺致远回到驾驶座，把一只印有全家logo的塑料袋扔进了颂然怀里：“剩下的给你，橙子味和草莓味，随你挑。”

“不要。”

颂然果断拒绝。

贺致远系好安全带，发动了汽车：“为什么不要？”

“大晚上的，要才奇怪吧？”颂然扫了一眼手表，咕哝道，“都十点了，回去洗洗就该睡了，你还专门买这个，怎么想的啊？”

“家里没存货了。”贺致远的理由很简单。

颂然简直无语：“那、那你就不能明天白天再买吗？多等一晚又不会饿死。”

“会饿死。”贺致远坦诚地说，“多等一小时都会饿死。”

“……”

颂然忍不住腹诽：奇了怪了，之前怎么没看出你是个嗜甜如命的人？

贺致远勾唇笑了笑，稍稍靠过来，悄声道：“颂然，还是说，你的意思其实是……我们不用它也可以？”

他这话说得相当古怪，没头没尾，还莫名其妙暧昧得要命。颂然拐不过弯，好一会儿才察觉到有点不对，匆忙打开了膝上的塑料袋。

这一看，脸色顿时涨成了猪肝红。

螺纹凸点热感保险套，大号十二只装，整整两盒，一盒橙子味，一盒草莓味，附带一瓶润滑液。

“你！”

他盯着包装上赤裸裸的几个大字，羞愤交加，再抬头一看贺致远，这男人脸上满是根本无意遮掩的恶劣笑容，当即就气急败坏地在他胳膊上狠掐了一把：“你这人怎么又！这！样！啊？！”

贺先生心情愉悦，一路调戏着颂然回了家。起初还顾忌车里有个布布，没敢太放肆，大体称得上委婉而隐晦，等布布吃完冰激凌呼呼大睡过去，立刻明目张胆起来，俨然一头衣冠楚楚却利齿外露的色狼。

颂然以前没少隔着电话被调戏，但当面被调戏又是另一回事了。

他涨红了脸，搂着一袋子五彩斑斓的杜蕾斯，从牙缝里一个一个往外挤字儿：“我……我会报复的。”

“我很期待。”

贺致远乐在其中，将之视为情趣的一种，完全没当回事儿，于是胳膊又挨了好几下。

等他们回到碧水湾居，布布已经睡得上下两片眼皮子粘一块儿了，不劈一道惊雷估计都不带动弹的。夜深风凉，一开车门就有冷风拼命往里钻，夫夫俩配合默契，贺致远先把布布抱出来，颂然则捞起搭在后座的西装外套，飞快地给布布盖上。

他们乘电梯上了十二层，过道明亮，A室的花栗鼠门毯与B室的灰色方毯遥遥相对。

贺致远掏钥匙开了8012B的锁，正欲推门而入，后背被轻轻戳了一下。

他回过头：“怎么了？”

“呃，那个……贺先生。”颂然挠挠头，挺拘谨地说，“欢、欢迎回家。”

这四个字，他一直想找机会说出口。

贺致远温和地笑了。

他抱着布布推门进去，打开了玄关灯，白蚕茧小Q热情地闪着蓝光过来迎接，指示灯如同海浪起伏，从左边一溜儿亮到了右边。

“别动。”

贺致远提醒颂然，接着往里走了几步，转过身，站在8012B的客厅里，微笑着向他伸出了一只手：“颂然，欢迎回家。”

这是截然不同的含义，代表着正式的接纳。

颂然望着他们，眼眶有一点湿润，某种能抵挡一切风雨的宁静力量在他心中骤然降临，平和而满足，如同寒潮里的一股暖流，笼罩了他的身体。

小Q发出一声清亮的鸣叫，蓝光转绿，指示灯呼吸片刻，再次恢复成了柔和的海蓝。

颂然第一次见到绿光，便问：“它怎么了？”

“它添加了一个新的家庭成员。”贺致远回答，“以后，它就认得你，也会保护你了。”

像是为了印证这句话，小Q原地旋转了一圈，显得前所未有地可爱。

颂然将自己的手交给贺致远，第一次以家人的身份踏入了8012B，友好地向小Q打了声招呼。

夜晚十点半，颂然抱着布布走出了浴室。小孩儿还没醒，迷迷糊糊在睡梦中洗了澡、擦了头发、换了睡衣，被放入松软的被窝里。浴室水汽充足，蒸得一张小脸红扑扑的，这会儿睫毛上还挂着几粒水珠，正随着未知的梦境而微微颤动。

宝贝，今晚没有哥哥陪你睡，你一个人要乖乖的。

“晚安。”

颂然亲了亲布布，关掉床头的橘色小灯，起身走出了卧室。

刚关好房门，他猛然被一股力道拽到墙边，紧接着一具火烫的身体就压了上来。贺致远低头盯他，眼神深沉而炽热，就像一簇埋在木炭下的火星，将将烧起，才零星几点耀眼的鲜红，温度已经灼人。

这是要略过所有铺垫，直接宣告开始的意思。

颂然没想到贺先生会比自己更急切，几乎被那一个引火的眼神慑住。刹那间体温攀升，羞耻心焚尽，他听到了身体被点燃的声音。

“噼啪。”

清晰地，炸开在神经深处。

也不知受什么驱使，他主动伸出一只手勾住了贺致远的脖子，另一只手慢慢抚上对方结实的胸肌，五指勾起，隔着一层昂贵的黑色面料又揉又抓，就像猫咪调皮的爪子。

“贺先生，你喜欢猫吗？”

他轻声问。

真是一个出乎意料的问题。

贺致远低笑起来，望着怀里的“小妖精”，嗓音异常沙哑：“当然喜欢。”

“那，假设你的猫现在饿了……”颂然撩了撩眼皮，仰起头，眼角浮着一抹暧昧的淡红，“你舍得不喂饱它吗？”

“当然不舍得。”

贺致远呼吸顿急，大掌托住颂然的后颈，迫不及待地俯身吻了下去。

就在这一秒，抚摸他胸口的那只手突然发力，趁他无意戒备，一下子将他推开了一个身位远。

“颂然？！”

贺致远一脸错愕。

“我也不舍得。”颂然狡黠一笑，敏捷地蹿出去五步远，“布兜兜饿了快一晚上了，连螃蟹渣都没吃着，我先回去喂个猫，你自己……嗯，努力忍着吧。”

说着，他指了指贺致远明显隆起的裤裆，转身飞快奔向门口，穿着拖鞋就溜到自己家去了。

贺致远靠在8012A门外，一边打量这间布布住了半个月的房子，一边等着颂然慢悠悠喂猫，脸色越来越阴沉。一腔热情狠遭戏弄，情欲半路淤塞，好比鼻子一直在发痒，要命的喷嚏却死活打不出来，迅速燃成了散不去的怒火。

幼稚的报复，待会别哭。

他眯起眼睛看颂然，裤裆依旧鼓胀。

刚才本来已经软了点，可颂然喂猫时一蹲下身，露出T恤底下白皙的一截腰，还有若隐若现的股沟，他的性器立刻像打了鸡血一样亢奋，硬得西裤都快管不住。

两分钟过后，布兜兜有滋有味吃完了夜宵，开始勤快地舔爪洗脸，颂然还一动不动地蹲在那儿。

贺致远冷然一笑——这就是典型的头脑发热式报复，缩头乌龟式胆怂。

“猫喂饱了，我还饿着呢。”他扬手敲了敲门板，催促颂然面对现实，“宝贝儿，什么时候来喂我？”

颂然这才慢吞吞站起来，慢吞吞转过身，手指攥紧T恤下摆，低着头慢吞吞走到了贺致远面前，犹豫着伸出双手，环住他的脖子，将脸埋进了火热的颈窝里。

“我错了，贺先生，我……啊！”

颂然想道歉，却被一把掐住腰，重重推到了走廊墙边。贺致远再度欺压上来，含住他柔软的耳垂，低声笑道：“就两盒套子的事，值得你记恨到现在，嗯？怎么这么幼稚，还这么……可爱？”

“唔！”

耳朵是颂然的敏感带之一，他性经验为零，自己都不知道碰哪儿会爽，被贺致远这么冷不丁含了一下，再加上耳边浑厚的低音，当即鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，浑身直哆嗦。

“别、别碰了！”颂然惊慌地避开，红着脸说，“我、我喂你就是了……”

“说说看，准备拿什么喂我？”

贺致远下身用力一顶，怒张的性器正好硬邦邦戳在颂然的小腹上。颂然隔着裤子感觉到那骇人的硬度和热度，脸颊脖子立马一片绯红，短短三个字磕巴了半天：“小……小……小馄饨。”

“小馄饨？”

倒是个挺有意思的指代，生活气息十足。

贺致远追问：“宝贝，打算怎么让我吃？”

颂然面红耳赤：“你想怎么吃，就……就怎么吃。”

“那么，我们先烧一锅热水，等馄饨熟透了，就一口一口咬开皮子，露出肉馅，再一口一口吞掉肉馅，把弄出来的汤汁也舔干净，最后一起洗碗……你觉得怎么样？”

“……”

从洗澡到清理，竟然每一个步骤都点齐了。

流氓！

以后还叫人怎么正经吃馄饨啊？

颂然羞耻得浑身发烫，垂着眼皮回答：“好。”

贺致远又问：“喜欢用哪口锅煮馄饨？你家的锅，还是我家的锅？”

颂然：“随……随你。”

贺致远心念一动，望向了客厅里的布艺沙发——那是颂然曾在电话里自慰过的地方，当时颂然的喘息声甜腻而诱人，撩得他在大洋彼岸近乎失态。他感到一阵奇特的痒意，极其想与颂然在这张沙发上做爱，便做了决定：“用你家的。”

“嗯。”颂然点了点头。

他也产生了强烈的生理反应，阴茎被紧缚在牛仔裤里，勃起到胀痛难忍的地步。贺致远拥抱着他，手指沿着背后脊椎一截一截往下摸，摸到臀部，手掌便隔着裤子包裹住臀肉，用力往胯间按去，试图通过摩擦缓解一些燥热。

也许是太久没有大声说话，走廊的声控灯熄灭了。

一侧明，一侧暗，将男人的轮廓勾勒分明——眉骨、鼻梁、下颌、喉结，面部线条棱角清晰，还带着一点性感的粗犷。

是他最喜欢的样子。

颂然痴迷地望着贺致远，伸出手，用指尖一寸一寸抚过了那条微烫的棱线。碰到喉结时，贺致远忽然吞咽了一下，那凸出却不尖锐的软骨滑过颂然敏感的指腹，霎时激起了一股毁天灭地的欲望。

他触电般缩回手，眼底潮气氤氲。

那一刻他们产生了难以言喻的默契——贺致远托着颂然屁股的手使劲往上一提，颂然借力一跃，两条腿紧紧盘绕在他腰后，整个人都挂在了他身上。

“我改主意了，我们去……去你的房间……”

颂然用左肘勾住贺致远的脖子，右手摸索到前襟处，胡乱地解开他的衬衣纽扣，同时凑上前，热切地亲吻他的脸颊与嘴唇，恳求道：“贺先生，请你……在你的床上干我。”


	41. Day 16 22:43

请在你的床上干我。

颂然单身了二十三年，未经人事，即使鼓足勇气说出了这么大胆的一句邀约，眼底依旧是青涩的——像一个懵懂又充满求知欲的学生，渴求着被人引领，去体会一场只属于爱侣的隐秘交流。

越青涩，就越撩人。

贺致远瞳孔紧缩，下腹那团暗燃的火直接烧穿了心脏。

耳畔有个声音在说，教导他，给他快乐，给他难以洗刷的回忆与不可替代的安全感，让他从此再也离不开你。

一阵风吹拢了8012A的房门，过道失去照明，两个人在黑暗中唇舌纠缠、牙齿碰撞，炙烫的呼吸直扑对方脸颊。他们几乎走不稳路，跌跌撞撞进了门，贴着客厅墙壁一路吻到卧室，十米距离，费了足足五分钟。

颂然仰面跌在那张浅灰色的大床上，唇角残留着一丝晶亮的涎痕。贺致远分膝一跨，俯低身体，单手撑在他颈侧，由上而下，认真地注视着他。

过程中，他的衬衣扣子与皮带都被颂然解开了，两片健硕的胸肌裸裎露出，伴着一声声呼吸急促胀缩着，往下是八块纹理清晰的腹肌。毛发从肚脐开始蔓延，渐黑渐密，截断在内裤边缘。纯棉布料包裹着一大团硬肉，生生挤开了裤子拉链，嚣张外露，向人炫耀它的尺寸。

“贺先生……”

颂然轻促地喘气，目含渴求，伸手摸上了他的胸肌。

贺致远笑笑：“别急。”

他一把扣住颂然的手腕拉到头顶，揪住衣摆往上一掀，就把整件T恤给剥了下来。如之前在视频里看到的那样，青年肤色偏白，瘦腰窄臀，却不是单薄的弱鸡身材，适度的肌肉显出年轻人的健康与活力来。

他又拍了拍颂然的屁股，颂然配合着一抬腰，让他把外裤内裤一齐扒了，那根色泽浅淡、形状笔直的阴茎翘到空中，因为完全勃起，鲜红的肉头已经全露，顶端还有一点黏湿。

“尺寸不错啊。”

贺致远笑着夸他，握住捋了两把。

那东西和主人一般激动，生机勃勃地在他掌心跳了跳。

颂然面露赧色，动作却很大胆，拽着松紧带也把贺致远的内裤给剥了。紫红色的性器立刻释放出来，与他这根碰了碰头，烫得他“嗯”地低叫了一声。

他托住那条沉甸甸的阴茎，表情有点呆蒙：“你、你的……这么大啊……”

好羡慕。

它生得饱满、粗壮，热度滚烫，分量十足，最重要的是还非常硬，即使贺致远现在跪着，翘起的角度也没有一丝下垂。

一想到这么硬实的棍子待会儿会捅进他的屁股里，颂然既害怕又期待，舔了舔嘴唇，问：“我……我可以尝尝它吗？”

贺致远沙哑地说：“可以。”

于是颂然就从他两腿之间慢慢滑下了床，坐在地上，身体仰靠着床沿，将那根东西含进了嘴里。

第一次做这种事，谈不上什么技巧，偶尔不慎磕到了牙齿对方还会皱眉。好在口腔的高温与湿软天生能带来更强烈的快感，颂然又知道阴茎的哪个部位最敏感，专门冲着那儿舔弄，再含深了吸两口，贺致远很快就忍不住粗喘起来。

“宝贝儿，做得真好。”他揉了揉颂然的头发，低垂的眼眸里透出了深浓的情欲，“你让我很舒服……非常舒服。”

颂然说不了话，就一边舔一边看他，眼神直勾勾的，饱含迷恋。

贺致远是真受不了这个眼神，太痴情，也太干净，简直要烧干他心口的一捧血，便往后退了退，说：“宝贝，下回再舔，先到床上来。”

“嗯。”

颂然点了点头，依言吐出口中粗大的性器，却像舍不得蛋糕上最后一点奶油似的，卷起舌尖，在顶端的小孔里贪心地勾了一下。

下一瞬他就被贺致远整个拖上床，死死压住了肩与腰。

“你真是不怕死。”

贺致远眼眸一深，手掌包裹住颂然那根，极富技巧地从阴囊开始揉搓，然后握住茎身，指腹时不时摩挲过柔嫩的顶端，唇舌同时沿着耳垂、肩窝、锁骨一路吻到胸口，含住了已经挺立起来的乳尖。

“唔……痒！这里痒！”颂然惊叫起来，扭着腰躲闪，命根子那儿力道忽然一紧，他立刻不敢动了，慌张地求饶，“别……别舔啊，好痒的。”

他许多年没被人抱过了，更别说这种程度的亲密接触，每寸皮肤都相当于敏感点，一舔就哆嗦，鸡皮疙瘩泛起一大片。贺致远却没停，握着颂然的命根子当令箭，把他浑身上下仔仔细细舔了个遍，甚至分开双腿，在腿根处吮出了一串红痕。

颂然起先屏气、聚力、咬下唇，试图抵御那种烧心的瘙痒，不一会儿力气耗尽了，只能仰面瘫在床上大口大口喘气，两腿敞开，阴茎指天，一身的唾液与吻痕，眼里水意弥漫。

贺致远问他：“舒服么？”

他颤抖着回答：“舒……舒服。”

这是实话，又痒又爽的，每个毛孔都产生了感觉。

然后他听到了抽屉被拉开的声音，接着，有什么微凉而黏稠的液体涂抹在了股间。他腰身一抖，下意识绷紧了臀肉——那地方到底不是天然用来插的，他骨子里还有些抗拒，一想到要被侵入，内心就本能地紧张。

贺致远见那淡红的小口都快缩得看不见了，温声安慰他：“别怕，放轻松。”

颂然放松不下来，可怜巴巴地看着他。

贺致远笑道：“看来……我还需要吻点别的地方。”

他顺着颂然的小腹往下吻，慢慢靠近了腿间。颂然呼吸蓦地一滞，只觉命根子被滚烫的软舌裹住了，一刹那舒爽得灵魂出窍，同时会阴受到了手掌按摩，酸酸胀胀的，那滋味简直难以言喻。

就在他稍稍放松的时候，一根手指沾着润滑液陡然插了进来。

“啊！”

他本能地缩紧括约肌，却反而咬住了体内的手指——开了门，再想拒客，那就不是一件容易的事情了。

贺致远的手指越进越深，配合着小幅度的抽送，将润滑液一点点涂开在肠壁内部。颂然本心其实并不抗拒，努力调整着呼吸，适应异物侵入的感觉，慢慢让自己放松了下来。

“什么感觉？”

贺致远问他，顺带又送入一根手指。

颂然揪住了身下的床单，闭着眼睛描述说：“嗯，有点胀，还热热的……你的手指在里面动……不过，不过好像没有那种……我在网上看到的，会特别舒服的……那种……啊！”

他腰身剧颤，失声叫了出来，倏然睁眼，极其恐慌地看着贺致远。

刚才那个……是什么？

贺致远感受到了肠道内部的狠缩：“碰到了？”

颂然迟疑地点头：“好……好像是吧……”

十秒钟后，他对此完全没有怀疑了——体内鲜明的酸胀感吞没了他，一浪高过一浪，汹涌骇人。贺致远那一下下好像直接按在他心上，脊髓大约是连了一根漏电的线，“噼里啪啦”一阵火花激闪，从后腰到脑干全被电麻了，除了快感，别的什么感觉都不剩了。

“不行不行，太刺激了……啊啊！”颂然蹬腿一阵哭叫，“会射的……真的会射的……停、停一下……嗯啊……”

他活像油锅里的一尾鱼，挣来挣去差点给自己翻个面儿煎匀了，良久消停下来，双目放空，愣愣地望着天花板，喘着粗气说：“我不做了，真不做了……你饶了我吧，这……这太吓人了……天哪……”

贺致远面无表情地抽出手指：“不做了？”

颂然匆忙点头：“不、不做了……其实，那什么，当处男也挺好的……”

贺致远撕开一只铝箔包装，取出硅胶套，快速捋到了性器根部：“不后悔？”

“不后悔……呼……绝对不后悔。”颂然看样子是打算拼命说服自己，“你看，反正撸也是射，插也是射……与其这么刺激心跳，干脆撸一辈子算了……”

他整个人晕晕乎乎的，飘出去的神志还没回来多少，正说着话呢，隐约就感到屁股被抬高了一些，腰下似乎垫了个枕头，两腿左右分开在贺致远腰侧，有个什么硬邦邦的东西顶住了翕张的肛口。

“贺、贺先生？”

颂然觉得不对劲，想动一动，可大腿被箍住了，腰也被掐住了，压根动弹不得。

他低头往自己下身看，还没看清楚，猛地就感到了一阵剧烈的胀痛——窄小的穴口被一根比手指粗不知多少的肉棍捅开，贺致远一记挺身，居然招呼都不打就进来了！

“现在临阵脱逃，晚了。”贺致远居高临下地睨着他，语气略显冷意，“刚才在过道里怎么求我的，转眼就忘了？”

“我……”

颂然张口结舌，依稀记起来，他好像是不要脸地说过一句“干我”。

就冲这俩字，操死都不冤。

他不好意思再挣扎了，认命地闭上眼睛，张开腿，一副躺平任操的乖顺模样，小声补了一句：“你慢一点儿，我……我第一次，怕疼。”

贺致远没作声，宽大的手掌托住他两瓣屁股，腰肌使力，缓缓将自己送了进去。

私密处被强硬撑开，难以忽略的异物侵入感越来越清晰，腹内随之多了一股怪异的沉垂感。颂然猛地屏住一口气，十指抓被，本能地绷紧了大腿肌肉。对方却不受阻碍，悍然攻入，一寸一寸不疾不徐地直插到底，将他的两条腿左右压开，如同蛙类。

就在他以为后面快要裂开时，会阴忽地一热，撞上了粗糙的毛发与结实的腹肌——这是完全进来了。

一瞬间鲜明的热度让他忘了疼，他骤然放松，大口大口地换气，满心只有一个念头：贺先生在他身体里了。

他们极致亲密，一方再微小的动作，另一方也感受得到。

贺致远看他吞得艰难，有些心软：“疼吗？”

颂然很倔：“不疼。”

一点儿也不疼。

贺致远没敢贸然开始动作，而是低头检查了一下颂然的情况。淡色皱褶已经完全打开了，撑作平滑的一圈，紧紧箍在他的阴茎根部。

很饥渴，也很诱人。

“乖，没出血，你适应得很好。”贺致远夸他，明显感觉到高热的肠壁夹了夹，于是俯下身去，在他耳旁低语，“宝贝，我动了？”

“嗯。”

颂然深呼吸，做好准备，伸手勾住了贺致远的脖子。

埋在体内的那根粗物慢慢撤了出去，小腹的酸闷感减轻不少。颂然刚刚放松，突然就被一记毫无预兆的深插顶得尖叫出来。

“啊！”

他高高仰起脖子，双股夹紧，竖立的茎身颤了颤，甩出一条透明清液。

贺致远喜欢他青涩的肢体反应，低下头，安抚似的亲了亲他：“第一下就受不了，这么敏感？”

颂然非常羞耻：“那个地方，又……又碰到了嘛。”

贺致远面露错愕，立刻又挺腰狠狠撞了一下。怀里的青年猝不及防，反应更加激烈，眼角泛红，浑身哆嗦个不停，一脸惊惶地看着他：“我……我是不是太敏感……”

“没事的，这很正常。我轻一点，慢慢来，你会舒服的。”

贺致远安慰着他，下身开始深深浅浅地抽送，力道放轻，以免一次性带给颂然太强的刺激。前列腺周围神经丰富，感知敏锐，撞浅了没感觉，撞凶了又容易痛。他比颂然自己都在乎第一次的感受，所以极其认真地注视着身下人的表情，以便修正力度与节奏。

让他惊喜的是，他与颂然是天生一对——不需要调整插入角度，只要以最自然的方式进去，就能准确触碰到敏感点。

这是注定要属于他的身体。

年轻，敏锐，直率，有着磁石般的吸引力。

贺致远感觉到自己的占有欲正在以极快的速度失去控制，荷尔蒙随着汗水挥发到空气中，渐趋浓重，裹挟了颂然急促的呼吸。

那炙热而紧致的肠道被一点点捅开了，加上充足的润滑液，进出顺畅许多。他及时增加了一分力道，挺动腰杆，将温存的律动变作一次次节奏清晰的冲撞。

“贺、贺先生……啊……啊……好舒服……”颂然深深沉醉其中，满面红潮，脑袋偏到一边，舔着唇面不断呢喃，“怎么会这么……这么……啊……不行……舒服死了……”

鲜明的快感从后穴深处一阵阵荡开来，波及全身，令他手脚发软，下腹的性器却直挺挺立着，硬得青筋发胀，孔眼滴水。

好爽。

比单纯撸管要爽一百倍、一千倍、一万倍。

在此之前，他根本想象不到自己的身体里还藏着一个这么美妙的地方，仅仅是触碰它，就能带来一波又一波浸没骨髓与头皮的舒悦感。

贺致远吮含他的耳垂：“宝贝，真这么舒服？”

“唔！”

热气扑入耳道，颂然一阵剧烈战栗，后穴紧缩，眼神愈发迷离，嗯嗯啊啊说不出话来。

贺致远又问：“宝贝，你爱我吗？”

“爱、爱的……”颂然急喘，上气不接下气，“我爱你……”

“那叫一声老公来听听？”

颂然无比乖顺，又黏又软地叫：“老公……”

贺致远奖励般地啄了一下他的嘴唇：“再叫一声爸爸？”

“爸……”

颂然吐出一个音，却羞耻地收住了下一个，迟疑着叫不出口。那双迷茫的、含着情泪的眼眸望向贺致远，爱意与眷恋越积越浓。肠道内有力的撞击反复不断，快感如骇浪，终于将留存的一点羞耻心远远冲出了理智的沙滩。

他无法克制自己，缠绵地唤了声：“爸爸。”

请你疼爱我。

请你给我永远不会违诺的幸福。

颂然的肠道已经足够松软，对敏感点的刺激也已经逐渐习惯。贺致远明白，是时候把最美好的一刹那奖励给他了。

“宝贝，看着我。”

他直起身，分膝跪于床畔，双手托着颂然的腰臀抬至高处，紧贴自己的胯部，然后飞快摆动起了腰身，越摆越快，力度极悍，撞击得青年的两瓣屁股肉频频颤抖，卧室内尽是啪啪响声。

贺致远的力量非常纯粹，完全来自健硕的腰部肌肉，上半身几乎是不动的，更无须借助自身体重，所以整套动作相当干净、明快、性感，从视觉上就能带给人极大的刺激。

颂然从没经历过这么狂风暴雨的摧残，眼神飘空，痴痴地看着那根紫红的东西从自己腿间抽出，又尽根没入，肠穴深处随之劈开一道电击般激爽的快意，直冲头皮，麻痹了四肢百骸，让骨头一波波发酥。尖锐的酸胀感一下又一下打在腰眼，似要钻透那里的神经。

他忍不住想叫，仰着脖子高声呻吟，哭腔浓重。

暧昧的粉红飞速从耳根蔓及全身，淡茶色乳尖充血硬挺，前后摇晃的性器被溢出的腥液染了一片湿滑，泛着淫靡的水光。

“啊啊啊！不、不行……我……我好像要……嗯啊！”

颂然有种快要尿出来的恐惧感，惊哭着大声求饶，对方却置若罔闻，反而沉沉地压下身体，插得更深，也撞得更重。阴茎极致的酸麻让他感知混乱，以为一步步逼向了失禁边缘，终于在某个瞬间，后穴剧烈痉挛，他呜咽着喷射出一股股白液，自己看也不敢看，羞耻地捂住了眼睛。

插射能带来极大的满足感，尤其是第一次做爱。

贺致远心满意足，借着肠道的绞缩快速抽插了十几下，酣畅淋漓射出精液，抽身撤退，摘下套子打个结，随手扔到地上。

他伸臂一揽，用滚烫的身体抱住了仍在微微抽搐的颂然，想来一场热情的事后吻，颂然却触电般躲开了：“别碰我！”

贺致远眉头一皱，关切地问：“宝贝，怎么了？”

颂然几近哽咽：“脏……”

“脏？”

贺致远越发莫名了。

他盯着颂然委屈的表情看了半天，忽然想起来什么，不由就笑了：“你以为你尿了？”

颂然闻言一僵，慢慢移开手，一脸的恍惚：“没……没尿吗？”

他立马振奋起来，迫不及待地看向下腹——脐周那儿白糊糊一大片，全是带着腥气的精浆，没有半点儿尿液。他这才长松一口气，露出了欣喜的笑容，下意识想找贺致远撒娇。一对上那双乐得快要弯成缝的眼睛，欣喜秒变尴尬。

颂然窘得满脸通红，一头扎进被子里，开始自欺欺人地装鸵鸟。

贺致远拍了拍他汗湿的光屁股：“宝贝，去洗澡。”

“不要！”

贺致远重复：“去洗澡。”

颂然皮薄人犟，挺翘的屁股向上一撅：“就不要！”

贺致远沉下了脸，叫他大名：“颂然。”

他充耳不闻：“死都不要！”

“……”

“哎，你干吗？干吗啊……放我下来！”

颂然尖叫着被贺致远一记臂铲挖出了被窝，光着屁股扛在肩上，不由分说走进浴室，“砰”地关上了门。

浴室内水声哗哗，不一会儿水声消失了，代之以一段颤抖而绵长的呻吟：“嗯啊……我又，又没被……呃……插射过……我、我怎么分得清啊……浑蛋……”

呻吟由低渐高，片刻后，浴室内响起了清脆的肉体拍击声，呻吟便又成了哭腔十足的浪叫：“啊啊啊！不要了！我……唔……我分得清了，分得清了！以后不会弄错了……可是，可是这回真的……真的要……啊啊……”

这天半夜，贺先生将颂然伏腰按在马桶边，花了很长时间，认真且负责地教会了他“射精”与“射尿”的区别。


	42. Day 17 12:02

颂然一觉睡到日上三竿，醒来发觉自己成了一个组装失败的假人——筋骨奇酸，两腿打战，后穴肿胀，翻个身龇牙咧嘴，关节与关节之间咯吱作响，抖得厉害点儿能散成零部件。

贺先生不在身旁，他一个人躺在洒满阳光的大床上，回忆起了不堪入目的昨夜。

禽兽啊。

骨头渣子都被啃完了。

忍饥挨饿五年多，敢情就等着吃他这一顿呢？

在与贺先生上床之前，小处男颂然有过许多美妙的遐思，等正式上了床，他才知道自己严重低估了贺先生的胃口和体能，误把豺狼当绅士，以至于用一种惨烈的方式告别了处男身——后半夜，他被活活做晕在了浴室里。

不过，说老实话，感觉非常爽。

贺先生是那种威猛与体贴并存的满分伴侣，做起来让人尖叫，做完了雁过不留痕，那么大的玩意儿进进出出折腾了一夜，除了不可避免的酸胀，颂然愣是没受一点外伤，反而有种余韵悠长的满足感。

像是筋骨被温柔地打开，洗净脏污，剔除积秽，再重新拼合成一个轻盈的整体。

无忧无虑。

很快乐。

难怪他常听人说，高质量的性爱是伴侣之间的黏合剂，哪天他累了倦了，什么都不用说，只要被贺先生抱进怀里宠一宠，很快就能放松下来。

颂然闻着枕头上贺先生的味道，想起了他的肌肉与温度，皮肤有些渴痒，毛剌剌的，盼着被人抚摸。他裹住被子蹭了蹭，痒意却更强烈了。

贺先生，你去哪儿了啊？我们才刚做完，你快回来让我抱一抱嘛。

他在心里撒娇。

“咔嗒。”

卧室门开了。

“唔！”

颂然秒怂，一头缩进了被窝里。

贺致远端着餐盘推门而入，正好看到枕头上一缕黑发迅速钻进被子，然后一大团被子都静止不动了。他笑了笑，弯腰放好碗筷，坐到床畔，把颂然一层一层剥了出来。

“腰腰腰！”颂然倒吸一口凉气，“疼疼疼！”

“疼就别动。”贺致远扶稳他，摸到他的腰肌部位，手指稍微使力，“疼吗？”

“疼……”

颂然委屈巴巴。

于是他就享受到了趴卧在贺先生大腿上，由贺先生一勺一勺亲自投喂的待遇——清粥小菜，全素无荤，一看就是为了照顾他的肠道而特供的“初夜早餐”。

好感动，好悲惨。

颂然整个人懒洋洋的，胃口接近于零：“布布呢？起床了吗？”

贺致远舀起一勺粥：“已经送去幼儿园了。”

“啊？”

颂然一扭头，注意到贺致远穿的是衬衣，不是睡袍，明显就是出过门了，顿时闷闷不乐起来：“小屁孩，有了爸爸忘了哥哥，都不记得来跟我说一句‘早上好’。”

贺致远低笑道：“他来说‘早上好’的时候，你睡得一点反应都没有，半张脸都是口水，还是我给你擦干净的……榨菜还是豆腐？”

“榨、榨菜。”

颂然有点儿尴尬，张嘴喝了一口粥，顺带叼走了一根榨菜。余光瞥到贺致远腕表上的时间，他惊错得差点吐出来：“十二点？我睡了一上午？！”

“好好吃饭，别说话，小心呛到。”贺致远在他鼓囊的腮帮处拍了一下，以示警告，语气却非常温柔，“难得睡个懒觉，没关系的，昨晚你辛苦了。”

那倒是，的确挺辛苦的。

颂然脸红耳热地咽下了口中的粥，想来想去不知道下面该接什么，便一本正经地谦虚了一句：“不不不，我一点也不辛苦，反正也没使什么劲，就那么躺着让你插……呃，让你一个人使劲……贺先生，是你辛苦了，你心疼自己就好，不用太心疼我，我累不死的。”

“……”

颂然这个人，偶尔活泼过度，说话不注意，总能干出一句话撩火的事。贺致远听他说了一顿乱七八糟的，视线游移到那挺翘的屁股上，大腿肌肉立刻绷紧了。

颂然没察觉到不妥，还在张口等他喂第二勺粥，粥没等来，却是一阵天旋地转。贺致远将他一把拎到床头，端端正正坐好，塞给他一只碗和一根勺。

“我去打个电话，你自己吃吧。”

贺致远嗓音微沙，表情不太自然地扔出一句话，起身离开了卧室。

等颂然迟钝地琢磨出一丝不对劲来，贺致远已经恢复了镇静，淡定地坐在沙发上看电视了。颂然扶着又酸又酥的腰走到沙发旁，吃力地坐下，撞了撞贺致远的肩膀：“那个，你刚才……是不是硬了啊？”

贺致远盯着电视屏幕：“嗯。”

“那你直接跟我说呗，为什么要走啊？做都做过了。”颂然凑上去，伸手勾住他的脖子，软绵绵地发浪，“你有反应，我也很开心的……我也想要啊。”

贺致远无奈地笑了。

他抓起遥控器关掉电视，舒舒服服地把颂然揽进怀里，一起靠在了沙发上：“宝贝，容我讲一句实话，别说我，你现在连一根手指都要不起了。”

“……”

这斗地主的感觉是怎么回事？

颂然嘴角一阵抽搐。

其实他也清楚，昨晚做得太激烈了，馄饨铺子大伤元气，暂时还没法儿对外营业，充其量只能提供一些边缘服务，满足不了他心爱的贺先生。

不该乱撩的。

他认错。

颂然好比一条小白龙上了岸，停止兴风作浪，乖顺地枕在贺致远胸口，被扣住了五根手指，亲密无间地缠握着。

午后日光灿亮，覆盖了客厅大半的面积。

被邀请前来住宿的布兜兜四仰八叉地睡在厚垫子里，与正在充电的小Q相互作伴。迷你水培植物长出了一根根细藤，沿着小鱼缸玻璃壁向外攀爬，开始探索新的天地，耳畔是节奏恒定的心跳和呼吸。

颂然觉得，这一切安宁得不真实。

“贺先生，你是真的吗？”颂然抬眼看着贺致远，轻声问，“会不会我睡一觉起来，你就不见了？”

贺致远微笑：“当然不会。”

颂然皱了皱眉头，还是不放心：“你会一直住在这间房子里不走吗？”

“那倒不一定。”贺致远轻刮他鼻尖，“未来还很长，我们有可能换小区，也有可能换城市，但是，我会始终和你住在同一间房子里。”

颂然眨巴了两下眼睛，笑盈盈地说：“我运气真好。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为我家贺先生这么优秀，要是我晚来一步，迟个三五天，现在躺在这儿听你说情话的，说不定就是别人了。”

贺致远温和地笑了笑：“不会。在遇到你之前，我从来没有动过成家的念头。”

颂然瞅他，一脸的不信。

也难怪颂然不信，对他来说，这大概是比“我爱你”还要动人的一句情话了——太过动人，连接受也不那么容易。

贺致远搂着他，用手指为他梳理头发，缓缓地说：“我小的时候，父母总是在争吵。很奇怪，他们明明有爱情，也不是多么暴戾的性格，但同住一个屋檐下，争吵就是断不了。我从小就不爱回家，家里太压抑，火药味十足，不知道哪个瞬间就会爆发一场心惊胆寒的战争——契机也许是一勺盐、一根线、一个指甲钳，或者谁说话晚了一秒钟。我不清楚别人的家庭是怎样的，但我自己的原生家庭，几乎没有任何安定可言。

“我的父母都不是坏人，只是缘分不够，针尖对麦芒，越过越积仇。最后他们终于离了婚，发誓老死不相往来，而那个时候，我已经接近两年没在家里的餐桌上好好吃过饭了。

“我一个人出了国，吃过学校的食堂、街边的速食车、廉价的快餐厅、超市的冷冻食品……每一种都比家里的餐桌安心，至少吃的过程中不会有人夺走我的食物，扔到地上，踩两脚，再掀了我的桌子。

“颂然，一家人聚桌吃饭应该有怎样的氛围，这么简单的一件事，我是在那天电话里，布布开心地告诉我你为他做了哪几道菜，才真正感觉到的。你让我很想回家，和你同住一个屋檐下，睡同一张床，吃同一桌饭，养同一个孩子。

“这个家不是我给你的，而是你为我创造的，明白了吗？”

颂然点点头，眼角湿润：“明白了。”

“所以，要对自己有信心一点，也要对我有信心一点，好吗？”

“好。”

颂然攀着贺致远的肩膀，下巴一抬，亲吻了他柔软的唇。

那天下午，颂然穿上格子围裙，搬空8012A的冰箱，填满8012B的冰箱，说要为贺先生做满满一桌子丰盛的晚餐。

贺致远陪他一块儿处理食材，洗、切、削、剁，每道工序都配合着打下手。备好的火腿碎如屑，豆腐细如发，红椒丝与绿椒丝配出颜色鲜艳的一大盘，杏子大的扇贝在沸水里一只一只开了壳……

忙到接近五点钟，颂然看了一眼表，催促贺先生去幼儿园接布布，并且保证，等他们父子俩回到家的时候，晚餐一定已经漂漂亮亮摆好盘了。贺先生拿起车钥匙，临行前，他将颂然推在流理台边，索要了一个沸水都快溢出锅的长吻。

五点半，颂然取出一只海碗，准备盛入刚煮好的罗宋汤——这是今天的最后一道菜。

冥冥之中，他也不知哪里来的冲动，半途放下海碗，打开了厨房的窗户。就在他探头往下看的时候，一辆银灰色的英菲尼迪缓缓驶入视野，停进了楼下的伞蓬车位。

贺先生带着布布回来了。

夕阳赤艳如血，照耀着浅水上一座孤单的小木桥，桥上空无一人。

颂然淡淡地笑了起来。

他想，我已经不在那里了——我在这里，和他们在一起。

他盛起了满满一大碗罗宋汤，摆在餐桌中央，又依次摆好了三碗米饭、三杯果汁和三双筷子。

就在做完这一切的时候，他听见了清脆又悦耳的门铃声。


	43. 小剧场·其一　凡（房）事都得讲个度

每个小受都希望自家的小攻是一台永动机，颂然当然也是这样想的——在他还是处男的时候。

后来遇见了贺先生，搬入了8012B，他的人生信条就变成了：凡事都得讲个度。

尤其是房事。

上班还做五休二呢，上床怎么也得做六休一吧？

他把这个道理讲给贺先生听，苦口婆心地讲了一遍又一遍，贺先生却只是笑笑，说：“没事，我不累。”

我的亲哥，你不累，我累啊！

但这话颂然讲不出口。

毕竟贺先生作为卖力的一方还没肾虚，他作为躺享其成（也就是吃白饭）的一方，怎么好意思先虚呢？

于是只好强撑着夜夜笙歌，痛并快乐着。

每一晚射到弹尽粮绝的时候，颂然都会回想起自己长达二十三年的处男生涯。当时他没有男朋友，只有一只右手，说撸就撸，快感来得简单粗暴。而现在，贺先生只给他被操射一条路，压根就不许他伸手撸。

天知道被操射一回要消耗多少卡路里啊！

颂然觉得自己就像一台缺油的发动机，每晚驮着贺先生风驰电掣一路狂奔到终点，耗尽了最后一滴油，熄火散架，连做梦都没力气。

打个不夸张的比方：贺先生迷恋他的身体，就好比饿了几年的贫苦人民终于领到了一根甘甜的玉米棒子，啃啃啃，吞吞吞，一点儿渣都不带往外吐的。

颂然上网解惑，输入关键词：男友+性欲，冒出来清一色的“男友性欲不强怎么办”。

全部点叉。

他又跑去S市同城彩虹论坛求助，小零们踊跃回帖，十分钟盖了两页，内容主要分为三类：

1.饱汉不知饿汉饥，炫耀狗滚粗；

2.手机号73552XXX，把你男友介绍给我，我出皇冠会员卡，无偿分担炮火。

3.等新鲜劲过了有你哭的，哪个男人能一朵菊花操一辈子？

颂然盯着第三条琢磨了一会儿，发现结婚N年，贺先生对他的热情还是经久不衰，新鲜劲似乎有点长。

这股新鲜劲是从哪儿来的？

颂然想不明白。

他对着镜子左照右照，承认自己长得的确不错：五官端正，浓眉大眼，窄腰瘦臀，放哪儿都是一个惹眼的小帅哥。可就算这样，也不至于让贺先生喜欢到逮着机会就操的地步吧？简直跟拍小黄片儿似的。

他别扭地去问贺先生，贺先生亲了他一口，说：还能为什么？喜欢你呗。

哎呀，好羞。

颂然站在涝死的雨季怀念干死的旱季，心里甜蜜又惆怅。

关于“为什么要把一部浪漫爱情片拍成一部黄片”这个问题，贺致远有话要讲。

他家颂然是个可怜的小孩，从小到大嚼过的甜味儿还不如苦味儿的一个零头，本身倒霉惯了，所以不太容易相信天上掉馅饼的好事。

而他就是这只天上掉下来的馅饼。

他俩刚交往的时候，颂然总喜欢躺在他怀里，捧着一本月历，拿着一支笔，一天一天地圈给他看：

“4月2号，这天我们还不认识呢。4月3号，我捡到了布布，我们打电话了。4月4号，我们吵架了，闹得很不开心。4月6号，我们又和好了，还视频了一次，不过只有你看到了我，我没看到你。4月17号，我终于也看到你了。4月18号，我们见面了，一起吃了顿饭，晚上还一块儿睡了，睡得特激情。”

颂然咬着笔杆，不可思议地感叹道：“算起来才十五天啊，我怎么就突然有个家了呢？明明之前等了十五年都没有的。”

他在4月18日上圈了一遍又一遍，不停地说：“才十五天，真的才十五天……简直像做梦一样……”

贺致远当时并不知道，颂然是真的把生活当成了一个梦。

有天半夜他醒过来，就看到颂然正侧躺着，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他。他哄颂然睡觉，颂然不肯，说自己不困，他便笑了笑，说：“既然不困，那我们来干点儿别的吧。”

再后来的一个午夜，颂然被噩梦吓醒了，惨白着一张脸窝进贺致远怀里，半天不说一句话。他问怎么回事，颂然发着抖说，梦见季阿姨没把碧水湾居的钥匙交给他，他守在楼底进不来，后面那个温暖的、关于救赎的故事，也就没能发生。

“宝贝，别怕，它已经发生了。”贺致远安慰他，“我在这里，布布在隔壁，我们都陪着你，不会变的。”

他给了颂然很多吻，要他安心，可颂然心有余悸，怎么也睡不着了。

那天后半夜，贺致远一直在和颂然做爱，做到了天明才结束。颂然疲累且餍足，在缠绵的余韵中睡了过去，再也没有精力去做那些担惊受怕的梦。

今后就一直这样吧。

贺致远想。

这个秘密，颂然自是不知道的。

虽然他偶尔也有感觉，在他低落、焦虑、翻来覆去睡不着的夜晚，贺先生总会比平常更加热情，非要把他做成一摊软泥为止，但他从没把这与之前的噩梦联系起来。

不过后来他也想通了，跟贺先生一起做床上运动其实挺好的。

剧烈的体能消耗往往能舒畅心情、排烦解忧，何况是本身就“超爽”的性爱运动。优质一号可遇不可求，他躺着就能爽，哪儿来那么多抱怨呢？

于是颂然打开彩虹论坛，打算删除那个帖子。

页面刚刷出来，就听到布布响亮地喊了他一声——小孩儿最近学着自己穿衣服，还不熟练，总是前后穿反，领口勒着脖子，呼哧呼哧的特难受。他过去帮布布穿好了衣服，出来一看，贺先生正坐在沙发上，对着他的笔记本电脑凝眉沉思。

“卧槽！”

颂然扑过去“啪嗒”合上电脑，抢过来抱进怀里：“你你你……你看到什么了？”

贺先生如实禀告：“看到一个手机号，说愿意替你分担炮火，还出皇冠会员卡，号码是73552XXX。”

“不行！”颂然立刻炸毛，“不许打野炮！”

贺先生面露无辜，故意逗他：“你自己说的：男友太能干，累得吃不消。”

“那你也不能打野炮！”颂然气呼呼地说，“我累死我愿意，我累死我活该，但你要是敢累着别人，我……我就……”

贺先生失声笑了出来。

炸毛兔子一愣，脸上有点害臊。

他扔掉笔记本，单膝压到沙发上，搂住了贺先生的脖子：“喂，再累也只能累自家人，这是咱俩的原则，听见没有？”

贺先生欣然答应，又温柔地捏了捏颂然的腰：“真的吃不消么？”

“稍微……稍微有一点啦。”

“那降低频率，做六休一，行不行？”

颂然点头如捣蒜：“行行行，做六休一。休的那天你养肾，我养屁股，咱们各退一步，互惠互利，保证可持续发展。”

相比较可持续发展，贺先生还是更在乎眼前利益：“那今晚算六还是算一？”

“呃……”颂然伸出一根手指，“一？”

贺先生把颂然的手指折下去：“六。”

颂然的手指又弹起来：“一。”

贺先生又折下去：“六。”

颂然又弹起来：“一。”

“……”

最后两个人只好问布布，布布想也没想，大声说：“六！”

颂然不甘心：“为什么？”

布布一指墙上的月历：“因为今天六号！”

颂然：“……”

不管怎样，至少“永动机”的问题得到了顺利解决，颂然的屁股也终于可以休息了。


	44. 小剧场·其二　颂氏馄饨铺的营业日常

某一天，午夜十二点。

贺先生发出去最后一封工作邮件，去卫生间冲了个热水澡，身披浴袍出来，看到床上一大团鼓鼓囊囊的白被子。

他走到床边站定，抱臂而笑：“今天馄饨铺营业了？”

“哪敢不营业啊。”被子里传出了颂然郁闷的声音，“铺门都给您拆了，厨子都给您捅了，您想吃多少顿我也得给啊。”

贺先生拉开床头柜抽屉，取出了他吃馄饨的专用餐具。

一只安全套，一瓶润滑油。

听见声响，大白馄饨明显抖了抖，战战兢兢地往床边挪去十公分，被食欲大开的贺先生一把抱了回来。

颂然顶着一头凌乱的黑发探出脑袋：“贺先生，今天咱们能吃得文明点儿么？我都好几天没赶稿了。”

站着画，腰疼。

坐着画，屁股疼。

骑车去幼儿园接布布，腰和屁股一起疼，园长还问我是不是残疾人。

“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。您把厨子做死了，自己也吃不着好馄饨，是不是这道理？”颂然晓之以理，动之以情，“贺先生，求您了……”

贺先生不为所动，把馄饨馅从馄饨皮里拎出来，扒了内裤压在床上。

“你叫我什么，嗯？”

颂然眨了眨眼：“贺先生。”

“不对。”

颂然改口：“致远。”

“不对。”

颂然羞耻：“老公。”

“不对。”

“……”

颂然忍无可忍地咆哮：“爱做不做，宁死不叫！”

贺先生是一位极有耐心的伴侣，凡事绝不强迫颂然，只是热情地亲吻，温柔地抚摸，极尽所能，疼宠着他心爱的恋人。

鲜汤小馄饨被一口一口吃空了碗底。

后半夜颂然终于支撑不住，哭喘着喊了出来：“爸……爸爸！”

贺先生非常满意，付了分量很足的“饭钱”，这才抽身离开了馄饨铺。

第二天早上，贺先生开车送布布去幼儿园。

布布说：“拔拔，我好想念哥哥包的小馄饨呀，他好久好久没给我包了！你让他再包一次嘛。”

“行，明天让他给你包。”贺致远舔了舔唇面，“‘小朋友’口味的。”

至于“大人口味”的，当然只有他才能碰了。


	45. 小剧场·其三　前任与现任的恒在矛盾

某天晚上，馄饨煮熟了，餐具摆好了。开吃前贺先生来了兴致，想与颂小主厨认真探讨一下素描像上“前任”与“现任”的矛盾。

前任先抱怨：“宝贝，我们还没见过面，你连争取的机会都不给我，就把我变成前任了，我很伤心。来，给我一个安慰吻。”

颂然红着脸：“啾。”

现任接着叹气：“他明明已经是前任了，你还动不动就吻他。老婆当面出轨，我很受伤。来，给我一个忏悔吻。”

颂然红着脸：“啾。”

前任诱惑他：“你看，我长得帅、身材好、穿衣有品位，是不是很合你胃口？来，亲我一下，我当面脱一件衣服。”

颂然红着脸：“啾。”

现任表示不服：“你看，我超有钱、还温柔、对你百依百顺，是不是很适合当伴侣？来，亲我一下，我满足你一个愿望。”

颂然红着脸：“啾。”

前任一脸怅然：“无论怎样，顶着前任的名号总是很没安全感，为了弥补安全感，你得多吻我几下作为补偿。”

颂然红着脸：“啾啾。”

现任一脸轻蔑：“作为现任，是不是可以理所当然地任性，想要多少吻，就有多少吻？”

颂然红着脸：“啾啾啾……”

前任得寸进尺：“自从成为前任，你就属于另一个人了，我再也吻不到你了。来，把这辈子余下的吻都献给你亲爱的前任吧。”

颂然羞耻地扭了扭屁股：“到底还要吻多少下，你才肯插进来嘛？”

贺先生坏心眼地一笑：“别急啊，前任与现任还有好几本账没算完呢。”

颂然欲哭无泪：“你怎么这么小心眼啊！我错了，我错了还不行么？你快插啊……”


	46. 小剧场·其四　铲奸除恶小飞侠

布布年纪小，胆子也小，超级怕打雷。

这天晚上大雨滂沱，电闪雷鸣，他和布兜兜都吓坏了，光着脚丫子跑去隔壁找爸爸和哥哥，却发现房门锁着。

他敲了一下，门没开。

又敲了一下，门还是没开。

在他敲到第二十下的时候，门终于开了。

爸爸裸着上身低头看他，腰间围了一条浴巾，皮肤汗津津的，脸色瞧着不怎么愉快。哥哥窝在被子里，耳朵红彤彤一大片，抖抖又喘喘地问他：“布布，怎么了呀？”

布布爬上床，蹭进哥哥烫乎乎的怀里，说：“打雷了，好害怕呀，想要哥哥陪着睡。”

爸爸叹了口气，转身走进了卫生间。

哥哥憋屈地说了声好，表情看着却像是要哭了。

布布抱着哥哥睡觉，睡得好香好香。后半夜一个响雷把他惊醒，他倏地坐起来，发现床上又只剩他一个人了。

这回是对面影音室的门上了锁。

他又跑去执着地敲门。

“咚咚咚，咚咚咚。”

“爸爸，哥哥，你们在里面吗？”

连续敲了三十下，门总算开了，爸爸抱着一团烂泥似的哥哥出来，放到主卧大床上，然后伸手摸了摸布布的头，把他叫出去谈心。

真是的，再不好好立一立规矩，不光颂然有心理阴影，连他的性功能都要受影响。

于是这天晚上，布布学到了一个新知识：当爸爸和哥哥把房门锁上的时候，就代表他们化身小飞侠，正在铲除世间邪恶势力，哪怕楼塌了，也得等塌完了再敲门。

嗯，似乎很棒的样子。

布布深深为他们感到骄傲！


	47. 小剧场·其五　每滴牛奶都是我的

别人家小受被操到高潮的时候，会双眸含水，饥渴又迷离地说：“求你……求你射给我……”

而颂然被操到高潮的时候，会用两条腿紧紧缠住贺先生的腰，咬牙切齿地说：“全部射给我，射在最里面，一滴也不要给她们！不，一个精子也不要给她们！”

贺先生忙道：“宝贝，冷静点，全是你的，全是你的。”

于是颂然就含着一屁股白糊糊的液体，心满意足地入睡了。


	48. 小剧场·其六　变态大叔八块腹肌

某天晚上吃完小馄饨，颂然浑身红痕，困蔫蔫地躺在浴缸里：“有件事我纠结好久了，你解答一下。”

贺先生手握起泡瓶：“什么事？”

说着捞起一把沐浴乳泡沫，均匀地抹在了颂然的大腿上。

颂然侧过身，轻轻往他肩头一靠：“说真的，你到底算是被我掰弯的，还是本来就弯的啊？”

贺先生笑了：“有区别？”

“有区别。”颂然抱怨道，“你弯得太快了，我很没成就感。”

贺先生用沾满泡沫的手揉了揉颂然的头发：“怎么说呢，我真的无所谓直还是弯，你是女孩子，我就适用笛卡尔坐标系，你是男孩子，我就适用曲面坐标系。”

颂然咬了他一口：“说人话。”

“算是被你掰弯的吧，满意了吗？”贺先生在他挺翘的屁股上拍了一下，“你是不知道，你在电话里磕磕巴巴的样子要多萌有多萌。”

颂然嘟囔：“变态大叔，萌点真奇怪。”

贺致远抬起他的下巴：“你再说一遍？！”

颂然满面笑容：“变态大叔……哎哎哎哎哎哟！”

英俊的变态大叔狠下毒手，在颂然的屁股上捏出了一个红指印，捏得他扒着浴缸嗷嗷叫。

洗完澡，又上了床。

颂然跨坐在贺先生腰际，指挥他：“吸气！”

贺先生于是吸气，八块腹肌同时绷紧，勾勒出了利落漂亮的线条。

颂然伸出手，羡慕地摸了摸，口水直流：“你也带我练了一段时间了，我怎么没这么好看的腹肌？”

“别急。”贺先生安慰他，“八块腹肌，最多只有四块是练出来的，另外四块是吃出来的。你的蛋白质和碳水化合物摄入有点问题，还需要调节营养配比，再过几个月就好了。”

眼前的肌肉结实而有力量，诱人得不行，颂然看着看着，忍不住低下头亲了亲。

“好想要啊。”

他枕在贺先生腿根处，盯着腹肌戳了几下，又按了几下，发出一声长叹。

贺先生眼眸一深：“都亲到这儿了，要不要……再往下亲一点？”

颂然面红：“今天歇、歇、歇业了。”

贺先生撑床坐了起来，将颂然捞进怀里，欺身压住，带了一点撒娇意味地引诱他：“都是老主顾了，看在之前吃过那么多顿的分上，不给我延长一小时么？我最近腰力练得不错，保证和刚才那次一样爽。”

颂然羞耻地撇过了头：“你怎么比布布还要难哄了……”

贺先生笑道：“我不难哄，让我吃饱就没事了。”

“吃饱？！”颂然用力捶了他一拳，“你哪天吃饱过啊？”

贺先生忍笑保证：“今天已经八成饱了，还差最后一顿，我发誓，绝对是最后一顿。”

颂然只好认命，化憋屈为情欲，把枕头底下的润滑液和安全套一股脑儿全掏出来扔给了贺先生，攀住他的脖子道：“你饱了，我还没饱呢。你努力一点，别让我饿着。”

“好，一定不让你饿着。”

贺先生俯下身，在颂然耳根处轻轻啄了一口。


	49. 小剧场·其七　颂小主厨胖了两斤

颂然对腹肌有强烈的执念，最近两个月在健身房挥汗如雨，每天固定要练九十分钟。贺先生怕他白白净净的小主厨被别的什么饿狼盯上叼了回去，害他今后没馄饨吃，主动提出担当陪练。

颂然想也不想就拒绝了：“大家都是练腹肌的，你就别掺和了。保持现在的状态别动，给我一个赶超的机会，谢谢。”

背地里却起了奸诈的小心思，可劲儿倒腾高热量、高脂肪、高碳水化合物的养肥套餐，试图喂胖贺先生。贺先生目光何其敏锐，第一次不幸中招，第二次就从他不怀好意的殷勤笑容中发现了端倪，想方设法哄着骗着喂进了颂然肚子里。

颂然大计失败，自己挖坑自己跳，十天胖了两斤，悔恨得捶胸顿足，不得不开展为期一个月的节食计划：每天先给布布和贺先生做一份正常的晚餐，之后另开小灶，给自己做一盘只浇油醋汁的紫甘蓝沙拉当饭吃。

贺先生见他这样，严肃地搁下碗筷进了厨房，五分钟后举着锅铲出来，往他盘子里扔了一只金灿灿的荷包蛋和一块煎鸡胸肉：“我养得起你，练肌肉就练肌肉，没必要饿死。”

颂然红着一张老脸吃完了沙拉，没等开溜就被拽住，和布布肩并肩，排排座，上了一堂贺老师的健身营养课。

布布曲起小胳膊，鼓了鼓完全看不出来的肱二头肌，自豪地叫道：“布布大力士！”

颂然连忙“啪啪啪”拍手捧场：“布布好厉害！”

贺先生重咳了两声，颂然只觉后脖子一凉，条件反射地转头，笑容可掬：“规律饮食，今后一定规律饮食！”


	50. 小剧场·其八　贺先生的菜畦长了蘑菇

某个夏夜，颂然一身热汗地从健身房杀回家，随口和正在沙发上念童话故事的父子俩打了个招呼，奔进主卧，脱掉紧身小背心开始冲凉。

二十分钟以后，他围着一条毛巾湿漉漉地从浴室出来，贺先生已经坐在床头拿着Kindle读书了。

“卓有成效！”他捏了捏愈渐硬实的腹肉，扑上大床，伸出一只咸猪手抽开了贺先生的睡袍腰带，“快，再让我观察一下模范样本！”

贺先生岿然不动，眼皮都没眨一下，任由对方勾着两条大白腿趴在身旁，翘着屁股，目不转睛地打量着八块令人艳羡的腹肌。

颂然观察半天，心虚地总结道：“只比你差一点点。”

就一点点哦。

贺先生笑了：“嗯，一点点。”

他的语气其实非常宠溺，没什么讽刺意味。事实上他也了解颂然两个月以来为之付出的努力，颂然却因为强行“差一点”而分外敏感，在贺先生的腰肉上狠狠掐了一下：“就你了不起！不许炫耀，听见没？”

贺先生笑着挪了挪腰：“不敢，不敢。”

颂然攀比不成，小心眼地对贺先生的腹肌发动了嘲讽攻击。

“这像不像菜畦？”他两只手左右比画，“你看，一块一块整整齐齐的，特别像犁过的田。”

贺先生从Kindle后面露出半张脸，无奈地叹道：“我真佩服你的想象力。”

颂然笑眯眯接受了“夸奖”：“您谬赞。”

贺先生于是把Kindle收起，放到枕边，低头望着颂然，揉了揉他洗完澡后潮湿的黑发：“之前说像切块豆腐和华夫饼我也就忍了，菜畦……到底哪里像？你头发该剪了，有点长。”

颂然对于他身为一个儿童插画师却被质疑想象力这件事感到十分不满，用力一甩脑袋，揪住贺先生肚脐边一根黑色的体毛往上拽了拽，暧昧地说：“喏，明明都长草了，还说不是菜畦。”

“颂然……”

贺先生先感到下腹微微刺痛，紧跟着就是一阵发热，燃烧的血液迅速朝下涌流，汇聚在某处，唤醒了内裤里沉睡的巨物。

反应快得惊人。

爱侣之间的性吸引力有多强烈，永远可以凭借勃起的速度、硬度和持久度来说明。

颂然一句话撩动贺先生，自豪感满满，内心早已浪得开起了一架摩托艇，表面却不露声色，一双眼眸依旧无辜而纯净，只是手指不安分起来，顺着毛发探入内裤边缘，越摸越深，最后拢住了那根滚烫的东西。

“这个……是什么？”

他明知故问，握着茎柱慢慢往上捋。

贺先生唇干舌燥，喉结耸动：“新长出来的……蘑菇。”

颂然眉眼一弯，笑着问：“奇怪了，又不是菜畦，怎么长得出这么大的蘑菇？”

贺先生苦于情欲亟待释放，只能屈服于颂然的奇谈怪论，不再试图挽回腹肌的形象，掐着瘦腰把人抵在床头，炽烈凶猛地吻了下去：“是菜畦……不，你说是什么，就是什么。”

贺先生的菜畦今晚遇了春雨，湿淋淋的，到处都是水珠。菜畦旁边原本长了一根大个头蘑菇，被喜欢蘑菇的颂然发现，满意地摘走了。

不过没关系。

因为贺先生的这块菜畦盛产蘑菇，今后还会有许多大个头蘑菇长出来，把自家菜畦还没来得及犁好的颂然喂得饱饱的。


	51. 小剧场·其九　基因测试

颂然早晨起来刷微博，刷到了一条“肯尼亚精子收割团”的劲爆新闻，当即捧着手机翻了个身，坏心眼地拿给贺先生看，还在那儿一个劲地憋笑。

贺致远照着他的脑袋就拍了一下：“揭我伤疤。”

颂然连忙辩白：“不是的不是的，我想夸你来着。你看热评第一条：‘划重点：基因优秀长得帅身材好的男性！’我们贺先生就是基因优秀长得帅身材好的男性！”

贺致远“嗯”了一声：“勉勉强强，这话我还算爱听。”

颂然眼睛一亮：“我们来检测一下你的基因质量吧？”

贺致远：“怎么检查？”

颂然：“当然是呼叫你的基因样本啊。”

说着就喊道：“布——布——！布——布——！”

布布探了个脑袋进来：“哥哥？”

颂然招手：“宝贝乖，来，给哥哥背个九九乘法表。”

布布蹦到床上，开始流畅地背诵：“一一得一，一二得二，一三得三……七九六十三，八九七十二，九九八十一！”

颂然满意地点头：“很好很好。五乘以八等于多少？”

布布：“四十！”

颂然：“十五乘以七等于多少？”

布布：“一百零五！”

颂然：“三十五乘以六等于多少？”

布布和贺先生对视了一眼，扬起小眉毛，嗓门清亮：“一百八十！”

颂然对贺先生竖起了大拇指：“基因不错，满分通过！”

贺先生微笑着问：“三十五乘以六等于多少？”

颂然：“……”

贺先生：“等于多少？”

颂然有点尴尬：“不、不是一百八十吗？”

布布嘻嘻哈哈一阵笑，抱着肚子滚到床下面去了。


	52. 小剧场·其十　关于ABO设定

颂然今天去交稿，被出版社的姐姐们科普了传说中的ABO设定。

颂然一脸懵逼：“这么复杂？”

姐姐甲淡定地摇了摇手指：“不复杂，我给你举个身边的例子，保证一听就懂。”

颂然出柜有一段时间了，贺先生又常常开车来接送。出版社的姐姐们见过几回，一致认定贺先生很符合Alpha的形象，就拿他举例：“你看，你家贺先生长得高，身材好，西装一穿荷尔蒙爆表，西装一脱把你喂饱，这种就是妥妥的Alpha类型。”

颂然点头表示理解，充满兴趣地问：“那我呢？”

姐姐甲：“Omega。”

姐姐乙：“Omega。”

姐姐丙：“Omega。”

颂然不服，据理力争：“就不能是Alpha吗？我长得也很高啊，差两厘米就一米八了，身材也、也挺好的啊……”

姐姐甲、乙、丙齐刷刷摇头：“没有居家软萌系Alpha这个类别，谢谢。”

颂然讨价还价：“那Beta呢？”

姐姐甲、乙、丙迅速进行了一番高效的眼神交流。

姐姐甲拍板定价：“装B的Omega，不能更多了。”

姐姐乙附议：“不能更多了。”

姐姐丙也附议：“不能更多了。”

颂然：“喂，你们几个能不能胳膊肘别往外拐……”

姐姐甲拍了拍颂然的肩：“说真的，以前你还有一点儿Beta的样子，自从被贺先生标记过，你是越来越像Omega了。”

姐姐乙：“而且你们还有孩子。”

姐姐丙：“你带布布来玩的时候，那个亲热劲啊，主编都以为是你亲生的。”

姐姐甲、乙、丙又迅速进行了一番眼神交流，然后同时转头：“真不是你亲生的吗？”

颂然羞愤离席。

姐姐甲拿出了小粉扑。

“我跟你们打包票，他回去肯定要跟贺先生吐槽，贺先生就会问他什么是ABO……”

姐姐乙拿出了腮红刷。

“他就会傻乎乎地全说出来，什么信息素啊、发情期啊、AO标记啊……”

姐姐丙拿出了口红和小镜子。

“然后贺先生就会变身Alpha，和他度过不可描述的一夜。”

姐姐甲收起小粉扑，悠悠然放进了自己的小香包。

“这种缺了一根筋的诱受，真是太稀有了。”


	53. 小剧场·其十一　 关于魔法的有效性

布布最近开始学数数了。

他热情高涨，在家数，在幼儿园数，在餐厅也数，走到哪儿都抱着心爱的数字卡片册。颂然自告奋勇要教他，先从一数到一百，再从一百数到一。

一大一小在客厅摆弄着小卡片练习数数的时候，贺先生总是没法正常工作。

比方说——

“三十六！”

贺先生从书房出来一次：“嗯？”

颂然朝他露齿一笑：“没事没事，我们在练正数。”

布布学舌：“练正数！”

“三十六！”

贺先生又从书房出来一次：“嗯？”

颂然又露齿一笑：“没事没事，我们在练倒数。”

布布又学舌：“练倒数！”

贺先生展现家长作风，严肃地给了颂然一次警告：“以后数到三十六让布布念，你不许再瞎念了。”

“知道了啦。”

颂然盘腿坐在地毯上，左手举着3，右手举着6，朝贺先生弯了弯眼睛。

贺先生进书房继续工作去了，布布好奇地歪头问：“哥哥，为什么爸爸不让你念三十六呀？”

“嘘！”

颂然立刻伸出一根手指，压在布布的嘴唇上，悄声说：“因为三十六可以召唤神兽！”

“咦，这么厉害的吗？”布布大为惊奇。

晚上睡觉，颂然攀着贺先生的臂膀，轻轻咬他耳朵：“那个……我现在已经不犯病了，你可以不用每回听见三十六都出来的。”

贺致远往下一瞥：“不犯病了？”

颂然连连点头：“不犯了！”

贺致远：“这么有效？”

颂然：“对啊，就像魔法一样！”

贺致远便伸出手，揉了揉他的头发，语重心长地说：“但是颂然，我们已经约好了，只要你数到三十六，我一定会想办法赶到你身边，这件事，我不容许它有例外。”

“为什么？”

“因为魔法一旦被打破，就没有效果了。”贺致远温声说，“我不算一个聪明的人，想不出太多聪明的办法，如果这个魔法被打破了，我可能就救不了你第二次了……抱歉，颂然，为我乖一点吧。”

“唔……”

颂然发出了轻轻软软的鼻音，突然，他凑了上去，以迅雷不及掩耳之势“啵”地亲了贺先生一口。


	54. 小剧场·其十二　莫须有的尿床事件

布布今晚尿床了。

他睡前咕咚咕咚喝了一大杯牛奶，睡着以后立竿见影地做了一个梦，梦里急吼吼到处找厕所，千辛万苦找到一间，冲进去就稀里哗啦一顿尿。

尿完了，人也醒了。

布布是一个有尊严的四岁小男孩，没哭也没闹，决定自行处理。

也就是瞒着。

他臊着脸吭哧吭哧爬下床，脱掉小短裤，又扒拉下床单，和小短裤团成一团，光着屁股抱去了卫生间。

幼儿园教过小朋友怎么使用洗衣机，布布第一次实践，有点紧张。

他个头矮，洗衣机的盖子只能撑开一半，于是机智地搬来一把小椅子，摆在旁边，站上去，顺利打开了洗衣机。

他把脏兮兮的床单丢进去，连边边角角也收好，又倒了一瓶盖绿色的洗衣液，又稠又黏，像坏了几天的蔬菜汁。

嗯，准备完成！

光屁股的小布布关上洗衣机，按下了“启动”键。

咔。

卫生间的门开了。

只穿着一条三角内裤的贺先生也抱着一团皱巴巴的床单走了进来，看到大半夜占用洗衣机的儿子，当场愣住了。

贺先生：“布布，干什么呢？”

布布揉了揉脸，非常不好意思地扭来扭去：“嘿嘿，尿床啦。”

贺先生倒很惊喜：“你会洗床单了？”

布布点头：“会呀。”

然后他看看贺先生怀里的床单，皱着小眉毛问：“爸爸，你也尿床了吗？”

贺先生面不改色：“不是我，是你颂然哥哥。”

这不算撒谎。

上头确实全是颂然的货。

布布长长地“咦”了一声，乐道：“哥哥这么大了还尿床，羞羞脸！”

他跳下椅子，钻进淋浴间冲澡去了。贺先生就走过去，按下“暂停”键，把散发着某种腥味的床单也扔进了洗衣机，跟布布的床单一起清洗。

洗衣机开始哗哗灌水，贺先生站在旁边，有点犯愁。

颂然还光着屁股躺在床上，等他回去事后按摩，他怎么才能委婉地传达“你尿了床”这件事呢？如果不传达，明早布布一开口，颂然一定会气到弑夫的吧？

唉，麻烦大了。


	55. 小剧场·其十三　假如颂然怀孕了

布布最近很高兴，成天在幼儿园大肆炫耀，说他快要有一个小跟班了，还给其他小朋友分发棒棒糖，以示喜悦之情。

铃兰是第一个选棒棒糖的。

她挑了一根橙子口味的，边剥糖纸边问：“你的小跟班在哪里呀？”

布布说：“在哥哥肚子里！”

铃兰长长地“哦”了一声，咬住棒棒糖，说：“那你还要好久才能见到他呢。”

“没关系！”布布喜滋滋地说，“几个月很快就过去了，等他出来，我要教他走路、跑步、逮猫，让他当一个合格的小跟班。”

“等一下。”铃兰竖起小手掌打断他，“你哥哥也是Omega吗？”

“不是呀。”布布摇头。

铃兰：“那他为什么能怀孕？”

布布想了想，头一歪，两手一摊：“可能是某种神秘的力量在搞事吧。”

铃兰：“……”

由于某种神秘力量搞事，颂然莫名其妙怀孕了。

贺先生很高兴。

颂然本人表示一点也不高兴，捂着圆鼓鼓的小肚子在家作妖，再也不复往日的居家暖男形象。

贺先生打电话咨询詹昱文，对方淡定地回答：“孕期嘛，激素紊乱，情绪敏感，作妖很正常，何况颂然还是个男的。贺总，你都把人家肚子搞大了，不得宽容忍让一点？十个月，咻一下就过去了，放宽心。”

贺先生深以为然，开始想尽办法宠老婆。

这天，颂然盘腿坐在沙发上，挺胸收腹，拉住T恤衣摆努力往下拽，兜住了隆起的肚子。一秒，两秒，三秒……他憋不住一松劲，肚子瞬间鼓出来一大圈，T恤立马滑了上去，松松垮垮耷拉在肚皮上方。

“……”

颂然盯着自己光溜溜的肚子，越想越气，拍沙发大叫：“贺致远！”

书房应声开了门，贺先生从里面出来，匆匆赶到沙发旁边单膝跪下，关切地问：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

颂然一指肚子：“你看看，腹肌都没有了！全是你害的！”

贺先生：“这……”

颂然怀孕前身材挺好，一米七八的个子，跟着贺先生练出了四块腹肌，形状漂亮，没事儿就沾沾自喜地捏一捏。怀孕后腹肌逐渐松弛，四块变两块，两块变一块，这仅存的一块还不怎么结实，手指一戳，软乎乎，晃悠悠，坐卧行走都像揣了只圆馒头。

多年的健身成果毁于一旦，颂然相当沮丧。

贺先生想起詹昱文说过孕夫得顺着，就摸了摸那团小笼包，安慰颂然：“你想象一下，这几块腹肌不是消失了，而是跑进肚子里，变成了一个小宝宝……怎么样，好受点没？”

颂然当场炸毛，凶狠地剜了他一记眼刀。

“说得轻巧！你有八块腹肌，怎么不去怀一对双胞胎来玩？”

贺先生：“……”

不得不承认，颂然抱着肚子炸毛的模样实在非常撩火，让人更想欺负他了。

贺先生舔唇笑了笑，某处竖起了枪。

颂然还没抱怨完，冷不丁被贺先生扑倒在沙发上，边接吻，边解衣扣与裤带。颂然措手不及，嘴里骂骂咧咧，起初还有几句硬的，后来被贺先生扒掉裤子，揪住“把柄”舔了几口，便哼哼唧唧地张开了腿。

阵地一经失守，骂人也像调情，挣扎也像勾引。很快，他柔韧的小白腰就扭得一点骨气也没了。

贺先生笑道：“你说，我现在再射进去一发，你会不会怀上一对双胞胎？”

颂然仰着绯红的脖子，委屈地嚷嚷：“滚、滚你……呃嗯……丫的……”

贺先生也不生气，提枪游走敌阵，杀伐攻掠，让沙发摇成了一艘狂风暴雨里的小船。

颂然怀孕七个月的时候，小肚腩变大肚腩，腹肌一去不复返。贺先生安慰了他很久，答应生完孩子马上陪他练回来，居家小暖男才正式回归了。

孕晚期的青年，性格比之前更加温和。

他喜欢靠在床头给布布讲故事，没出生的宝宝隔着肚皮听，偶尔听高兴了，就欢快地扭一扭小身体，让布布大为惊喜。

他还喜欢穿小黄鸭睡衣，和布布配一套亲子装。布布个头矮，短手短脚的，本身就像小鸭子，颂然个头高，以前不怎么像，现在肚子把衣服给撑了起来，瞧着圆滚滚的，倒也有几分像鸭子。

贺先生为了照顾颂然，义不容辞地承担起了家务活。

他不太擅长中餐，做菜必看菜谱，每晚掌勺做菜的时候，回头看到一大一小两只萌物眼巴巴守在门口等待投食，就觉得，这辈子最大的幸福也莫过于此了。

颂然怀孕后没停下工作，照旧接稿，贺先生怕他累着，每天严格监督，累计工作时长不得超过四小时。有一回颂然画到半途累了，揉一揉腰，抬起头，就看到贺先生站在门口盯着他瞧。

他问：“怎么了？”

贺先生勾了勾手：“来房里，给你揉腰。”

在颂然查出怀孕以后，贺先生专门找人学了按摩技巧，手法娴熟，每晚固定提供一小时服务。颂然正好腰酸，跟他回到了卧室，爬上床，捞起一只软枕侧卧在床沿，撩起居家服，露出一截白皙的腰。

贺先生边揉边问：“最近是不是特别容易酸？”

“肚子大了嘛，正常的。”颂然舒服地哼唧了两声，“往下一点，靠中间。”

“好。”

贺先生依言挪了位置，继续道：“刚才我在书房开会，拿了个球塞在肚子前面，就是布布老爱在浴缸玩的那种充气球，想体验一下你的感觉，坐久了确实腰酸。”

颂然乐了：“这你都实践啊？”

“要不怎么知道你难受呢？”贺先生顺着他的脊椎一路往下按，捏松了沿途每一块紧绷的腰肉，“我给你定了把椅子，空运过来，三天后到。”

“什么椅子？”

“专门给小孕夫设计的人体工学椅，奇形怪状的，坐起来很舒服。”贺先生介绍，“这椅子前几周还在图纸上，我走了个后门，提前给你扒下来了。”

颂然爬起来，抱住他的贺先生，嘴唇一嘟，印了一个软糯的香吻。

“你最好了。”

有了人体工学椅，颂然的孕期舒适了不少。当然，他享受的便利远不止这一个。

贺先生近几年负责SwordArc的家庭机器人分支，对业内黑科技了如指掌，经常弄些新奇玩意儿回来伺候颂然，把他伺候得舒舒坦坦。

迷你布布就这样长呀长，长到九个月，临近了预产期。

颂然没什么经验，肚子一痛就以为要生，慌慌张张跑了好几趟医院，次次摆乌龙，弄得贺先生哭笑不得。

贺先生说：“医生叮嘱过，痛得有节奏了再去医院，忘记了？”

颂然面子上过不去，气呼呼地问：“什么叫‘有节奏’？凤凰传奇还是天津快板？”

贺先生搂住了他，笑道：“反正像你这样只痛一下，肯定是生不出来的。”

“你就尽情笑话我吧，没良心的坏爸爸。”颂然推开他，一个人抱着肚子生闷气，“又不是你生，你当然天下第一淡定了，站着说话不腰疼，哼。”

“好好好，我认错，行不行？”

“不行，一点儿都不真诚。”颂然拒不原谅。

贺先生只好问：“那要怎么才肯原谅我？”

颂然一指肚子：“你让它来个托马斯全旋，我立马原谅你。”

“……”

面对小孕夫的无理取闹，情商高如贺先生也没法妥善处理。他正欲抗辩几句，颂然突然捂住肚子，拧紧眉头，痛苦地弯下了腰。

“我原谅你了！原谅你了！”颂然一秒改口，惨兮兮地求饶，“你让它停下来，快点！”

贺先生：“我……”

我能有什么办法？

三小时后，卧室。

颂然虚弱地趴在贺先生怀里，满头大汗，颤着嗓子说：“我、我好像……找到一点感觉了……”

“什么感觉？”

“节奏感……”颂然语无伦次地形容，“就是那种，医生之前说过的，特别强烈的，想生孩子的节奏感……”

“那你还拖着死活不肯去医院？！”贺先生跳了起来。

颂然一脸羞愤：“我刚才还不确定嘛！万一又闹乌龙，我面子往哪儿搁？”

“那现在怎么确定了？”贺先生脸色铁青，“痛狠了？”

“不是……是、是屁股……”颂然扭扭捏捏地埋进了他颈窝里，蚊子叫一样地说，“我屁股湿了……”

“……”

贺先生静坐了五秒钟，伸手一摸他屁股，然后抄起电话，拨了120。

下午四点，布布幼儿园放学，与铃兰么么哒告别，被代班爸爸詹昱文接到了医院。

颂然正在产房里鬼哭狼嚎。

“听上去好疼好疼啊。”布布坐在外头，捧着心口，神色担忧，“哥哥还要疼多久，弟弟才肯出来呀？”

詹昱文也没个准信，只好安慰道：“没事的，你爸爸陪着他呢，一定很快就出来了。”

此时，陪产的贺先生已经被掐得青青肿肿。

颂然腹肌没了，力气还在，阵痛时那股可怕的狠劲逼上来，挺起腰，绷实双腿，死死揪住贺先生的胳膊泄愤。贺先生倒抽一口冷气，觉得和现在比起来，颂然高潮时抓他后背的痛感简直跟挠痒痒似的。

好在颂然年轻健康，体力充沛，怕疼归怕疼，却很听助产士的话，让什么时候用力就什么时候用力，进产房还不到半小时，迷你布布就顺利出世了。

听到婴儿啼哭的一刹那，贺先生松了一口气。

他俯下身，捧起颂然的脸，在那汗涔涔的额头和嘴唇上亲了好一会儿，怜爱地说：“辛苦你了。”

颂然气喘吁吁：“可不是，快累死爷了。”

贺先生：“……”

布布终于得偿所愿，获得了一个可爱的小跟班。

小跟班真的是小跟班，小小的，软软的，长到六个月还不会走路，更别说跑步、蹦跶、逮猫了。他只会跟在布布后面爬呀爬，慢得像乌龟一样。

布兜兜摇着尾巴，迈着轻盈的小碎步，嘀溜一下就超了过去。

“呜……”

迷你布布落在最后面，委屈哭了。

布布赶紧发挥哥哥的职责，把布兜兜抱回队尾，命令它：“不许超车，要有礼貌！”

猫咪撇了撇胡须，傲娇地趴在了地上。

迷你布布破涕为笑，继续慢悠悠往前爬，爬过一格地板，一格地板，又一格地板，蹭吧蹭吧，带着一股奶香味拱进了布布怀里。

客厅沙发上，颂然也窝在贺先生怀里，揽着他的腰，睡得沉静又香甜。


	56. 番外·其一　Day 36 布兜兜和布袋袋

五月的某一天，颂然和布布捡回来一只小野猫。

小野猫是田园狸花，埋伏在布布的放学路上，找准时机碰了个瓷。毛茸茸的小身体从自行车车轮前滚过，趴在那儿不肯让路了，“咪呜咪呜”直叫唤。颂然停下车，与布布一起围着它琢磨了一会儿——瘦瘦的，小小的，又脏又弱，瞧着就像一只没人要的流浪猫，不如捡回家吧？

两人咬了一阵耳朵，一拍即合。

于是，小狸花坐在竹篮子里，晃晃悠悠进了碧水湾居，一路上喜气洋洋地“喵呜”。

8012B的客厅气压极低，剑拔弩张。

“布兜兜，你看，这是新来的小弟弟，快和它打个招呼！”

颂然把小狸花抱给布兜兜看。

“嗷！”

布兜兜当惯了独生子女，自小养尊处优，这会儿气坏了，对着小狸花龇牙咧嘴、吹胡子瞪眼，想把这个擅闯它地盘的小王八蛋赶出去。

“嗷嗷嗷！”

小狸花不甘示弱，凭借仅有布兜兜五分之一大的体型公然叫板，伸出前爪，张开十个尖如匕首的钩子，在空中四处挥舞。

布兜兜定期修剪爪子，在武器上略逊一筹，打不过，只好憋屈又气恼地走开了。

布布看明白了：“哥哥，它俩有仇！”

颂然托下巴：“嗯。”

布布问：“可是为什么呢？小猫明明这么可爱。”

颂然猜测：“大概还不熟吧，多养几天估计就好了。”

“好吧。”布布摸了摸小狸花，给它出谋划策，“你还小，打不过布兜兜的，要赶快让它接纳你哟。”

小狸花满不在乎，暗地里磨亮了爪子。

傍晚贺致远下班回家，发现家里多了一位萌萌的新住客。他倒不介意多养一只猫，在向布布和颂然确认过收养意图之后，他用笼子装着小狸花，去了一趟小区附近的宠物诊所。

法国医生笑容和煦，提供了洗澡、驱虫、健康检查等等一系列周全的服务，末了开出一张数额惊人的账单，奠定了小狸花的身价。

小狸花得到了蓬松干净的毛发、健康的皮肤与肠胃，却失去了象征战斗力的十个指甲，委屈地在笼子里舔爪爪。

回家后，布兜兜观察到对方已经缴械，立时化身一道闪电，直扑而来，把小狸花吓得躲进了沙发底下。布兜兜体型肥硕，钻不进去，趴在地上以各种姿势扒拉了半天未果，便气势汹汹地蹿上茶几，犹如一位守城大将，紧盯沙发边缘，一见小狸花冒出头来就喊打喊杀。

“唔，给它取个什么名字好呢？”

晚饭后，一家三口坐在沙发上商量新名字。布布怀抱小狸花，颂然怀抱布兜兜，贺致远坐镇中央，充当楚河汉界，以防凶残的猫科动物爆发战争。

布布坚持一项原则：“它得和我一样，姓布！”

贺致远提醒他：“宝贝，你姓贺。”

“对哦，我姓贺！”布布才想起自己淹没在小名后头的大名，不好意思地笑了，“那它要叫什么呢，贺小花？贺小咪？贺小喵？”

“它是猫，最好取一个和布兜兜差不多的名字，要不……”颂然灵光一闪，“布袋袋？”

“布袋袋！”布布喜欢极了，“好呀，就叫布袋袋！”

说时迟那时快，布兜兜灵敏地一扭腰，从颂然怀里生生蹿出去半截身子，一爪子挥向了小狸花。贺致远面不改色，凌空拦截，中止了这场邪恶的偷袭。

“呜——！”

杂毛小贱猫，你不配叫这个名字！

布兜兜张牙舞爪。

颂然一把扣住了狂怒中的布兜兜，询问贺致远的意见：“你觉得这名字好听吗？”

“好听。”贺致远微笑着点头，“你取的名字都好听。”

于是，小狸花得到了一个新名字：布袋袋，同时也得到了一个不共戴天的宿敌：布兜兜。

布袋袋真的太小了，医生说它最多两个月大，而且营养不良，发育迟缓。相比之下，布兜兜足足五岁，重达十二斤，一屁股能把布袋袋坐死。布袋袋聪明机灵，打不过，躲得过，天天沿着墙根走路，左看右看侦测敌情，被追狠了就一溜儿钻进沙发底，气得大毛团子连连跳脚，隔三岔五跑来颂然这儿找安慰。

“喵喵喵！”

小王八蛋欺负我，你领回来的，你做主！

颂然一眼就看穿了它：“明明是你欺负人家，我可看在眼里的。”

布兜兜搬救兵失败，赶不走小王八蛋，心里委屈极了，萎靡地在沙发上团成一团，连香喷喷的猫罐头都懒得吃了。

谁也没想到的是，这样的日子过了还不到两个月，布袋袋居然反客为主，开始欺负布兜兜了。

众所周知，布偶猫生性温和，肠胃脆弱，体型虽然大只，攻击力却不强。而狸花猫作为土生土长的田园混血，占尽物种优势，身手矫捷，反应迅速，在野外杀鼠杀鸟一击见血。最重要的是，狸花猫的肠胃耐受力极强，吃什么吸收什么。它被颂然好吃好喝地伺候了两个月，长出肌肉，养好筋骨，就开始反攻布兜兜了。

这天深夜，当颂然与贺先生唇舌交缠地从卧室吻到客厅，准备在沙发上干点儿什么坏事的时候，黑暗中一下子闪过四只绿莹莹的眼睛，吓得颂然鸟都软了。

贺先生开了灯，沙发上的景象暴露无遗——布袋袋压在布兜兜身上，死死叼住了布兜兜的颈毛，而布兜兜在下面拼命挣扎，呜呜低叫。

“它，它俩……在干吗？”

颂然目瞪口呆。

贺先生说：“大概和我们一样吧。”

“哎呀。”颂然羞涩地靠在了贺先生的胸口，“它们好不要脸啊。”

贺先生：“……”

指桑骂槐，有点厉害。

当然，所谓“和我们一样”只是戏谑的说法，考虑到布袋袋与布兜兜都是公猫，性别相同，贺先生与颂然没有把它俩的行为定义为“交媾”，而是定义为一种抢地盘的“打斗”。

布兜兜有冤无处诉。

它望着布袋袋尾巴底下那两个越来越壮观的毛球，还有偶尔探出头来一窥世间的粉色丁丁，只觉得菊花瑟瑟发抖。这段时间，为了遮挡菊花，哪怕是吃了再美味的鸡肉罐头、晒了再温暖的太阳、被摸得再身心舒畅，它也不敢翘尾巴。

夜晚，它听着主卧里传出的浪荡呻吟，看着角落里一双危险的绿眼睛，感到毛发倒竖、浑身阴寒。

贺先生与颂然第一次决定正视两只猫的“打斗”问题，是在收养布袋袋的第三个月。

那天阳光明朗，温度适宜，布布在幼儿园上学，家里只有他们两个人，非常适合来一场无节操的鸳鸯偷欢。夫夫俩在沙发上酣畅激战，你起我伏，湿淋淋的热汗淌了一身，抱枕与毯子落了一地。

颂然两腿大开，缠紧了贺先生的腰，随着冲击的节奏叫得又浪又媚。

就在离高潮仅差一步的时候，客厅里炸开了一声凄厉的尖叫。布兜兜蹿上沙发，沿着长长的沙发靠背疾跑而过。布袋袋如同一道闪现的鬼魅，紧追其后。两只猫一前一后撞进墙角，“咚”地卷住窗帘，滚作一团。

然后，颂然体内就被射入了一股炙烫的热流。

“……”

颂然僵硬了，贺先生也僵硬了。

两人对望半晌，颂然的呼吸逐渐平复下来，结结巴巴开了口：“呃……都、都是猫的错，你……千万不要有压力啊……”

“都是我的错。”贺先生低头吻他，“宝贝，我会补偿你的。”

射早了就是射早了，他从不给自己找理由。

他意味深长地看了一眼正在“打架”的两只猫，将颂然打横抱起，抱进了他的小影院——绝对安静，绝对无人打扰。于是，颂然趴在山茶红的布沙发上，揪着一只枕头，被贺先生“补偿”了一下午，操得神志不清，汗泪齐流。

“都是……都是猫的错……”他喘息微弱，望着一地用过的安全套，哽咽道，“本来一次就能结束的……”

第二天一大早，布袋袋被拎去切了蛋，套着一只伊丽莎白圈回来了——兜里也没蛋，袋里也没蛋，8012B总算太平了。

布袋袋先失十爪，再失俩蛋，气得眼冒凶光，扑在剑麻板上疯狂磨爪泄愤，然而无论如何，两只饱满又可爱的蛋蛋终究是回不来了。

布兜兜突然就有点心疼它。

同为太监，这种苦，它最懂。

其实，布袋袋的性格也不算太讨厌嘛，甚至还和它有点互补：一静一动，一胖一瘦，一贵一贱（这是重点），没事儿追着闹一闹，生活还是挺欢乐的。

于是布兜兜走了过去，趴在布袋袋身旁，一舌头一舌头地给它舔毛，边舔边安慰：别伤心，哥们，这种难以启齿的羞辱，我也经历过。

布袋袋痛失爱蛋，却在最伤心时获得了同伴的安慰，就像仙人掌被一根根拔去尖刺，瞬间化干戈为玉帛，也亲密地舔起了布兜兜。

猫咪们的关系不再针锋相对，成了互舔互蹭的好基友，成天团在一块儿舒舒服服晒太阳，不发情，不抢地盘，也不觊觎对方的菊花。

布兜兜终于敢竖起尾巴走路了。

爽！

布袋袋与布兜兜的感情一路突飞猛进，变得如胶似漆，形影不离。然而，在它们腻歪得难分难舍时，猫生的第一个重大考验降临了。

8012A的户主夫妇从澳大利亚回来了。

颂然提前半个月从季阿姨那里得到了消息，立马收拾家当，全部搬到了8012B。两家距离太近，贺先生一人扛十个箱子，轻轻松松搞定，根本不用找人帮忙。

老夫妇回来那天，颂然将大毛团子布兜兜完好无损地送了回去。老夫妇见自家窗明几净，花卉葳蕤，一看就是半年来被细心照料着，热情地对颂然表达了感谢，拉住他聊了好一会儿，临别还非要亲自送他下楼。

颂然挠了挠头皮，小声说：“我……我不用下楼的，我就住对门。”

“啊？”

老夫妇没理解。

最后是贺致远出来，邀请夫妇俩去8012B坐了坐，委婉地叙述了这半年发生的事。老夫妇都不是什么迂腐的人，挺明事理，觉得租出去一间房子，无意间促成一桩姻缘，乐呵呵地向他们道喜，弄得颂然特别不好意思。

聊完了回家，刚一开门，就见一道灰白色闪电擦过脚边，直奔对面，卡着8012B的门缝钻了进去。

老夫妇面面相觑。

颂然赶紧进门，把死活赖着不肯走的布兜兜抱了出来，解释道：“它最近几个月都住我们这儿，估计习惯了，换地方不适应，应该……过几天就好了。”

结果当天晚上，布兜兜扒门缝、咬门把，“喵呜喵呜”挠了一宿的门。

布袋袋在相隔一条走廊的门后也“喵”个不停，叫声尖锐又凄厉，甚至几度骚扰颂然与贺先生，将他们往门边带，意思是“快给老子开门”。

次日清早，布布要去幼儿园，老两口要去买菜，两家同时开了门。

电光石火一刹那，只见布兜兜和布袋袋一蹿而出，不约而同冲向了对门。两只猫都在半路看到了对方，却因为速度太快、大理石地面太滑，没刹住车，在过道里华丽丽擦身而过，一头撞进了对方家门。然后飞快地漂移转弯，冲回来，在过道中央扑成一团。

五个人，十只眼，集体看傻了。

他们决定抽出十分钟，正式谈一谈两只猫的感情问题。

老两口与贺家三口坐在沙发上，看着布兜兜与布袋袋沐浴在阳光下，一边亲密拥抱，一边没羞没臊地舔毛。

看起来，这猫是留不住了。

他们看着贺致远与颂然，用嫁女儿般的语气说：“夜里厢老这么叫也不是个事，你家的叫，我家的也叫，大家都睡不好。要么，让它们在一起吧。”

颂然试探着问：“那……是布兜兜给我们，还是布袋袋给你们啊？”

老太太笑了：“你家小孩儿瞧着挺爱猫的，就把布兜兜留给你们吧。正好老季家的贵宾生了一窝崽，老季你知道吧，就是介绍你住这儿的季阿姨……”

颂然连忙点头：“知道知道！”

“她家贵宾生了五六只，我去讨一只，以后我家就养狗，正好早锻炼、晚锻炼都能牵出去溜一趟。布兜兜呢，相信你们能养好的，我们偶尔来看一看，好伐？”

“谢……谢谢。”

颂然看着亲似连体的两只猫，心里一阵感动。

就这样，傲娇易推倒的布兜兜终于留在了8012B，与他的野蛮俏郎君布袋袋长相厮守。大约是经历过一次分离的缘故，它俩的关系更热乎了，缠绵起来连颂然都没眼看。

颂然亲手做了一份鳕鱼鸭肝猫饭，给它俩各盛了一碗，刚放好，两颗绒毛脑袋就凑了过来，发出“吧唧吧唧”的香甜舔食声。

颂然解开围裙，对沙发上的贺致远说：“要是没做绝育，我怀疑它俩真能搞上。”

“现在这样也挺好的，柏拉图恋爱。”贺致远淡淡地道，“我希望它们从此以后能安静当猫，别再打扰我们肉体恋爱了。”

“肉、肉体恋爱……”颂然睨了贺致远一眼，“你怎么这么龌龊？”

“不是我龌龊，是柏拉图满足不了你。”贺致远耸肩笑了笑，向颂然伸出手，“来，宝贝，龌龊一个。”

颂然嘴上碎碎念，身体却很诚实，走过去，与贺先生在沙发上亲亲热热地“龌龊”了一把。

这没羞没臊的日子啊，大概永远都没个头了。


	57. 番外·其二　Day 327  灰松鼠先生的求婚纪念日

与贺致远相识的第327天，是颂然的二十四岁生日。

生肖轮了两圈，回到本命年，又逢他与贺致远、布布共度的第一个生日，可以算作具有纪念意义的大日子了，应该出去隆重地吃一顿。

为了这一天，贺致远提前三个月带颂然去茂名南路订制了一套纯手工西装，量体裁衣，经过数次试穿与修改，在生日前夕顺利提了货。提货那天，贺先生靠在柜台边，欣赏着对镜而立的颂然，眼神里多了别样的温柔与热切。

颂然忐忑不安地问他：“好看吗？”

他笑了笑：“好看。”

是真的好看。

劝说颂然穿西装并不是一件容易的事，这个大男孩走惯了朴实风，平日里最爱的搭配就是宽松T恤加大裤衩。虽然整理衣帽间的时候，颂然也会对那一整排面料、款式、颜色各异的西装露出艳羡的眼神，可当贺致远提出要带他去买，他却婉拒了。

“我天天宅在家，也没什么场合能穿西装，还是别浪费钱了。”

他这样说。

所以，趁着过生日机会难得，贺致远拜访了熟悉的裁缝师傅，为颂然定做了一套三件式西装。

颂然看着镜子里神采焕然的自己，有一种脱胎换骨的惊喜感。

衣领挺括，肩线服帖，后背平整无褶，羊毛料的悬垂感好得找不出一点瑕疵，袖孔也裁到了适宜的位置，在保持版型的同时给了他最大的活动空间。

他反复摩挲着雪白的衬衣袖口，觉得自己就像一个矜贵的小少爷，论气质，竟不比贺先生逊色多少。

“我早说要带你来，你非不肯。”贺致远走到他面前，伸手抚过线条笔直的衣领，笑着道，“等天气热一些，我们再来做一套夏装。下回不许犟了，知道吗？”

他的颂然天生是衣服架子，应该多做几套，一套一套轮着换。

哪怕就在家里，只穿给他一个人看。

颂然生日当天，布布也换上了小西装，还吹起刘海，系了一只小领结。

他对着镜子照了照左半身，又转过来照了照右半身，觉得自己帅到飞起，忙问爸爸能不能明天穿去幼儿园。贺致远与颂然相视一笑，同时回答：不行。

布布一秒气馁，气鼓鼓地找猫抱怨去了。

贺致远今天穿了相当正式的浅灰色三件套，颂然便择出一条同色系的格纹羊毛领带，亲手为他系上。过程中，贺致远一直用炙热的眼神打量着他，令他有些不自在。

“干吗呀，又想搞事？”

颂然瞪他一眼，用力收紧领结，差点勒死贺先生。

贺先生咳嗽了两声，扯松领带，自己调整一下位置，压低声音道：“我在想，今晚你的衣服……能不能留给我来脱？”

颂然莫名其妙：“不是次次都你负责脱的吗？”

“我的意思是……”贺致远附耳过去，“这次要包括外套、领带和马甲。”

“……”

很好，玩西装play，越来越不要脸了。

颂然心里骂着不要脸，脸上却浮出了红晕，小声道：“好……好呀。”

于是，贺先生的指尖慢慢划过了颂然的脖子，解开领扣，低头在他锁骨处吮了一枚吻痕，复又原样系上，打好领带，如同藏起了一个暧昧的约定。

晚餐订在一家老牌法餐厅，坐落于江畔百年历史的租界楼里。旧式实木旋转门，推感沉重，门厅稍狭，不如对岸那些新造的大楼来得宽敞，却有独特的味道。电梯直上十二层，入门是一条星光闪烁的酒柜通道，再是一间干净的开放式厨房，而后是一片就餐区。

空间不大，仅有十桌。

贺致远订的位置临窗，能俯望灯火迷眼的江景。

桌上摆了三份餐具，三份菜单，还有一只小瓷瓶，里头插着一枝娇艳火红的玫瑰。

三个人花十分钟点完了食物，侍应生收走菜单，上了前汤、冷盘、热面包与黄油。布布顾自开吃，一边看江上的游轮、对岸的楼群，还有厨房里正在做菜的叔叔阿姨。

“其实，我们……我们认识也蛮久了。”颂然先开了口，“到今年的四月三号，正好满一年。”

贺致远点了点头，颇为感慨：“时间过得真快，去年今天，我还不认识你呢。”

“你不认识我，我可是已经认识你了。”

颂然浅浅地对他笑。

贺致远伸出手，在桌面上覆住了颂然的手：“让你久等了。”

颂然摇了摇头：“没关系的，缘分这种东西，不管早晚，该来的总会来的，就算第一天没来，四月三号它也来了。”

贺致远：“对，总会来的。”

“不过，有时候我也会瞎想的。”颂然说，“你看啊，你住我对门，可我找了四十多天，就是没找到你，是不是说明我们的缘分还差一点点？如果那天你家保姆没请假，布布由她带着，也许现在我们还不认识，我也已经搬去别的地方住了……”

贺致远眉头一沉，握紧了他的手：“颂然，没有这样的事。”

“对对对，没有的！”布布竖耳偷听，飞快附和道，“我会来敲门借书，这样的话，哥哥就能认识我，也能认识拔拔了！”

“嗯，有道理。”

颂然宽心地笑了起来：“不聊这个了，聊点愉快的吧。”

聊了没一会儿，主菜上桌。他们相互换着吃，布布每个盘子都要临幸一下，搜刮走一点鱼虾，又蹭走一点肉类，再象征性地嚼两口菜叶子，以示雨露均沾，很快就吃鼓了小肚子。

清盘过半，中场休息，颂然撑着下颌环顾四周，注意到了一件挺有趣的事。

“我发现人家桌子上都是康乃馨，只有我们这桌是玫瑰哎。”

颂然把玫瑰抽出来，拿到眼前看了看。花瓣湿润微卷，色泽明艳，新鲜得就像刚从花圃里剪下来一样。

“致远，我们今天是不是特别幸运，连花都比其他桌漂亮？”

“是么，给我看看。”

贺致远伸出了手。

颂然便将花递给了他，正要打趣说一句“是真花哦”，就见他手持玫瑰，向后推开椅子，站了起来。

这是要干什么？

颂然的笑容凝住了，一下子显得很茫然。

然后，他眼睁睁看着贺致远走到自己面前，举起玫瑰，单膝跪地。霎时间，全餐厅包括客人、侍应生和厨师在内，所有目光都聚集到了这里。

颂然吓蒙了，手脚肌肉绷紧，几乎不能动弹了。

“贺致远，你……你干什么呢，快起来，起来啊！”他束手无措，小声催促着贺致远，见他没有半点儿起来的意思，只好向布布求助，“宝贝，快让你爸爸起来啊。”

布布灵活地跳下椅子，两三步跑到贺致远面前，从裤兜里掏出了一枚大松果：“拔拔，给你！”

父子俩配合默契，完成了一招漂亮的组合技。

贺致远接过那枚饱满的松果，与红玫瑰一齐递到了颂然面前。

“颂然，布布告诉我，《花栗鼠的梦想》是你给他讲的第一个故事，故事里的花栗鼠一直在寻找世界上最大的松果，最后，是灰松鼠把自己的松果给了它。”贺致远仰着头，眼神深情且郑重，“亲爱的花栗鼠先生，现在，灰松鼠先生想把自己的松果送给你，作为你的生日礼物。请问，你愿意嫁给他吗？”

颂然怔怔地看着那枚松果，眼睛一下子湿了。

怎么会不愿意呢？

这就是世界上最大的那枚松果啊。

餐厅里异常安静，没有一个人起哄，空气在他们之间温柔地流淌着，与贺致远一同耐心地等待着答案。

“我、我愿意。”颂然用力点头，“灰松鼠先生，我愿意！”

“耶！”

布布高呼起来，欢快地一蹦三尺高，落地之后跟着大家一块儿疯狂鼓掌，把小手都拍痛了。

贺致远露出了如释重负的笑容，张嘴咬住玫瑰茎，打开了手中的松果。

松果里静静躺着一枚戒指。

他将玫瑰搁置一旁，取出了戒指，温声说道：“我为你戴上它，好吗？”

颂然连一句话都说不出来了。

他点了点头，伸出手，看着那一圈银亮的指环慢慢推到指根处，眼泪终于再也止不住，如同落雨，纷纷滚落下来。

二十四岁生日当晚，漂泊已久的花栗鼠先生嫁给了温柔的灰松鼠先生。

他得到了最贴心的伴侣，最可爱的孩子，最温暖的家，还有一枚一辈子都吃不完的、世界上最大的松果。


	58. 番外·其三　Day 702  馄饨铺的老主顾

颂然最近注册了一个微博号，叫作“S先生的馄饨铺”，一边PO日常美食教程，一边以条漫形式记录家里两只猫咪的有爱互动。

布袋袋是捡来的田园猫，性格霸气外露，布兜兜是对门寄养在8012B的纯种猫，柔软而傲娇。两只猫凑在一块儿，布袋袋以下克上，稳压布兜兜，戳到了不少人奇怪的萌点，粉丝数疯狂上涨。

某次更新日常，颂然随口提了一句，说这对公猫CP的属性像极了“我和我家H先生”，评论区立刻炸成了灿烂的烟花。

颂然的原意是贺致远霸气，自己傲娇，但由于他经常夸赞自家先生会赚钱，众人完美地抓反了重点，认为他的属性是“土猫”，H先生的属性是“名猫”。

土猫压名猫，S先生压H先生。

阴差阳错之下，颂然成了一个厨艺全能的画家温柔攻，而贺致远经过网友脑补，也获得了一个经典形象——西装革履，戴着金丝眼镜的傲娇、闷骚、精英受。

很适合被大开大干的那种。

颂然对着评论仰天大笑，脑补出十万字小黄文，然后将错就错，开始更新S先生与H先生的夫夫恩爱小条漫。条漫里的H先生几乎集齐了傲娇受的一切萌点：被压时口嫌体正直，不被压时又欲求不满，还天天闹着要起义反攻，每次都被强悍的S先生以武力镇压。

颂然以此作为对抗贺致远的精神胜利法——他在现实里射了多少次，H先生就得在小黄漫里加倍还回来。

其中流传最广的是一张面部特写，画里的H先生口咬枕巾，金丝眼镜底下一双眼眸水雾濛濛，显得禁欲而勾人。

堪称极品受。

“S先生的馄饨铺”一夜之间人气暴涨，关注者纷至沓来，每一张条漫的转发量都高得惊人。

某一天，颂然注意到了一个新粉丝——“馄饨铺的老主顾”。

刚看到这昵称的时候，颂然吓得差点清空微博，因为这七个字贺致远是在床上亲口说过的。后来观察了一阵子，他判断这昵称与贺致远没有一毛钱关系，应该是针对他的“S先生的馄饨铺”而取的。

因为对方是一个死忠粉，无论早、中、晚，只要是颂然发的微博，每条都会留言点赞。

如果是菜谱，就换着花样称赞博主厨艺好；如果是公猫CP，就换着花样称赞猫咪可爱；如果是S先生与H先生的小条漫，就换着花样称赞S先生体贴、宠妻、成熟、性感，是一个百年难得的好小攻。

最重要的是，颂然的每一条微博，“馄饨铺的老主顾”都能快速抢到沙发。

无一例外。

贺致远工作忙成狗，哪有时间刷微博抢沙发？

而且，这位“馄饨铺的老主顾”八成也是一个小受，对床上体位颇有研究的那种，经常私戳颂然，教他一些据说是与自家小攻实践后总结出的、能让受方欲仙欲死的技巧，催他用在H先生身上，保证让H先生死心塌地。

颂然满口答应，表示用完之后一定给他repo。

晚上馄饨铺准时开张，贺致远却意外地胃口不佳，表现奇差，让颂然大跌眼镜。他被撩起了欲火，总不能干烧到底，于是凑到贺致远耳边，把学来的床技一样一样传授给他。

当天半夜，颂然全身的骨头都被贺致远拆了一遍。

太爽了，爽得这辈子都不想来第二次。

他一觉睡到下午，捂着红肿的屁股爬起来写repo，夸耀自己表现惊艳，让H先生水流成河。

“馄饨铺的老主顾”发来一个迷之微笑，答曰：活不错。

颂然于是顺手关注了对方，每天都与他交流技术细节，回头传授给贺致远，第二天再把自己爽到神志不清的反应栽赃给H先生。

日子一天一天过去，颂然笔下的条漫也越来越黄暴。

大约一个月之后，颂然开始感到不对劲了——他与“馄饨铺的老主顾”的十八禁交流，竟然从预告变成了重播。

具体来说，如果前一晚贺致远用了某种方法折腾他，那么第二天，“馄饨铺的老主顾”就会恰好把这种方法传授给他。

连续一周，天天如此，像一种严厉的警告。

而且，他在条漫中将H先生画得越惨，自己在现实中也会加倍凄惨。馄饨铺夜夜开张，厨子天天被捅，颂然精疲力竭，两条腿软得爬都爬不起来。

他心里种下了怀疑的种子，开始认真观察贺致远。对方却一如往常，该上班上班，该上他上他，偶尔他把几条人尽皆知的热门微博讲给贺致远听，贺致远还一副“真有意思”的反应。

一点儿也不像啊。

保险起见，颂然专门冒了一次险，故意趁贺致远在客厅陪布布搭积木的时候，当面用手机发了一张布兜兜的美照。

两秒之后，沙发被“馄饨铺的老主顾”抢到，回复内容是“今天布袋袋去哪儿了”。

颂然吊起的一颗心终于落了地，继续顶风作案，创作S先生与H先生的甜蜜日常。

直到结婚一周年那天，他发出了一条具有纪念意义的条漫，讲述当年H先生向S先生求婚的浪漫情节。

出人意料的，“馄饨铺的老主顾”没来抢沙发。他给颂然发了一条私信，内容是：周年纪念日，给你一次反攻的机会。

颂然看到这行字，眼前核弹爆炸，升起了一朵巨大的蘑菇云。

他在电脑前傻坐了五分钟，拔脚奔向书房，一脸惊慌地推开门，就见贺致远双手插兜倚在窗边，黑衬衣，灰马甲，经典领结，鼻梁上架着一副平光金丝眼镜，神情冷淡而禁欲。

和他笔下的H先生一模一样。

“你……就是，就是……”

颂然唇舌打结。

贺先生转头看向他，颇有深意地笑了笑：“对，我就是你的老主顾。”

颂然脸色煞白：“我现在道歉还来得及吗？”

“你说呢？”

贺先生一步一步走过来，停在颂然跟前，伸手抚摸他的脸，镜片上光芒一闪：“我没有生气，我是真心愿意给你一次反攻的机会。之前教了你那么多，今晚是时候验收成果了。”

颂然连连摇头：“你饶了我吧！”

“不行。”贺先生低下头，在颂然的唇面上浅啄了一口，“我饶不了你。”

这天晚上，他们吃完结婚纪念日晚餐，回家哄睡了小布布，相互搂着滚上床去。贺先生将吓得软趴趴的小颂然握在手里，耻笑他：“这就是S先生引以为傲的不倒金枪？”

颂然羞耻至极，呜咽着被贺先生压在身下，插了又插，射了又射。

完事后他趴在床头，郁闷地咬着被角，百思不得其解：“没道理啊，你那次连电脑都不在身边，怎么抢的沙发？”

“你猜。”

贺先生亲吻他的后颈，沿着布满汗水的脊线一路舔了下去，逐渐深入臀间。

颂然挥泪砸枕头：“你黑我电脑！”

“我从不干这么低级的事。”贺先生捞起颂然，扶稳他的腰，再一次挺身而入，“你继续猜，什么时候猜对了，我就什么时候放过你。”

颂然于是猜了一整晚，也叫了一整晚，嗓子叫哑了，眼泪也流干了。

他发誓，这辈子再也不画黄暴小条漫了。


	59. 番外·其四　Day 887 颂氏月饼铺中秋节大酬宾

又到一年中秋节，颂然决定在家热热闹闹地烤一次月饼。

贺先生表示很难理解，申请更换家庭活动，理由有二：首先，他更习惯吃外面现买的月饼；其次，相比广式月饼，他更偏爱苏式椒盐口味。

苏式椒盐？

颂然啧啧讥讽，斥之为比咸豆浆、甜豆花还要反人类的邪教，无情地驳回了贺先生的申请，批复曰：家中个别异类应当尊重主流（也就是布布和颂然的）意见，还应当提升挑选月饼的品位。

搞得贺先生相当郁闷。

中秋节当天早晨，贺先生和布布刷完牙、洗完脸，面对面坐在餐桌边等早餐。

颂然给布布系好一块小餐巾，端来一碗菠菜猪肝粥、半只纵切的溏心蛋，把小勺子交到孩子手中，然后慢悠悠晃进厨房，磨蹭半天，端出一只小浅碟摆在贺先生面前。

里头是一只苏式椒盐月饼，还被咬掉了一口。

“这种松松垮垮的酥皮，咬下去掉一桌渣，有什么好吃的！”

颂然嫌弃地抹了抹唇角，舔去残留在指尖的酥皮，扭头要回厨房，贺致远一把扯住了他的围裙：“我的粥。”

“今天贺先生没有粥。”颂然利索地一抖围裙，把贺致远的手给抖掉了，“哼，跟椒盐月饼配一对，我的粥才不受这种侮辱呢。”

然后哼着走调的小曲儿给自己盛粥去了。

布布见状，赶紧伸胳膊递过来一勺子：“喏，拔拔快吃！”

贺先生吃着儿子的嗟来之食，心情更郁闷了。

上午九点半，一家人吃完早餐，开始做出门前的准备工作。

今天要先去植物园赏桂花，再去超市采购DIY月饼的食材。布布乐得像只哈士奇，欢天喜地奔回房间换衣服。

颂然给两只猫咪各自添了干粮，站在水槽前洗洗刷刷。

贺致远换完衬衣出来，从后面亲昵地搂住了他，两只手顺着围裙系绳探进去，不安分地在腰间一阵乱摸：“颂然，我觉得你最近脾气有点大啊……怀孕了？”

颂然用手肘狠狠撞了他一下：“你才怀孕了！”

贺致远于是笑问：“那为什么非得自己烤月饼？月饼这种东西，超市里明明遍地都是。”

“G片也遍地都是，怎么没见你发扬崇高的觉悟放过我啊？”颂然手握钢丝球，“噌噌噌”使劲刷盘子，“这是一种亲子活动！”

“哦，亲子活动，真看不出我们然然这么开放……”

贺致远故意曲解他的意思，颇有深意地复述了一遍，一双手越摸越往下，快要接近裤裆部位。

颂然大窘，隔着围裙一巴掌拍上去：“我是指烤月饼，不是吃馄饨！”

贺致远闻言，伏在他肩头一阵闷笑。

颂然隐隐有些脸红：“那个……你以后含蓄点，别总当着布布的面说要吃馄饨，他现在还小，还听不懂，万一哪天听懂了呢？你这样……也太不知廉耻了！”

“有道理。”贺致远点头附和，“以后咱们说烤月饼。”

“你够了啊！”

颂然愤怒地踩了他一脚。

白色大蚕茧闪着一排蓝灯从厨房门口经过，正好捕捉到这一幕，发出“嘀”的提示音，给颂然加了一千分。

下午他们从超市满载而归，银灰色的英菲尼迪驶入伞蓬车位，颂然跳下副驾驶，把布布从儿童座椅里抱了出来，贺致远则绕到后面，从后备箱里拎出两大袋食物。颂然默契地接过一袋，从里面掏出一盒月饼模具交给布布。

一家三口人人都有东西拿，愉快地上楼做月饼。

贺致远在放中秋假，但SwordArc总部还有一些工作需要他处理，所以申请了二十分钟免打扰工作时间。颂然批准了，自己带领布布镇守厨房，和面、调油、融糖，进行烤月饼的前期准备。两只懒散的猫咪无事可做，在太阳底下蜷成了太极八卦状。

“哎呀，粘住了粘住了！”

厨房里，布布朝颂然伸出小手，张开五指，指间挂着几条黏糊糊的面丝。

颂然帮他冲洗干净，擦去脸颊上的面粉，取出一双塑料薄手套为他戴好，才重新让他回去揉面。

布布把揉面团当成了游戏，揉一揉，掐出一个兔耳朵，再揉一揉，又掐出一个兔耳朵。五分钟过去，面团变成了一坨刺猬。

颂然忍不住问：“布布，这是什么呀？”

“兔子月饼！”布布回答，“很多很多兔子，一大窝，但是只有耳朵露出来！”

颂然被他的童言童语逗笑了，并不纠正，随他乱揉乱捏，自己则站在流理台边调莲蓉馅。调了一会儿，他看一眼烹饪钟表，对布布说：“去告诉爸爸，工作时间还剩五分钟。”

“哦！”布布一溜烟跑出去，又一溜烟跑回来，“爸爸说‘嗯’！”

嗯？

那就一定会超时了。

颂然对工作狂贺先生的黑历史了如指掌，这个人只要回答“嗯”，就代表根本没听进耳朵里。于是等分针向前拨去五格，他放下搅拌勺，走到客厅——贺先生果然还在专心致志地对着笔记本工作，完全没注意到时间流逝。

“致远，你的时间到了哦。”颂然隔着茶几催促他，“布布该等急了。”

“马上就来。”

贺致远没抬头，右手继续“噼啪”敲打键盘，左手向他比出了四根手指——只要四分钟。

颂然直接绕过茶几，弯下腰，握住他的手，把手指一根一根按了回去。

“不行，一分钟也不行。”他态度坚决，“说好二十分钟，就是二十分钟。你再拖下去，今晚厨房归你清理，布布亲手做的月饼不给你吃，不许上床睡，也没有小馄饨吃。”

他说这话的时候正穿着一条红色的花栗鼠围裙，贺致远抬头看见，浑身一热，脑中旖旎之思瞬间鲜活起来，收也收不住，当即扣住颂然的手腕往怀里一拽，侧过身体，把人压在了沙发上。

颂然吓了一大跳。

他手上还残留着面粉和蛋液，不敢弄脏贺致远名贵的衬衫，只好拿手肘勉强抵一抵，结果被顺势亲了一口手腕。他慌忙把手缩回去，紧张地盯着贺致远：“你干吗？布布还在厨房呢。”

“我问一个问题，答完你就自由了。”贺致远向来不爱刁难人，“我总觉得你最近特别嚣张，无法无天，什么都跟我对着干，怎么了，吃炸药了？”

颂然眨了眨眼，笑道：“我故意的。”

贺致远：“为什么？”

“反正白天再乖，晚上也躲不过被你折腾，还不如嚣张一点。”颂然答得光明磊落、坦坦荡荡，“你晚上嚣张，我只好白天嚣张了。”

贺先生一听，自尊心严重受到打击：“折腾？我技术那么差？”

“不是技术差啦……”颂然耳根子猝然泛红，小声道，“你那个技术，怎么说才好呢……我，我也是有尊严的，不想每晚都被操晕过去，你悠着点儿，行不行？”

贺先生得到至高无上的褒奖，心情愉快，伸手拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，宠溺笑道：“行，今晚保证不让你晕。”

在颂然的督促下，贺先生暂搁工作，作为主力DPS加入月饼队伍，导致副本推进速度飞快，火速攻陷了揉面、制馅、裹皮、压模、烘焙等等一系列关卡。

经过漫长的三十分钟等待，贺先生亲自从烤箱里取出了一盘莲蓉蛋黄月饼，总共六只，油亮，喷香，金黄色，令人食指大动。

布布口水直下三千尺，颂然赶紧扯过一张纸巾给他兜住。

自制月饼果然和外头的妖艳贱货不一样，尝起来新鲜又软糯，颂然上午特意在植物园拾了一些碎桂，撒进蛋黄馅里，咬下去唇齿留香。布布忙了一下午，饿疯了，啃得一嘴蛋黄渣，拍着小肚皮狂打饱嗝，每打一个，自己就“哈哈哈”大笑一顿。颂然怕他呛到喉管，硬是给灌水灌下去了。

这天晚上，布布明显兴奋过度，吃完月饼以后一个劲地向贺致远撒娇，要他陪着搭纸模小车，搭完以后在屋里风驰电掣地推来推去。后来贺致远去书房处理工作，他就抓起逗猫棒，一边挑拨布袋袋和布兜兜打架，一边蹲在旁边观战，谁落下风就给谁加油。

十点钟，颂然收起散落一地的玩具，拎着布布去洗澡，好不容易洗完、擦干、抱上床，又被缠着讲了两个童话故事。等他完成使命回到卧房，贺先生早已沐浴过了，正穿着一件真丝睡袍，好整以暇地靠在床头翻杂志，见他进来，唇角愉悦地向上一勾。

一看到贺致远炙热的眼神，颂然就知道今晚又得卖馄饨了，当即屁股一紧——每周七天，天天无休，花魁都不如他爱岗敬业。

没办法啊，谁让他比谁都喜欢贺致远，喜欢到连拒绝的话都说不出口呢。

思君菊花痒，见君菊花开，谈何节操。

颂然万分羞耻，指着卫生间问：“今天，嗯，那个……要什么味道？”

贺致远挑眉：“玫瑰。”

“好。”

颂然脸颊泛红，捞起浴巾猫进了卫生间，一遍遍冲水洗刷掉身上残留的油烟味，等洗干净了，又从壁柜里取出一瓶玫瑰精油和几样小工具，非常认真地给自己做了润滑和扩张。半小时之后他推门出来，贺致远已经不见了，大床上赫然摆着一条鲜艳的红围裙。

附带字条一张：来厨房。

不是吧？

裸……裸体围裙play？！这么变态？

颂然崩溃地扑到床上，抓起围裙一阵哀号——情趣服装就算了，可这，这是他实打实穿了几个月的居家款啊！上头还画着一只萌萌的花栗鼠，要多正经有多正经，要多良家有多良家，今晚被拿来玩情趣play，简直别扭到不行。

他左瞧右瞧，纠结了半天也没脸穿，后来想想贺致远还在外面，等久了恐怕会软掉，只好狠下决心，一脸视死如归地穿上了。

颂然真空上阵，全身肌肤裸露。围裙的斜纹布又不算柔软，随便蹭一蹭乳头就硬了，情色意味十足地胀成两粒小红豆，胯间更是明显鼓起，一点儿也不平整。

他拉开房门，赤着脚，捂着腿根，做贼似的溜了出去。

客厅、餐厅与厨房都是暗的，没亮一盏灯。

为了让他保留一份藏匿在黑暗中的安全感，贺致远体贴地关掉了所有照明设备，连24小时运行的小Q也切断了电源，在客厅角落委屈地面壁。

颂然体会到被珍惜的爱意，立马临阵倒戈，不骂贺致远变态了。

他摸着墙壁一步步前行，悄悄经过孩子的房门，又悄悄穿过客厅走廊，走着走着，脸颊变得越来越烫——这条围裙的系带很长，扎紧了还垂下大半截，一走动，带尾就跟着摇晃，不断撩过他敏感的腰肉与臀沟。

痒死了，明天一定剪掉！

他面红耳赤地发誓。

颂然抵达厨房的时候，贺致远正靠在流理台边等他。

S市是一座不夜城，万千长明霓虹化作一条流动的银河，在午夜天空反复折射，笼罩下大片瑰丽的暗红色。窗外浮动着斑驳的点点灯火，光线半明半暗，照出了男人性感的侧影。

他有宽阔的肩膀，结实的胸膛，还有八块线条清晰的腹肌，此刻正伴着沉稳的呼吸声一下一下诱人缩放着。他低着头，眼神与表情深匿于阴影，颂然看不清，但纯棉内裤勾勒出的性器凶悍怒张的形状，让颂然感到了巨大的压迫，也感到了强烈的干渴。

有多畏惧疼痛，就同样有多渴求疼爱。

这个男人……永远是他情欲中心的旋涡。

颂然一直不愿承认，无论白天他怎么放肆大胆，当夜晚赤身相见的时候，他渺小的本心就会逼迫他化为一颗砂砾，俯首臣服于他的神明。

该怎样形容他对贺致远的依赖呢？

大约只要贺致远一声令下，他就会无法反抗地主动膝行过去，像一只撒娇的小猫，用脸颊、用嘴唇膜拜那双腿，然后仰起头，痴迷地，虔诚地，求他降下刻骨怜爱。

贺致远之于他，胜过天空之于断翅的雀。

颂然望着眼前高大的男人，呼吸渐趋紊乱，下腹炽热，性具胀得快要爆开，以至于被反剪双手压到门上三秒钟之后才反应过来贺致远已经对他下手了。

那么急啊。

急得让人安心，愿意纵容一切源于爱的兽欲。

颂然顺服地闭上了眼睛，贴门而立，感受到贺致远滚烫的鼻息从背后迅速接近，扑向他的耳垂，以牙齿衔住，热情地啄吮片刻，又流连至后颈，沿着脆弱的脊椎一路亲吻了下去。

一寸，更低一寸。

贺致远吻得很激烈，唇齿触碰皮肤时，总会发出清晰的濡湿声。待吻至腰脊，他突然在颂然身后单膝跪地。

“你……你别……”

颂然想象着那个不可思议的画面，快要不能呼吸了。

前方还是秋夜，后方已成炎炎夏暑。热浪翻涌，席卷而来，他开始大量流汗，饱胀的阴茎在粗糙布料上用力摩擦，很疼，却溢出了一滴耻液。

背后的敏感带一直是颂然的死穴，它像一泼新鲜的热血，瞬间惊醒了身体里以情欲为食的野兽。他颤得厉害，牙关越咬越紧，身体努力往门边挪，贴住了几块冰凉的瓷砖，却没法降低一点灼烧的体温。

男人在腰侧停留了片刻，又顺着脊柱舔上来，速度极慢，堪比施刑。

颂然实在受不了：“别、别舔了，你这样……啊……还不如直接上……”

“你以为我不想直接上？！”贺致远猛地箍紧了他的腰，附到他耳边，狠狠咬下去一口，“你再晚来一步，我就要改玩强奸play了。”

强奸？

颂然眼眸一深，五指在暗中逐渐握紧了。

下一秒他突然发力，手肘向后撞击，迫使毫无准备的贺致远跌退半步，同时泥鳅一般反身从他怀里挣脱出去，转眼间抵住脖颈，反客为主，把人推靠在了冰箱上。

贺致远：“……颂然？”

“别动。”

他狡黠一笑，仰头在贺致远嘴唇上亲了一口，然后在对方惊愕的目光中屈膝跪了下去，径直扒下那条纯棉内裤，让猩红粗长的阳具打在脸上，张口叼住，娴熟地舔湿柱身，含入了口腔深处。

“呃……”

意料之外的快感来得既汹涌又温柔，贺致远逐渐放松下来，满足地低喘了一声，伸出手，一边在黑暗中抚摸颂然的头发与脸颊，一边沙哑地问：“怎么了？突然想起来给我做这个。”

颂然摇了摇头，没说话，反把阳具含得更深了。

他缩紧口腔，用柔软的舌面卷住茎身反复套弄，偶尔茎头侵入太深，他便故意吞咽一下，让喉咙挤压顶端敏感的嫩肉。每每这时，贺致远都会倒抽一口冷气，然后，味蕾就会尝到一股更加腥涩的雄性气息。

这性感的失控声音，颂然听得几乎迷醉。

过了一会儿，他才把大半截湿漉漉的性具吐出来，难舍难分地吮住顶端，笑道：“违背意愿的才叫强奸，我都这样了，你怎么强奸我？”

贺致远惊得说不出话，结果下一秒，颂然就干了更令人震惊的事——他用力拍下冰箱门上的出冰按钮，等出冰口“哗啦啦”砸出一堆碎冰，随手抓起一把塞进嘴里，飞快含住了唇边的性具。

“操！”

贺致远忍不住低声骂了出来。

冰块是生理刺激，而颂然的大胆是心理刺激，两重刺激一齐上阵，贺致远的冷静像被扔进了碎冰机，绞得一摊稀碎。

大约两分钟，他的呼吸声已经稳不住了，下巴昂起，后脑勺紧紧抵着冰箱门，一边粗重地喘息，一边揉抓颂然的头发，竭力克制着想要挺腰深入喉管的欲望。

“深一点……再深一点……好，很乖……”

片刻过后，颂然听到头顶的呼吸声急促一顿，刚想含得更深，却被一股失控的力量用力推开。

他狼狈地跌坐在地，看到眼前大股精液喷溅而出，弄脏了身前的红围裙。

贺致远这回射得很多，围裙上落满了斑斑点点的浊液。颂然低头打量了一会儿，抬头仰望他，脸色潮红，眼角染上了一抹清透的水意。

“致远，我、我能不能……”

他坐在地上，犹豫地把双腿分开一些，手探进围裙底下，握住那根挺翘许久的性具，开始急切地套弄自己，时而逸出一两声难耐的呻吟。

就算不触碰，只要眼里看得到这个男人，他也可以无憾地高潮。

贺致远简直要被他这副样子撩疯，弯腰把人架了起来，拖入餐厅，牢牢压在三米高的落地窗前，亲自替他手淫。

他们住在十二层，视野宽阔，一抬头就能看到高悬的满月。

农历十五，光线明亮皎洁，好似一层牛乳倾洒而下。

颂然的五官被月光照得格外清楚，包括通红的耳根，紧咬的嘴唇，渗出汗珠的鼻尖，以及沉沦于情欲的眼睛。即使在这样一个被欲望彻底俘获的瞬间，他也永远像大男孩一样干净。

贺致远凝望着着他动情的爱人，侧过脸，在那汗湿的脸颊上印下了一连串碎吻。

颂然，你大概不相信吧，我也怀着分毫不输于你的爱意。

我爱你过去曾经背负的阴霾，爱你未来将要浸浴的光明，爱每一寸有你走过的地方，爱每一秒有你呼吸的时光。

将来每一个团圆的日子，我都会陪伴在你身旁。

颂然，你听见了吗？

他分开那两瓣潮湿的臀肉，手指从粉色的洞口探入穴内，轻轻搅动一阵，然后撤出，扶稳自己再次勃发的阴茎，深深插了进去。

“啊！”

怀里的青年受不住，闷哼一声，下意识绷紧了身体，但很快就凭借过去的经验调整好了呼吸，努力放松着臀肉，想要接纳他。

贺致远于是慢慢挺腰往里送，每送入一点，都会被热情的肠肉咬住。

颂然前头勃动，硬得像一根烫手的铁柱，后头被粗暴撬开，却似湿软而火热的巢穴。贺致远逐渐将整根送入到底，试探地抽动了两下，见状况良好，便不再继续克制，握住颂然的腰身激烈律动起来，凶悍地往敏感点上撞。

其实他无意做得太狠，但在颂然体内，他经常会失去控制。

性欲原本就是一朵邪恶的罂粟，而颂然之于他，就像一大片盛开的罂粟海，艳丽，馥郁，花海中藏着前路，却无归途。

在贺致远持续不断的进犯中，空气中弥漫开了一股浓郁的发情气息，其中混着一丝沐浴乳的薄荷清香。在颂然扭动挣扎间，落地窗玻璃被抹上了一层狼藉的汗水，渐渐显得脏污不堪。

汹涌的汗液流不尽，一滴一滴接连砸下，湿透了他们脚边的地板。

两情相悦的高潮来得比想象中更快，也更强烈，颂然难以承受，急切地扭过头去，与贺致远唇舌勾缠，呼吸快断了也舍不得放开。最后几下顶撞，痛痛快快直中准心，舒爽的快意攀过巅峰，化作精水倾泻而出，滴滴答答地溅在玻璃与地板上。

过程中不知何时扯散了系带，湿透的红围裙从颂然身上悄然脱落，将这具浸染了情欲的成熟身体供奉在月光之下。

是那样地……令人想要珍爱。

这回贺致远信守承诺，没把颂然做晕过去，所以情事过后，他们相拥站在落地窗前，遥望着夜空中那一轮圆满无缺的月亮。

“我刚才……好像听见你说爱我了。”颂然的意识还有几分迷糊，口中轻轻喘着气，“你说了吗？”

贺致远点头：“我说了。”

颂然问：“什么时候？”

“你想听的时候。”贺致远温和地笑道，“每当你想听这句话的时候，我都会恰好说一遍。”

骗人！

颂然在心里嘟囔着，嘴角却不自觉地弯了起来，他暗自嘀咕：我现在就想听，特别想听，你说呀，你倒是说呀。

然后，他就被贺致远拥得更紧了。

“我爱你。”男人凑近他的耳朵，用熟悉的性感声音说，“颂然，我爱你。”


	60. 番外·其五　Day ∞

又过去了好多天，好多个秋冬与春夏。

今天是颂然与贺先生相识的第几天，又是他们结婚的第几年呢？

谁也算不清了。

不过这一点也不重要，因为过去或未来的每一天，颂然都与他亲爱的贺先生完满地生活在一起。


	61. 花栗鼠&灰松鼠夫夫　相性一百问

1、平时怎么称呼对方？

贺致远：宝贝儿。

颂然：贺先生。

贺致远：还有呢？

颂然（羞）：老、老公……

贺致远：还有呢？

颂然：致远。

贺致远（微笑）：还有呢？

颂然（怒瞪）：你就说吧，这个梗你还要玩几次？爹，祖宗，大爷？

贺致远：哈哈哈哈哈哈！

2、初次见面时的第一印象是？

颂然：就……就完全傻掉了，心想这是谁啊，长这么帅，好想嫁给他，好想被他抱回去生个猴子……

贺致远：我第一次看到他是在小Q拍的9秒视频里，他穿了条格子围裙，一会儿胆大一会儿胆怂的，挺有趣一男孩儿。

3、过往的回忆里最难忘的事情是？

颂然：唔……认识第二天的那通电话吧。他不好好带孩子，还跟我吵架，还吼我，还挂我电话。

贺致远：看来你挺记仇啊。

颂然：那可不，这事我记在小本本第一页的。

贺致远：我印象最深的事啊……林卉弄哭布布那一次吧。他帮着哄孩子，没发现我在偷听。我当时听着听着就有点不行了，觉得他像天使一样。

4、对他的长相身材看法如何？

颂然（咽口水）：向他看齐！

贺致远（笑）：做他榜样。

5、觉得对方是怎样的一个人？

贺致远：坚强，乐观，心思细腻，偶尔会莫名其妙地自卑，不过我通常找得出原因（自豪地笑）。缺点是炸点太低了，没事儿就爱炸一炸。

颂然：我在别人面前从来不炸的。你宠我嘛，我就任性一把，反正不炸白不炸（乐）。

贺致远（诚恳）：这是我的荣幸。

颂然：他的话……是一个成熟、稳重、有钱的人（笑），还是那种技术型型男，有时候思考问题的方式过于理性，我不太跟得上，好在我们沟通很频繁。我是容易钻牛角尖的人，但他脾气特好，会不厌其烦地跟我解释，所以我们两个至今都没什么误会。

贺致远：之前那次电话吵架可能是唯一一场误会。

颂然：对，所以我的小本本从第二页开始就空白了╮(╯▽╰)╭

贺致远：听起来不错。

6、因为什么而喜欢对方？

贺致远：学历，收入，健康，不爱怼人……

颂然（拍）：喂！

贺致远（笑）：好吧，你先说。

颂然（开心）：主要是喜欢布布，附带着稍微喜欢一下他，1%的样子。

贺致远（点头）：我喜欢你的不诚实。

颂然：……

7、总想吐槽对方的地方是？

颂然：不会带孩子，真的，到现在都不会。

贺致远：心有余而力不足。

颂然：他跟我相处的时候，会成熟到让我觉得：这样的男人怎么可能当不好爸爸？但是一跟布布相处，他立刻就……换了一个灵魂（无奈摊手）。

贺致远：我在努力学习了。

颂然：你有什么要吐槽我的吗？

贺致远：不敢不敢。

8、两个人目前是什么关系？

贺致远：稳定的婚姻关系。

颂然：合作育儿，合作养猫。

9、对目前的关系满意吗？

贺致远：非常满意，希望能一辈子维持这样的关系。

颂然：我也是！

10、外人对两人之间的关系怎么看待？

贺致远：我们公开对外出柜了，朋友和同事都知道我有一个顾家又爱炸毛的老婆。

颂然：出版社的婆婆阿姨也祝福我们了来着。

11、最喜欢对方对自己说什么话？

颂然：我这个人很俗的，就想听五个字：宝贝，我爱你。

贺致远：宝贝，我爱你。

颂然：嘿嘿。

贺致远：然后他就会回答我我最想听的那句话。

颂然：我也爱你！

贺致远：嗯。

12、有没有纪念日或者特别值得纪念的事情？会怎样一起庆祝？

贺致远：结婚纪念日。

颂然（开心）：和我的生日是同一天！

贺致远：会出去大吃一顿，把他哄开心了，回来上床尺度就变得很大，我可以提出任何要求，角色扮演之类的，他不会拒绝。

颂然：比如插一个松鼠尾巴肛塞什么的。

贺致远：节操留给后50题，现在正经一点。

13、分别谈谈生日、情人节、圣诞节和新年的时候会做什么吧。

颂然：吃，吃，吃，吃。

贺致远：啪，啪，啪，啪。

颂然：……

贺致远：嗯。

14、在一起时感到最开心的时候是？

贺致远：和他待在一个空间里，彼此不说话，想起来就接个吻，氛围非常放松，没有压力。

颂然：嗯，就是日常生活的样子。

15、表白的场景是什么样的？

贺致远：我在电话里向他表白，他的反应很好玩，怎么都不敢相信。

颂然：因为很突然嘛……我一直以为会是反过来的。

16、对方生病或受伤了会怎么办？

贺致远：去医院。

颂然：他可以做到很冷静，但我就会非常担心啊，第一时间送去医院，然后打电话叫詹昱文过来看一看能不能帮上忙之类的。

贺致远：他不是遇事容易慌的人，但他很怕我出事。上次我肠胃炎进医院，他给詹昱文连打了十个电话，连林卉都喊来了。

颂然：……

17、对方做什么会让自己感到不满？

贺致远：自贬自卑。刚认识那会儿很频繁，现在已经好多了。

颂然（惊奇）：没有哎，他做什么我都很放心很喜欢。

18、相处过程中怎么处理两人之间的吵架和矛盾？

贺致远：谈。

颂然：其实没什么矛盾啦，偶尔我犟两句，就会被他拉着坐下来谈，谈不拢就抱我，抱到我冷静下来再继续谈。

19、现在在同居吗？如果同居，谁负责做家事？

贺致远：家务对半开。

颂然：我做菜，他洗碗，我给布布洗澡，他给布布讲故事。

20、有情敌吗？

贺致远：没有。

颂然：全世界都是我情敌！

贺致远：（笑）

21、怎么应对情敌或者与对方关系暧昧的人？

贺致远：他遇到了我，就不可能再被别人拿下了，这份信心我还是有的。

颂然：他已经直播公开出柜了，自断后路，不会有暧昧对象的，这份信心我也是有的。

22、会爱屋及乌，对和他长相或性格相似的人产生好感吗？

贺致远：不会。

颂然：才不会有人像我家贺先生呢。

23、对方吃醋时会怎么办？

贺致远：操一顿。

颂然：要不要这么直白暴力？

贺致远：怎么形容呢……他要是吃醋了，就说明他担心我会移情别恋。这种情况下最重要的是给他安全感，让他知道我不可能有别人，所以大概会做一些能提升安全感的事吧。

颂然：比如？

贺致远：操一顿。

颂然（崩溃）：为什么操一顿能提升安全感？

贺致远：你不知道吗，每次你把我撩硬的时候，眼神都是发亮的——我要是对着你秒硬，你还担心我喜欢别人吗？

颂然：有道理。

24、自己最容易被对方戳到的软肋是？

贺致远：用落寞的小眼神儿叫“老公”。

颂然（瞪）：用……用疼爱的小眼神儿叫“宝贝”。

25、如果看到对方穿了女装会有什么感觉？

颂然：无……法……想……象……

贺致远：应该会有很新奇的感觉，下回试试吧，就普通的小蕾丝裙和猫耳朵。

26、最想一起去的地方是？

颂然：想带着布布玩遍全世界每一家迪士尼乐园！

贺致远：好主意。

27、看到对方在身边熟睡的时候会怎样？

贺致远：会很安心……还会想吻他，包括脸，还有下面，想看到他在睡梦中迷迷糊糊受不了又舒服得要命的样子，屁股和腰都会扭起来。

颂然：之前……之前好像是有那么几次很舒服的……是你干的吗？

贺致远（笑）：是我。

颂然：你怎么那么变态！

贺致远：大多数时候没那么变态，就安安静静看着你睡觉，觉得世界真平和，生活真幸福。

颂然：我也是。他睡在我身边，就像骑士睡在公主……不不不，睡在王子身边一样！

贺致远：哈哈哈哈哈哈，我的公主殿下。

28、对方心情不好的时候会做什么？

颂然：会一个人沉默，如果我正好在，就把我叫过去，然后揉我。

贺致远：他会发小脾气，很长一段时间都不理我，抱他就挣开，吻他就咬我……这种时候通常需要操一顿。

颂然：操一顿真是灵丹妙药。

29、两人的感情受到阻挠怎么办？

贺致远：不会受到阻挠，没有人能阻扰我喜欢他。

颂然：认真想想，还真想不出阻力会来自哪里。

30、为对方流过泪吗？因为什么而哭？

颂然：他挂我电话那天晚上，我一个人哭了几个钟头，觉得特别难过。

贺致远：对不起。

颂然：你为我哭过吗？

贺致远：哭过。

颂然：我怎么不知道？

贺致远：就在你答应嫁给我的那天。

31、万一失去了对方……？

颂然：会郑重地为他送行，然后一个人好好地活下去。

贺致远：嗯，是这样的。

32、对方被别人挑衅、侮辱或伤害时自己会做什么？

颂然：当然会冲上去保护他啊，别看我是个零，我的战斗力很强的！

贺致远：会在第一时间到他身边，维护他的尊严和安全。

33、有在对方面前失态丢脸的经历吗？

颂然：数！不！胜！数！他本身就是个热衷于挖坑让我跳的人。

贺致远：也不叫挖坑，主要是他太没心眼了。

34、最喜欢和对方有什么样的身体接触？

颂然：安静的拥抱。

贺致远：十八厘米负距离活塞运动。

颂然：我有点搞不懂了，你私底下不是还挺绅士的嘛，为什么现在这么黄暴了？

贺致远：为了宣示主权。

35、如果用一种颜色来描述对方会是什么颜色？

颂然：金色！闪耀的贺先生！

贺致远：草绿色，他很像带一点刺的绿色植物。

36、把对方比作动物的话会是？

颂然：狮子！勇猛的贺先生！

贺致远：猫？一会儿黏人一会儿炸毛的……要不还是狗吧，性格挺实诚的。

颂然：你就不能选一种威风凛凛的动物来形容我？

贺致远：大狗。

颂然：……

37、承上，如果某天对方突然变成了这种动物会怎么办？

贺致远：会很宠爱它，给它买最好的狗粮和玩具，天天陪着它玩。

颂然：以……以身饲之，最黄暴的那个饲法。

贺致远：看不出你喜好这么重口味。

颂然：是你的话，当然玩什么都行啦。

38、觉得对方穿什么衣服最好看？

颂然：西装！衬衣！领带！超级精英范，还有点禁欲，让人想摸摸蹭蹭。

贺致远：我喜欢他刚睡醒的时候，头发乱乱的，只穿一条内裤，抱着一团被子坐在床上打呵欠……非常非常喜欢。

39、对方最有魅力的时刻是？

颂然：他带我去过他的公司，我觉得他工作的时候特别光芒四射。

贺致远：他的话……带布布的时候吧，太特别了，很温柔。

40、对方喝醉了该怎么办？

贺致远（淡定）：操一顿。

颂然（脸红）：让他操。

41、感觉自己和对方是相似的地方多还是不同的地方多？

贺致远：显然是不同的地方多。我和他非常不一样，几乎没有哪里是相似的。

颂然：嗯，很不一样，但处处互补。

贺致远：这点其实让我很安心，我们在一起，永远都有新鲜感，又不至于相互无法理解。

42、对方做了错事，会怎样惩罚他？

贺致远：操……

颂然：不给操！一顿也不给操！

贺致远（笑）：你说了不算。

43、对方是初恋吗？二人过去的感情经历对彼此之间有没有影响？

颂然：他是我的初恋，但我不是他的初恋。

贺致远：我之前谈过几个女朋友。

颂然：虽然不是初恋，但我没有觉得不开心，因为……他最喜欢的是我。

贺致远（笑）：对。

44、和对方在年龄、身高或地位上有明显差距吗？在意这个吗？

颂然：年龄差八岁，身高差十公分，地位嘛……

贺致远：没什么差距，我们挺般配的——他努力工作，我也努力工作。

颂然：对！

45、如果对方背叛了自己怎么办？

贺致远：你会吗？

颂然：不会。

贺致远：显然我也不会。

46、试着向对方撒娇看看？

颂然：老公……

贺致远：啾！

贺致远：宝贝儿……

颂然：啾！

47、接过吻吗？第一次接吻的情景是？

贺致远：第一次见面的时候，在那个公交车站后面。他胆子大，主动来撩我，我没放过他，给吻回去了。

颂然：那次吻了好久好久，我心脏都快停跳了。

贺致远：当时是真的没控制住，心里想着这个男孩儿总算属于我了，再也不会让他一个人住，也不会让他一个人难过了。

48、希望未来也可以一直和对方在一起吗？

贺致远：希望一直和他在一起，给他保护和陪伴。

颂然：我也是。想一直和他在一起，教他怎么带孩子，然后……嗯，给他操一辈子（笑）。

49、他对你有多重要？

贺致远：没遇到他之前不知道一个人可以有多美好，遇到他之后，周围的一切都变得很美好。

颂然：他对于我来说，就像阳光一样重要吧——可以分开一下下，但不可以没有。

50、你爱他吗？

颂然：从见到他的第一眼开始，就爱他爱得不可自拔了。

贺致远：没有人可以替代他在我心中的地位。

51、接下来就是房事五十问了。第一题，是攻方还是受方？

贺致远：腰力强悍的攻方。

颂然：夹得超紧的受方。

贺致远（惊讶）：没想到你下半场第一题就这么脱缰？

颂然（微笑）：难道不紧吗？

贺致远（咽）：……紧。

52、考虑过攻受逆转的问题吗？

颂然（笑）：虽然我的性格炸天炸地，但我是个纯零，十几岁做春梦就在下方了。

贺致远：没有考虑过逆转，他很享受在我怀里又哭又叫被操到求饶还跑不了的感觉，碍于面子，每次醒过来都会闹别扭。

颂然：……

贺致远：但我知道他喜欢。

53、初H是在什么地方？

贺致远：我的床上。

颂然（小声）：嗯。

54、描述一下当时的情景？

贺致远（微笑）：我就记得有一只胆大包天的小狐狸，勾我勾得欲火焚身，还以为有多大本事，结果一尝到前列腺快感就临阵脱逃，决定不做了。

颂然：我我我……

贺致远：你就说你怂不怂吧。

颂然（老实）：怂。

贺致远：后来老老实实被我按在床上，各种体位都来了一遍，终于不跑了。

55、初H之后的感想如何？

颂然：挺、挺好的……醒过来骨头又酸又疼，但是很舒服，想马上再来一次（羞涩）。

贺致远：那是因为你直接昏过去了，洗澡、清理、抹药都是我一个人做的，忙活到凌晨四点才伺候完。第二天还不要命地试图勾引我，你知道你后面都肿了吗？

颂然：喂，小声点啦。

56、每次H会做几轮？大概持续多久？

颂然：一到两次，从晚上十点搞到十二点。

贺致远：这和频率有关系。我在家的时候天天做，每晚一到两次。如果我出差半个月再回来，他会用一个下午的时间榨干我。

57、比较中意的体位是什么？

颂然（兴奋）：有很多啊，比如坐在他大腿上，正面抱着他。还有后背位，我趴着，他站着，这样很好用力的，进得又很深……

贺致远（无奈）：他在网上看到一些奇奇怪怪的体位，都会拿过来要我试一试。比如最近很火的那个，后背位，两个人都对墙跪，还要按着手腕，说无论如何都挣不开的……

颂然（急）：那个就别提了啊！

贺致远：你自己说吧，后来怎么样了。

颂然（羞涩）：后来……那个体位不是，不是要对着墙做吗？他一直顶得很用力的，有一次往上顶的时候我没扛住，丁丁直接撞墙上了。

贺致远：他当场一声惨叫，我以为他断了。

颂然（捂脸）：后来不也没事么？

贺致远（冷笑）：嗯，没事，也就萎了三天，上厕所龇牙咧嘴，尿都是歪的。

颂然（捶）：你好烦啊。

58、H时喜欢做什么？

贺致远：我比较专注，除了腰部运动基本不做别的。

颂然：我……我也不做别的，爽了就练练嗓子，嗯嗯啊啊的……

贺致远：非常悦耳。

59、H时喜欢对方做什么？

贺致远：喜欢听他喊老公。

颂然（怒）：不是这个吧？

贺致远：那我喜欢听你喊什么？

颂然：爸爸。

贺致远（笑）：乖。

颂然：！！！

60、对方最敏感的部位是哪里？

贺致远：后颈、乳头、大腿内侧，还有脊线。

颂然：他的掌心和腹肌都很敏感，当然最敏感的是丁丁的小圆脑袋。

贺致远：小画家，你的比喻真有意思。

61、H的过程中玩过哪些花样？

颂然：西装play啊，他拿领带捆我的手腕，打我屁股，还让我装松鼠，让我拔蘑菇，让我爬沙发……

贺致远（笑）：你好像乐在其中的样子。

颂然：在你面前有什么好害羞的嘛。

62、有什么喜欢的情趣play？

颂然：他老想让我叫爸爸。

贺致远：他老想给我生孩子。

颂然（羞恼）：并不是！

贺致远（挑眉）：那你一直要我射在里面是什么意思？

颂然（咕哝）：肥水不流外人田嘛……

63、一般情况下，哪一方在H中比较主动？

颂然：势均力敌！

贺致远：前期肯定是他，后期他瘫痪了，就轮到我了。

64、H时最喜欢对方什么样的反应？

颂然：喜欢他汗水淋漓地从上面看着我，眼神很深很专注，动作漂亮，稍微有点喘，然后……我用力夹他一下，他就会露出那种“宝贝别闹了，我受不了这个”的表情。

贺致远：我怎么有点热。

颂然：你呢你呢？

贺致远：我啊，我喜欢你在我身下神志不清，一边哭一边喊不要了一边发着抖往后缩的时候，通常只要十秒钟，你就会射出来。

颂然：哼。

65、对方说什么会让自己感到把持不住？

颂然：他只要喘一声，我就跪了。

贺致远：他有情欲的时候，只要给我一个眼神，我就明白了。

66、对SM或者强暴play怎么看？

颂然：SM我是不介意的。其实，我、我也有一点那方面的心理啦，我愿意向他臣服的。

贺致远：我当然也不介意，如果他有需求，我会去学习，也会掌握好尺度。

67、如果对方被人性骚扰，会怎么做？

颂然：会大大方方告诉那个人，这位优秀的先生是我量身定制的伴侣，请他滚远一点。

贺致远：我可能会用实际行动迫使对方滚远一点，并且永远不再出现。

68、自己H的技术怎么样？

颂然：至少口活挺好的。

贺致远：嗯，这一点进步很大，值得表扬，至于我的话，十分钟之内插射他不是问题……

颂然（打断）：不许这样！

贺致远（体贴地笑）：为了你的尊严，我尽量不这样。

69、前戏和正戏更喜欢哪一个？

颂然：反正都能射，都喜欢的。硬要选一个的话，当然是正戏啦，毕竟正式做的时候他在我身体里面嘛。

贺致远：是的，身体交融的感觉最好不过了。

70、用什么样的方式开始一场H？

贺致远：什么方式都有，不过大多数方式是我意想不到的。他有一回直接扑过来抓我的鸟，说大鸟大鸟醒一醒，快起来啄木头了= =|||

颂然：那不是因为我正好画到啄木鸟了吗！

贺致远（笑）：你的编辑知道你画儿童画的时候脑子里这么污吗？

颂然（怒）：你要我一边做爱一边画蘑菇的时候考虑到我纯洁的心灵了吗？

贺致远：……

颂然（怒）：还必须画鸡腿菇！要粗！要大！还要打弯！你的员工知道他们的老板这么没节操的吗？

贺致远：……

颂然（怒）：哼！

71、目前为止做得最激情的一场H是？

贺致远：去年吧。我开车带他去了博纳维尔盐湖。当时是午夜，湖边一个人都没有，湖面和天空有两个巨大的对称的月亮。我打开了车棚，放下了座椅，我们在两轮月亮中间做了。

颂然：嗯，那里的一切都是对称的，我看得到月亮，他也看得到月亮。

贺致远：非常难忘。

颂然：如果最后你没有指着射在我肚子上东西说那是乳白色的银河就更好了╮(╯▽╰)╭

贺致远：……

72、希望以后再有同样的H吗？

贺致远：一次就够了。下一次我希望在海边，或者红杉林里。

颂然：看出来了，我家贺先生有一颗操遍地球的心。

73、看到对方裸体会有什么反应？

颂然（热情）：摸他腹肌，舔他咪咪，抓他壮丁！

贺致远（叹）：宝贝……

颂然：快，你也来说一遍！

贺致远（扶额）：摸他腹肌，舔他咪咪，抓他……抓……

颂然（期待）：抓他什么？

贺致远（不情不愿）：抓他壮丁……你就非要听到这个“壮”字是吧？

颂然：我不壮吗？

贺致远：壮壮壮。

74、对方穿什么会很性感？

颂然：西装啊，包得严严实实的，瞧着特别禁欲，让人想一层一层扒掉。或者干脆什么都不穿也行的，把腹肌和胸肌亮出来。

贺致远：围裙。

颂然：咦，哪里性感了？

贺致远（淡淡一笑）：只穿围裙。

75、欲求不满但对方不知道时，用什么方式暗示？

贺致远：多了去了——馄饨铺准备开业了，客官您不来一碗吗？月饼铺准备开业了，客官您不来一块吗？地里的小蘑菇长大了，客官您不拔一颗回家吗？树干里长了虫子好痒啊，啄木鸟您不来钻一钻吗？

颂然：没办法嘛，我是画儿童插画的，想象力就是这么飘逸啊。

76、如果对方不想做，会忍耐还是继续挑逗？

颂然：我不想做的话，他会忍耐。

贺致远：我不想做的话，他会在我面前撸。

颂然：呃……

贺致远：不是吗？

颂然：可是……后来不会了啊！

贺致远：后来教训了几次，稍微学乖了一点，会提前跟我打招呼，说“那我要自己动手了哦”！所以，应该还是属于“会继续挑逗”吧。

77、有没有想着对方自慰的经历？

颂然（怂）：我们……不如……跳过……这一题……吧？

贺致远：你有胆子做怎么没胆子提呢？

颂然（怂）：我当时脑子真的被雷劈了！

贺致远：其实我也有。

颂然（惊）：什么时候？

贺致远：还没和你见面的某个晚上。所以，宝贝别害羞，我们都是一样的。

78、如果发现对方背着自己自慰会如何？

贺致远：操一顿。

颂然：被他操……（疑惑）为什么这么多问题答案都是通用的？

79、经常在什么地方H？

颂然：家里。床啊，客厅沙发啊，影音室沙发啊，餐桌啊，厨房啊……

贺致远：外面。车里啊，车库里啊，湖边啊，草丛里啊……

80、有在公共场合或野外做过吗？

贺致远：参见上一题，太多了。

颂然（举手）：公共场合绝对没有！

81、想要尝试哪些没有做过的场所？

贺致远：我的办公室。

颂然：你的办公室连玻璃都是透明的！

贺致远：它可以是不透明的，只要你愿意。

82、如果可以实现一个平时不敢提出的妄想，最想实现什么？

颂然：嗯……想躺在他怀里，不做爱，让他给我读一本故事书，就像读给布布听那样。然后……想让他拍着我的背，哄我睡着。

贺致远：想做小孩子？

颂然：嗯，想在你面前做一晚上小孩子。

贺致远：好，我答应你。

贺致远：我的话……其实没有实现不了的想法，可能会希望他忘掉从前不愉快的事情，不过，他现在也已经坦然接受，并且熬过来了，所以没有什么了。

83、H时的对方和平时的印象有多大差别？

贺致远：出版社的阿姨们如果看到，他会直接失业。

颂然：SwordArc的员工们如果看到，他会直接破产。

84、用过什么情趣道具或物品参与H吗？

贺致远：松鼠尾巴，猫尾巴，猫耳朵，蕾丝内裤。

颂然：反正都是用在我身上的。

85、描述一个对方无意识间让自己萌生欲望的情景？

贺致远：陪布布玩小火车轨道，趴在地上，撅着屁股，正对我。

颂然：……

贺致远：你呢？

颂然（羞）：单手解衬衣领扣。

贺致远：这么简单？

颂然：嗯……还有倒车。

贺致远：所以你第一眼看到我的时候……

颂然（拍）：闭嘴！不要脸！

86、会一起看成人影片或书籍吗？

颂然：没有过哎。

贺致远：应该不会有，我不想让他看到其他男人的肉体或者……某个部位。

87、激烈的H和温柔的H更喜欢哪种？

贺致远：他喜欢前半程温柔、后半程激烈的。

颂然：对啊……前半程希望他能听我的话，先让我觉得舒服，放松下来，然后快到高潮的时候，我希望他越粗野越好！

88、怎么看待肉体出轨？

贺致远：不可接受，也不会发生。

颂然：不管肉体还是精神，出轨都不太好。

89、H的时候会觉得不好意思的事是？

颂然：呃……尿出来，或者以为自己尿出来。

贺致远（笑）：其实次数不多，也就一两次，我不会让他感到太羞耻，毕竟这应该是一件愉快的事。

90、一般都把衣服全脱光再H吗？

贺致远：不一定啊，比如求婚那天晚上，两个人就是穿着西装做的，连领带都没解。

颂然（恼）：你的是没解，但你解了我的啊啊啊！

贺致远：我怕你看着镜子太激动，提前射出来，所以才拿领带蒙了你的眼睛。

颂然（郁闷）：结果因为看不见，感觉特别强烈，射得更快了……

贺致远：不过大部分时间是脱光了做的，他喜欢赤裸拥抱的温度和触感。

91、通常会在什么时间段做？

颂然：一般会在夜晚布布睡着了以后。

贺致远：其实只要布布不在，白天晚上任何时候都有可能。

92、H后会立刻睡觉还是先做清理？

贺致远：他会立刻睡觉，我会立刻清理。

颂然（掐）：你不把我做昏过去，我自己也能清理啊！

贺致远：宝贝，我不怕麻烦的，作为一个体贴负责的老公，这些脏活就交给我吧。

93、清理时对方会帮忙吗？

颂然：不要问一个昏迷的受，我在梦中洗一百遍澡也不管用。

贺致远：他只要醒着，就会自己弄。

94、假如H途中被人意外打扰会怎么应付？

颂然（愁）：打扰我们的……永远只有一个人。

贺致远：嗯。

颂然：布布这个孩子哪里都好，就是老爱敲我们房门这点不好。

贺致远（笑）：不过自从告诉他小飞侠的故事之后，他就不来敲门了。

颂然：他长大了怎么办？

贺致远：长大了就更不好意思来敲门了。

95、有没有过一方调教另一方的事情？

颂然（星星眼）：会有的吧？

贺致远（宠溺）：温柔一些的调教会有的。我会为他的内心和身体负责，让他在那段时间完全放松，完全依附于我。

96、H时的感想怎么样？

颂然：我此生最大的喜悦，不论床上床下，都是他给予我的。

贺致远：看到他为我哭、为我叫的时候，我觉得，能用身体主宰他的情绪，是我获得的比射精更大的满足。

97、有过在外人面前偷偷调情甚至H的经历吗？

颂然（羞）：有。

贺致远：有一次我在书房开视频会议，对面坐了七八个副总裁，他偷偷溜进来给我口，胆子太肥了。

颂然：但是很刺激啊，我在论坛上学来的。

贺致远：的确很刺激，所以晚上“惩罚”他的时候，为了让他也体验到这种刺激，我们是开着门做的……后来他咬着枕头哭，求我把门锁了。

颂然（低头）：我错了嘛。

98、对方为自己打手枪和用嘴做，两者更喜欢哪个？

颂然：嘴。

贺致远：嘴。

颂然：是男人都懂的，不需要讲理由。

贺致远（笑）：的确不需要理由。

99、总体来讲，喜欢H吗？

颂然：只要对象是他，搂搂抱抱亲亲摸摸怎么都喜欢，当然啦，最喜欢的还是插一插。

贺致远：他在床上总是会弄一点可爱的小惊喜出来，每次的身体反应都不一样，不管做多少次，我都充满了期待。

100、访谈结束了，有什么感想？

颂然：这些问题真的太黄暴了，连累得我们的回答也特别黄暴，感觉已经快把床单底子给你们抖出来了……其实我们很纯洁的，真的。

贺致远：这次做房事50问访谈呢，主要是因为我和我家颂然在正文里见得太晚了，床戏也只给大家演了一场。虽然番外里又补演了几场，但作者觉得还不够，所以拉我们出来做一个比较无节操的访谈，希望不要影响大家对颂然的印象。他是一个纯洁的孩子，只是找了一个黄暴的老公，所以被迫跟着黄暴，本质上还是纯洁的。

颂然&贺致远：谢谢大家！


End file.
